second chances
by foxshadow13
Summary: Naruto gets sent back in time in order to stop the moons collision by getting stronger while, he does he might pickup a few girlfriends along the way. mokuton-naruto naruto/harem.
1. Prologue

**I do not own naruto or any related creations to it. Now that is out of the way; let's begin our tale.**

**Demon speaking**

_Thoughts _

Normal speaking

Prologue:

It started out as a simple enough mission to save the world and rescue the girl. When things had to go sideways as they often do when dealing maniacs bent on destroying the world by dropping the moon on the entire world. A man by the name of Toneri otsutsuki had suddenly arrived on the scene and attacked Naruto with a chakra absorption technique that unleashed all of his stored up chakra causing a giant hole to be blown open in the moon to the outside. Allowing Toneri to snatch Hinata and flee leaving Naruto to plummet into space.

However, the consequences for this incident did not go without ramifications. You see back on earth Killer Bee is being forced to use a chakra cannon to blow meteorites to bits and is planning on using it to send the moon to another dimension. What no one realizes it won't stop the devastation of the planet by debris launched at them by Toneri from his sealed room within the moon by colliding with the earth. So, when the time came to stop the moon by sealing it away in another dimension along with Naruto and his team the moon's core along with the tenseigan energy vessel collided into the earth causing widespread devastation to the planet and leaving Naruto stranded in another dimension. Where our story begins in earnest with Naruto floating in a void without a sense of time or place.

Naruto felt like shit for a lack of a better term since, he got hit with that strange jutsu. He hadn't felt like this since the time Kurama was extracted from him and now finds himself in the middle of nowhere.

"_Just great and now i've still got to rescue the others while, feeling on empty_'' he thought

"Kurama do you have any idea where we are?"

"**No; I haven't the faintest clue to where we are and I don't sense anyone else around here." **

" I guess we do this the old fashioned way shadow clones"

In an instant dozen's of Naruto's pop into existence and begin scouring the void but find nothing except rubble.

"This doesn't make any sense I should have been able to at least find my team."

"Sadly won't be able to reach them from here Naruto" A faint voice says

"Who's there?!" Naruto responds

"It's been awhile Naruto."

Naruto turns to the voice and sees the familiar face of the Rikudo Sage Hagoromo Otsutsuki hovering over ten truth seeking balls.

"Rikudo jiji what are you doing here?"

"I came to meet with you now because of the tragedy that has befallen earth." Rikudo says

"What happened since i've been on this mission."

"The world has fallen into ruin from the energy vessel colliding with earth"

"How can that be i've only been out for a few hours!"

"More like a week Naruto and you currently; now find yourself in a different dimension."

"What!"

"Yes you were sent here by a chakra cannon of some sort along with the moon's shell."

"Shouldn't that have saved the world from colliding with the moon."

"It failed to destroy the Energy Vessel that powered the moon and that's what collided with the earth."

Naruto stared at the Sage for some time before coming to a grim realization that he had failed his mission.

"So, I guess that means that Toneri … won right?" naruto states

"Yes… I'm sorry Naruto." the sage replies

"What am I going to do? I failed!" naruto cries out

"There is a chance but, it carries great risks"

"What is it i'll do anything!" naruto shouts

"You can go back to the past and try again."

"You … You mean i can actually do such a thing?!" naruto replies in disbelief

"Yes my power and with yours and two others should be enough"

"Two others? Who might they be?

Just then a faint light appears nearby Hagoromo and a new person reveals himself.

"Greetings my name is Hamura Otsutsuki and i see you've met my brother."

"'What your brother." naruto says in surprise

"Yes i am Hagoromo's younger brother and have been watching you trying to stop my descendent from committing a grave mistake."

"I am sorry to say that I was too late." naruto says solemnly

"Not if we act now while there is still time." Hamura says

"Good then who else are we waiting on."

"He should be here momentarily while we wait i need to explain something important to you Naruto." Hagoromo says

"What is it?'

"Should we succeed it means that by sending you back all of your accomplishments will be wiped away including your victories such as your success in stopping our mother."

"Is that all no problem i'll just have to win again." Naruto replied confidently

"It won't be easy the more you change the less you'll be able to rely on your past strategies"

"So, I'll just get stronger so that I can overcome any obstacle after all shinobi are one's that endure right." naruto says with a smile

Hagoromo smiles just as a portal of purple and black appears by naruto's side.

"That sounds like something you would say naruto." a familiar voice says

"Sasuke!" naruto says in surprise

Sasuke appears from the portal with his rinnegan blazing as he turns his head towards the two brothers.

"I see you survived the collision just as i expected Naruto." Sasuke says

"So did you Sasuke."

"Now that we all have gathered I will explain how we are going to do this." Hamura says

"we need to channel our chakra into sasuke as he perform a transcription seal on Naruto.''

"Wait what seal will be using?" naruto asks

"We will be using Transcription seal Infinite Izanagi"

"Wait isn't Izanagi supposed to last only a second?"

"True but, with the combined power of the sages and the biju we should be able to send someone back to the beginning of their lives." Hamura says

"So will i return as my older self of what?" Naruto asks

"You will essentially be reincarnated back into your younger body although you may retain the amount of chakra you have now. You will be going alone, so you will have to regain Kurama's trust. You also will have to relearn everything from scratch."

" I see."

" **good luck with changing my mind again about you." **Kurama says

"Naruto you may not realize this but, it also means that I will go back to being how I was before do you think you can handle that?" Sasuke replys

"Don't worry Sasuke i will be around you this time hopefully you won't turn out so bad this time."

Sasuke smiles and pokes Naruto in the forehead.

With that he performs the rat hand sign and begins to vanish into thin air to start over again.


	2. Chapter 1 new beginnings

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

A peaceful night in Konoha was turned into a scene from hell as the kyuubi had suddenly appeared to wreak havoc on the city. While many defenders fell valiantly in battle defending their homes the uchiha were helping to evacuate the civilians to shelters. Meanwhile, the fourth hokage was busy dealing with a masked man that had summoned kyuubi. Naruto was in his mother's arms in a safehouse trying to be as normal as a baby could possibly be while, on the inside was thinking about was to come of his parents that night.

"_I wish I was able to speak so i could say good-bye to them."_ naruto thought

Crash!

The room exploded into debris as the hokage had teleported the kyuubi to the safehouse while, collecting his wife and son. As soon as the dust cleared the area was soon encircled in chains and the kyuubi was bound. With the beast glaring hatefully at the couple as they laid their son on the sealing altar.

"Kushina we have little time left so, i plan to seal half the kyuubi inside naruto." the hokage says

"But, what about his future Minato it is hell for a jinchuriki that grows up alone!" Kushina replies

"It is the only way to protect the village and our son from our enemies you know this. Besides i have faith in our son."

Minato goes through a series of hand seals to summon the death god and begins the process of extracting the yin half from the kyuubi. In an instant the kyuubi loses half its size along with becoming emaciated allowing the chains holding it to loosen. Realizing what the hokage is planning the kyuubi lunges a claw at naruto hoping to impale him on one of his nails only for the hokage and his wife to intervene and take the blow onto each other they say their final good-byes to their son.

"Sweetie… be sure to bathe properly each day… make sure to eat healthy… and above all make some good friends they don't have to be many just a few will do… when you grow up adhere to the three shinobi vices save your money… don't drink until your 17… and i don't understand much about the woman thing but, find a girl just like your mom ok? I'm sorry Minato i took up all our time." Kushina says weakly

"It's fine i agree and second everything your mother says" Minato says

"We love you naruto and will always be watching over you"

WIth that the fourth hokage places the eight trigram seal onto naruto and seals the kyuubi within it. Leaving a baby naruto alone to his fate as a jinchuriki as the third hokage arrives on the scene.

"_Good-bye mom and dad i love you too._" Naruto thinks while crying.

6 Years later

The village has recovered from the kyuubi attack and lives have returned to peace all except for one child being kicked away from a stand.

"Get out of here you little shit and don't come back!" the stand owner hollered

Leaving a young Naruto to stand and walk away to hopefully find a store that will let him buy some new clothes.

"_Even though I'm only a shadow clone it still sucks to be treated this way. I wonder how the rest of them are coming along with training._" the clone thought

Meanwhile, with the real Naruto is surrounded by at least 30 clones doing tree climbing practice in hopes of getting his chakra control back up to snuff since. It went to total shit thanks to the time traveling. The real Naruto on the other hand is doing a physical workout with weights to get his strength back up.

"_Man it sure does suck to have to start from scratch again, but it will be worth it this time around. Hopefully by the time I leave the academy I will have caught up to my 16 year old self jutsu wise anyway." _naruto thought

Naruto looks around at his clones and can't help feeling he needs a teacher after all once he relearns his chakra control exercises along with wind manipulation what else will he be able to relearn. So, he creates 10 more clones to go out into town to see if they can find somebody who will teach them.

"_Ok now that i've done that I should take a break and plan what i'm going to do next maybe Kurama might give me some inspiration." _

Closing his eyes he starts to meditate and soon finds himself in the seal that has the same look as a boiler room. Even though on the outside he is still a child on the inside he is an adult with a bandaged arm. Wandering toward the bars of the cage he takes a seat just shy of Kurama's reach.

"Hey Kurama long time no see." naruto says

The response he gets is a nail thrust at him that is just short of impaling his head.

"**What do you want brat in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to sleep.**" Kurama replies

"Aren't we grumpy today... anyways i was wondering if there was anything you could teach me."

"**Ha as if i would teach you anything after all your still my jailor."**

"True but, if we are overcome Madara i need to get stronger for the both of us."

"**From what you told me that Madara is only an imposter you don't need my help with a fake."**

"A fake that still took control of you and forced you to level a village like a mindless beast."

Kurama growls in annoyance at his point due to truth of the matter..

"**Fine I will teach you when i feel i can trust you which will be never."** Kurama says

"Greats thanks for considering and it was nice to talk to you as well." naruto replied sarcastically

"**Just get out of here brat" **

With that Naruto opens his eyes and is back in the forest where his clones have made decent progress climbing the trees despite the fact several fell and poofed out of existence. He brushes himself off and dispels the remaining clones before deciding to head home to prepare for the academy the next day.

The Next Day

Naruto can't help but think of what happened on his way back home yesterday when he came across some bullies picking on Hinata. When he saw this he intervened by kicking their asses and helping Hinata to her feet.

"Thank you for helping me with these bullies." Hinata says

"Naw it was nothing you should run along home now befo-"

"Miss Hinata what are you doing with that thing get away from him this instant!" Hinata's guard shouted

"But-but he was just trying to help." Hinata replies

"I've got to go see you Hinata-chan" naruto says while, taking off

Hinata's guard starts to escort Hinata home all the while, she can't help but think of one thing.

"He-he called me Hinata-chan"

Back in the present Naruto finds himself standing at the gates of the academy looking over the kids with their parents and laments how unfair it is before squashing the feeling knowing his parents loved him. So, he decides to go for a walk and watch the passing glares from the parents as he makes his way inside to see the hokage. When he sees the Hokage doing some paperwork he becomes a little teary eyed knowing what will happen to him in a few years.

"Hi there hokage-jiji!" naruto shouts

"Oh my isn't it you naruto i've seen you have grown since I last saw you." the third replies

"Hey jiji i was wondering if someone could tutor me in jutsu."

"I'm sorry naruto but, you can't get special treatment just as the academy has started."

"What about later if i prove to be an exceptional ninja."

"That would still be a no since, everyone must go through the same courses."

"Alright i understand jiji but, can i at least borrow some scrolls from you."

"Perhaps when you are older but right now you need to focus on the basics."

"Thanks anyways jiji i will not disappoint you." naruto says solemnly

Naruto leaves the hokage's office and decides to head for the classroom. Where he finds Sasuke sitting at his desk by himself looking lost in thought. When Naruto enters the classroom he decides to introduce himself to Sasuke.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says his hand outstretched.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replies taking the hand

"So, your an Uchiha huh?"

"That's right and intend to join the police force just like my dad."

"Cool i intend to become hokage"

"You hokage as if my brother Itachi will be hokage someday."

"Maybe you could introduce me to him since, we're rivals afterall."

"Sure why don't you come with me to the Uchiha district and I'll introduce you."

"Sure that sounds like an awesome idea" Naruto replies

With the conversation over Naruto goes and takes a backseat in the classroom as the class bell rings marking the beginning of the class session.


	3. Chapter 2 new teachers

Chapter 2 new teachers

Classes went by quickly for the pair as they planned what to do when they got to the Uchiha district. On the walk there Naruto continued to receive glares while, Sasuke was ignorant of them he did notice how people were acting strange when Naruto passed by. When they arrived they were greeted politely by Sasuke's relatives as they passed by on the way to Sasuke's house. When they arrived they were greeted by Sasuke's mother Mikoto.

"I'm back mom" Sasuke shouts

"How was your first day at the academy?" Mikoto asks

"Pretty boring but, i met someone who wants to be hokage and i thought should invite him over."

"Well then, where is he?"

Sasuke turns around to find Naruto not inside but outside staring at something in the nearby tree.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asks Naruto

"In the tree i could have sworn to have seen someone."

When Sasuke turns to look he doesn't see anybody but, just as he is about to tell Naruto this Itachi arrives on the scene.

"Hello sasuke i hope the academy is treating you well." Itachi says

"Nii-san! I was just looking for you to introduce you to Naruto he's a friend of mine from the academy." Sasuke replies

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Naruto and future Hokage!" Naruto says

Itachi smiles at this and turns toward house inviting Naruto in.

"So, you want to be hokage for what purpose." Itachi asks

"In order to protect my precious people Itachi-san"

"I see and who are precious to you?"

"Teuchi, Ayame nee-san, and hokage jiji."

Itachi smile continues as he then turns toward sasuke and asks him a question.

"So, Sasuke why did you want to find me and introduced me to naruto"

"Because, he wants to be Hokage even though i know you will be nii-san." sasuke replys

"Sasuke i have no interest in the position of being Hokage you know this; I will instead become head of the Uchiha clan."

"But nii-san you already are an anbu and soon will be strong enough to become hokage."

"You don't become hokage through strength alone you become hokage through acknowledgement."

"After all, it's not that those who become hokage are acknowledged but, those who are acknowledged who become hokage right Itachi-san." Naruto states

" that is right Naruto-kun where did you hear that." Itachi asks

"_From you of course"_ naruto thinks

"Just heard it from a very wise man at one time." naruto replys

Just then Mikoto walked into the room asking Naruto if he would like to stay for dinner which, he eagerly accepts.

The meal was delicious and served to have Naruto asked if he could come by again, Mikoto said happily yes too. With dinner the Uchiha brothers decided to get some training in with Naruto asking if he could tag along to no one's disapproval. When they arrived at the training field they were met with one of Itachi's friends Shisui.

"Yo Itachi and Sasuke long time no see." Shisui states

"Hello Shisui have you come to join use in training." Sasuke asks

"Not really i came to speak with Itachi but, since your here I don't see why not."

"Very well then, we can discuss what you want after a spar how does that sound." Itachi says

"Fine by me i've been looking forward to facing you again anyways."

Both of them get into position facing each other holding the seal of confrontation. When suddenly Shisui opens with a fire release: fireball jutsu and Itachi counters with a water release: water bullet. When the two jutsu collide they cancel each other out causing steam into which, both of them charge tanto's at the ready. Shisui manages to parry most of the blows until his blade is knocked from his hand so, Shisui counters with several quick punches and a kick to send Itachi flying to the ground only for him to burst into water from being a water clone.

"Surrender Shisui i've got you" Itachi states from behind Shisui tanto at his neck.

When suddenly Shisui becomes electricity revealing himself to be a lightning release: shadow clone. When Itachi turns his head he sees a tanto at his neck. Realizing he has been caught he quickly concedes defeat.

"Not bad you've gotten faster Itachi." Shisui says

"Thanks so have you." Itachi replys

"Wow you guys are awesome. Do you think you can teach me some of that." naruto says

"Sorry maybe when your older Naruto" Itachi replys

"What if i showed you something impressive do you think you might then?"

"Come on Itachi humor him and let's see what he can do." Shisui says

"Fine but, it better be impressive."

"Alright here it goes Shadow clone jutsu!" naruto shouts

When the smoke clears we see 100 naruto clones grinning away at a surprised Shisui and a calm Itachi.

"Wow a hundred shadow clones that's… very impressive." Shisui says

"Well so will you teach me Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asks

Itachi looks at Naruto and nod his head in acceptance. He would train Naruto if he finds the time to do so after all what could it hurt.

"Yes naruto i will train you provided I have the time to do so." Itachi says

"Yes" naruto says jumping with joy then turns to Shisui asks if would also like to.

"Alright, why the heck not sure i'll train you too Naruto wasn't it." Shisui replies

"What about me?" Sasuke says with a pout

"Sure you can learn alongside Naruto here." Shisui states

"Alright first things first what do you want to learn." Itachi says

"How about lightning release i think Sasuke will have a knack for it." Naruto says

"Why would you think that?"

"Just a hunch _coming from experience_" naruto said and thought

"Alright then, Shisui after you show them the first step then come find me."

With that Itachi takes his leave leaving Naruto and Sasuke to learn the first step of Lightning release.

"Alright Naruto and Sasuke pay close attention to what I'm about to do."

Shisui points index fingers together and places his thumbs up and starts to channel lightning across his thumbs. Stating the key is to imagine a spark hopping from one thumb to another creating an arc of electricity.

"Now it's up to you to practice this until you can create the arc." Shisui states

Naruto creates about 30 clones and starts practicing alongside Sasuke. With Shisui taking notice of Naruto using clones to speed up the exercise that he could possibly finish in record time.

"_The kid has a lot of potential to be able to use clones to speed up training as he is doing he could master the five elements by the end of the academy and still have time to learn more_." Shisui thought

With that Shisui leaves to go find Itachi to discuss the behavior of the clan as of late. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke to train until dusk causing much of a fuss for Mikoto who insisted that Naruto spend the night to which, he reluctantly agreed.

Just as Shisui had predicted Naruto managed to learn the exercise in three months along with Sasuke who did it in two months much to Shisui's surprise. Meanwhile, Naruto had also, relearned water walking and now relearning wind manipulation by cutting a leaf. Now it was time to learn the second step which was turning on a light bulb and keeping it on at a constant rate.

The purpose was to maintain a constant flow of electricity without it fading out.

"Shisui-sensei do you think that we will be able to learn any techniques for this anytime soon." Sasuke asks

"Maybe in another month for you Sasuke and two more for Naruto at your current rate of progress." Shisui replies

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

With that Naruto once again creates 30 clones and begins their training while, he takes off to get some physical exercise. Leaving Sasuke to train alone with the clones. Naruto decides to take a jog through the park where he notices two girls getting bullied by three other girls.

"Hey what are you picking on them for Ami!" Naruto shouts to his fellow classmates

Ami and co. turn their heads to face the boy when suddenly she finds a flower thrown into her mouth by one of the girls she was picking on. Spitting it out she demands to know what that was for.

"Be careful that flower is poisonous to humans" the girl Ino states

Causing the bullies to take off running away. Naruto runs up to the two girls and introduces himself.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours." naruto asks

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this behind me is Sakura Haruno." Ino states while, Sakura hides behind her.

"Why were they picking on you."

"They weren't picking on me but they were Sakura." Ino states

Naruto looks behind Ino and sees Sakura for the first time in 6 years and can't help but say.

"What a beautiful forehead you have Sakura." Naruto says causing Sakura to blush and Ino to cringe.

"It not nice to mock people about their appearances Naruto!"

"But, I was being totally serious it is such a beautiful forehead i can't help but.." naruto leans forward to kiss it causing Sakura to squeal and promptly fainted.

This causes Ino to giggle before helping Sakura up and helps carry her to a nearby tree to rest under.

"So, Naruto what are you doing out here besides making girls faint." Ino asks

Naruto rubs his head shyly before saying he was out getting some exercise.

"Well thank you for standing up for us even if you were just passing through, it was still nice of you to do so."

"Anything for a bunch of pretty girls like you anyway I better get going to see you at the academy Ino." Naruto says while, waving as he walks away.

Meanwhile, Ino can't help but realize that he just called her pretty causing her to blush before heading back to see Sakura.

Naruto heads to a training field to get some reps in while, checking up on his clones working on leaf cutting to see that they are almost done meaning he would have to find a waterfall pretty soon for the next phase.


	4. Chapter 3 A new family

Chapter 3 A new family

Another six months have past since, naruto started the second stage of lightning release training and now has learned some lightning release jutsu and even the lightning release shadow clone. He was feeling proud of his achievement along with Shisui sensei and now we're moving onto a new training regime given to them by itachi this time. Water manipulation he was getting taught alongside Sasuke who had learned quite a bit from naruto's clones simply by observing them even if the Uchiha felt it was "cheating" to be using clones. Meanwhile, Naruto had taken a liking to sleeping over at the Uchiha's and it became apparent to everyone that Naruto was practically living in the Uchiha district causing quite a few rumors. Though the Uchiha's didn't seem to mind or rather put didn't care for some reason. Mikoto had even taken the time to teach Naruto some shuriken techniques. Causing Naruto to feel close to Mikoto even once calling her Kaa-chan which, brought her some joy.

Naruto mind started to wonder if the massacre would happen the same time around and if he should stop getting involved with the uchiha's but he refused to leave Sasuke alone so, that cemented his decision for him. Getting back to reality he was near a pond with Shisui working on his taijutsu leaving his clones to do water manipulation training by spinning the water in a cup in multiple directions without spilling a drop alongside Sasuke as usual.

"You've gotten pretty good at using shadow clones for many things Naruto-kun" Shisui states

"Yeah, I can't help but use them since they're so convenient for training purposes." Naruto replies

"You still have a long way to go before you can keep up with me in taijutsu still you seem to be improving at quite the rate."

"Thank you Shisui-sensei you don't know how much it means to me to hear that."

"Well i better to get going since the hokage is expecting me."

"Take care Shisui and be sure to tell jiji i said hi."

This cause to chuckle at naruto's name for the hokage and then body flickers away with a trace. Leaving Naruto with nothing to do besides meditate so, he decides to enter his seal in order to pay Kurama a visit.

"**Well my jailor has come to see me again I see**." Kyuubi says calmly

"Yeah it's been awhile, have you decided to help me train." Naruto asks

"**No, I will still not train you, since you have those uchiha bastards training you.**" Kyuubi growls

"Come on their not all bad just look at Itachi is willing to do for the village and even Shisui is pretty cool too."

"**I don't care what Itachi does the only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha far as i'm concerned."** Kyuubi says

"Fine can you at least give me some advice on what to learn next since, my training at the waterfall is done i'm kind of stumpt at what to do next maybe relearning the rasengan."

"**Hmph if you relearn that blasted jutsu by yourself you will be raising a lot of questions since unlike the shadow clone jutsu it's not written down and only a handful of people know how to teach it you would be wondering who taught it to you so I wouldn't recommend it."**

"I guess you're right about that but, still you must have some suggestions on what i can learn."

"**Hmph fine if will get you out of my fur then try learning the sensing technique so you don't have to rely on sage mode."**

"I see thank you Kurama i was a pleasure talking to you again."

"**Whatever"**

Naruto then opens his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asks

"Just wondering what's taking you so long dinner should be done and Kaa-san doesn't like to be kept waiting." Sasuke states

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

With that Naruto and Sasuke get up and head to his house where they have dinner with Fugaku Sasuke's father. When they finish Mikoto asks Naruto to stay so they can talk.

"Naruto-kun can you stay for a moment?" Mikoto asks

"Sure anything for you Mikoto Kaa-chan." Naruto replies

"I was wondering if you like staying here with us."

"Of course your cooking is awesome even if it's not ramen and the bedrooms are amazing."

"Perhaps naruto you… would like to stay permanently?"

The question causes both Fugaku's and Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Are-are you asking me to move in with you guys."

"No Naruto i am asking if you would like to be adopted."

This causes Naruto's eyes to water and to hug Mikoto.

"Are-are you su-re about this... why me?" Naruto asks while sniffing

"Because, you are the kindest boy i know who doesn't let how others treat him get to him while, always sticking up for strangers and your friends... It would be my honor to call you my son."

"Kaa-san!" Naruto shouts while, saying thank you over and over again.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by naruto Fugaku sends a small glare to his wife who pays it no mind.

The next Day Naruto was at the academy while, Mikoto went to speak with the Hokage about Naruto. Naruto can't help but grin while, listening to the teachers lectures after all it isn't everyday you get adopted. Naruto soon takes off leaving a shadow clone behind for the lecture while he goes to do extra physical training to burn off the excitement. Meanwhile, Mikoto is having a heated discussion with the Hokage.

"Why do you refuse to let me adopt him Hiruzen!" Mikoto asks

"Because, it will cause an imbalance of power among the clans" Hiruzen replies

"And what about Naruto's concerns he is stuck in that crumbling apartment when i would gladly take care of him."

"A jinchuriki can be a powerful asset to any clan that is why he must remain outside of clan control."

"A clans or just my clan Sarutobi you know the rumors spreading around about the kyuubi this is a chance to squash the rumors of my clans involvement and giving Kushina's son a place to call home."

"That is exactly why you can't adopt him without fueling the rumors of your clan gaining possession of the kyuubi it will only worsen things."

"Since, no civilian family will take him im putting my foot down and adopting regardless of whether you approve or not i will raise him as my own just as Kushina would have done for minee."

"You are making a grave mistake Mikoto their are those in your clan who will this as an opportunity to take action."

"I am tired of not caring Hiruzen Naruto needs a loving family and support just as Kushina had in order to overcome the kyuubi's hatred. Please, let me do it for his sake and that of his parents."

"Fine Mikoto do as you will but be warned Naruto will be watched from here on out."

With that Mikoto takes her leave of the hokage's office while the hokage has his concerns about the Uchiha he can't deny Naruto's need for a family. So, he summons Itachi and orders him to watch over Naruto in case the Uchiha elders decide to make a move for the Kyuubi.

On Naruto's way to his new home he runs across a boy named Yota who bumps into him causing Yota to cry triggering rain. Naruto is surprised by Yota and asks if he wants to be friends causing Yota to cheer causing the rain to stop.

"Hey Yota would you like to play with my other friends there really nice." Naruto suggests

"Ok let's play hide and go seek." Yota says

Naruto gathers his friends Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura so they can play hide and go seek with Yota. However, the child is quickly caught by Root anbu and taken into custody. Causing Naruto to rally the others in order to save Yota.

"_Yota hang on we'll rescue you just you wait._" naruto thinks

They manage to sneak into the building where they are holding Yota and attempt to incapacitate the captors with Chouji's partial expansion jutsu and Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu but, to fail miserably. When the captors become rough with the kids Yota summons a bolt of thunder knocking his captors out. Naruto untying Yota quickly helps him escape outside while the others scatter in hopes of fooling their pursuers however, just as they are about to get away by crossing a deep river Yota trips off a rock he's jumping on and falls in. with current to fast for naruto to catch up he watches as Yota floats away.

"_Dammit i was to weak to help him if only i was fast enough._" Naruto thought

When he meets up with the others they are devastated at what happened but, decide for the best to forget about Yota at Shikamaru's suggestion in order to avoid conflict with the adults.

6 months later we find Naruto back hard at work in order to get stronger for his friends so, he won't lose anymore. He's already finished Water manipulation first and second steps which, included how to generate water in one's stomach that triggered alot of near vomiting levels of water spewing and now he knows several techniques for water release and wind release thanks to Itachi's guidance. Now they have been taken under the tutelage of Fugaku in order to train them in fire Release. By conjuring fire in the stomach in order to do so one must churn the stomach and expel the gases within to generate flames that what they were told and demonstrated at the nearby lake. Naruto and Sasuke got right to work with Sasuke getting a decent fireball within a couple of weeks and Naruto a month. During this time tragedy passed over the Uchiha clan.

"Itachi nii-san where is Shisui?" Naruto asks

"Naruto-kun he is busy as always ever because, of his anbu duties." Itachi replied calmly

"But, we haven't seen him in months are you sure he's alright." Sasuke states

"I am sure we will see him again someday but, for now you should focus on your studies Sasuke and you as well Naruto."

Mikoto soon walked into her living room to see her boys and starts crying.

"Kaa-san what's the matter." Naruto and Sasuke ask

"Shisui is dead... he committed suicide!" Mikoto replies sobbing

"How can this be Shisui-sensei was to strong to die like that" Naruto says

"Naruto is right how could this have happened." Sasuke concurs

"We don't know why perhaps the note he left will give us clues perhaps" Itachi says

The note that was left all it said was "he could no longer follow the path the Uchiha are paving and chose to take his life instead." Fugaku states

"What about his eyes Shisui had very special eyes after all they prized among all else in the clan" Mikoto asks

"They're gone Shisui destroyed his eyes before taking his life." Fugaku replies

"So, what happened to the rest of his body."

"Gone possibly destroyed by some time delay jutsu in order to protect his secrets."

"So, what happens now" Sasuke asks

"I don't know Sasuke i just don't know." Fugaku says

While, all this is happening Fugaku never takes his eyes off either Naruto or Itachi because, Naruto as the Jinchuriki holds a place in future events and his son who's strange behavior is causing suspicion among the uchiha. With Itachi growing distant Fugaku can only dread what it can mean for the clan.


	5. Chapter 4 Unavoidable Tragedy

Chapter 4 unavoidable tragedy

6 months have passed since, the day Shisui ended his life and things only seem to have gotten worse. Itachi had started to lash out at the clan and to make matters worse his clansmen seem to had it out for him as they quite publicly accused him of murdering Shisui. It was only Fugaku's pleading that caused them to back off. Itachi was seclude himself in his anbu work only taking time out of it to train Sasuke and Naruto who had taken to learning earth release through the scrolls that Uchiha clan had lying around. Sasuke meanwhile, focused on perfecting his fire jutsu in order to impress his father.

"_Man this sucks learning from a scroll is alot harder than from a sensei"_ Naruto thought

"Alright split the earth with chakra that flows into your feet and put pressure into it until it ruptures the ground." Naruto says aloud

"_My progress is pretty slow maybe i should add another 30 clones on top of the 30 working on it now." _

"Man things were a lot more interesting with Shisui around and now that he is gone things have become deathly quiet. _Maybe i should liven things up with a prank or two._

Naruto decided against it since, no one liked his pranks anyways except maybe Mikoto but, she isn't in the mood for pranks lately. He decides it would be better worth of his time if he meditated and spoke to Kurama.

"The time is soon approaching for the clan to meet its end and there seems nothing I can do to stop it wouldn't you agree Kurama." Naruto says solemnly

"**The time can't arrive soon enough my only regret is that I can't be the one to do it."** Kurama says

"It just isn't fair for Itachi to have to go through this and leave Sasuke by himself."

"**It matters little to me but, if you want to be technical, he still will have you to put up with."**

"I guess you're right about that let's hope the bond between us keeps us together this time without him having to go the missing-nin route."

"**By the way you mentioned your right arm was hurting for sometime even though it was supposed to be artificial right?"**

"That's right why do you ask?"

"**No reason now get going brat."**

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and then leaves leaving the Kyuubi to ponder what he is sensing from his host that is so damned familiar.

Naruto waking up decides to visit Mikoto in the living room. Hopefully to talk to her about Sasuke and Itachi. What he didn't expect is to find her waiting for him as if expecting him.

"Mikoto kaa-san i was hoping to speak to you about Sasuke." Naruto asks

"Yes before that I wish to speak about you Naruto." Mikoto says

"Sure why not what is it you wish to speak to me about."

Mikoto leans forward and speaks

"That is no longer safe for you to be here Naruto i've tried talking the elders out of it but, they insist on casting you out. So for your own protection you must leave tonight."

"Why is it because of the other villagers giving the Uchiha a hard time I know things look bad but, out right banishing me isn't going to fix things."

"_If only that was the whole truth and that would be it but, I can't tell him what the elders have planned for him as a jinchuriki as a weapon._" mikoto thought

"This is only temporary as far as im concerned naruto as soon as everything is settled

You will be welcomed back with open arms in the meantime it's best if you stay away." Mikoto says

"But i- understand kaa-san if you think it's best i leave then i will leave i trust you after all" Naruto says glumly

"_Something is going to happen tonight i can feel it._" Naruto thought

Naruto slowly stood up to go grab his things from his room and head back to his old apartment. He didn't miss how upset Mikoto was as he heard her crying from his room. Knowing that this might be the last chance to say Good-bye to the woman he thought of as mother he stopped by the living room one last time and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he made his way them was Itachi who had come to a grim decision of his own to speak with the masked man about slaughtering his entire clan before they decide to unleash the kyuubi on the village once more.

That Night came to slowly to Naruto as he knew what he must do for both Itachi's sake as well as Sasuke's. He got dressed in his shinobi gear and prepared to face Itachi himself. He traveled quickly to the Uchiha district where he waited for Sasuke to arrive after he stayed back at the academy for extra curricular lessons. When Sasuke arrived and found his clansmen he panicked and ran for home hoping to find someone anyone still alive. To his horror, all he found was his dead parents lying over each other with Itachi standing over them.

"Nii-san what happened why would someone do this i don't understand!" Sasuke shouts

"Foolish little brother i killed them to further my abilities." Itachi says calmly

"But, why have you lost your mind!"

"Foolish little brother Tsukuyomi!"

With that Sasuke witnessed the death of his entire clan over and over again till lost all his senses as he screamed in agony. When it was over Sasuke did the only thing he could do he ran he ran for his life hoping to get away. All the while, his brother's voice taunted him about not being worth killing.

"Thats it cling to your precious life run and lingering in despair grow to hate me and when you do come find me with the same eyes as mine." Itachi states

"But, how?" sasuke says weakly

"By killing your closest friend you will unlock the mangekyo sharingan just as I and one other have done."

With that Sasuke passed out in the middle of the street. Just as Naruto took action and attacked Itachi. Going all out from the beginning in hopes of defeating Itachi Naruto brings out shadow clones that quickly go for the kill only to be destroyed by Itachi.

"I should have expected you to be here Naruto but, you're too late." Itachi states

"You-you killed Shisui didn't you... Itachi!" Naruto shouts

"All to further my abilities as you can see" His mangekyo sharingan ablaze.

"I know why you really did this Itachi and im ashamed that couldn't do anything to stop this so, let me help you now by stopping you from going down the path of a missing-nin all alone." Naruto says sadly

"Try and stop me if you can Naruto but, know this I won't hold back."

"Fine then, have it your way."

Naruto charged again this time sending his shadow clones forward kunai drawn. As they lunged forward Itachi back pedalled using Fireball jutsu on the clones while, naruto goes through hand signs for a water bullet that strikes Itachi only for him to turn into water. Naruto dodges a swing of a sword and activates the exploding clone jutsu just as Itachi is getting close to him. Naruto pulls out some shuriken and launches them through the dust toward Itachi who effortlessly parries them. Naruto goes through the hand signs for wind release: Gale palm sending a volley of wind at Itachi who counters with a Fireball jutsu. Itachi mocks Naruto's efforts until he poof into smoke revealing he was a shadow clone. When Itachi looks behind him he is almost hit with a lightning release: lightning ball being thrown at him but, he dodges in time. Realizing he is short on time he looks Naruto in the eye and casts Tsukuyomi showing him the same thing as Sasuke. As Naruto falls to his knees Itachi is about to walk away when suddenly he is bound by roots from underground turning he sees to his shock Naruto with his palms on the ground using wood release to control the roots that are slowly binding him.

"You're not… getting away… Itachi." Naruto growls out

"Since, when can you use wood release." Itachi says with nervousness

"Since just now...now you will stay and answer for what you've done to Sasuke."

"I'm sorry but, it's not going to happen that way Amaterasu!" causing flames to engulf the roots Itachi makes his escape leaving behind Naruto and a traumatized Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 5 The Vow

Chapter 5 The Vow

When the anbu finally arrived they recovered both Naruto and Sasuke who, were both immediately taken to the hospital. There they recovered over the next week from their ordeal before being discharged. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to walk the streets with no clear destination in mind before finding themselves at the Uchiha district once again. Even though there was no longer any sign of the massacre remains the district was silent as the grave as both children walked through it to their former home where nothing but chalk outlines remained of where Sasuke parents had laid.

"Sasuke" Naruto states

"What is it Naruto." Sasuke replies emptily

"I think you should know the truth of what happened, but I don't know if you want to hear it from me." Naruto says solemnly

"What truth?" Sasuke asks curiously

"That there was more going on then, what Itachi said including he had a partner in all of this."

"I kind of figured that out Naruto even Itachi couldn't slaughter the whole clan by himself" Sasuke growls

"So, what are you going to do Sasuke?" naruto asks questioningly

"I'm going to find Itachi and when I do im going to make him talk and answer to everything he has done." Sasuke rages

"Heh…. Sasuke i won't try and stop you i only ask that when you face Itachi that you face him alongside me... as your brother." Naruto speaks calmly

"No Itachi will meet his end at my hands not yours you are no Uchiha so, you have no right to butt in." Sasuke says glaringly

"But, i do Sasuke he killed Mikoto OUR mother and Shisui OUR sensei he needs to answer to the both of us."

"Just stay out of my way Naruto and leave Itachi to me."

"No Sasuke i won't allow you to travel this path alone we are brothers whether you like it or not were family." Naruto speaks with conviction

" Itachi is my only family and i will kill him for what he has done." Sasuke says heatedly

Naruto grabs Sasuke and pins him to the wall and shouts

"I won't lose you to this darkness we are going to fight together or i will kick your ass so hard your children's children will feel it." Naruto rages

Sasuke prys himself free and tackles Naruto causing both to roll outside where they engage in a taijutsu fight with both of them matching blow for blow while it is raining. They keep going at it until both are spent and are lying down in the mud trying to catch their breaths. Turning his head toward naruto Sasuke asks what his problem is to which, Naruto responds.

"I know what it feels like to be alone it hurts more than any wound and i can't bear to see you go through that as a friend." Naruto says teary eyed

"So, my being alone causes you pain." Sasuke asks calmly

"Eh hmm…"

"You are such a dobe thinking that I want to be alone, it's just… _I can't bare to lose my only remaining friend."_ Sasuke says and thinks

"If you weren't being such a teme you would realize that i feel the same way" Naruto says

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

" from now on Sasuke we are a team we go and do everything together no going doing things solo you understand." Naruto says glaringly

"Fine but, if you get in my way dobe i swear i will kill you" Sasuke replies icily

"Fine by me just don't get in my way either while I become hokage teme." Naruto replies heatedly

Both of them shake on this and both proceed to get up and head inside just as the rain relents. They decide to up their training regime. While, planning what to do next at the academy when it starts up again.

Three months later when classes start up again at the academy both Sasuke and Naruto return.

When they enter the classroom they are surrounded by whispers of them being the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke takes up a front seat to mope while, Naruto takes a seat in the back with his friends Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba who start up a conversation with him.

"So, Naruto i heard you moved out of the Uchiha district along with Sasuke it that true." Chouji asks while, munching on chips.

"Yeah we felt it was best for both of us to find a different place to stay due to all the memories we had of the Uchiha district. Naruto replies while, rubbing his head

"Troublesome and i suppose that means you will be spending more time hanging around us now." Shikamaru states

"It doesn't have to be troublesome Shikamaru besides i might bring Sasuke along to keep things mellow." Naruto replies

"It doesn't matter how much time you spend with us you still will be deadlast in class if you keep ignoring your studies." Kiba states

"Well not like you to be the talking dog breath your grades are just as bad as mine." Naruto replies snarkily

"Come on there's no need to argue let's just relax like Shikamaru." Chouji states

"Have you heard that i will be getting my own dog soon guys and with him I will be unstoppable with my family jutsu." Kiba says

"Yeah Yeah keep talking dog breath that's all you ever are just talk." Naruto says while smirking.

"Why you just wait for taijutsu practice and we'll see who's all talk." Kiba barks back

"Alright settle down everyone let me introduce myself, my name is Iruka and I will be teaching you from here on out." The instructor Iruka says while staring at Naruto.

This doesn't go without notice to Naruto who winces from the look on Iruka's face. Hoping he can get on Iruka's good side this time around Naruto pays extra attention in class.

Classes went by quickly for Naruto so, he decided to try and make some new friends in class that go by the name of Hibachi.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki who are you?"

" My name isn't a concern to you deadlast you can't even perform the clone jutsu right." Hibachi says

"Why you little I'll have you know i can do tons of other jutsu!" Naruto shouts

"Yeah right like the deadlast can do anything right." Hibari says

"That's enough Hibari don't waste your time on someone like him" Iruka says calmly

"But, i just want to have friends is that so wrong Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yells

WIth that Naruto storms off leaving a stunned Iruka and a frowning Hibari who decides to come up with a plan to get rid of the deadlast.

Later on, Naruto is pacing the Academy down in a funk when suddenly Hibari and appears along with his friends.

"Look Naruto was it i'm sorry how i acted toward you and want to make it up to you by offering you the chance to join us provided you pass a test of bravery." Hibari states

"What do I do?" Naruto asks very suspicious

"Quite simple you have to bring back a tool from where a battle took place nearby that's all if you come back with a ninja tool we will let you join us."

"Is that all i will do it!" Naruto shouts

Naruto takes off running to find a ninja tool from the battle not aware that Hibari failed to mention enemy ninja were in the area something he tells his friends out loud and within earshot of Shikamaru who decides to report it to Iruka.

Naruto is scouring the battlefield looking for any kind of ninja tool but can't find any so, he takes to the trees hoping to find something. To his luck he finds a kunai hidden in a hollow section of the tree he is standing on. Taking it he plans the quickest direction back to academy unbeknownst to him that he is being followed by three enemy kunoichi who are after that kunai for the instructions wrapped around the hilt.

Naruto stops after a short distance when he realizes he is being followed by enemy ninja. So, he decides to prepare a little ambush using shadow clones. When the Kunoichi pass they are quickly sprung upon by shadow clones that quickly explode in bursts of smoke sending them flying into the ground where naruto is waiting for them with a mix of wind and fire clones that explode together to create a small firestorm that the kunoichi barely avoid with burned clothes. Pissed off at the kid for the stunt they plan to attack him but are blocked by a fuma shuriken courtesy of Iruka.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Iruka asks

"Yeah I'm just getting warmed up how bout you sensei." Naruto replies with a grin

"Your recklessness has gotten us into deep trouble this time Naruto."

"Well i can't be helped if have such rotten luck."

"Still I think you should make a run for it Naruto before they start to take you seriously."

"No can do Sensei i won't leave you behind to save my own skin." Naruto replied confidently

Just then the trio of kunoichi start performing the hand seals for fire release: Garuda when the attack intercept by a chidori courtesy of Kakashi who disarms all three of them and takes them into custody. With the Kunoichi captured Iruka offers to take Naruto to Ichiraku's ramen for dinner his treat to which, Naruto happily smiles and agrees.


	7. Chapter 6 Team 7

Chapter 6 team seven

Fours years have passed since, the Uchiha massacre and the village has returned to normal. Sasuke and Naruto are about to take the graduation exam to become registered ninja. Their class has whittled down to 30 students who will take the exam including Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. The day started of a usual with the girls fighting over the seat next to Sasukes while, Naruto chatted happily away with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"So, who do you think is going to pass this year." Kiba says while, petting Akamaru

"I would say all of us if things are any indication including Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino" Chouji says while munching on chips.

"I wouldn't rule out Shino and Hinata both are pretty strong too." Naruto states

"What a drag with the way things are going I will get stuck on a team Ino." Shikamaru groans

"I hope I get to be on a team with sakura that would be awesome." Naruto says

"You hope that because you have a crush on her Naruto." Kiba states

"So what if i do there's nothing wrong with hoping."

"Alright class settle down and we will begin the testing." Iruka says

First is Shino then, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, and finally Naruto who fails to pass the clone portion of the exam for failing to create a regular clone. When the students leave they take their headbands with them. Meanwhile, Naruto is waiting for someone by the swing set as other students happily show off their headbands to their parents.

"Hey Naruto"

"What's up Mizuki-sensei." Naruto asks

"Just coming by to check up on you since, you failed the genin exam" Mizuki states

"I wanted to so badly pass this year but, i guess i wasn't good enough." Naruto responds sadly

"Well there is a way to pass that i think you can do." Mizuki smiles

"Really Mizuki-sensei what is it i'll do anything!"

"You must acquire and learn a jutsu from the scroll of seals."

"Is that all Mizuki-sensei."

"Yep bring it to the designated location tonight and you will be a genin." Mizuki grins

"Thanks sensei i won't let you down" Naruto says happily

"_Too easy_" both Mizuki and Naruto thought

That night Naruto knocks out the Hokage with his Sexy Jutsu and takes off with the scroll of seals. He arrives at the shack that Mizuki will be waiting for him and decides to look over the scroll and finds a jutsu that fits him perfectly the shuriken shadow clone technique. So, naruto starts learning it along with 50 clones since, it's an A-rank technique. By the time he finished Iruka arrives on the scene demanding to know what is going on.

"But, Iruka-sensei i passed the test Mizuki gave me so, i am genin right?" Naruto asks

"What are talking about Naruto?" Iruka asks

"He said if i could get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it I could become a genin."

Realizing that Naruto was tricked he is about to explain as much when Mizuki arrives.

"Hand over the scroll naruto." Mizuki says

"Don't give it to him Naruto he only wants the scroll for himself!" Iruka shouts

"I know sensei i was just playing along with Mizuki so I could learn from the scroll." Naruto says

"You brat hand over the scroll or die" Mizuki says

"Naruto run!" Iruka shouts

Just as Naruto is about to run and he is stopped by what Mizuki says next.

"Do you know why you are so hated Naruto why the villagers loathe you and despise you."

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka shouts

"It's because you are the Kyuubi since, the fourth hokage couldn't kill it; he sealed inside of an infant that was you naruto you are the Kyuubi incarnate and that is why you will never be loved by anyone!" Mizuki screams out

Naruto turns toward Iruka and just smiles thinking of the people important to him those that will come to acknowledge him.

"I already knew Iruka-sensei so, don't go blowing a gasket." Naruto says happily

Seeing Naruto smile turns to face Mizuki and prepares to take him down when suddenly the forest is covered in smoke revealing 100's of smiling naruto's ready to kick Mizuki's ass.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but, i want to try out my new jutsu on Mizuki-teme so please sit back and watch."

With that the clones go through quick hand signs and shout out Shuriken shadow clone technique causing kunai to rain down on mizuki making him a pin cushion. At the site of this Iruka takes off his headband and offers it to Naruto who gladly accepts it. They tie up Mizuki and drop him off at the Hokage's mansion while, they go out to eat and celebrate Naruto's passing his genin exam.

The next day Naruto heads to the academy with his headband on his head and walks into the classroom where he takes a seat next to Kiba who comments on Naruto's appearance.

"What are you doing here this place is for graduates only." Kiba states

"Take a look at my forehead and tell me what you see." Naruto replies

"A headband but, where did you get it from did you steal it off someone?"

"No way i got this from Iruka for kicking Mizuki's ass and that's all I can say."

"Troublesome Naruto only you could pass in such a ridiculous way." Shikamaru says

"Con-congratulations Naruto-kun" Hinata whispers

"Thank you Hinata-chan" naruto replies with a smile causing Hinata to blush.

"Alright class i'm assigning teams so, please pay attention" Iruka says

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha"

This causes a cheer from both Naruto and Sakura and firm handshake between them while, Sasuke simply looks on disinterested.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka"

This causes a frown from Hinata who wanted to be on a team with Naruto.

"Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara"

Ino groans for not being on the same team as Sasuke and being stuck with chubby Choji and Lazy Shikamaru who finds the situation to be troublesome.

" Alright your sensei's will be with you momentarily until then, i wish you good luck on your careers." Iruka says

Soon enough Asuma and Kurenai enter and take their respective teams away while, Team 7 has to sit and wait for their sensei.

"Look like we will be in for a long wait since, Kakashi is notoriously late so we best get comfortable." Naruto says

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asks

"I'm saying that the guy was late to his own funeral once when they thought he was dead."

"Hmph it can't be that bad can it?'' Sasuke says

"Wait and see for yourselves while, i get a workout in." Naruto says

Thus they waited 3 hours while, Naruto was doing his workout with Sasuke even joining in at one point. Meanwhile, they are being observed from a distance by a one-eyed scarecrow known as Kakashi Hatake. When he felt ready, he made his presence known by walking through the classroom door.

"My first impression of you all is disappointment" Kakashi says getting glares from his team

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi says

They arrive on the roof 5 minutes later seeing Kakashi reading a porn book. This enrages Sakura, and annoys Sasuke, while Naruto is just smiling.

"_Same old Kakashi-sensei_" Naruto thought

"Now then how about we introduce ourselves along likes, dislikes, and dreams." Kakashi says

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us how it's done." Sakura asks

"Very well my name is Kakashi Hatake it have no real likes or dislikes and as for my dream well i don't have one."

"_All we got was his name._" Sakura thought

"Alright you go next blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends and ramen, I dislike people who abandon their comrades and how long it takes to fix ramen, My dream is to be Hokage." Naruto says

"Alright pinkie your next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my friends, and I dislike ino-pig, my dream I can't really say." Sakura says with a blush when speaking about her dream.

"And finally the emo"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i don't have any particular likes or dislikes but, instead of a dream I have an ambition to kill a certain man and to revive my clan." Sasuke says seriously

"Alright then tomorrow you will be taking your genin exam tomorrow at 5 am sharp and don't eat anything or you'll throw up." Kakashi states

"What do you mean sensei we already passed our exams." Sakura says

"Those tests are to weed out the worthless of the bunch the real exam begins tomorrow."

With that Kakashi disappears with a body flicker leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on the roof.

"Sasuke-kun would go on a date with me." Sakura asks

"No" Sasuke replies

"Then let's go together to celebrate at ichiraku's my treat Sasuke." Naruto says

"If they have tomato soup then i'm game" Sasuke says

"Yosh Sakura would you care to join us."

"Sure Naruto" Sakura replies

They ate at Ichiraku's together in peace before they went their separate ways back to their homes. Where Naruto decided to have a talk with Kurama again.

"I'm finally on a team with Kakashi-sensei and were having our real genin exam tomorrow so, do you think i should show off my full power." Naruto asks

"**I wouldn't recommend you using your wood release that will cause quite a stir in the village if they were to find out about it.**" Kurama says calmly

"I still can't believe I got it especially since, I have a real arm now but, you were right in guessing why my arm was hurting was because the wood release in my fake arm was acting up and activating Asura's dormant Kekkei Genkai in me that grants wood release."

"**That despicable wood release is just as annoying as the sharingan i can't believe you my jailor managed to awaken it Asura's reincarnation or not.**" Kurama says grumpily

"Well it should come in handy to face shukaku with having to hurt him. Naruto replies happily

"**You should be prepared things are bound to change from here on out.**"

"Thanks for the warning Kurama i'll be seeing you." naruto leaves with a wave

The next morning Team 7 arrives at 5 am sharp to find Kakashi not their so, Naruto creates 30 shadow clones and has them go plant traps throughout the entire woods. Meanwhile, he discusses a plan with his teammates and feeding them a couple of apples he was saving for the occasion.

"So, you guys understand the plan right" naruto asks

"Of course we do, but how do you know how he is going to be testing us." Sakura asks

"It's quite easy I asked around about some of his former teams and figured out the test."

"Sounds like something you would do dobe." Sasuke says

Three hours later Kakashi shows up with an enraged Sakura shouting out how late he was but he paid her no mind.

"Now the three of you have to come at me in order to get these two bells in order to pass if you don't you will be sent back to the academy so, come at me with the intent to kill; you have until noon to get the bells now go!" Kakashi states

Three of them scatter with Sasuke and Sakura hiding in the bushes while, Naruto stands out in the open. Naruto draws a kunai and creates a dozen shadow clones who launch themselves at Kakashi who effortlessly smack them around until suddenly they explode sending debris everywhere, including a log that was substituted with. Looking up in the tree's Naruto spots Kakashi and decides to use Fireball jutsu to flush Kakashi out who is surprised by the action but manages to avoid the fireball. Naruto charges straight ahead while doing hand seals for wind release: Gale palm.

"_Two elemental transformations that's not normal for a genin._" Kakashi thought as he dodges the gust of wind.

Only for him to be grabbed from below by Naruto using earth release: double suicide decapitation technique to pull Kakashi into the ground while, using earth release: hiding like a mole technique to burrow his way out of the ground.

"Ready to give up Kakashi-sensei?" naruto asks

"Nope im just getting started." Kakashi says before going poof proving to have been a shadow clone.

Meanwhile, in the forest Kakashi is trying to find Sakura only to fall into stretch of traps that keep coming and coming. He steps on an exploding tag only to substitute with a log that is riddled with shuriken. Then, avoids a mess of trip wires connected to crossbows that suddenly active since they were triple wired to go off. Leaving him to dodge them as a branch stacked with kunai flies toward him. Causing him to duck only to activate another round of shuriken being thrown. All the while, he is avoiding these traps he can't help wonder when the blonde brat had time to set these up. Eventually he makes it out of the forest of sharp pointy and exploding things to come across Sakura who he uses demonic illusion hell viewing technique on causing Sakura to scream luring sasuke and naruto. When they both arrive they use the combo dust ignition technique to blow away Kakashi while, Naruto snaps Sakura out of her genjutsu. Sakura thanks Naruto and prepares to throw shuriken along with fire release: phoenix sage fire technique to do the blazing shuriken dance jutsu together. While, Naruto uses earth release; Drilling fang to get the bells from Kakashi. With that the timer for the exam goes off ending the exam.

"Well do you know what i think?' Kakashi asks

"Well Kakashi-sensei do we pass or what." Naruto says while, smirking

"Yes you pass you worked as a team several times at the end to get the bells. You see previous teams always ended up infighting amongst themselves for the bells leading to failure you guys on the other hand worked together to overwhelm me from the start with numbers always remember a team needs teamwork in order to survive and complete the mission. Teammates are a foundation of teams need to be put above all else, including following the rules. After all those that break the rules are trash but, those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. That is what life has taught me."

With that Kakashi officially announces the formation of team 7 and takes them all out for Barbeque to celebrate.


	8. Chapter 7 First C-rank mission

Chapter 7 First C-Rank Mission

The next day Naruto is going into the hokage's mansion to get his picture taken. When he decides to visit the old man hokage who congratulates him on a job well done even though he finds the boys photo to be absolutely ridiculous. Just as Naruto is about to leave a kid rushes through the door with a kunai planning on attacking the hokage when he trips over his scarf causing him to fall flat on his back.

"What the you tripped me." the boy says

"No i didn't you tripped over yourself" naruto replies

"Honourable grandson there you are what are doing with this-this brat." Ebisu says

"He's not with me" Naruto replies

Naruto picks up Konohamaru by the scruff of the neck. Bops him on the head.

"Ow what that for?" Konohamaru whines

"For trying to attack the old man." Naruto states

"Don't you care who I am?"

"Nope don't care in the slightest."

"_He's different from the others_" Konohamaru thought

With that Naruto takes his leave but is soon followed by a square box. Naruto calls him out of it. Leading Konohamaru to reveal himself to naruto.

"You caught me as expected of my boss." Konohamaru says

"What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asks knowing the answer

"I want you to train me all the others treat me different because I'm the honourable grandson so they don't see me as Konohamaru."

"I see very well i will train you" Naruto replies sad for Konohamaru

They go to a shack out of the way from prying eyes. Where he teaches the shadow clone technique and the sexy technique. That's when Ebisu finds them and tries to take Konohamaru away. Konohamaru tries the sexy jutsu but it fails. So, Naruto uses the multi-shadow clone jutsu along with the sexy jutsu to knock Ebisu out.

"That was awesome boss" Konohamaru says

"There's one thing you should know Konohamaru there is no easy path to becoming hokage despite what Ebisu-baka claims only those the persuver may become hokage." Naruto states

"I-I understand now boss so, from now on we're rivals."

"I wish you luck Konohamaru" Naruto smiles and waves goodbye

The next day they take their first D-rank mission which is catching tora the cat.

"This blondie in position over."

"This is pinkie in position as well over"

"This is emo in position as well over"

"This is scarecrow our target is in position proceed with capture now"

With that the three genin lunge for the cat and manage to subdue it, but not without a great amount of scratching being to naruto and sasuke's faces. They return to the mission hall to deliver Tora to Madam Shijimi who loses her grab on Tora along the damn cat to escape once again.

When they ask for another mission Naruto asks politely for a C-rank Mission. When Iruka refuses Naruto then threatens the hokage with teaching the paperwork the shadow clone technique causing the old man to nearly have a heart attack. So, he quickly caves and gives team 7 a C-rank mission to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. Who walks into the mission hall drunk as a skunk.

"These brats are supposed to protect super me the blond looks like he doesn't have a brain, the pinkie looks like a poorly drawn dude, and don't even get me started on duckass over there." Tazuna slurs

Meanwhile, Sakura is being held back from pummeling the bridge builder by kakashi while, Naruto is laughing at what he called Sasuke's hair do.

"Don't worry i'm a jonin and fully capable of protecting you Tazuna-san" Kakashi comments

"Fine meet me at the south gate in 3 hours." Tazuna says before walking away

Team 7 arrives on time including Kakashi much to everyone's surprise. They travel a short distance before they come across a puddle of water.

"_And so it begins my first mission starts now"_ naruto thought as he prepares for the demon brothers assault.

All of a sudden a chain pops out of the water ensnares Kakashi while everyone looks on in horror as he's shredded to bits.

"One down" Meizu says

"Three to go" Gozu says

Just as they lunge toward naruto he performs wind release: Gale Palm at them sending them flying back while, sasuke launches kunai pining their chain to a nearby tree. When get free they both put into a headlock courtesy of an uninjured kakashi.

"So, care to explain why these men are after you." Kakashi asks

"Why would think they're after me?" Tazuna says nervously

"Because they weren't after which, leaves only you" Kakashi states

"Alright then, have you heard of a man Gato?"

"The shipping magnate that's a billionaire that Gato"

"Yes the one and the same, but he is a thug who has put wave in a stranglehold and are now at his mercy. Only now he has sent ninja after because he fears the completion of my bridge that will liberate wave from his evil crutches."

"That explains why their after you but, not why you lied about it."

"You see Wave is a very poor country and we could only afford to pay for a C-rank mission. Please you must help us without the completion of this bridge Gato will control all of waves and the people were left to starve." Tazuna says pleadingly

"It's up to my team whether to continue on this B-rank no A-rank mission"

"I say we help them" Naruto says

"Yes i agree" Sakura concurs

"And turn down an actual mission no way" Sasuke agrees

"Then it's settled we continue on" Kakashi says

They continue by boat and notice the bridge under construction. Soon they are in wave they continue on foot towards Tazuna's house. When suddenly Naruto throws a kunai into the bushes scaring a defenseless rabbit.

"_So, it just the same as before."_ Naruto thought

"_That rabbit's fur is white meaning it was kept in doors for substitution maybe"_ Kakashi thought

Hearing a whirring sound Kakashi tells everyone to get down just as a huge blade passes over their heads and embeds itself in a nearby tree.

"So i get to meet Kakashi of the sharingan what an honour."

"Zabuza Momochi one of the seven legendary swordsman of the hidden mist" Kakashi states

"_Did he just say Kakashi of the sharingan_?" Sasuke wonders

"So how about handing over the bridge builder Kakashi" Zabuza says

"Not a chance Zabuza you will have to go through me to get him" Kakashi says

"A pity hidden mist jutsu"

With that the entire field becomes covered in mist so, team 7 forms the manji formation around Tazuna.

"Stay close to the bridge builder Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi says

Just then a water clone appears in the middle of the formation but, is quickly dealt with by kakashi. Who is cut down by the real Zabuza but, is revealed only to have been a water clone as well. When Kakashi appears behind Zabuza he is kicked away into the water. Where Zabuza performs the water release: water sphere jutsu.

"You guys need to run the mission failed the moment i got caught save yourselves." Kakashi says

"No way Kakashi we don't leave a teammate behind and besides what's to stop him from killing us after he is through with you." Naruto states

Zabuza forms a water clone who charges team 7 only to be repelled by shadow clones while, Sasuke prepares a windmill shuriken and launches it toward the real zabuza who catches it and dodges the shadow shuriken jutsu by jumping up. Only for the windmill shuriken to poof revealing naruto who throws a kunai forcing Zabuza to let go of the water sphere. When he turns to throw the windmill shuriken in his hand it is stopped with by kakashi hand having revealed his sharingan.

"The brat got lucky." Zabuza says

"No he made you let go." Kakashi replies

Kakashi stands begin going through the same hand signs as Zabuza Causing two Water dragons to collide against one another canceling each other out. They begin to form hand signs again but, this time Kakashi's are quicker in activating the water release: great Waterfall technique. Sending Zabuza carriening into a tree where he is rooted their by kunai.

"Can you see the future kakashi?" Zabuza asks

"Yes i see your death." Kakashi replies

However, the final blow can come two senbon pierce Zabuza in the neck rendering him deceased.

"I must thank you for defeating him Kakashi i've been tracking Zabuza for sometime. Now i must dispose of the body and the secrets it contains" The hunter-nin says

The Hunter-nin picks up the body and body flickers away with it. Soon, after Kakashi collapses from over using his sharingan. The team manage to carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house where he can rest and recover.


	9. Chapter 8 demon's heart

Chapter 8 Demon's heart

Kakashi is laying in bed going over the fight in his head since, he can't help something isn't right. Meanwhile, Naruto is sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for kakashi to realize his mistake.

"_I wonder how much longer it will take for him to realize his mistake this time"_ Naruto wonders

"Damn!" Kakashi swears

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks

"What's the matter is Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi states

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer

"The Hunter-nin used senbon which, usually aren't fatal but, can be used to put someone in a temporary deathlike state. Besides Hunter-nin would burn the body on the spot not take it with them.

"Great so, what do we do about it." Sasuke asks

"You're going to go through some more training." Kakashi replies

Meanwhile, Zabuza is recovering in a hut along with his apprentice Haku who are getting an unwanted visit from Gato.

"I see the bridge builder is still alive I was expecting more from you Zabuza." Gato says

"They got lucky there won't be a next time." Zabuza states

"That better be the case i'm paying a lot of money for your services and i expect results." Gato sneers

"Just you wait the bridge builder will be dead in no time."

"See that it gets done then, or I'll find someone else who can get things done."

While, Zabuza growls Gato walks out of the hut leaving Haku to tend to Zabuza.

Back with Naruto team 7 is preparing to sit down to eat with Tsunami and Tazuna when Inari walks in.

"Why try so hard Gato is just going to kill them anyway." Inari says

"That pipsqueak has got nothing on us don't you worry we will take care of Gato just wait and see." Naruto replies

"You don't know the suffering he has caused so, why don't you go back to your cozy homes and village and leave us alone." Inari shouts

" I do know the suffering your going through Inari that's why we will stay here and fight" Naruto growls out

"You probably have loving parents and a cushy house surrounded by friends and loved ones you can't begin to understand what we are going through." Inari screams

"I am an orphan inari i have nothing while, you have a loving mother and grandfather I have to live with the hatred of the villagers everyday and i'm kicked out of stores and stands all the time just for existing!" Naruto shouts before getting up and walking outside.

"Kakashi-sensei is what Naruto said true do the villagers really hate him." Sakura asks

"Yes, but that is just the sugar coated version." Kakashi replies

Naruto takes a walk through the woods before deciding to sit down and calm his nerves over what Inari said after all he had heard it all before. Closing his eyes he enters the seal and starts a conversation with Kurama.

"Well things are going the same as before even Inari is the same whiny brat" Naruto says

"**Well some things are bound to stay the same after all some things can't be changed the Uchiha are proof enough of that**" Kurama replies

"Still my fight with Haku is coming up and I don't know how I'm going to change the outcome for both of them to survive."

"**Maybe it's just one of those things that can't be avoided, you can't just stop the fight."**

" I know even if I knock Haku out i would still need to deal with Zabuza and Kakashi"

"**Some people just can't be saved no matter how badly you want to**." Kurama says annoyed

"But, there has to be a way i just know it!" Naruto shouts

"**Think of this as a test of your resolve then.**"

"My resolve to do what?" Naruto questions

"**The resolve to do what you must in order to change the future.**"

With that Naruto takes leave of the seal and decides to take a nap.

The next morning he is woken by the shaking of his shoulder.

"You'll catch your death of cold out here if you sleep here." A voice says

"Thanks but, i don't get sick that easily and you are?" Naruto replies

"My name is haku and i'm getting herbs for a friend of mine." Haku says

"I'm Naruto. Do you mind if i help out?"

"No not all"

Together they start to pick plants with Haku showing which, one needed to be picked.

"So, why are you out in the woods?" Haku asks

"I sort of blew up on a clients kid and came out to do some training." Naruto replies

"Training? Are you a shinobi?"

"Why yes i am i train in order to protect my precious people."

"If you have precious people then, you will become very strong."

"I know that precious people are what gives a person his strength." Naruto says while, smiling

"I must go now Naruto my precious person is waiting for me. Haku says calmly

"_Just you wait Haku i will save you and your precious person you can count on it"_ Naruto thought

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house in order to get a lesson from Kakashi.

"Now today we will be learning tree climbing without our hands." Kakashi says

"How do we do that sensei? Sakura asks

"Simple by channeling chakra to your feet and walking steadily up a tree." Kakashi says while, demonstrating it.

"Scuse me sensei but, I already know how to tree climbing and water walk." Naruto says

"Really show me Naruto"

Naruto goes to a nearby pond and walks on it to show kakashi and a curious Sasuke.

"What the hell dobe Why do you know this and i don't!" Sasuke says

"Sorry sasuke it's something i learned before moving in with you guys at the Uchiha residence." Naruto says shyly

Sasuke is annoyed by this that Naruto knows something he doesn't. So he asks

"How long did it take you to learn it?"

"A few weeks with shadow clones"

"Hmph you and your clones i'll have it down in a week." Sasuke says smugly

"Alright good luck with that" Naruto says smirkingly

"Alright since, you know water walking Naruto you can help guard Tazuna while the others train got it."

"Sure let's get going." Naruto says while, taking off toward the bridge with Tazuna

When they arrive Naruto creates dozens of shadow clones to help speed up the construction of the bridge with Tazuna giving them instructions. This goes on for the rest of the week until the 7th day when Naruto is allowed to sleep in he hears a shattering of the door downstairs. He rushes downstairs to deal with the thugs barging into Tsunami's home and ties them up.

"Tsunami i leave them to you while, I head to the bridge to help my teammates alright." Naruto says

"Sure Naruto leave everything to me." Tsunami says with a frying pan in hand.

Naruto arrives on the scene to find Sakura guarding Tazuna while Kakashi is in the mist fighting Zabuza. Naruto notices Sasuke inside a dome of mirrors and decides to sneak in.

"What are doing inside the dome dobe i would have been smarter I stayed on the outside attacked while, i attacked from the inside." Sasuke says

"It looked like you were having trouble so, i came in." Naruto says hotly

"_It can't believe I forgot about staying outside._" naruto thought

"You are to late i won't let either of you escape." the masked-nin says

"Time to do our combo right sasuke" Naruto says

"Hmph" sasuke grunts

They perform the dust ignition technique on the ice mirrors only for them to partially melt before they start to reform themselves. The mask-nin takes this time to swoop from one mirror to another peppering both ninjas with senbon. Causing both of them to fall on their butts.

"Sasuke hit him while, i distract him with my shadow clones!" Naruto states

Sasuke prepares a lightning jutsu while, shadow clones attempt to bombard the ice mirrors only to poof out of existence.

"There!" Sasuke thinks

Sasuke perform lightning release: arrow thunderclap shooting an arrow of lightning only to just miss the hunter-nin.

"Ok time for one more try Naruto"

Sasuke repeats the jutsu only to cinge part of the Masked-nin's pants. They repeat the process several times until their both spent.

"Surrender before i am forced to kill you both." The hunter-nin says

"We'd like to see you try!" Sasuke shouts only to peppered in senbon

"Alright one more try!" Naruto says

Naruto performs shadow clones while, Sasuke prepares his lightning jutsu having awakened his sharingan. The attempt is the closest one yet thanks to Sasuke's sharingan but, they still fail and receive more senbon.

"_That kid has the Sharingan the longer this goes on the likelier he is to hit me I have to end this now._" The masked-nin thought

He throws senbon at naruto only to interceded by Sasuke who knocks the hunter-nin back but, receives the senbon meant for Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts while, holding the Uchiha in arms

"Why did you do that! I could of taken it you didn't need to throw yourself in his way." Naruto asks sadly

"I don't know my body just moved… on it's own... please promise me something that when you find my brother you will kill him." Sasuke says faintly

"Sasuke don't talk like that you're going to be fine... just hang on." Naruto says pleadingly

"Promise me dobe."

"You have my word I will defeat Itachi."

With that Sasuke passes out. While, the Hunter-nin climbs back into the mirrors.

"Is this the first time you see a comrade die this is what it means to be a ninja to die for the sake of the mission." The masked-nin states

"Just shut up I will defeat you and avenge Sasuke!" Naruto shouts while, his eyes become slitted and red. He charges toward the masked-nin and shatters the mirror he was in only for the mask-nin to try an attack from above which, he dodges to the side and grabs a hold of the hunter-nin's arm and rears back his fist. Naruto then, punches the masked-nin straight through another mirror tossing and turning as he rolls across the pavement.

Naruto leaps past the shattered ice-mirrors and land next to Masked-nin who is Haku. Haku gets up slowly to face Naruto.

"Are you surprised that it was me." Haku asks

"I already knew Haku that it was you." Naruto replies

"I see then, kill me naruto now that i have failed Zabuza I'm nothing more than a broken tool."

"Don't say that you still have dreams of your own don't you!"

"I'm only a tool to serve my master's desires and that is only my purpose."

"As long as you are alive then, you have a purpose!"

While, speaking that the mist is starting to lift revealing Kakashi lightning cutter at the ready to impale Zabuza.

"I must go now Naruto and fulfill my purpose." Haku says about to body flicker away only to receive a chop to the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Not this time Haku" Naruto says

Naruto then rushes toward Kakashi with the snake hand seal at the ready performing Wood release: Beams and Wood release: Wood Locking Wall to block kakashi's lightning cutter from hitting Zabuza. Kakashi backs off after seeing the wood release techniques and turns to Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto!" Kakashi asks

"Stopping this fight that no longer has any meaning take a look at the end of the bridge." Naruto says quickly

Zabuza gets free of the dogs holding him and looks for himself along with Kakashi to see Gato standing with over 100 bandits.

"Gato what is the meaning of this!" Zabuza shouts

"Seeing how much you cost i thought it would be cheaper to hire these men over you and turn in your bounty." Gato says smirkingly

Zabuza growls and prepares to tear some heads when Naruto appears besides him.

"You're right gaki this fight is over now allow me to finish these guys off." Zabuza says calmly

"What about Haku?" Naruto asks

"What about him he lost he is no good to me anymore as a broken tool."

"What about Haku's feelings he follows with no dreams or ambitions of his own to what just so, you can throw him away that's not right Haku is human just as you are neither of you can throw away your emotions that easily even if you are shinobi."

"Your right Gaki we are shinobi imperfect shinobi but, shinobi nonetheless." Zabuza says contemplatively

With that Zabuza charges the bandit's in an attempt to get at Gato while, Naruto provides some exploding shadow clones to the charge. As the fighting continues Naruto performs the snake hand sign for another wood release technique called Great Tree Roaring Nativity causing branches to rise out of the ground and lifts up the bandits allowing Kakashi a chance to take them out with kunai hopping from one branch to the next.

When the dust settles Zabuza has Gato cornered and pleading for his life only to get beheaded by Zabuza. Meanwhile, the villagers have arrived to witness the destruction of the bandits. Celebrating and cheering for the heroes of wave. Just then Haku comes to along with Sasuke who is being held by a crying Sakura.

The next week people from all over have gathered at the new bridge to see waves heroes off including Zabuza and Haku.

"I won't lose again next time Kakashi count on it." Zabuza says

"I will not lose again as well Naruto and Sasuke" Haku says

"I'm looking forward to our rematch Haku both of us are right Sasuke?" Naruto says

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

"But anyways take of yourself Haku i really am looking forward to when we meet again." Naruto says happily

"You as well Naruto." Haku says

WIth that Naruto and Team 7 turn and walk away across the bridge back to the land of fire and home.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asks

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna suggests

"Yeah that is perfect" Inari says

And thus the bridge between the land of fire and the land of waves became known as the Great Naruto Bridge.


	10. Chapter 9 Protect Takigakure

Chapter 9 Protect Takigakure

The journey home was uneventful except for Kakashi keeping his eye on Naruto. When they returned they went straight to the Hokage's office where they debriefed him on some of the events that occurred in wave. Leaving the Hokage stunned that a simple C-rank mission went up to an A-rank so quickly.

"Why didn't you send a message to me Kakashi i could of sent back-up?" The hokage says while, smoking his pipe.

"Because, the mission was being handled by us and we didn't expect to run into higher ranking ninja until we already arrived in wave. By then, I felt there was little point sending for help since, my team had managed to hold their own against Zabuza." Kakashi says diplomatically

"It still would have been for the best i you asked for assistance things could have gone badly for your team."

" I understand that but, I had full confidence in my teams abilities."

The hokage sighs and decides to drop the matter.

"For all your troubles I will see to it that your team gets an A-rank pay for a job well done now all of you except kakashi and naruto are dismissed." The hokage says clearly to Sasuke and Sakura.

Both are curious why Naruto has to stay behind but, don't make it an issue of it and decide to leave. Once, they leave the hokage turns to Naruto begins to question him.

"What is it that you aren't sharing Naruto?" the hokage asks

"Besides the fact that I used wood release in the fight there's nothing for me to hide." Naruto responds

"Is this true Kakashi?"

"Yes it's true Hokage-sama he used wood release to block my lightning cutter to stop me from injuring Zabuza." Kakashi says

"Naruto why did you block Kakashi's jutsu from finishing off Zabuza?"

"Because, it sensed the bandit's approaching knowing they weren't there to help Zabuza i quickly realized they had betrayed him meaning the fight no longer had any meaning so, i stopped Kakashi hoping that Zabuza would ally with us once he realized he had been betrayed." Naruto says calmly

"That is quite the risk you took Naruto gambling with your sensei's life like that." the hokage says

" I knew the risks and acted all the same to save the life of someone precious to a friend."

"You mean this Haku you had spoken of and had fought to the death with."

"Despite his orders he refused to kill us that much I could tell while we were fighting exchanging blows." Naruto says seriously

"I see" the hokage says taking a puff on his pipe.

"Is that all Naruto?" Kakashi asks

"Yes that is everything." Naruto replied confidently

"Now naruto i don't approve of your choices even though they turned out to be the correct ones you can't just stop a fight because you feel it no longer has meaning and to gamble with your teammates lives is unconscionable so as a lesson you will be doing D-rank missions for the rest of the week while, your team is on leave am I clear naruto." Hokage says clearly

"Crystal clear hokage-jiji" Naruto says while, smiling

"Well good and another thing you will be keeping your wood release under wraps to prevent others from knowing about it." Hokage says seriously with naruto simply nodding his head.

"Good then, am I dismissed jiji i would like to get something to eat it has been a long trip."

" Yes you are dismissed" the Hokage replies

With that Naruto turns and leaves the office in order to get some food. Meanwhile, Kakashi continues his conversation with the hokage.

"He really is like his father isn't he Hokage-sama by sensing the intentions of the enemy by simple exchange of blows only high level shinobi are capable of such a thing." Kakashi states

"True but, what concerns me is that he said he sensed those bandit's approaching i didn't know him to be a sensor." the hokage replies

"Did you think he knew by another means even though I was too busy with zabuza to notice them coming up the bridge."

"Perhaps or perhaps not."

"What i can't understand is how he has acquired the wood release since, neither of his parents had it and I'm certain he is not related to Hashirama in any way"

"Who knows the wood release appeared out of nowhere in Hashirama and he was the only one to acquire it at least in his lifetime maybe it just appears every century or so in select individuals by some undetermined means."

"True but, what are we to do about it once the shinobi council get's wind of this i can only imagine how they will react."

" I wouldn't worry about them too much the worst they could do is put him in the clan restoration act and that can't be used on him unless they wish to revive his clan which isn't likely."

"I see" Kakashi says calmly

" Is there anything else on your mind?"

"No Hokage-sama"

"Good then your dismissed" The hokage replies

Meanwhile, Naruto meets up with Team 8 and gets some Barbeque.

"So, how did your first C-rank mission go Naruto-kun." Kurenai asks

"It went well until we were attacked by the demon brothers on the way to wave." Naruto says

"What!" Kiba shouts

"You heard me we got attacked but, thankfully kakashi took care of them." Naruto repeats

"Wow that's something to happen own your first C-rank mission." Kurenai says surprised

"Well the client kind of lied about who was after him." Naruto says rubbing his head

"Well who was after him?" Shino asks

"Zabuza who was working for Gato" Naruto says nonchalantly

"Zabuza as in the demon of the mist!" Kurenai shouts

"Yep that's the one" naruto says smiling

Hinata pales at the thought of someone known as a demon coming after Naruto.

"Who's Zabuza?" Kiba asks

"An A-rank missing-nin from the hidden mist and one of the legendary seven swordsmen." Kurenai responds in surprise.

"What you fought a guy that strong and your still alive how can you the deadlast still be alive!" Kiba shouts and Akamaru barks

"Well our Sensei fought him until the fight lost its meaning." Naruto replies

"Lost its meaning what do you mean?" Kiba asks

"Gato tried to double cross Zabuza so, we decided to team up and defeat his group of a 100 bandits." Naruto says smugly

"A 100 bandits and you're still alive!" Kiba shouts

"It wasn't that big of a deal Zabuza and Kakashi handled them all rather quickly." Naruto says with a shrug

"Still that must have been quite the mission." Kurenai states

"Yeah it was." Naruto says solemnly while, looking at the pale hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan your face is kind of pale." Naruto asks the nervous girl

"I-I-I'm fine Naruto-kun just surprised you-you had such a dangerous mission." Hinata replies blushingly as Naruto takes her hand.

"You don't need to worry about me Hinata-chan after all i have you and my precious people to have to come back to." Naruto says smiling while, rubbing hinata's hand with his own.

"Eeep" Hinata squeaks and promptly faints her head falling onto the table.

"Hinata-chan are you alright! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouts while, grabbing ahold of Hinata and tries to shake her awake.

"She's fine Naruto just let her rest." Kurenai says

"Oh alright then, we'll I better get going I have D-rank missions to do." Naruto says glumly

With that Naruto gets up and leaves toward the mission hall. Arriving at the mission hall he thinks about how to get out of the work using shadow clones.

"_If i can use clones then, i should take more missions to fill up my bank account."_ Naruto thinks

When he arrives he sees Iruka at mission's desk.

"Yo Iruka-sensei i see your manning the desk do you think you can hand me out 10 D-ranks for me." Naruto asks

"Sure Naruto but, why so many you can just do one at a time like everybody else." Iruka responds

"True but, i plan on using shadow clones to get a whole bunch done really quickly." Naruto says calmly

"That should be fine as long as they are just D-rank missions that should work."

With that Iruka hands Naruto 10 scrolls that He hands to a group of 40 shadow clones and divides them up. With their scrolls in tow the clones scatter into groups of 4 as they take off to do their assigned tasks. Meanwhile, the real Naruto decides to go check up on Team 10 who are having dango.

At the Dango shop he meets team 10 and decides to talk about his mission with them.

"Troublesome, did you really have to explain your mission to use Naruto i would have been better if you just came to talk about D-ranks and how they are such a drag." Shikamaru says

"Sorry Shikamaru but, i thought you guys would of liked to hear about it." Naruto says

"Well it was a very interesting story Naruto." Asuma says

"Thanks, I hope you guys will tell me about your first C-rank when you get one." Naruto replies

"Well actually we just got back from doing our first C-rank." Choji states while, munching on dango

"Really did you guys encounter any bandits or missing-nin?" Naruto asks excitedly

"No i was such a bore all we had to do was escort the client to the land of swamps that place was disgusting it's nothing but, swamp land for miles around." Ino states with a sigh

"Well i guess we can't all be the lucky one's huh Ino."

"So, on your mission did Sasuke say anything about me and what about Sakura?" Ino asks

"Sorry Ino sasuke didn't mention you or anyone else for that matter as for Sakura she is doing just fine." Naruto says taking hold of Ino's hand

"Just don't get down about Sasuke i know your feelings will reach him one of these days just keep trying." Naruto says with some sympathy

"_You always know how to support your friends eh Naruto_" Ino thinks with a blush

Ino smiles at the gesture and takes her hand away just as Naruto is getting up to leave. As Naruto gets up to leave he notice the time and decides to head back to his apartment to rest. At his apartment he finds several completed mission scrolls liking the results of his idea he plans on repeating the process tomorrow.

Over the next week Naruto uses 40 shadow clones to do 10 D-rank missions and a couple of C-rank missions in the village. On the seventh day he meets up with his team for another C-rank mission which is to escort Shibuki the leader of Takigakure home.

The trip goes off without a hitch and they arrive at the entrance of Taki which, is a huge waterfall. Shibuki asks them to clean the river for another D-rank mission while, Kakashi is called back to the village for an emergency Jonin meeting.

While they are cleaning a woman that's badly injured appears out of the waterfall and collapses. Following behind her a bunch of Ame-nin that launch an attack.

"Sasuke you're with me while, Sakura tend to the wounded woman!" Naruto shouts

"Right." Sasuke and Sakura respond

Sasuke throws his Fuma Shuriken that bisects several of the ame-nin while, Naruto creates dozens of shadow clones to attack the one that escaped. Meanwhile, Shibuki is cowering behind some rocks.

"Alright miss you need to be careful your injured pretty badly." Sakura tells the injured woman

"Please you must tell Shibuki that the village is under attack!" the woman shouts

Shibuki hears this and decides to head into the village along with Naruto and Sasuke. When they arrive they split up with Shibuki going for the hero's water along with Naruto, Sasuke fends off their pursuers with naruto leaving some clones to assist.

"Naruto i'll handle these guys you go with Shibuki!" Sasuke shouts

"Right" Naruto responds

"You aren't going anywhere." A Kunoichi by the name of Hisame says

With that said she performs her Jutsu water weapons that are launched at Naruto only for them to be blown away by Sasuke's Fire release: Fireball jutsu. The Fireball draws the attention of Hisame's cohorts Kirisame and Murasame who counter with water whips that nearly ensnare sasuke who uses Lightning release: Lightning bolt to shock them only for Kirisame to turn into water being a water clone while, Murasame uses Heart acceleration technique to increase his speed in order to dodge the attack. Sasuke back pedals away from the three while, preparing the tiger seal hand sign and performs fire release: Dragon fire jutsu on them. Which, they dodge and counter with Water release: Hail barrage that launches a volley of water bullets towards Sasuke who dives to the ground to avoid them while, Murasame using Heart Acceleration appears beside sasuke and kicks him in the side sending him sliding along the ground to the point he stops and gets up slowly only to entangled by Water release: rapid thunder whip technique by Hisame and kirisame that both whip him until he can no longer move and then, tie him up. Along with Sakura who they had captured.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shibuki arrives at the Hero's waters location.

"This is it the Hero's water." Shibuki grabs the water bottle

"I don't get what's so important about this Hero's water." Naruto states

"The Hero's water is a sacred treasure of Takigakure that has protected the village since it's founding its been used to empower shinobi with ten times their average chakra at the cost of their lives just as it cost Hisen my father his life trying to protect the village.

"Shibuki i know you can hear me all we want is the Hero's water i could care less about this village just hand it over and the village will be spared." A loud voice says

"Who is that guy and how does he know about the Hero's water?" Naruto asks

"His name is Suien a former jounin-sensei and my teacher." Shibuki says while, shaking

"If you don't come out with the Hero's water i'll start killing the villagers starting with this little girl." Suien shouts

"I can't-I can't do it I simply can't hand over the Hero's water to him it must be protected at all costs." Shibuki says fearfully

"Please save us Shibuki-sama!" the villagers holler

"You know you don't have to be a coward Shibuki be a hero like your old man." Naruto says calmly

"Hero's are only Hero's when they are dead and i don't want to be a hero." Shibuki rants

"But, hero's are who we look up to and being hero may not get you killed, but it will mean you are brave."

"Brave?"

"Brave." Naruto states

With his piece said Naruto dives out of the hiding spot and grabs a vine swinging through the tree to the shore where he tackles the little girl out of the way of an incoming kunai. Naruto rolls out of the way of the stomp of Suien's foot and gets up making a stand against him, however, he is blindsided by Murasame with his enhanced speed and is kicked off his feet and landed on his back where he is injured while, Hisame and Kirisame use their rapid thunder whip's against Naruto who is pinned down by the onslaught. Just then the three of them are knocked back by a tornado of water courtesy of shibuki who is glowing blue with chakra as performs the Water release: Water Dragon Bullet on the three sucking them up in it's maw and flushing them away.

Shibuki turns to Suien and makes a stance with takigakure style: water cutting sword and prepares to charge.

"Well how unexpected i didn't think you drink the Hero's Water but no matter i'm still stronger than you." Suien states

"I won't let you get away with this Suien!" Shibuki says

"I would have figured your lesson about the Hero's water from your father's actions and would never use it yourself being a coward and all."

"My father was a hero a brave man to the end and now that i hold his position of village leader so to must i be brave."

"Let's see if bravery can match my jutsu." Suien mocks

Suien generates his own water cutting sword and charges shibuki who matches the charge. When both sides meet the swords clash not giving an inch and they begin parrying each other's moves until Shibuki makes a mistake and his sword is thrown away from him and he is impaled by Suien's sword. Falling to his knees Shibuki can no longer stand as Suien takes the Hero's water from him and guzzles it down causing him to erupt in chakra.

" I can't believe the power rushing through me it's indescribable! With this power no one will stand in my way" Suien shouts

"Hey jerk you think you're so tuff then try and take me on." Naruto says

"You think you can defeat me with the hero's water then, your in for a rude awakening boy."

Naruto charges Suien who simply kicks Naruto away crashing into the nearby tree where he performs the shadow clone jutsu. He launches the clones at suien who performs the water armor jutsu. The clones explode into a firestorm from being wind and fire clones that do no damage to Suien. So, Suien uses water release: Transform-at-Will technique that suffucates the remaining clones while, Suien charges the real naruto with a Water cutting sword when suddenly he gets a shock from a lightning release: thunderclap arrow that was launched by a now free Sasuke. Suien turns and performs water release: water formation wall to block further attacks from Naruto in the form of Lightning release: Lightning Ball that launches an orb of electricity toward the target. Suien then, turns and attempts to stab Sasuke who uses the same jutsu Water release: water formation wall to block the water cutting sword. Naruto performs the handseals for wood release that launches beams of wood down on suien sending him plummeting toward the water while, Sasuke performs fire release: dragon flame jutsu destroying the Hero's water. While, naruto uses wood release: great tree crumbling to launch Suien towards him and army of shadow clones who punch out Suien over the nearby waterfall killing him.

Naruto and Sasuke return to Shibuki's side who is being patched up by Sakura.

"So, you defeated Suien without the hero's water." Shibuki states

"Yep the guy didn't know that strength comes from protecting others doesn't have a chance of defeating us right Sasuke" Naruto states

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

"I really appreciate what you have done for us is there any way i can repay you." Shibuki says

"No don't sweat it we just did our duty right guys." Naruto states

"Right" Sasuke and Sakura agree

"Now i think we best be off now since, we finished our missions and need to get back home." Naruto says

With that Team 7 take their leave of Takigakure and make their way home.


	11. Chapter 10 Spy who loved me

Chapter 10 spy who loved me

The journey back was silent as can be until they reunited with Kakashi on the trip back home. Hearing how a simple D-rank mission resulted in them getting dragged into an A-rank one was something for him to hear. And while, Sasuke had kept silent he was inwardly curious about Naruto's ability to control wood something he never heard of someone doing except for Hashirama. Despite his curiosity he didn't feel the need to broach the subject just yet since he felt Naruto was hiding it for some reason since, he never used it in their spars. Meanwhile, Naruto is telling the tale of the fight over and over again leaving out the use of his wood release.

When they return they report to the hokage what had transpired and he honestly was surprised that another simple mission became such difficult mess.

"Honestly Naruto why can't you have a normal mission like everyone else where they get the job done and come home not to suddenly turn around and find yourself fighting against a A-rank missing-nin." the hokage mutters while, sighing

"If it was easy it wouldn't be me Hokage-jiji." Naruto says while, chuckling

"Alright then, you're dismissed everyone but, I'll make sure you receive proper payment for the assistance you lended and take the rest of the week kami knows your team needs it." The Hokage says

With the meeting over with Naruto decides to celebrate again by going to Ichiraku's ramen in order to have his favorite meal. When he arrives their he spots Team 8 having ramen so, he decides to talk to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here!" Naruto hollers

"We are trying out the ramen here at Hinata's suggestion." Shino says stoically

"Wow Hinata I didn't know that you liked ramen maybe we can try some together next time."

"That-that would be great-great Naruto-kun." Hinata says while, poking her fingers together while, blushing.

"So, is that a date?" Kiba says smirking

WIth that said Hinata turns red as a tomato and faints falling out of here seat who Kurenai catches before hitting the ground while, giving Kiba an annoyed look.

"Sure it's just between friends." Naruto says ignoring Hinata's fainting spell since it appeared Kurenai had things in hand.

"Well how have things been with you guys?" Naruto asks

"Things have been going smoothly for us especially considering we had our first C-rank mission to escort a rich merchant to the land of Wind." Kiba says shrugging

"Well how did it go?'

"It went pretty well we did run into a dozen bandit's but, those guys were pretty week we knew of them in advance thanks to Hinata's byakugan so, there attempt at an ambush went poorly because, we turned the tables on them and took them out." Kiba says smugly

"Well i'm glad things turned out alright with your mission ours got pretty hairy when the village we were escorting the client to suddenly few under attack by missing-nin and we had to repels them." Naruto says just as smugly

"What! It happened again what is wrong with you guys do you have a death wish or something." Kiba shouts and Akamaru whines

" It's not like we plan on these things happening Kiba they just do hopefully you'll be strong enough when it happens to you too." Naruto states

"Naruto is right Kiba you can never fully be prepared for what happens on a mission the best you can do is train for it." Kurenai states

"Yeah well if the deadlast can walk away from fighting missing-nin then, i would say i fine just the way I am." Kiba says snarkily

"That would be unwise assumption. Why? Because, no threats are equal and one just might be your undoing if you don't train hard enough." Shino states

"Well anyways i have to get going I'll be seeing you guys around." Naruto states after finishing his 5th bowl of ramen.

He takes his leave and headls toward his apartment to get a good night's rest after he has a chat with Kurama. Entering the seal he takes a seat near the entrance and starts up a conversation.

"Well my second C-rank mission went about as well as the first one did." Naruto states

"**Considering how your first mission went it isn't surprising that your next was just as fucked up."** Kurama says

"Well I can at least say I'm alot stronger than I was before being able to take down a jounin like that."

"**But, you still had to rely on the wood release in order to win, it's safe to say you didn't hold back**."

"It can't be helped if i use it against such strong opponents."

"**That's the point you still aren't strong enough to fight and be able to hold back some against such opponents like you will need to in the future if what you said is any indication**." Kurama warns

" I guess you're right i need to up my training but, what am I going to learn to give me an edge this early in my life without Jiraiya i feel boxed in when it comes to what i can learn."

"**I'm sure something will come around to your attention in the meantime why don't you try perfecting what you already know such perform most of your jutsu's single handed.**" Kurama advises

"Thanks Kurama i think i'll work on doing just that." With that Naruto leaves the seal to get some rest.

The next day Naruto goes to the mission hall to do another slew of D-ranks with his shadow clones while the real Naruto gets to work with dozens of more clones working on doing most of his jutsu single-handed. He makes progress with doing D-ranks jutsu's single handed but, hit a roadblock trying to perform C-rank jutsu due to the complexity that comes with such techniques.

"_I guess it will take some time to perform these jutsu single handed even with shadow clones_." Naruto thought

Over the next week Naruto gets done over 70 D-ranks and plans on asking for another high level mission. So, he assembles the team and makes his way toward the mission hall where the hokage is assigning missions.

"Jiji can we have a B-rank mission this time." Naruto asks pleadingly

"No Naruto you still are too inexperienced for such a mission" The hokage states

"We weren't experienced enough to handle A-rank missions but we still succeeded anyways." Naruto replies

"You have a point Naruto i guess you are ready, mission will be to recover a stolen statue from a group of bandits this mission is a B-rank mission hopefully it will stay that way." The hokage says while, muttering the last part.

The team head to the location of where the statue was stolen and decide to split up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura one group and Kakashi in another.

"If the bandit's appear notify me first don't take the bandits lightly our mission is to retrieve the golden statue. If they appear before me i'll will us a lightning barrel to notify you remember don't act alone." Kakashi says

Whether it was fortunately or unfortunately the bandit's crossed paths on the route naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where watching. When they catch sight of the statue they rush to seize it and in the commotion sakura is taken captive by the bandits but, Sasuke and Naruto are separated from them and get their arms trapped together by Jako's the bandits Chakra liquid. But, they managed to recover the statue. They try to get their arms free but to no avail. So, they debate going to Kakashi for help to save sakura but, the bandits find them first. So, they decide to fight with their arms bound managing to perform hand signs together to perform so, single jutsu such as fire release: fireball jutsu and water release: Water bullet one after another to overwhelm Jako and his bandit's while, the statue is heavily damaged by them performing the pachinko technique to launch the statue at Jako knocking him out. They find out sadly that it will take two or three days for them to become free so, sadly they make their way back to the village with the treasure that will need to be recast.

The trip home takes about four days and by then, Sasuke and Naruto had enough of being close together for a lifetime. On their way back they encounter a street performer being arrested by the anbu and being taken into interrogation. She is taken to the "Honesty room" where she is tortured by she gives nothing away impressing Ibiki so, they turn to Inoichi for help. Inoichi discovers that she has no memories of her own village but she has memories of Kakashi when he was a kid. So, they ask Kakashi to look after her in hopes of getting her to reveal something.

"Are you a fool for showing me around your village that i was supposed to infiltrate. The woman Hanare says

"There is nothing you will find here that you won't find in any other village. Besides i'm not here to get information out of you i was just asked to spend the day with you." Kakashi responds

" I often look at the clouds when i' m lonely they remind me of my parents who live in the village i have never been to. I grew up outside the village in case my being captured i couldn't divulge anything about the village. Even now I carry out missions for a homeland i've never seen before. That's why to find a home where people accept is so precious." Hanare says sadly

"Why tells me this you've been silent all this time?"

"Because, you taught me to look up at the clouds when i feel lonely because clouds change their form they can become anything you envision. Because of this, you've always been in my heart. You have always been my hope."

Sadly before the conversation can continue they are interrupted by the rest of team 7 falling on them from a nearby tree causing kakashi to fall on Hanare. Naruto quickly congratulates them and receives a thanks from Hanare.

The next news of the jounin Riichi's capture by the hidden lock village is discovered and an exchange is arranged between the two village an exchange Riichi for Hanare which is accepted by the hokage.

At the exchange both sides swap prisoners on a bridge that is collapsed by exploding tags. Hanare flees from the scene with Kakashi in pursuit and corners here on a ledge where he explains how he knew her jutsu eye mind reading by copying it when they fell on each other a while back and explains how see intended to be caught by anbu in order to be interrogated by Inoichi so she could read his mind while he was reading her mind.

"It doesn't matter that information has already been erased from my brain." Hanare says

"You expect me to believe that." Kakashi says calmly

"Use my jutsu to see if it's true."

"Hanare"

"The leaf village is just like what I imagined of home that I've yet to see. When I walked through the village i felt at home even though it was my first time being there and when sakura and the others gave me their blessing I felt accepted in the village. And that is why i can't betray my home. Even if I return home with the information erased i will be executed. I choose to die at your hands doing something good for my home." Hanare says passionately

"Then instead of dying why don't you join us in the leaf i'm sure i can convince the hokage to accept you."

"Really that would be great if it could come true. But, I doubt it."

"You never know until we try besides what do you have to lose."

So, they both return to the bridge hand in hand to speak with the hokage and they explain things to him.


	12. Chapter 11 The chunin exams

Chapter 11 The exams begin

After the incident with Hanare Kakashi decided to take some time off to be with her while the rest of the team did D-ranks especially Naruto who was splurging shadow clones to get as many D-ranks done as possible. Finishing one D-rank mission he asks Sakura out to eat to which, she reluctantly agrees as they are heading to a nearby restaurant they turn around and notice a square box following them so they poke the box to get whoever it's hiding to come out which, succeeds in getting Konohamaru and his friends the konohamaru corps. To come out in a flash of smoke. They introduce themselves as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who ask if they are out on a date. A flustered Naruto says yes but, Sakura vehemently denies and threatens them with her fists after they make a pacing comment about her forehead. She gives chase but Konohamaru bumps into someone with cat-ear protrusions from his head.

"Oomph" Konohamaru says

"Hey watch it you brat" The catman says before grabbing konohamaru by his scarf and lifting him up.

"I said I was sorry"

"Just leave him be Kankuro" A blonde haired woman says

"No temari i am going to teach this punk some manners." Kankuro says

Just as he is about to punch Konohamaru he is caught by Naruto who puts pressure on his hand forcing him to let Konohamaru go.

"You brat who do you think you are!" Kankuro yells at Naruto

"Doesn't matter who I am but I wouldn't want to be the one who beat up the third hokage's grandson." Naruto stating matter of factly

Kankuro pales and backs down meanwhile, Sasuke arrives and taunts both shinobi irritating Kankuro to prepare an attack but, stands down when his younger brother arrives.

"Kankuro your a disgrace to our village." The red head says

"But-But Gaara this guy he-" Kankuro stammers

"Shut up before I kill you." Gaara says

Naruto smirked seeing Gaara and can't help thinking how intimidating Gaara is and how much they have in common.

"Hey Gaara tell the Tanuki that the Fox says Hi" Naruto says

Gaara grabs his head and mutters out "you what is your name?" to which, Naruto responds "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki mother wants your blood." Gaara says while, cringing

"Well your mother can wait for the exams alright until then Gaara." Naruto says while, smirking

This placates Gaara who joins his siblings on their way to their hotel.

"Sasuke be very wary of that one Gaara." Naruto says

"Why is that dobe?" Sasuke asks

"He carries a tragic past alot like us and that is what makes him dangerous."

"_Not to mention he is carrying Shukaku_" Naruto thought

Meanwhile, Sakura asks them what those shinobi are doing in the village to which, Naruto responds that they are here for the chunin exams.

The next day Kakashi gathers the team for their standard training and receive entrance forms for the chunin exams. Together they decide to join the exams even though Sakura has her reservations.

The day of exams came quickly and Team 7 arrived at the academy where they had achieved their headbands. At the entrance to the second floor they see a bunch of genin trying to get in the wrong room so, They realize the genin are under a genjutsu making them believe it's the third floor. Sasuke is about to point this out but, is shut up by Naruto who signals for him and sakura to walk past a head to the real third floor where they are intercepted by Rock Lee who followed them and challenges Sasuke. The battle is swift with Sasuke unable to keep up with Lee's speed and is about to hit with the "front lotus" when he is intercepted by a tortoise who scolds Lee for nearly releasing his technique. With Lee distracted Naruto and the others make their way upstairs where Kakashi wishes them good luck. Inside they encounter over a 100 Genin glaring at each other.

"Man you guys are in this thing too how troublesome" Shikamaru says

"You miss me Sasuke-kun, Forehead." Ino says

"Woho i guess we're all here the 9 rookies together again huh." Kiba says

"Wow look at all these people." Choji says nervously while, chewing on his chips.

"Aagh Naruto-kun" Hinata says

"Unexpected Why? There are more than a few genin competing." Shino says

"Well guys don't worry i gonna beat all of you believe it!" Naruto says

"Naruto shut up your drawing too much attention on us!" Sakura shouts

"Well aren't you guys the loud bunch." A glasses wearing youth says

"So, what who are you?" Kiba asks

"Me i am Kabuto Yakushi but, i wouldn't worry about me you seem to have gotten everyone's attention."

The entire room was now focused on the rookie 9 and giving out a healthy dose of killing intent.

"So, what I'm stronger than these guys any day of the week." Naruto says confidently

"Confident one isn't he in the meantime as rookies maybe i'll help you out with my ninja info cards with this being my 7th exam i have quite a bit of information on the competition." Kabuto says

"7th dude you must suck huh?' Kiba shouts

"Anyways are you guys interested in someone just point them out." Kabuto offers

"Fine Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee" Sasuke suggests

"You know their names that ruins the fun."

"First Sabaku no Gaara 32 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks and wow one B-rank"

"Next Naruto Uzumaki holy shit 280 D-ranks, 18 C-ranks. 1 B-rank, and my Kami 2 A-ranks just who the hell are you?" Kabuto asks with shock

"One serious Badass by your standards" Naruto says while, smirking to the rest of the room who is in shock, except for a group of Taki-nin.

"Geez dobe i know about the A-ranks but, where did you find time for those D-ranks and C-ranks." Sasuke says surprised

"Shadow clones for the D-ranks and for the C-ranks only one's within the village." Naruto says nonchalantly

Sasukes smacks his forehead and states "You and your shadow clones"

"Back to the Cards Rock Lee 28 D-ranks, 7 C-ranks, and 1 B-rank." Kabuto says

"Alright you maggots take a seat and no talking" Ibiki says arriving in a poof of smoke.

"This test is to test your shinobi knowledge based on 10 points 1 for each question and the 10th question being a surprise at the end of the exam if you are caught cheating you get 2 points deducted if reach zero your dismissed from the exam. Now begin!"

Naruto takes his time to write down some doodles knowing that this part of the test is a crock of shit and decides to wait for the 10th question. After an hour passes the 10th question is brought up.

"Alright you maggots it's time for the 10th question but, first you must know if you want to take the 10th question since, if you take it and fail not only you will not be able to take the exams again you will remain a genin the rest of your lives!" Ibiki shouts out

The group is shocked and they begin to get up out of their seats when Naruto slams his hands on the desk and shouts "i don't care about this test I will still be hokage so, go ahead with your 10th question i'm a shinobi and shinobi endure no matter what!"

With confidence filling the room those getting up sit back down and prepare for the test. Meanwhile, Ibiki inside is smirking "_the balls on this kid i see he managed to give others some spine that's fine; more for Anko to play with." _Ibiki thought

"Alright you all pass the 10th question was to question your resolve to take a mission that has dire consequences and rest of the test was about gathering intel and to weed out those without the necessary skills."

Just then, a banner flies through the closed window and a Purple haired woman appears with a sign "Saying sexy and single proctor Anko Mitarashi"

"Wow 25 teams Ibiki you must be slipping to have passed so many." Anko says

"I wouldn't have passed so, many if it wasn't for the blonde Gaki shooting his mouth off." Ibiki says

"That's fine by me i'll cut the numbers in half wait and see now on toward the second exam."

With that Anko rushes out of the room with the genin in hot pursuit.


	13. Chapter 12 the Second Exam

Chapter 12 The Second Exam

Anko leads the group towards a fenced off area dubbed "The Forest of Death" as Anko explains.

"Alright Gaki you be battling inside this 10km area of woods that is where will fighting for these heaven and earth scrolls you five days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower inside." Anko says

"What about food?" Choji asks

"There's plenty to eat in the forest assuming you don't get eaten." Anko says

"This will be a piece of cake!" Naruto shouts

Just then Naruto receives a cut across his cheek and Anko appears behind Naruto holding a kunai to his neck.

"So, you are the blond Gaki who gave these guys some spine in the first exam well let me tell you something inside the forest guys like you end being dinner first." Anko says cheekily

Naruto rubs his head shyly while, pickpocketing Anko unsuspectingly. Anko then, lines up and hands each of the Genin teams a scroll. Just as everyone is to scatter towards their gates the Taki team approaches Team 7.

"A moment of your time guys" a curly brown-haired youth asks

"Sure what's up." Naruto says

"My name is Hoki and this next to me is Agara" The man besides Hoki nods

"And our last member if Fu." Hoki says

"Where is she! She better not be getting into trouble again." Agara says

Just then, Fu comes running up and introduces herself.

"Fu what were you doing?" Hoki asks annoyed

"I was just seeing if the others wanted to be friends." Fu says

"Not everyone wants to be friends with you Fu." Agara chastises

"Will guys be friends with me?" Fu asks team 7

"Sure Fu-chan i will be friends with you believe it!" Naruto shouts and puts his fist out.

Fu fist bumps Naruto's and both smile.

"**Becareful Fu that boy is the jinchuriki of the kyuubi**' Nanabi tells Fu

"Your just like me!" Fu states

"Yep you and I have a lot in common, maybe at the end of the exams we can get together and talk." Naruto says while, rubbing his head.

"Sure i would like that ssu" Fu replies

Meanwhile, both Sasuke and Sakura are curious about the connection between Naruto and Fu.

"Anyways we just wanted to thank you for helping our Village while we were out on a mission you defeated Suien." Hoki says

"If you need help just come and find us in there and we'll help you out." Agara says

"Really thanks i am sure we could use the help, but if not then, I want to wish you guys good luck in there." Naruto says

"Well it's about time to start; see you at the tower." Hoki says

"Yeah see yah" Naruto says while, waving

Team 7 arrives at their gate and take off into the forest of death.

"Now what scroll is it that we got?" Naruto asks

"The Heaven scroll." Sasuke says

"We'll better be prepared to fight for an earth scroll then." Sakura says

"Actually guys we don't need to fight since, i got these." Naruto says while, pulling out both a heaven and earth scroll.

Shocking both of his teammates they ask "When?"

"When that crazy snake-lady was up and close to me i pickpocketed them from her." Naruto says while, smirking

"So, that means we just have to head toward the tower." Sakura says

"Right we stick close and head toward the tower." Sasuke states

"Hold up guys allow me to create some shadow clones so they can pick off some of the weaker teams and maybe pick up some extra scrolls." Naruto states

With that Naruto creates 90 clones and henges them to look like his team and sends them ahead into brush while, the real team 7 heads further into the forest.

When they reach a certain distance into the forest the team is separated by a wind release: Breakthrough jutsu leaving Naruto to face a giant snake and the rest of the team to face a mysterious woman.

"_Man not this again._" Naruto thought as he easily slays the giant snake.

"I was hoping to avoid fighting Orochimaru but, i guess it can't be helped i hope your ready Kurama." Naruto says

"**I'm ready when you are brat i hope your ready to use my power**" Kurama says

"I'm more than ready i've been aching to have a rematch with the snake." Naruto says

Naruto soon takes off and prepares for his rematch with the treacherous sannin. When Naruto arrives he sees Sasuke offering up his Heaven scroll.

Naruto appears and slugs Sasuke asking where the real Sasuke is.

"This isn't like you giving up in the face of danger that's not the Sasuke i know." Naruto shouts

"Besides this guy is not going to let us just walk away right?" Naruto states toward the smirking woman.

"My Naruto-kun how very astute of you." The woman says

"Naruto stop if we give her what she wants just might go away." Sasuke says pleadingly

"I've had enough of your whining Sasuke just sit back and watch as i kick some ass." Naruto shouts

Just then, Naruto creates a dozen shadow clones that launch attacks against the woman. With several exploding and a pair of wind and fire clones going off creating a firestorm. But, it does little to faze the woman who rushes in and engages naruto in a taijutsu match. The Woman manages to hit naruto with an uppercut and then, a right hook sending him flying back against the trunk of a tree. So, naruto uses his Wood release: Beams to launch a barrage of beams against the woman who manages to dodge several before ducking under one just as naruto attacks with Fire Release: Dragon Flame jutsu flying toward the woman who swats the jutsu away. So, naruto tries lightning release: Lightning pulse along with a shadow clone doing hand signs for Water release: Wild Water wave causing the Lightning to pass through the water to woman shocking her. With that Naruto launches Kunai with exploding tags at the woman along with performing Wind release: Gale palm increasing the speed of the kunai towards the target that explode on contact the woman who is revealed to be an earth clone. Naruto enters his chakra shroud one-tailed state and dodge a giant snakes attempt to devour him. Naruto lashes out with Demonic rush which is a volley of attacks punches and kicks that shred the snake. Naruto then, charges the woman popping out of the snakes neck and takes a swipe at the woman only for the woman slither away as Naruto advances. Just as Naruto gets close enough the woman uses striking shadow snake jutsu to bind Naruto up as he struggles to break free the woman lifts up his shirt and uses the Five pronged seal on Naruto knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura are watching the fight in awe as Naruto takes it to the woman.

"Naruto may not be the smartest person but, he isn't some sort of coward! And i know you aren't either Sasuke so, please snap out of it and come back to your old self!" Sakura shouts at Sasuke

Sasuke calms down and finds his resolve "_If I can't face her then, I definitely wouldn't be able to face Itachi._" Sasuke thinks

Sasuke jumps down to a lower branch and fires of Fireballs at the woman and prepare lightning release: Javelin that launches a thin rod of electricity at the woman who merely side steps the Javelin and confronts Sasuke in taijutsu who uses peerless great flame bullet on the woman and launches shuriken connected with ninja wire to trap the woman against a tree and uses Fire release: Dragon flame down the wire badly burning the woman.

"Ku ku ku Sasuke-kun that was an excellent performance allow me to give you a gift." The woman says she stretches her neck and bites down on Sasuke's neck.

"Who are you?" Sakura demands

"My name is Orochimaru and with that mark as a sample of my power Sasuke will certainly seek me out for more."

"I must be on my way, so good luck on the exams Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru says

With his piece said Orochimaru sinks into the ground and disappears. Leaving Sakura to tend to Sasuke and Naruto.


	14. Chapter 13 Sakura's resolve

Chapter 13 Sakura's resolve

Sakura quickly sets up a makeshift camp under a hollowed out tree and plants traps around the area. Meanwhile, Naruto is deep in his seal holding a conversation with Kurama.

"Dammit it was hoping I would hold up much more of a fight this time around." Naruto says

"**You only had so much of my power you could access due to the seal and now that you have this addition to the seal you are completely cut off from my chakra.**" Kurama says

"I know, but it still sucks i couldn't stop the snake bastard from giving sasuke that curse mark."

"**You can expect only so much of yourself at this point in time**.'' Kurama points out

"I guess you're right about that." Naruto says sulkily

"**I guess the next course of action for you is to find your seal master and have him release this accursed seal.'' **Kurama states

"That's the plan but, do you think i'll be out for much longer."

"**That all depends on what happens outside.**"

With Sakura she is exhausted from standing guard and waiting for her teammates to awaken. Meanwhile, she doesn't realize she is being watched by three oto-nin who have specific orders to kill Sasuke.

"_I have to protect these two for a change_" Sakura thinks

Just then, a squirrel nearly trips one the traps so, Sakura scares it away by flinging a kunai at it. Sakura sighs at this and refocuses her attention toward the entrance the tree. When suddenly the three oto-nin make an appearance and state their intention to kill Sasuke. Before they take a single step though they uncover her traps and Sakura fakes surprise until she activates the traps from her sitting position and causes an explosion that send the oto-nin flying then, takes a kunai and charges into the fray just as Certain bowl haired ninja appears.

"Lee!" Sakura shouts

"I swore to protect you Sakura and I intend to do just that." Lee says

"Zaku take care of this guy!" The bandaged oto-nin says

"You got it Dosu!" Zaku replies

Zaku activates his jutsu Decapitating airwaves at Lee who effortlessly dodges and punches Zaku and follows up with a leaf Hurricane that send Zaku skidding back. Then, Lee heads for Dosu that throws a punch that resonates with his resonating echo drill jutsu that disrupts Lee balance but, he manages to pull himself together and performs the "front lotus" on Dosu but, his fall is broken by the softened dirt caused by Zaku using his Decapitating airwaves on the ground. With Lee out of commision it comes down to Sakura to defend her teammates. She charge Zaku but, substitutes with a log when he fires his decapitating airwaves and she slashes Zaku in the arm as she bites down on the other arm. Zaku headbutt's her until she let's go and prepare to finish her off when suddenly Team 10 makes their appearance. Ino uses her mind transfer jutsu on the female oto-kunoichi named Kin and threatens to slash her throat but, Zaku simply blasts Kin claiming camerdery is for suckers knocking Ino out as well. Meanwhile,

Shikamaru uses his shadow possession jutsu on Dosu allowing Choji to get a bead on him however, Zaku intercepts Choji and blows him away with decapitating airwaves and ruining Shikamaruj's focus on his jutsu getting Dosu free. While, this is happening Sakura is being pinned down by Kin who is holding Sakura by the hair so, Sakura cuts it off and tackles Kin and they struggle for dominance. Just then, Neji Lee's teammate arrives looking for him.

"Great do you want to join the fight as well?" Dosu asks Neji

Neji notices Sasuke getting and states that he doesn't have to. Sasuke awakens and has purple chakra flowing out of him with his sharingan active and turns toward the oto-nin.

"Sakura are they the ones that hurt you?" Sasuke asks but, already knows the answer

"So, what if we did you gonna do something about it." Zaku says smugly

Sasuke turns toward Zaku and performs Water Release: Water bullets at Zaku who tries to cancel the water bullets with decapitating airwaves but doesn't disperse the shuriken hiding among the water which, distract Zaku while, Sasuke sneaks up behind Zaku and grabs his arms and prepares to dislocate his arms.

"You seem pretty fond of these arms of yours." Sasuke says while smirking

"Sasuke no don't do it" Sakura pleads just as Sasuke dislocates Zaku's arms

Sakura grabs Sasuke and begs him to stop causing him to calm down and the curse mark to recede.

"Take your teammates and leave." Sasuke says

"Of course and take our earth scroll as well" Dosu says while, leaving behind the scroll.

The Oto-nin retreat while, Team 10 discusses what to do next since, they need an earth scroll. Naruto awakens just then, and offers them the spare earth scroll since, they already have both.

With that they decide to head towards the tower together and Lee leaves with Neji.

When they arrive they read a haiku about heaven and earth and decide to open their scrolls there and summon Iruka.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam!" Iruka says

"Troublesome the scrolls where a summoning jutsu weren't they" Shikamaru says

"Yes if you had opened the scroll outside of the tower you would have been knocked unconscious and disqualified from the exam."

"So, what happens now since, we had 5 days to get here we did it in 3 days." Naruto asks

"Simple you guys rest up ohh and Naruto your guest arrived here about a day ago looking for you." Iruka says

"Naruto why don't you go see your guest while, we rest up." Sakura says

Naruto thinks back what one of his Shadow clones had discovered while fighting various teams.

_Flashback_

_A team of Naruto's shadow clones had come across a girl about to be eaten by a bear when they appeared and took it down._

"_Hey what's your name?" Naruto asks_

"_Karin Uzumaki" Karin says while, cleaning her glasses_

"_Uzumaki! That is my name too it's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto hollers_

"_Well our chakras are similar it's said that clansmen share similar chakra signatures." Karin states_

"_Wait so, that means we are related right! Like Cousins or something!" Naruto shouted excitedly_

"_Or something why are you so happy?"_

"_Because, i'm an orphan and just found a living relative of course i would be happy!" Naruto says getting teary-eyed _

"_So am i." Karin says sadly_

"_Wait why don't you join Konoha so, we don't have to be alone." Naruto states_

"_I don't know if your village would accept me."_

"_Sure they will all we have to do is ask Hokage-jiji he'll think of something." _

"_You mean you know the hokage!" Karin says surprised_

"_Of course when the exams are over we'll talk to him." Naruto states_

"_Well where is the real you i can tell your a clone?" Karin asks_

"_He is still busy making his way toward the tower." _

"_Great i'll meet you there since, both of my teammates are dead."_

"_Alright I will escort you there i should be at the tower momentarily"_

_With that the team of shadow clones escort Karin to the tower where they are let in by Iruka._

Back to the present

Naruto knocks on the door to one of the guest rooms only for it to open slowly. Inside he finds Karin waiting for him.

"I'm glad you made it Naruto but, you sure know how to keep a woman waiting." Karin states

"Sorry about that we ran into a snag inside the forest." Naruto replies

"That's alright i'm kind of nervous about meeting the hokage." Karin says

"Don't worry about it, he is a kind old man"

"So, what problems did you run into?"

"We ran into a missing-nin that crashed the exams in order to get his hands on the sharingan."

"Wait your teammate is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Yes the one and the same."

"I have heard of him from my teammates rumor has it he beat Zabuza."

"That isn't quite true it was a team effort."

"Anyways you said someone was after his eyes who was it."

"I really can't say since, he was wearing someone else's face" Naruto says while, cringing

"Eww who wears someone elses face." Karin says while, turning green

"Anyways do you think your ready to go to see the hokage he is in the tower right now."

"I guess now is just as a time as any don't be surprised if he says no."

They take each others hands and head to the hokage's office in the tower.

"Sir Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you," the guard says

"Well send him in." Hokage says while, shuffling some papers

"Hello Hokage-jiji" Naruto states

"Hello Naruto-kun good job passing the second exam and who is this with you?" The hokage says while looking pointedly at Karin.

"This jiji is Karin UZUMAKI she is coming here to ask if she can join konoha." Naruto says emphasizing Uzumaki

"Tell me miss why do you want to move to Konoha?" The hokage asks

"Well i don't have a place to really call my own and Naruto here has a similar chakra signature to me meaning we are at least distantly related being uzumaki." Karin says shyly

"I see so, your are both uzumaki and you wish to stay close to each other."

"Yes jiji Karin wants to have a family just like me now that we have found each other." Naruto states excitedly

"I'm sorry Naruto but, i can't just transfer a shinobi from another village."

"Come on there must be someway we can stay together." Naruto asks pleadingly

"Well there is a way but, it would cause a lot of grief with the other clans." The hokage says calmly

"What is it i will do anything."

"You have to reinstate the Uzumaki's as a clan for that you need two members and a clan residence which, you don't own but, I imagine you can afford one with your current income."

"That it Hokage-jiji"

"Yes for now."

"Fine we will do it just have the paperwork ready for us jiji."

"Ya hear that Karin you're going to be a member of the uzumaki clan of konoha" Naruto says excitedly

"Yes thank you Naruto and thank you Hokage-sama" Karin says while, bowing to the Hokage with tears in her eyes.

They take their leave while the hokage ponders if should mention that need to marry someone in the village but, that little fact could wait until they are older.


	15. Chapter 14 The preliminaries

Chapter 14 The preliminaries

The next two days were spent recuperating and waiting to see who else would make it to the tower. At the end of the 5th day the last team to arrive team 8 had arrived just barely in time but still passed the second exam. The third gives a speech about these exams being a substitute for war and a way draw to clients.

"Alright, we have 11 teams which is way too many we are going to hold preliminaries." Anko says

"Excuse me Anko but, i feel i must take over from here." A sickly proctor by the name of Hayate says

"Fine there are yours now." Anko says

"Alright the preliminaries will be one on one combat if any wish to quit then, say so, now it will not disqualify your team." and at this announcement only Kabuto raises his hand..

"Very well Kabuto Yakushi is it you are excused from the rest of the exam so, please escort yourself out." Hayate says

With that said Kabuto excuses himself. Meanwhile, the genin go to the balconies to wait for their names to be called down as the monitor randomly selects the contestants.

"Alright the first match is "Agara vs. Baiu" Hayate says

The contestants enter the center of the room.

"Begin!" Hayate announces

The contestants draw out their weapons one an umbrella that launches senbon at Agara who manages to dodge while, Performing water Release: Water Shuriken that bounce off the umbrella so, Agara decides to charge at Baiu when his clip of senbon goes dry and performs the Takigakure style: water cutting sword that pierces Baiu killing him ending the match.

Alright next match " Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akamichi"

"Yeah you can do it Choji" Naruto shouts

"Gulp" Choji says nervously

"Tell you what choji it you do your best then, we will go out for barbeque" Asuma states

"Alright let's do this!" Choji states suddenly

"Troublesome Choji" Shikamara states with his hand on his forehead

"Alright let the second match begin!"

Choji turns into a human boulder using his jutsu and begins rolling toward Dosu who dodges and brings his arm to face Choji and uses his resonating echo drill technique to knock Choji out ending the match.

"Next up is "Fu vs. Sakura Haruno"

"Yeah go Sakura-chan" Naruto shouts

"Right." Sakura says confidently

"Remember to use caution Sakura." Kakashi says

"Got it sensei." Sakura replies

"Try not to play around too much alright Fu." Hoki asks

"Fine but, i plan on having some fun." Fu states cheerfully

"Alright begin!" Hayate states

Sakura launches kunai at Fu who flourishly dodges and prepares Wind release: air bullets that she shoots at sakura who uses the basic clone jutsu to confuse her opponent. Sakura closes in and lands a punch on Fu who skids back on her feet with her arms folded together to block the punch stating how much that hurt she prepares her next jutsu Lightning Release: Overdrive causes her nerves to speed up at an incredible rate allowing her to react to sakura's next punch by simply dodging backwards as she prepares to counter with punches of her own coated in lightning release from overdrive. Shock Sakura several times as she is hit but, she won't go down so easily as she throughs an exploding kunai at their feet causing an explosion that sends them both flying away from each other with Sakura taking most of the damage while, Fu's reflexes spare her from most of the explosion. Fu prepares the hand signs for wind release: Gale palm that blows Sakura against the nearby wall knocking her out ending the match.

"Next match is " Gaara vs. Ino Yamanaka"

"Ino i think you should forfeit" Naruto states calmly

"What why should i do that Naruto?" Ino asks heatedly

"Because, that guy isn't normal if you use you family techniques against him you will regret it." Naruto states worriedly

"Don't tell me how to fight i know what i'm doing." Ino replies furiously before heading to the center of the room.

"Alright let the match begin." Hayate states

Ino starts by throwing Shuriken at Gaare who catches them with his sand with a bored look on his face. Ino realizing that her normal tactics won't work on him so, goes to her families famous hand sign and fires her spirit into Gaara who doesn't move and the sand doesn't react.

"Mind transfer Jutsu a success wait...what is this there's another presence… I can't suppress… AHHH" Ino says

Inside Gaara's mind Ino is being bound in curse seals by Shukaku.

"**Yeah i guess i get to squash this bitches soul like a grape yea ha ha ha**." Shukaku shouts

When suddenly Gaara starts screaming about his mother wanting blood and screaming about getting out which causes him to go through specific hand seals to release Ino's spirit back to her body. But, it is too late Ino's now comatose and isn't responding forcing the proctor to end the match.

"I tried to warn her." Naruto says sadly as he watches as Ino's body in a state of shock is being carted off by medic-nin.

"Alright the next match is "Hoki vs. Mubi"

"Let the match begin" Hayate says

Mubi create Haze clones and hides himself among them while, Hoki goes through the hand signs for Earth release: Earth wave technique causing the real Mubi to stumble and allows Hoki to prepare another jutsu Earth release: earth flow wave to turn the ground into a flowing wave of rock and then, performs earth release: Violent heavenly earth needle against a pinned Mubi forcing him to surrender ending the match.

"Alright the next match is "Kajika vs. Misumi Tsurugi"

"Let the match begin." Hayate says

Misumi Charges Kajika who uses hiding with camouflage jutsu to disappear and to get behind Misumi and us water release: cold sky water technique to blast Misumi away who uses Soft body modification to cushion the blow but, still in a daze so, Kajika uses water release: Water bullet technique on Misumi finishing him off and ending the match.

"Aright the next match is "Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kagari"

"Woho let's do this Akamaru" Kiba says

"Aarf" Akamaru responds

"Let the match begin." Hayate says

With that Kagari uses his underground fish projection jutsu to move through the ground heading for Kiba who is looking around for his opponent. When his opponent sneaks up behind him Kiba calls for Akamaru who bites into Kagari as soon as he surfaces. Turning toward the screams of Kagari Kiba punches him and knocks him back while, Kiba uses his four legs technique and uses passing fang to hit Kagari dead center and knocks him out ending the match.

"Next match is "Kin tsuchi vs. Midare"

"This ought to be easy" Kin says

"Let the match begin" Hayate says

Kin tosses Senbon at Midare who brings his umbrella to bare and launches a stream of fire at Kin only for it to miss. Kin has bells playing a genjutsu that causes Midare aim to be off, so he tries spraying everywhere, but his umbrella runs on empty just as Kin sneaks up behind Midore and stabs him in the neck leaving him paralyzed ending the match.

"Next match is "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari"

"Yosh it's finally my turn!"

"Good-good luck Naruto-kun"

"Of course Hinata-chan"

"Let the match begin!" Havate says

Naruto forms a dozen shadow clones and has them charge Temari who blows them away causing some to explode sending debris everywhere. So, Naruto uses the hand signs for wind release: wind cutter technique which, temari matches with her own Wind cutter canceling each other out so, Naruto tries Fire release: Fireball Jutsu against temari who decides to dodge. While, she is dodging naruto creates a water and lightning clones that attack temari who destroys them with her fan batting them away only to get electrocuted from getting wet by the water clone. To follow that up Naruto uses wind Release: Gale palm at temari knocking her out and ending the match.

"Alright the next match is " Neji hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga"

"Hinata you've got to forfeit." Kiba states

"Hinata i know you don't want to hurt your cousin but, you've got to do this." Naruto says calmly

"She doesn't have to do jack shit Naruto do know how strong Neji is he is a prodigy." Kiba says heatedly

"But, if she doesn't face him now then, she probably never will." Naruto says calmly

"Yeah that's the point it isn't safe to fight that guy he has it out for Hinata!" Kiba responds with heat.

"I'll do it." Hinata says nervously

"Are you sure Hinata no one is forcing you to do this." Kurenai says

"I-i'm sure i have to do this for Neji" Hinata says

"Alright then good luck." Kurenai says

"Alright let the match begin."

"Tell me something Hinata why does a failure like you stand before me." Neji says while taking a stance.

"To prove i'm not a failure Neji nee-san" Hinata says stuttering

"Then why are you trembling?" Neji says with a serious gaze

"I maybe afraid but I can't let that stop me from facing you and proving myself."

"Very well let's see if your bravery is justified or if is just misplaced confidence."

With that Neji charges at Hinata who takes a stance and begins trying to hit Neji with her gentle fist but fails to make any serious blows while, Neji slowly disables Hinata's Tenketsu points in her arms disabling her from using any chakra. But, Hinata persists and attempts to close Neji's Tenketsu points but sadly fails and sent flying toward the wall.

"Give it up Hinata you can't defeat me your only prolonging your suffering." Neji states

"But, I'm not the only one who is suffering right brother your suffering is just as great as mine." Hinata says as she pants

"You know nothing of my suffering!" Neji rages as he charges toward Hinata planning to inflict a fatal wound only to be stopped by the Jounin.

"So, is this the protection of the main house!" Neji says with disdain

"Neji we talked about this not to let your emotions to get the better of you" Might Guy says

"Fine." Neji backs down

"Hinata!" Naruto shouts as he grabs a falling Hinata

"This is bad she needs emergency surgery right now." The Medic-nin on the scene says while, a stretcher is brought in to carry Hinata away.

As she is carried away Naruto turns toward Neji and vows to defeat him for Hinata's sake.

"I warned you and Hinata that it was a bad idea to face him." Kiba growls out at Naruto

"Believe me i'm just as pissed as you are Kiba but, we can only wait now for a chance to avenge Hinata." Naruto growls back

"Alright the next match is " Rock Lee vs. Iwana"

"Yosh it's time for me to unleash my flames of youth." Lee says

"Yes it's time Lee" Might Guy says

"Alright let the match begin" Hayate says

Lee charges Iwana who disappears with his hiding with camouflage technique to become invisible to Lee. Lee tries to strike out at Iwana but has no luck and barely dodges a large Shuriken thrown by Iwana who goes to retrieve it but, makes a sound stepping over flakes of rubble allow Lee to determine where Iwana is grabs hold of him and uses his front lotus against Iwana by pile driving him into the ground and knocking him out ending the match.

"Next Match is "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Oboro"

"Yeah go Sasuke i know you can do it" Naruto cheers

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

"Alright let the match begin." Hayate says

Sasuke starts by activating his sharingan but aggravates the curse seal causing him pain while he is distracted Oboro performs the water clone technique that he has charge Sasuke who uses Taijutsu to destroy the water clones and use Water release: Water dragon bullet on Oboro who is sent flying to the back of the room knocking him out ending the match.

"Next Match is "Shikamaru Nara vs. Yamame"

"Troublesome why do i have to fight a girl it's such a drag." Shikamaru says

"Don't be like that Shikamaru and get down there." Naruto says cheerfully

"Troublesome blondes just don't understand" with that Shikamaru makes his toward the center of the room.

"Alright let the match begin"

Yamame becomes invisible using the Hiding with camouflage technique and throws shuriken at Shikamaru who uses the exploding kunai to fill the area with smoke and kicking up flakes of debris in the air leaving a faint trace of dust covering Yamame making her dispel her Jutsu since, it no longer is hiding her so, tries to strike at Shikamaru with a large shuriken but is stopped by his Shadow possession jutsu capturing her forcing her to give up ending the match.

"Next Match is " Shino Aburame vs. Yoroi Akado"

"You can do it Shino i believe in you" Naruto says

"Sure why? I have confidence in my abilities" Shino says

"Alright let the match begin." Hayate says

Yoroi hands glow a bluish color and charge toward Shino who releases his bugs that fly toward Yoroi who dodges out of the way of the bugs and continues to head toward Shino who replaces himself with a bug clone that covers Yoroi in insects that drain him of his chakra ending the match.

"Alright the next match is " Tenten vs. Kankuro"

"Yes it's finally my turn" Tenten says

"Yosh show us your flames of youth Tenten" Might Guy says

"Alright let the match begin." Hayate Says

Tenten start things off with throwing Shuriken at Kankuro who takes them head on revealing to be a puppet and real comes out of hiding from the bandages. The puppet crow takes off toward tenten who throws a variety of ninja tools that pin the puppet to the ground so the puppet comes apart and continues toward tenten who uses the tools she has thrown connected to ninja wire to block the attacks of the puppet parts and then, launches a new wave of ninja tools at kankuro who barely dodges the attacks making him surrender since, his puppet can no longer move ending the match.

"Final Match "Zaku Abumi vs. Shigure"

"Let the match begin" Hayate says

Shigure launches his umbrella into the air so they pepper the entire ground with senbon. Leaving Zaku to be turned into a pin cushion, but still in the fight when he uses his jutsu extreme decapitating airwaves to blow away the upper torso of Shigure killing him and ending the match.

"Alright everyone don't get to comfortable their is still too many of you so, we will have to hold another round of preliminaries in order to determine who will advance to the third exam." Hayate says

So, everyone mentally prepares to fight again for the preliminaries.


	16. Chapter 15 The preliminaries part 2

Chapter 15 The preliminaries part 2

'

"Alright is there anyone who wishes to drop out now" Hayate asks but no one raises their hands.

"Alright we will begin the second rounds of the preliminaries" Hayate states

"The first match is "Fu vs. Tenten"

"Alright let the match begin!" Hayate says

Tenten throws her ninja tools at Fu who gracefully dodges them and performs wind release: Gale palm to blow back the tools that have littered the floor disconnecting from the ninja wire connected to them. So, Tenten decides to use twin rising dragons jutsu that launches her spinning into the air while, she tosses countless ninja tools at Fu who uses Lightning release: Overdrive to increase her reaction time to avoid all of the ninja tools but, Tenten pulls on the ninja wire connected to the ninja tools to pull them back up and launch them again all at once. So, Fu uses wind release: air current wild dance to redirect all of the falling tools and blows Tenten toward the ground but, is caught by Fu before, she lands on any ninja tools with Tenten unconscious from the attack the match ended.

"Alright the second match is " Gaara vs. Dosu Kinuta"

"Let's find out which is faster my sound or your sand." Dosu states

"Let the match begin." Hayate states

Dosu charges toward Gaara who uses his sand to catch Dosu that tries to use his Resonating Echo drill bit, it has no effect as Gaara crushes Dosu using Sand binding coffin ending the match quickly in a gory manner.

"The third match is "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Agara"

"Let's have fair match Naruto-san" Agara says

"Alright then bring it." Naruto responds

"Let the match begin!" Hayate states

Agara starts with water release: water shuriken launching them at Naruto who uses Earth Release: Hiding like a mole technique and moves underground to avoid the projectiles while he has some earth clones distract Agara. Agara fights the clones with taijutsu when suddenly he is pulled under Earth release: double suicide decapitation when, Naruto surfaces and suggests he give up Agara refuses and substitutes with some rubble. Agara appears in the middle of the Naruto clones and uses water release tornado of Water to shred the earth clones and sending the real Naruto flying but, Naruto lands on his feet and uses lightning release: Lightning ball that he launches the electric orb at Agara who is using water release: water formation wall. The orb electrocutes the Agara through the water and Agara changes the jutsu to water release: water fang bullet that target Naruto who uses earth release: practice brick to form a wall of rock that blocks the water. Naruto sends out Fire and Wind clones to attack and as expected they explode into a firestorm from the combination of the elements. Agara survives using tornado of water. But, loses track of naruto through the mist but, is suddenly knocked back by earth release: Rending drill fang that comes from below knocking him out ending the match.

"Alright the next match is "Neji Hyuga vs. Hoki"

"Let the match begin" Hayate states

Hoki uses earth release: Earth flow river to turn the ground to mud making Neji loses his balance before using Earth release: Earth Flow Spears that launch spears at Neji who dodges and manages to regain his balance and gets in close to Hoki who uses Earth Release: Mud Wolves but, he is within Neji's divination and strikes with 64 palms destroying the mud wolves and disabling hoki's chakra network forcing him to give up ending the match.

"Alright the next match is "Rock Lee vs. Kiba Inuzuka"

"Woo hoo we got last year's dead last Akamaru!" Kiba shouts while, Akamaru whines

"Time to once again to show your flames of youth Lee!" Might Guy shouts

"Alright let the match begin." Hayate states

Lee tosses shuriken at Kiba who ducks and performs the four legs technique and man-beast transformation with Akamaru creating another Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru launch Fang passing Fang at Lee who barely dodges both of them. Lee runs around the arena and hits both of them with quick punches and kicks but Kiba tosses smoke bombs that fill the arena with smoke and continues Fang Passing Fang through the cloud of smoke hitting Lee.

"Lee you can remove them" Might Guy says

"Are you sure sensei" Lee asks

"Yes this once will be fine" Might Guy states

"Yosh" Lee shouts

WIth permission given he removes his weights creating craters and clouds of smoke. Lee disappears and reappears around the room bouncing from Kiba and Akamaru leaving them bruised and battered. Kiba is then caught by Lee who performs Front Lotus on him knocking Kiba out and ending the match.

"Alright the next match is "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kajika"

"Alright let the match begin!" Hayate states

Sasuke starts with Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu but Kajika uses Water Release water bullet to counter the fireball. So, Sasuke decides with his active sharingan to charge at Kajika who creates water clones to attack Sasuke who uses Fire Release; Dragon flame to dispel the clones and begins the hand signs the same time as Kajika as they both perform Water release: Water Dragon Bullet causing both to collide and dispel. Low on chakra and the curse mark burning sasuke decides to use the last of his chakra in taijutsu and he comes into contact with Kajika who tries to block Sasuke's lightning lion combo but fails and ends up being knocked out by sasuke.

"The next match is "Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi"

"Troublesome another woman why does my luck suck?" Shikamaru states

"Alright let the next match begin" Hayate states

Kin Launches Senbon at Shikamaru who dodges them and the one hidden in the shadow of the first senbon. Kin activates her bells with ninja wire. But, she is caught in shadow possession Jutsu by following the path of the shadow of the connected threads back to Kin and proceeds to knock Kin out by bending backwards hitting her head on the wall ending the match.

"Alright the final match "Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi"

"Alright let the next match begin" Hayate states

Zaku attacks with his Decapitating airwaves against Shino's bugs and bug clone. But, Shino gets in close and starts a match in taijutsu and trades blow for blow with Zaku until Zaku loses his patience and attempts to use Decapitating airwaves but, can't due Shiino's bugs plugging the holes in Zaku's arms causing both of his arms to explode cribbling him and ending the match.

"Alright you have performed admirably now it's time for us to pick who you will be facing in the third exam. So, line up and take a Number and call out the number you've got."

"I got 4" Fu States

"6" Gaara states

"I got 1" Naruto states

"I have 2" Neji states

"Yosh I have 5" Lee states

"I got 7" Sasuke states

"Troublesome i got 3" Shikamaru states

"I have 8" Shino states

"Alright then this is how it will go Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru nara vs. Fu. Gaara vs. Rock Lee, and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame. These will be your opponents so, train hard and prepare for in one months time you will fight." Hayate States

"You are all dismissed so, gets some rest." The third Hokage states


	17. Chapter 16 A Month's training

Chapter 16 A Month's Training

Naruto was having a bad day he had just checked up in the hospital and found both ino was still comatose, Hinata was still in intensive care and Sasuke was still recuperating from having his curse seal sealed. Naruto had tried to find Kakashi in hopes of him training for the finals all over again by just as before he was pasted off to Ebisu-baka.

"_I guess sasuke will learn the chidori again just great."_ Naruto thought

"Hey Naruto"

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks

"I just was wondering if Sasuke is allowed to have any visitors." Sakura asks

"Sorry i tried but, no one is allowed to see him."

"Ohh i see" Sakura says glumly

"But, they are allowing visitors for Ino if you could visit her I imagine she would appreciate it."

"Really thanks Naruto" Sakura says cheerfully

"No problem i have to do head out and buy something if you need me try looking for me at this new address."

"New address? Are you moving?' Sakura asks

"Yeah sort of anyway I better get going see you later Sakura-chan." Naruto says while, waving as he walks away.

"_Now I just need to plan what to fill the clan Compound with since, i don't have much maybe Karin-chan will some answers_." Naruto thought

WIth that he goes to find Karin-chan and hers she is in the hot springs so, he decides to take a dip in the men's side himself. When he is there he spots a perverted hermit who is peeping on the girls in the bath at this Naruto nearly tears up until he realizes that the pervert is possibly spying on Karin-chan so, he hollers "pervert" sending the woman on the other side into a fury and pull the Pervert over the fence and take to beating the ever loving crap out of him. When they are done with him they throw him back over the fence and into the men's bath hopefully to drown.

"Gaki why would you do that i was in the middle of my research." The hermit roars

"You call peeping research you're nothing but a pervert." Naruto states

"I'm not just any old pervert i'm the super pervert Jiraiya" Jiraiya says

"So, you are admitting it." Naruto says in fake disbelief

"That's right i'm jiraiya the gallant , the toad sage, and allround lover of woman."

"I guess that makes you a pervert sage." Naruto says

"Hey Gaki who are you?"

"I'm Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki"

"So, Naruto would take off so I can do my research."

"No chance you were spying on my cousin."

"So, is your cousin the red-head by any chance?"

"Yeah why?"

"She took off after they had their fun with me."

"Thanks for telling me I've got to go to then unless you plan on training me."

"Train you? Why would I do that?" Jiraiya asks

"For one your "research material" is gone and second i can do this!" WIth a poof Naruto transforms into a nude woman version of himself.

Jiraiya is drooling while, Naruto can't believe how dense pervy sage can still be.

"Alright I will train you but, you gotta do it as that jutsu." Jiraiya says

"Really Pervy-sage…?" Naruto sighs

They take off to a nearby waterfall where Jiraiya removes the Five-pronged seal on Naruto. With that training consisted of Naruto trying to summon a toad but has only made minor progress by summoning tadpoles yet again. So, Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra summoning the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya why have you summoned me?" Gamabunta says

"He didn't summon you I did." Naruto says

"A squirt like you ha as if." Gamabunta says

"Oh yeah if i stay on your head until sunset then, you will have to acknowledge me."

"Bring it brat."

For the rest of the day Naruto hangs on for dear life as he is tossed and turned in every direction possible but, by sunset he has accomplished his goal of staying on Gamabunta all day. So, he decides that he needs to get himself some more training from Jiraiya. Who decides to teach Naruto seals who creates dozens of clones to learn for him while he leaves to find Karin.

He finds Karin at Ichiraku's ramen who is setting a new record for bowls of ramen.

"Ahh that was good." Karin says patting her stomach

"Glad you liked it." Ayame says

"Hey Karin-chan i've been looking everywhere for you" Naruto says

"What do you need Naruto-kun." Karin asks

"I was wondering if you knew what to fill the compound i bought with."

"Well, most clans i heard of leave family scrolls in a compound and furniture of course."

"So, do you think you could help me with shopping for the compound."

"Is it a date Naruto-kun don't you have to train for the chunin exams?" Karin asks

"I've got shadow clones working on it so, would join me."

"Of course what woman would turn down some shopping?"

"Great i will meet you here in a couple of hours, I still got some things to do."

Naruto soon takes off and runs into Fu.

"Naruto how are you doing." Fu asks

"Pretty good i thought we should talk." Naruto states

"Sure what should we talk about?"

"Our burdens are so similar Fu i was if we could talk about that."

"What do you want to know?"

"How are treated in your village."

"Not to well... fortunately i have Shibuki-sama who looks after me."

"I see Shibuki takes care of you"

"Yes, but he can be such a stick in the mud when i'm pulling pranks."

"I know the feeling I get into trouble for my pranks too."

"So, how are you treated in this village."

"They don't acknowledge my existence except for a few special people like Ichiraku's and the Third hokage-jiji."

"I see"

"Well would you like to meet my Tailed beast he can be a stubborn bastard, but he is not so bad." Naruto says while putting out a fist to fistbump.

Fu sees the fist and bumps it sending them into the seal.

"**So, what do you want brat?**" Kurama asks

"I Just wanted to introduce you to someone." Naruto states

"Fu this is Kyuubi no kitsune also, known as Kurama." Naruto tells Fu

"**Don't go around using my name freely brat only those close to me may use my name.**" Kurama says

"**Don't be like that Kurama it's unlucky to act such a way**" a new voice says

"Chomei is that you?" Fu asks

"**Yes it is little seven it is me the nanabi Chomei.**" Chomei states

"Wow Fu you got to know the nanabi to such a point as they let you use their name." Naruto says impressed.

"Yes we are good friends aren't we Chomei ssu" Fu states

"**That's right, but I'm surprised the kyuubi gave its name away yet still so guarded about it." **Chomei states

"**Just because you want to get along with humans doesn't mean i have to Nanabi" **Kurama states annoyed

"**Come on at least you can use my name after all we're sibling's**." Chomei says

"What do you mean Chomei?" Fu asks

"**We were created by the same man his name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki better known as the sage of six paths."** Chomei states

"**How far have you fallen to give away such information about our origins to humans.**" Kurama says with an annoyed grunt

"**They deserve to know of their predecessor jinchuriki."** Chomei states

"What does that mean Chomei?" Fu states

"**The Rikudo sage was the jinchuriki of the predecessor and progenitor of chakra.**" Chomei states

"Chomei Fu both of you should know that there is a group out there planning on reviving the ten-tails and bringing about the end of the world." Naruto states

"How do they plan to do that?" Fu asks

"By extracting the Tailed beasts and sealing them in the ten tails husk." Naruto states

"**How do you know this**?" Chomei asks

"I've seen it for myself and have spoken with Rikudo-jiji" Naruto states

"**I see so, you've met our father in order for you to be able to do that you must be pretty special**." Chomei states

"**Huh he claims to be the one spoken of long ago by our father."** Kurama says with a snort

"**You mean he is the one.**" Chomei says surprised

"Yes i was the one spoken of by Rikudo-jiji."

"**Then that means you must be one of asura's reincarnations**." Chomei suggests

"Yes i am one of them, was Hashirama."

"**Fu i want to keep close to this man do you understand.**" Chomei asks

"Alright it seem like we will have some fun ssu." Fu states

With that they leave the seal leaving Fu to follow Naruto on his date with Karin.

The date was awkward at first but, Karin soon grew fond of Fu and her upbeat personality so, by the time they were done they were good friends. They moved furniture into the compound and had a wonderful time redecorating the building with the help of shadow clones a move that Naruto taught to Fu as a way to say thank you for all the help. With the redecorating done Naruto decide to visit Hinata-chan in the hospital.

A while, later at the hospital naruto is visiting Hinata. When he arrives he sees Hiashi Hyuuga hinata's father leaving the room. He decides to peak in and sees Hinata looking down.

"Hey HInata-chan how are you doing?" Naruto asks

"I-i'm doing well Naruto-kun." Hinata says shyly with a blush

"Don't worry Hinata i will avenge you against Neji i promise." Naruto states

"Please, don't-don't do anything reckless Naruto-kun and try not to be hard on Neji." Hinata pleads

"I don't care what his problem is Hinata he shouldn't have treated you the way." Naruto says firmly

"But, Naruto you just don't understand his grudge against the main house."

"He can as many grudges as he wants it don't justify him treating someone as nice as you as dirt."

"Please just promise me- promise me that you will help Neji from the hatred that consumes him i've tried but, i cannot do it." Hinata says sadly

"I promise you Hinata on my Nindo my ninja way that i will help Neji."

"That's all I can ask for Naruto thank you."

"Sure what are friends for Hinata-chan when you get out of here, how about we have that date we talked about you know the one between friends." Naruto says shyly

With Hinata blushing a new shade of red Naruto decides it's time to take his leave after making one more stop in the hospital.

When Naruto arrives he at Ino's room he sees Her father Inoichi by her bedside brushing his daughters hair.

"Has there been any change." Naruto asks

"Sadly no there's been no change." Inoichi replies

"Don't worry she'll pull through she is a very tough woman."

"Yes i but, can't help but feel helpless while, seeing her like this." Inoichi says on the verge of tears

"Don't worry I'll find a way to help your daughter believe it!"

"Naruto thank you for saying that but, there's nothing you can do."

Naruto puts his hand on Inoichi's shoulder before he takes his leave of the hospital.

Meanwhile, the clones are making progress in learning Fuinjutsu and are dispelling at a regular rate. This continues until the month is out and the Chunin exams have arrived and Naruto is prepared for whatever is ahead of him.


	18. Chapter 17 Final exam

Chapter 17 Final Exams

The arena is packed with spectators who have arrived to see the finalists that made it to the final round. WIth most of the competitors in attendance except for Sasuke and Naruto. The crowd is ecstatic waiting for the matches to begin including the hokage, Kazekage, and Shibuki who is in attendance with the kage. But, the hokage is wondering where Naruto is when he suddenly appears in the Kages booth.

"Well Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" the third asks

"Just came to check-up on you old man and just wanting to see what the view is like for a future hokage like myself will enjoy." Naruto states with a shrug and pats the hokage on the shoulder channeling some of his chakra into the old man.

"Well what do you think of the view?"

"It's good, but not as good as the competitors box seats."

"Well if it isn't Naruto" Shibuki states

"Hey Shibuki how has your village been and what are you doing up here?" Naruto asks

"The village is back to normal thanks to you and as for why I'm here I was invited up here.

"Well wish me and Fu-chan luck."

"Sure that's what I'm here for afterall." Shibuki states

Naruto hops down from the booth and joins the other competitors in line now all is missing is Sasuke.

"_Just as expected for him to be late with being with Kakashi it should be expected._" Naruto thought

"Now competitors it's time to begin the exams will you please take a seat in the competitors booth while, the first match begins." The proctor Genma shiranui states

All the competitors except for Neji and Naruto leave the arena.

"Alright let's begin the first match."

With the signal to start given Neji activates his byakugan and Naruto forms shadow clones that charge at Neji who effortlessly dispels them.

"Give up Naruto this match has been determined by fate to be my victory." Neji states

"There is no such thing as fate but what we make for ourselves." Naruto replies by creating some water and lightning clones to attack Neji who destroys the water clones and quickly backs off and kills the remaining clones by throwing shuriken at them to prevent himself from getting electrocuted. Naruto forms some earth clones that charge Neji who is caught off guard when the clones are about to attack they explode sending shower of dirt and rock flying toward him. Next, Naruto performs the hand seals for Fire release; fireball jutsu launching it at Neji who performs rotation to block the attack. Next Naruto charges in with some clones circling Neji who turns his head to face the real Naruto who is in range of his divination and performs 128 palms on all the clones causing them to disperse but, Naruto appears below Neji using Earth Release; Rending Drill Fang to hit Neji underneath the chin knocking his headband off and sending him flying back.

Neji rights himself as he lands as he notices Naruto looking at his caged bird seal on his forehead.

"What?" Neji asks

"That seal… so, that is the caged bird seal." Naruto states

"What of it?'

"You shouldn't hold a grudge against Hinata."

"You talk nonsense you don't know the suffering the main branch has put me through" Neji growled

"I know what happened to your father Neji he chose his own fate by giving his life for his brother." Naruto states sadly

"The main branch had him murder all to protect the head of the main branch!" Neji shouts

"What does that have to do with Hinata she was a helpless child when that happened and her father acted out of instinct to protect her." Naruto says calmly

"It still should of been Hiashi that had died not my father Hizashi for his reckless actions." Neji shouts

"You still don't have a right to try and defy your destiny by trying to hurt Hinata." Naruto growls out

"In fact if it was a simple matter she could have used a single hand sign to end you, but she didn't because she sees you as a brother." Naruto rages

"She is a loser and so are you and I will prove it by defeating you here and now."

"I understand you Neji but, i will be the one to win."

"You understand!.. How can use possibly understand about living under the burden of a seal affecting your entire life?!" Neji rages as he charges Naruto and performs 128 palms disabling Naruto's chakra network.

"I understand better than most how a seal can mess up your entire life and i will change the Hyuga when i become hokage." Naruto states as he starts drawing on Kurama's chakra as it surrounds him and he charges Neji with a Kunai at the ready as Neji performs rotation and both forces collide in an explosion that sends debris flying. When the smoke clears Neji is on his knees and Naruto is standing over him and proceeds to punch Neji in the face sending him flying to the back of the arena sticking him to the wall. With Neji not able to move Genma announces the winner is Naruto.

Naruto makes his way to the competitors box where he sees Shikamaru contemplating forfeiting before he even has to fight.

"Come on Shikamaru i'm sure your parents are watching i'm sure you don't want to disappoint them." Naruto says while, Shikamaru shivers at the thought of his mother possibly with a frying pan waiting for him if he doesn't go through with the match.

"Yes i finally get to have some fun." Fu says with a spring in her step as she works her way to the arena.

"Fu-chan good luck and have some fun." Naruto states

"Troublesome blond she is facing me you know." Shikamaru states

"I know, but it still doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." Naruto states

"Whatever" Shikamaru says as he makes his way down the steps toward the arena's center.

"All Right both contestants are here let's begin." Genma states

Fu starts off by hoping away from Shikamaru who is using his shadow possession jutsu to try and ensnare Fu. So, Fu backs away enough just out of his reach and performs Wind Release: Air current wild dance to blow shikamaru back towards some trees that he hides behind as Fu prepares another Jutsu Lightning release: Javelin and tosses it toward the tree Shikamarut is hiding behind forcing him out of hiding and to try shadow possession again thanks to the parachute he tossed overhead to extend his range he just misses Fu who jumps away and counters with Wind Release: Wind cutter jutsu sending a slicing wave of air at shikamaru who repositions himself and launches his shadow into a hole that connects to the hole next to Fu that was created by Naruto using Rending drill Fang. So, he walks close to Fu and forces to raise her hand and he surrenders shocking the crowd.

"I can no longer continue i'm just about out of chakra so, i can't continue." Shikamaru states

A stunned Genma claims the winner of the 2nd match is Fu. With that said Shikamaru makes his way back to the competitors box along with Fu who is skipping with a spring in her step. Meanwhile, in the competitors box Lee is getting fired up and prepared to go when he is being called down by Genma.

"Lee i want you to be careful if you can't beat him with your trump card it would be best for you to forfeit remember what happened to Dosu he'll do the same to you given half a chance." Naruto states

"Don't worry Naruto i've got this the lotus blooms twice after all." Lee states before jumping down into the stadium.

"_I hope you come out of this unscathed Lee"_ Naruto thought grimly

"All Right both contestants are ready, let's begin." Genma states

Lee charges Gaara and collides with the sand and jumps backward as the sand gives chase. Lee jumps back toward the arena wall and takes off his leg weights and charges Gaara disappear in a blur of speed reappearing and disappearing all around Gaara who's sand can't keep up. After being hit in the face by Lee Gaara is sent flying up into the air as his sand armor begins to crack as he is assaulted by Lee's punches when, suddenly Gaara is grabbed by Lee and begins spinning toward the ground with the Front lotus but, Gaara's landing is cushioned by his sand. Tired Lee jumps away and prepares to open the gates causing his body to glow with chakra. After opening the third gate he charges Gaara and shatters his defences and begins relentlessly pounding on Gaara as he is lifted up into the air by the blows. As he reaches a peak in his height he is then bound in bandages by Lee who opens another 2 gates and receives a devastating blow to his chest thanks to a kick and punch by Lee sending him rocketing to Earth where he is once again cushioned by his sand laying in a crater he tries to send his sand after Lee and manages to grab both an arm and leg of Lee and uses sand coffin on the limbs. Lee gets up despite no longer being conscious and is saved from further assault by Gaara by Might Guy who Interferes and the match is called for Gaara as victor.

Lee is carried off by stretcher by medic-nin and is followed by Might Guy. The next match is postponed by the hokage waiting for Sasuke to arrive. When he does arrive with Kakashi he is about to be disqualified but the match continues with Sasuke vs. Shino.

"Alright are both contestants ready? Then let the match begin." Genma states

Shino releases his bug while Sasuke activates his sharingan. Both contestants charge each other and begin a match in taijutsu where Sasuke suddenly uses his improved speed to get a leg up on shino who uses his bugs to try and attack Sasuke who uses Lightning Release: Lightning bolt to fry the bugs and gets in close with shino to perform the Peerless Hurricane Formation. Then, he uses Fire release: fireball jutsu that swallows up shino in fire revealing him to be a bug clone. So, Sasuke charges Shino again punches and kicks Shino who is sent flying back to wall of the stadium. Sasuke then, performs peerless great flame bullet that is a combo of taijutsu and Fireball technique to knock Shino out ending the match.

"Alright for the semi-finals we have "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Fu" Genma says

Both contestants make their way to the arena.

"I wish you luck Fu."

"Same to you Naruto."

"Both contestants are ready let the match begin."

Both contestants charge each other while, performing hand signs for their respective jutsu Naruto with Wind release: Air bullets and Fu with Wind Release: Drilling air bullet causing both to dodge out of the way. As he is dodging Naruto creates shadow clones of wind and fire and have them charge Fu who uses Shadow clones to handle Naruto's own which, explode creating a firestorm. Naruto then, creates regular shadow clones and charges Fu who uses Lightning Release; Overdrive to increase the speed of her synapses and takes down the shadow clones.

"Your pretty good Naruto but, i hope you can handle this." Suddenly Fu starts to glow with purple electricity and performs Thunder release: Thunder arrow launching an arrow of thunder at Naruto who barely dodges out of the way. As Fu continues throwing out another Jutsu Thunder Release: Sonic Orb charging Naruto with an orb of purple electricity planning to take Naruto out.

"_What is Thunder Release i never had heard of it_" Naruto thought

"**That is because, it's the Nanabi's Kekkei Genkai that combines Wind and Lightning releases to form a Release that is the peak of piercing power and speed**." Kurama states

"_Just great the only way i can compete with that is to use wood release with all these people around._" Naruto thinks

"**Well you better make up your mind soon because she'll hit you at this rate.**" Kurama points out

"_I know but, i guess i don't have any other choice if i hope to win_." Naruto thinks

"Alright Fu you're not the only one with tricks Wood Release: wood locking wall!" shouts

A dome soon comes in between Fu and Naruto who performs another Jutsu Great forest crumbling that launches Fu into air by tree branches and Naruto follows her up by jumping up the branches and performs Wind release: Wind cutter at Fu who dodges and forms thunder release: Twin sonic orbs forms one orb in each hand and launches herself at Naruto. Who counters with Shadow clones who uses Uzumaki barrage on Fu sending her plummeting toward the ground. With Fu stunned and no longer able to move Naruto is declared the winner.

The crowd is stunned with the residence in shock at seeing wood release being used the guests shocked at the outcome of the match. The crowd eventually applauds the match as the next match is being called.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now" The Hokage states

"I don't see the problem Hokage-sama with it being known Hokage-sama." Shibuki states

"That's because you don't know the shinobi council like I do they will push Naruto into the clan restoration act just to preserve the bloodline." Hokage states grimly

" I see but, i'm sure Naruto can handle this CRA business." Shibuki states

"You must feel proud to have that bloodline return Konoha Hokage-dono." The Kazekage states

"Yes i am happy to see it return in young Naruto but, like i was telling Shibuki-dono it brings all sorts of problems." the hokage replies

"Surely the positives outway the negatives in this case." the Kazekage states

"That will have to remain to be seen." Hokage states

"Alright the next contestants Gaara and Sasuke please come to the arena." Genma shouts

"Sasuke" Naruto speaks

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asks

"Good luck and be careful Gaara is no ordinary opponent he is a lot like me." Naruto states seriously

"Don't sweat it I'll have this match over in a flash." Sasuke says with a smirk

"_You really need a lot of luck if you are going against Shukaku." _Naruto thought

"All Right both contestants are ready, let's begin." Genma states

With signal given sasuke goes through the hand seals for lightning release: thunderclap arrow and launches it at Gaara who blocks it with his sand that is pierced. Sasuke then, throws exploding kunai at Gaara which, explode but, he is protected by his sand as Sasuke vanishes and reappears next Gaara gives a punch to him causing Gaara to stumble back as Sasuke charges in again causing Gaara to form his sand cocoon blocking Sasuke's attacks so, Sasuke retreats up the wall the stadium and begins channeling Lightning release into his hand to form Chidori. With Chidori in hand he rushes down the wall toward Gaara and pierces the sand cocoon. A scream is heard from the cocoon and begins to fall apart as Feathers start to fall in the stadium from the Genjutsu temple of nirvana technique.

Suddenly oto-nin and Suna-nin appear out of nowhere and begin the assault on the hidden leaf village.


	19. Chapter 18 A snake's Ambition

Chapter 18 A Snake's Ambition

When the oto-nin and suna-nin appear Gaara is taken by his siblings away from the battle field. As the Konoha-nin defend the civilians Sasuke gives chase to deal with Gaara. As this is happening the third hokage is taken hostage by the kazekage and they are surrounded by a barrier.

""Kazekage what is the meaning of this." The hokage asks calmly

"My you have gotten old Sarutobi-sensei." THe kazekage says revealing himself to be Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru i should have known." The hokage says with a glare

"Don't be like that let's catch up on old times sensei."

"All I want to do want to do is strangle you Orochimaru."

"My so serious then, let's get down to it." Orochimaru says while, the Hokage backs away begins performing hand signs for earth release: earth flow river sending orochimaru sliding down the roof as the Hokage performs Earth release: earth dragon bullet and then, Fire dragon bombs roasting a Orochimaru that turns out to be an earth clone. Meanwhile, the real orochimaru performs Edo Tensei as the Third hokage attempts to stop the coffins from rising with shuriken shadow clone jutsu only to fail as the caskets fall open and the first and second hokage's step outside of the coffins.

"Hiruzen you have gotten old." the shodai Hashirama says

"Yes the young monkey has gotten very old." Nidaime Tobirama says

"First and second Hokage's it has been a long time since, both have passed." Hiruzen says

"I see we've been brought back by Edo Tensei." Tobirama says

"Dammit Tobirama this Jutsu shouldn't have been created." Hashirama says

"Now now Hashirama and Tobirama this jutsu is a magnificent piece of work that I plan to use to crush Konoha." Orochimaru says as he slides his talisman into the back of the Hokage's heads.

"Now my puppets put on a show for my former sensei." Orochimaru says with a smirk

The Hokages start off with a slow run to a full on sprint toward the Third hokage to face him in combat. Meanwhile, this is happening Sasuke is gaining up on the sand siblings.

"Kankuro you take Gaara and go on ahead while, I hold off the Uchiha." Temari says

"Are you sure?" Kankuro asks

"Yes now get going."

With that Kankuro takes Gaara on ahead leaving Temari facing against Sasuke.

When Sasuke catches up with Temari he launches a Fire Release: Fireball jutsu at Temari who dodges and uses the Wind release: Dust Wind technique to scatter sand and blind the Uchiha which fails as Sasuke covers his eyes and comes in close to face Temari in taijutsu against her wild fan dance. He manages to knock to knock the fan out of her hand and prepares to use Peerless hurricane formation knocking her out and leaving her behind while, Sasuke continues forward.

Behind Sasuke a team consisting of Pakkun, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto is in hot pursuit of Sasuke but, they are being trailed by oto-nin. So, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru break off to handle them while, Pakkun leads Sakura and Naruto after Sasuke.

When Kankuro is caught up to Sasuke he prepares to fight him but, Shino intervenes and battles Kankuro. While, Sasuke continues his pursuit of Gaara who is picked up by his sister. Kankuro launches his puppet at Shino who counters with his bugs attacking the chakra threads holding the puppet. Kankuro launches a poisonous gas bomb at Shino who evades most of the gas and launches his bugs who track Kankuro by the smell of the female insect that was planted on him at the start of the fight. Kankuro is drained of his chakra and falls from the trees while, Shino is incapacitated by the poison he inhaled.

By now Sasuke has caught up with Gaara and battling Gaara who has transformed his arm into that of Shukaku and charges sasuke uses Fire release: phoenix sage flower nail to launch heated Shuriken at Gaara who blocks with his arm and retaliates with sand shuriken forcing Sasuke to take cover. Sasuke charges up his Chidori and meets Gaara's charge shredding Gaara's Shukaku arm but, it does no good and the Curse mark soon spreads over Sasuke's body paralyzing him. As Gaara charges in now with a tail he is kicked back by a recently arrived Naruto while, Sakura tends to Sasuke.

"Sakura i want you to take Sasuke and get out of here." Naruto says seriously

"What about you?" Sakura asks

"I'll handle Gaara i know how to deal with him." Naruto says calmly

"Uzumaki you will prove my existence." Gaara shouts

"Now go Sakura!" Naruto shouts causing Sakura to take off with Sasuke

Naruto charges up his chakra and creates Water and lightning clones that charge Gaara who easily dispatches them but, causes him to be electrocuted by the water splashing over him. Then, naruto wraps an exploding tag around a kunai that he jams under Gaara's tail. As the Tag explodes deforming Gaara; Naruto creates a few dozen clones that charge Gaara and prepares to beat him up launching him into the air where the clones use clone spinning heel drop launching Gaara into the ground.

"I will not lose to a guy like you!" Gaara shouts as he completely transforms into Shukaku.

"Fine then let's do it summoning jutsu!" Naruto shouts summoning Gamabunta.

Gaara performs the sleeping possum jutsu on himself and allows Shukaku to take over.

"**I'm finally free and look there's someone I want to kill right now."** Shukaku says

"Shukaku you don't have to be like this, what would your father think." Naruto states

"**I don't care what the old man would think i have someone to kill and I will kill you.**" Shukaku states

"Save your breath Gaki he is not someone you can talk to." Gamabunta says

"Fine then, Gamabunta would you assist me please." Naruto asks

"Fine gaki but, you owe me some sake when this is over." Gamabunta says

Gamabunta draws his knife and lunges toward Shukaku and takes one of his arms off losing his knife. Shukaku retaliates with Wind Release: Drilling air bullet at Gamabunta who counters with Water Release: Liquid bullet in combination with Naruto's Wind release: Air Bullets.

Shukaku charges toward Gamabunta and swats at him with his tail sending Gamabunta flying landing some distance away as Shukaku prepares a tail beast ball that he launches at the sitting Gamabunta who dodges at the last second.

Watching the blast go off Naruto asks to do a combined transformation with Gamabunta into a giant fox that charges toward Shukaku and bites down on him. When they dispel the transformation Naruto slugs Gaara waking him up. Gaara retaliates by binding Naruto in sand but, Naruto uses Wood release: Great forest crumbing to release himself of the sand and launches himself at Gaara and headbutts Gaara on the head stunning him ending the transformation of Shukaku and it quickly reverts to sand. Causing Gaara to fall toward the forest as Naruto jumps down from the branches of his wood release. They jump at each other ready to punch each other but, Naruto's blow strikes first sending Gaara plummeting toward the ground where he lays.

"Stop don't come any closer." Gaara asks as Naruto walks toward Gaara

"I know what it feels like Gaara the loneliness it's suffocating isn't, but you don't have to be alone Gaara you have a brother and sister to drive the loneliness away and give you strength." Naruto says sadly

"Why-why are you so strong?" Gaara asks

"Because, I have people precious to me too that i need to protect." Naruto says chiperly

"Is that right." Gaara says contemplatively

"That's right isn't it Kankuro, Temari." Naruto says while, turning to the two siblings that have arrived on the scene.

"That's right Gaara we are here for you; you just have to reach out to us." Temari says pleadingly

"I see Temari, Kankuro we're leaving." Gaara states as he is being held up by his siblings.

"If you want, I can be a source of strength for you to Gaara." Naruto states his fist out stretched.

"Really you would be my friend?" Gaara asked in shock

"Of course Gaara after all were brothers that share a burden after all." Naruto says happily

Gaara fist bumps naruto's and turns and takes off with his siblings, Leaving Naruto to wait for Sakura and Sasuke to reunite with him.

Meanwhile, with the Hokage Hiruzen is having a tough time fighting off the previous Hokage's even with Enma his summoning's help he is running low on chakra and only has one option left the death demon consuming Seal. He prepares to perform the jutsu when the Nidaime casts the Genjutsu False Darkness surrounding the area in a pitch black darkness. Hiruzen creates two shadow clones that manage to get ahold of both previous hokage as Hiruzen performs the hands signs for the seal and activates it. He quickly draws out the souls of the two hokage and seals them into his shadow clones as the genjutsu fades revealing Orochimaru. Who he manages to get ahold of and begins to draw out his soul but, Orochimaru impales Hiruzen with Kusanagi.

"Foolish old man why didn't you try to avoid it?" Orochimaru says through clenched teeth.

"There wasn't any point to dodging now that i have you i will not let go until i draw out your soul." Hiruzen says through gritting teeth.

"Old man you won't stop me once i'm done with you i will crush the village without you leading it will crumble." Orochimaru states

"No the village will never fall as long as their is people who defend it and they're people precious in it to protect."

Just as Hiruzen grip on Orochimaru's soul is weakening he feels a burst of power within a turns to see a spector of naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asks in surprise of the spector

"I thought you might need some help Jiji so, i left some of my chakra in you for emergency." Naruto says cheerfully as the spector takes his hand and helps pull on Orochimaru's soul.

"This brat! You left some of yourself in the old monkey!" Orochimaru shouts

"See this is the will of fire Orochimaru it will never be extinguished it can only be passed on right Naruto." Hiruzen says with a tight smile.

"You got that right Jiji!" Naruto spector shouts

"I may not be able to take your whole soul but, with Naruto's help i will take your arms and legs depriving you of the jutsu you covet!" Hiruzen shouts

"No you wouldn't dare old man you wouldn't dare!" Orochimaru screams

"The seal is set goodbye my student may we see each other in the next world." Hiruzen says calmly as the death god severs Orochimaru's limbs from his body and devours them along with the souls of the previous hokage.

"No don't! Damn you Hiruzen Damn you give me back my limbs give me back my limbs!" Orochimaru screams with rage as his limbs start to rot and turn sickly.

With that Hiruzen falls to the ground dead as Orochimaru is forced to retreat with his minions from the village. When the Villagers find Hiruzen they find him with a peaceful smile on his face having gone to the shinigami's stomach content that a new hokage would soon take his place.


	20. Chapter 19 5th Hokage

Chapter 19 5th Hokage

A massive funeral was held for those lost in the invasion and there were plenty of mourners for the third hokage including Naruto who knew nothing could be done to prevent the old man's death even if he was able to help a little bit. He comforts Konohamaru.

"Why do people sacrifice their lives." Konohamaru asks

"Because, people have things they need to protect." Naruto states

"Things to protect?" Konohamaru asks

"Yes things that will outlive them and who will intern risks their lives to protect what is precious to them and so, the cycle continues on forever."

"You've really grown Naruto that is what i would have said." Iruka says

"I learned from the best that's all." Naruto says cheekily

"Now where do we go from here?" Konohamaru asks

"Simple we select a new hokage" Naruto states

"I see" Konohamaru says

WIth the funeral ending Naruto goes his separate way from everyone else and heads to a nearby portion of the graveyard for the Uchiha's and stands over Mikoto's grave.

"Hello Mikoto it's been a long time." Naruto states

"_The time is coming soon when i meet your oldest son again. I don't know if I can stop him but, I will do everything in my power to stop him from hurting Sasuke further._" Naruto thinks

"I know I haven't visited until recently but, i have been busy on missions with Sasuke he has grown up to be a fine shinobi. Naruto says

"He can be such a teme sometimes but I cherish him as a brother just as you would want me to, but I can't help but wonder what he thinks of me am i a nuscanse or am i friend to him." Naruto says

"_I wonder if he will stay the course or will he follow the path of an avenger i'm not sure, but the time for him to decide is drawing close and hope that my influence will be enough this time to stop him._" Naruto thinks

"That's all I came to say i will stop by again soon, hopefully with some good news kaa-san" Naruto said as he backs away and turns away heading to the clan compound.

At the clan compound he sees Karin in a robe and is reading a book.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's up?" karin asks

"Oh nothing just was visiting with some dead relatives" Naruto states

"Great Naruto i wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Did you know that i have to marry someone in the village by the time i'm 18 in order to be counted as a citizen of the village."

"What really why didn't jiji mention that?" Naruto says surprised

"Maybe he felt it wouldn't matter since, he expected to marry someone in the future anyway." Karin says shrugging

"What happens if you don't marry by 18?"

"Nothing as far as I can tell, but it means I probably have to go back to Kusagakure."

"We can't let that happen no i won't let it happen we will find you someone to marry." Naruto says confidently

"Jeez you make it sound so easy." Karin says with a pout

"Don't worry we will find mr. right for you"

"Anyways was there something else you wanted to talk about Naruto."

"Actually yes i expect to be called away for a mission i hope so, i thought i would let you know."

"Thanks Naruto i appreciate it."

Naruto goes and leaves the compound to find the pervy sage who is having a conversation of importance.

"Jiraiya we came to ask you to be Hokage" Koharu the village elder asks

"Sorry you know i can't with my spy network i am busy and besides it would get in the way of my research but I can suggest someone." Jiraiya says

"Who then?" Homura asks

"Tsunade the sannin" JIraiya says seriously

"Why her we can't even get her back in the village" Koharu states

"She would be perfect for the job and besides, I have a plan to get her back into the village." Jiraiya says

"Fine we will leave it to you then." Koharu says

"But, i require to bring someone along with me by the name of Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya says

"That is a complicated request Jiraiya since, the shinobi council recently made a decision about him." Homura states

"What kind of decision?" Jiraiya says suspiciously

"The decision to put him in the clan restoration program due to his wood release they don't want to risk losing that bloodline again." Koharu says

"I see they want to turn Naruto into a breeder huh." Jiraiya says glaringly

"The council has deemed him to find at least several wives before his 18th birthday." Homura says

"Jeez i know the clan council can be heavy handed but, this is ridiculous!" Jiraiya says with a sigh

"That is why we would prefer to keep Naruto here so he can start finding suitors." Koharu says

"We won't be gone long and I can guarantee he will be safe with me." Jiraiya states

"Very well will you inform him of the council's decision." Homura states

"Sure leave it to the pervert to tell a 13 year old he has to have a bloody harem." Jiraiya says sarcastically

With that Jiraiya to find the gaki who is looking for him.

They find each other not far from the Hokage tower and they plan to leave immediately on this S-rank mission. They leave just as two unscrupulous individuals arrive in town.

The pair being Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki who have come to capture Naruto. But, are spotted by Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma who pursue them toward a river where they face off.

Kakashi performs Water release: water formation wall and blocks Itachi's Water release: water fang bullet as kurenai uses genjutsu to bind Itachi who reverses it on Kurenai with his sharingan who breaks out of the genjutsu while, Asuma battles Kisame with his Chakra Blades and manages to push Kisame back as Kisame counters with water release: Water dragon bullet that is canceled out by Kakashi's own. Itachi uses his mangekyo sharingan on kakashi sending him into the genjutsu world of tsukiyomi where he is tortured. Asuma and Kurenai in the meantime manage to look away as Kakashi falls.

"They aren't here to fight us. your after the kyuubi aren't you?" Kakashi states before passing out

When Kakashi passes out Might Guy appears causing Itachi and Kisame to retreat as they didn't come to fight all of Konoha. The jonin appears in the jonin station to figure out what to do next but they are overheard by Sasuke who is looking for Kakashi so he takes off after Itachi.

Meanwhile, Naruto is Jiraiya at a hotel waiting for him as he follows after a woman which, had to be in a genjutsu in hindsight since, when did women like the pervert. Naruto decides to get to work relearning the rasengan since, he got the first step out of Jiraiya on the way there. It is taking a lot more effort than he figured to relearn the jutsu so, he creates a dozen clones to learn it for him while he waits for Itachi and Kisame. When he hears a knock on the door his sensing technique confirms that it's Itachi so, he plans to attack first by using his wood release to create wood beams that he plans to launch at Itachi as soon as he opens the door.

Itachi opens the door and is hit with a wooden beam sending flying back along with kisame who smirks at the blonde when he walks out of the room.

"Itachi its been awhile, i see you found a friend." Naruto says coldly

"Yes it has been awhile, Naruto-kun i would like you to come with us." Itachi says diplomatically

"Sorry I'm not going anywhere with you and fish face."

"Let's grab the gaki Itachi it shouldn't take too long." Kisame says with a smirk

"Alright bring it Fish face shadow clones jutsu." Naruto shouts as he creates wind and fire clones that charge Kisame who shreds them with samehada causing them to explode into wind and fire creating a fireball that engulfs Kisame.

Naruto creates Lightning clones and has them charge Kisame who escapes the fireball only slightly singed and prepare to attack the new clones that electrocute him. While, Naruto uses Earth release: earth wave technique to ripple the floor knocking kisame off balance as Naruto goes through the hand signs for wind release: Wind cutter Jutsu and aims it toward Kisame who blocks it with his sword.

Just then, Sasuke appears around the hall corner and stares at Itachi.

"I've been waiting for this moment the moment when i avenge my clan." Sasuke says coldly

"I've lived as you said with nothing but my hatred and only for the purpose of killing you Itachi!" Sasuke shouts as he prepares a chidori.

Sasuke launches himself toward Itachi with the intention of impaling Itachi only for Itachi to redirect the attack into the wall. Itachi then, punches Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying back into the hallway wall and pins him against.

"You lack the hatred necessary to kill me and you know what you never will." Itachi says into Sasuke's ear and then cast Tsukuyomi on Sasuke torturing him.

Naruto is about to lunge toward Itachi but is stopped by Kisame who place samehada in his way.

"If you want Itachi you have to go through me first" Kisame says with a smirk

Just as Kisame is about to bring Samehada down on Naruto the attack intercepted by an armored toad. The walls were soon covered in the toad stomach of toad mouth bind jutsu. So, Itachi and Kisame retreat when Jiraiya appears escaping using the flames amaterasu turn burn a whole in the toad's stomach. After they escape Naruto tends to Sasuke who isn't responding. Suddenly Jiraiya is hit by Dynamic entry from Might Guy who had chased Sasuke down. He takes Sasuke and heads back to the village while, leaving Naruto with a spandex suit for him to train in.

Naruto completes the first step in 3 days and moves onto the second on their trip. Jiraiya gets a tip of where Tsunade is so, they head to Tanzaku town where they manage to locate Tsunade after two days with Naruto completing the second step.

"Tsunade it has been a long time." Jiraiya states

"It hasn't been long enough what do you want?" Tsunade says with a glare

"What can't an old friend come by for a visit." Jiraiya states

"We came to bring you back to the village." Naruto states

"Sorry I'm done with that village." Tsunade says

"They want you to come back to be the 5th Hokage." Jiraiya says

"Ha as if what fool would want that job?" Tsunade says with a snort

"Look i know you've lost a lot but, the village needs you Tsunade." Jiraiya says

"Don't go bringing them up it won't work!" Tsunade says glaringly

"There's a fool right in front of me right now" Naruto says calmly

"What is that brat?!" Tsunade says heatedly

"I see a fool drinking herself into a stupor while, her village needs her, but she can't let go of the past." Naruto says Heatedly

"Do you want to fight brat?" Tsunade hollers

"To be hokage is my dream and to see someone such as you disrespect those that have held the position makes me sick so, yeah i'll fight you." Naruto shouts

"Alright let's take this outside" Tsunade says

"Lady Tsunade please wait." Shizune says

Tsunade has a staredown with Naruto.

"This won't be even a challenge all I will need is one finger." Tsunade says with a smirk

"That's fine I win you'll come back to the village." Naruto shouts

"And if i win then, all your money on you will be mine."

Tsunade charges with a finger extended and tries to flick Naruto who uses wood release: Beams to force a shocked Tsunade back and then continues with wood release" Great Tree crumbling attack that knocks tsunade off here feet as Naruto attacks with a rasengan put is blocked by debris kicked up by Tsunade punching the ground losing the match.

"Just who are you brat and how come do you have wood release?!" Tsunade shouts

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and as for the wood release i was born with it." Naruto states with a shrug

"Jiraiya what are you thinking teaching a genin that technique." Tsunade says pointedly

"Well he reminds me of my former student so, thought why not." Jiraiya states

"Well he still hasn't mastered it and bet he will never will." Tsunade says snarkily

"What do you wager?" Naruto asks

"My necklace but, if i win you give up on your dream of being hokage." Tsunade says

"Fine by me i will be hokage no matter what so, you just watch i'll have this jutsu down in a week."

With that Jiraiya finds them a place to stay while, having some drinks with Tsunade Naruto creates 30 clones and joins them in mastering the rasengan.

A week passes and Naruto has the Jutsu down pat so, he just has to wait for Tsunade. When he wakes up on the 5th day he is awakened by Shizune saying that Tsunade is gone. Jiraiya arrives having been drugged by Tsunade he is sluggish but, they manage to find Tsunade's trail.

That leads to the outskirts of the town where Tsunade is facing Kabuto.

"Give it up Tsunade you can't defeat me in your condition." Kabuto says showing his bloody hand.

"She doesn't have to because, we're here to stop you" Naruto shouts when he arrives with Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Granny are you alright?" Naruto asks a shivering Tsunade

"That's fine you don't have to say anything just sit back and watch as i kick Kabuto's ass." Naruto says

"You think it will be that easy Naruto?" Kabuto asks

"Just you watch traitor i'll have you face down in the dirt soon enough." Naruto states

"Kabuto please summon some friends to keep Jiraiya occupied" Orochimaru states

"Sure thing Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto states while performing the summoning jutsu to summon three giants snakes.

Jiraiya counters by using Earth Release: Swamp of the underworld to sink the snakes into a bog while, he jumps on the snakes to battle Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Kabuto battles Shizune but, she is soon incapacitated by Kabuto so, he turns his attention toward Naruto who uses Water and electric clones to attack Kabuto who takes out the water clones first and then, the lightning clones separately to avoid getting electrocuted and charges naruto with a chakra scapel. Naruto dodges the attack and counters with Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu that Kabuto counters with water release: Water Bullet. But, Naruto closes in and attacks with kunai that Kabuto parries with his own and slashes Naruto across the chest. Naruto continues to press Kabuto and grabs Kabuto hand that has a kunai going through his hand he holds tight as he forms a rasengan and hit's Kabuto dead on sending him flying toward a large rock that he is pinned to.

Naruto clutches his chest in pain and falls onto his back. Tsunade rushes to his side and uses her chakra scalpel to cut open his shirt and begins using mystical palm technique to Naruto.

"It is no use i severed his connection to Kyuubi there's no way to save him." Kabuto says out of breath.

"Just shut up come on Naruto come on _don't die don't die don't die._" Tsunade says over and over again here head.

"Granny don't forget our bet.." Naruto states as lies there

"You said you wanted to be hokage right then, hold onto that dream for me while I take up the mantle." Tsunade says faintly as she puts the necklace on Naruto.

"For now on i'm putting my life on the line" Tsunade states

Tsunade gets up and faces Orochimaru as he attempts to kill Naruto by stabbing him with kusanagi but, Tsunade takes the blow. Tsunade activates Yin seal Release: creation rebirth causing all of her wounds to heal. Tsunade charges Orochimaru who back off and calls Kabuto toward him who summons Manda. Tsunade summons Katsuya and Jiraiya Gamabunta both of them facing down Manda. Manda lunges at Gamabunta who dodges uses Fire Release: Toad oil Flame bullet with Jiraiya but, manda dodges by burrowing underground and pops up trying ensnare Katsuya but, his mouth is pinned shut by gamabunta's knife by Tsunade. Tsunade then hops onto Manda and begins beating on Orochimaru who takes the brunt of the attacks and is sent flying back. Orochimaru gathers Kabuto and together they retreat.

Tsunade picks up Naruto and together with Jiraiya and Tsunade head back to the hotel in Tanzaku town to prepare for the journey home.


	21. Chapter 20 Revelations

Chapter 20 Revelations

The trip back home didn't take too long except for a detour at a Mixed bath where Jiraiya deciding to visit while, Tsunade was meeting a friend Jirocho Wasabi. In the mixed bath Naruto has a conversation with Jiraiya.

"It will be nice to get home" Naruto states

"Yeah home sweet home… Naruto you know how rare wood release is?" Jiraiya asks

"Aside from Hashirama it appears just me what your point?"

"Well the thing is that certain people want to make sure that more people have wood release in the future."

"What are you getting at pervy sage." Naruto asks curiously

"What i'm getting at is that at some point you will be forced to have multiple children to continue the bloodline." Jiraiya states with seriousness

"So, I was planning on having kids anyways" Naruto states calmly

"You just don't get it do you Naruto." Jiraiya says

"What don't i get jiraiya."

"For the best chance of passing the bloodline along you need a variety of different genes to get it passed on."

"What are you saying Jiraiya?" Naruto asks even more confused

"What i mean is you need to have a variety of mothers in hopes of successfully passing the bloodline on."

"Multiple mothers?!" Naruto says surprised

"That's right a harem." Jiraiya says seriously

" I don't want a harem i have a tough enough time with women as it is!" Naruto says seriously

"You don't have a choice the shinobi council has put you in the clan restoration program which requires you to have several wives." Jiraiya says dead serious

"But. I don't want to and who are they to make such decisions on my behalf."

"The shinobi council carries authority over all ninja when there is no hokage to lead they step in and decide what is best for the village and in this case what is best is you passing the wood release onto increase the strength of the village."

"This is messed up." Naruto states his head in his hands

"I don't blame you kid a harem isn't something that just any man can handle truth be told they can be downright terrifying having to deal with some many women at once." Jiraiya says sympathetically

"So, what am i supposed to do." Naruto asks pleadingly

"Talking to Tsunade won't do any good even if she is going to be hokage she can't override the council without cause. So, my best advice is to prepare a large load of cash quickly and start looking for suitors before the council picks for you and you find yourself in a loveless marriage." Jiraiya states with a sigh

"I'm going to get out and think about this alright see you later pervy sage." Naruto says gloomily

"_Geez just what i need to muck up the future a bloody harem"_ Naruto thought

"_**I think you are overthinking things gaki"**_ Kurama says

"How can i be overthinking a harem" Naruto says

"_**It's simple really just let any girl that loves you a chance to be with you after all you know of at least one**_**.**" Kurama says

"And if she doesn't want to be part of a harem?" Naruto says

"**Her loss since, with your stamina it would be a waste to be stuck with one woman anyways." **Kurama says

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks curious

"**I'm saying that a woman would have to be a stamina freak like you in order to keep up in the sack**." Kurama says

"Jeez that kind of thing doesn't matter." Naruto states

"**It does when it comes to pleasing a partner since, a physical relationship can't be one sided."** kurama says

"Your right as usual Kurama but, I still don't like the idea of a harem." Naruto says uneasy

"**Well you better get used to it since, you don't have a choice in the matter unless you want to become a missing-nin."** Kurama states

"Alright then, i will go along with the CRA then it is my choice of options."

With that naruto goes to find his room ransacked and his necklace gone with a note left behind "Repay what you owe". Naruto goes to the location on the paper and finds gang members Senta and Bunzo who stole the necklace and apologize since they didn't know that the necklace no longer belonged to Tsunade when they stole it but, they were desperate for her to repay there gang so they can go home. Naruto decides to help by pretending to be kidnapped so, Tsunade will pay up only for the ransom to turn out to be fake. Naruto confronts Tsunade who turns out to be Shizune using a transformation. She escorts them to Jirocho who has notice for Senta and Bunzo that the debt has been paid and that they can return home.

With that little adventure over with Naruto along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya return to the village where Tsunade is made the 5th hokage. Tsunade quickly gets to work and begins treating Naruto's friends ailments start with Ino helping her come out of her coma to the gratitude of Inoichi next She treats Hinata's heart damage that kept her bedridden, then awakens both Kakashi and Sasuke both from there coma's. When she gets to Lee she has grim news.

"No one would blame you on giving up on being a shinobi." Tsunade says to a stunned Lee

"The damage is extensive and i could only give surgery a 50-50 chance of succeeding and if it fails he would die." Tsunade continues

Might Guy grows solemn and stay with Lee as he becomes distraught. Tsunade heads to the Hokage mansion to find the room to the study sealed shut. She leaves when she learns that Konohamaru has barricaded himself in the room and isn't coming out. So she leaves it to Izumo and Kotestu who try and get Konohamaru out but he has booby trapped the door. So, when Naruto comes around they let him give it a try, but to little success. Tsunade eventually shows up and busts down the door and retrieves a book on medicine. While, Naruto talks to Konohamaru.

"No one will forget your grandfather i promise Konohamaru." Naruto states

"Yeah but, i just sucks that everyone is moving on and leaving him behind." Konohamaru says forlornly

"Will that is just the way things are, but your grandfather will be remembered for a very long time for the sacrifice he made to protect the village he loved." Naruto says with certainty

Naruto decides to take some of his time to train Konohamaru. While, Tsunade begins studying hoping to replicate Kabuto's healing technique in order to perform it on Lee.

The next day, Naruto decides to visit Hinata and decide to tell her about his status as a jinchuriki to see how she reacts and the news concerning the CRA.

He finds outside of a bakery carrying her favorite treat Cinnamon buns.

"Hello Hinata-chan i've been looking for you." Naruto states

"Me-me-me!" Hinata stutters

"Yes could you follow me please."

"Sure-sure Naruto-kun" Hinata says while, blushing up a storm

He leads her to the training grounds near the memorial stone.

"Hinata i know you have feelings for me." Naruto states calmly

"What-what do you mean Naruto-kun." Hinata starts poking her fingers together while, blushing.

"I know how you follow me around and why you faint around me." Naruto says simply

"You-you do." Hinata says with a stutter

"Yes Hinata but, i was wondering if you knew about my condition." Naruto says nervously

"What condition?" Hinata asks worried for Naruto

"Heh… the night the Kyuubi attacked it wasn't killed but was sealed inside of a baby that baby being me." Naruto states sadly

"Is that why you have two different chakra's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks calmly

"Yes i've access to the foxes chakra." Naruto says

"So, is that why the villagers treat you so, poorly Naruto not because of your pranks but, because of the Kyuubi."

"So, Hinata what do you think do you think you could love someone like me." Naruto says nervously

"since we were little your kindness and compassion in the face of adversity has inspired me and allowed me to have confidence in myself and allowed me to grow as a person so, yes I can clearly say that I-I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata says clearly

"Do you really mean it Hinata-chan." Naruto says hopeful

"YES" Hinata says cheerfully with tears

"Then, there is something else you should know about me and that has to do with my wood release. You see since, i'm the only person with it the shinobi council has decided to put me in a program called the CRA." Naruto says shyly

"The CRA?"

"It's called the clan restoration act and requires me to marry multiple women." Naruto says nervously

"Oh my"

"Yes so, Hinata do you still want to be with me despite the fact i'm in the CRA?"

"Naruto i can say with certainty that it doesn't stop me from loving you so, yes i still want to be with you Naruto even if i have to share you i know you can make me and others happy." Hinata says with confidence

"You-Your the best Hinata-chan." Naruto says happily

"So, Hinata would like to get something to eat with me." Naruto asks

"Sure we can try different types of ramen at Ichiraku's just as you promised." Hinata says happily

Naruto goes to Ichiraku's on a date with Hinata and it was wonderful. They shared stories about their missions and went for a walk in the park. Where they run into Karin.

"Karin-chan" Naruto says

"Hello Naruto-kun i see you are out on a date with who are you?" Karin asks

"Im Hinata Hyuga and it's a pleasure to meet you Karin." Hinata responds

"The pleasure is mine since, when have you two been dating." Karin asks

"Since, just now actually do you want to join us?" Naruto asks

"Sure i have nothing better to do." Karin states

The three of them go to the movies to see the recent princess gale movie and have a wonderful time as Karin and Naruto escorting Hinata toward their compound and showing her around.

"I had a wonderful time Naruto-kun, Karin-chan." Hinata states happily

"Yeah we had fun too maybe we should do it again sometime." Naruto says

"Yes but, i have to get going i'm meeting Neji at the Hyuga compound." Hinata says

"I hope things are better between you and Neji."

"They are ever since, you beat him he has opened up to me quite a bit." Hinata says cheerfully

"That's good if you need help with him again come and find me ok." Naruto says seriously

"I'll do that Naruto-kun"

With that said Hinata takes her leave and leaves Karin and Naruto alone.

"I had fun Naruto but, i could tell you were nervous about something what was it?" Karin asks

" I told Hinata something very personal about me and she didn't reject me even when i brought up the fact i'm in the CRA."

"The CRA what's that?" Karin asks curiously

"The Clan Restoration Act is a program in which, i am required to have multiple spouses in order to pass on my bloodline." Naruto says sheepishly

"So, polygamy basically right." Karin says with a glare

"Yes" Naruto says nervously

"So, how do you feel about it." Karin says

"I'm not a fan of it lately i feel i would be just lucky with having Hinata i don't know if anyone else likes me." Naruto says uncomfortably

"Maybe you just aren't paying attention." Karin says shyly

"What do you mean?" Naruto says curiously

"Well some girls act nice around you might like you but, are not comfortable expressing their feelings."

"Like you?" Naruto states

"Yes like me hey!" Karin says

"So, do you like me like Hinata-chan does?" Naruto says curiously

"I-i'm not sure i mean i like you and all but, i don't know if i love you."

"Well i can tell you that i feel the same way as you Karin-chan your beautiful and caring woman who is so, strong even if you don't realize it." Naruto says seriously

"Naruto.." Karin says breathless

"Yeah?"

"If you say things like that i just might fall in love with you." Karin says blushing

"But, not their yet and guess i will have to try harder." Naruto says smiling

"Flatterer" Karin states

"Well it's getting late i'm heading home i'll see you later Karin-chan." Naruto says while, walking away towards his apartment.


	22. Chapter 21 land of snow

Chapter 21 Land of Snow

Naruto arrives at the mission hall to be getting a mission from Tsunade. When he arrives he sees team Guy there as well and asks how they are doing.

"Tenten-chan how is Lee doing?" Naruto asks

"He is doing as well as can be expected." Tenten replies

"So, are you here for a mission." Naruto asks

"Yes we are here for a d-rank mission." Neji states

"So, baa-chan what do you have for me." Naruto says toward Tsunade

With an annoyed grunt she says "I have a mission for you as well Naruto you will part of Tenten's team you will be on a mission to collect supplies The Leaf ninja tool research facility."

"So, I'm teamed up with Neji and Tenten." Naruto says

"That's right, like i said it's a D-rank so, TenTen will be in charge."

"Yes i got it."

The team takes their leave and make there way out of konoha to the research facility. Where they are are together 1000 Kunai and 1000 Shuriken and any new ninja tools. They meet a man named Iou who is an inventor of new ninja tools who was kicked out of the village for his failures and explosions. But, his newest inventions are failures and dangerous to use. So, the team has Iou and Shoseki make regular kunai and regular shuriken. While they wait they catch dinner in a nearby stream.

"Hey Tenten i noticed you were excited for new ninja tools." Naruto states

"Yes i hoped with new ninja tools I would be able to fight on the frontlines like Neji and Lee." Tenten states

"Why don't you stand up and fight." Naruto asks

"You're really simple Naruto i like that." Tenten states

While they wait for the research lab is attacked by thieves gameru and kusune who using the prototype ninja tools Dako and Tsuru-kame that Shoseki sold to fund the research of the lab. But, Tenten manages to beat them both back with the ninja tool Jidanda.

So, they return to the village with ninja tools in hand. Where Naruto receives another D-rank mission this time it is to help Sasuke complete his paw print collection. Naruto and the rest of team 7 visits and Nekobaa and her granddaughter Tamaki who has a crush on Sasuke. When Nekobaa mentions Itachi and Sasuke about them collecting paw prints as a game Sasuke takes his leave. Nekobaa explains Nekomata the last cat of the collection is a big shot in the ninja cat underworld and refuses to make himself public. So, they have to infiltrate his fortress and get his paw print. When they successfully enter the fortress they trip the alarm so they quickly charge into the lair of the nekomata and attack by bringing the roof down on him and manage extract a paw print from him ending the mission.

With the paw print in hand they return it to nekobaa and return home. Where Naruto takes another D-rank mission this time to retrieve a flower for medicine for Lee. He takes the mission with Sakura and Ino while, wearing the spandex Guy gave him in honor of Lee.

"So, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan what do you think?" Naruto asks

"Spandex doesn't suit you naruto." Ino-chan says

"I know but, since we are doing this for bushy brows I figured why not." Naruto says

"Have you noticed Lee is lacking energy." Sakura states

"Yeah he isn't himself he has missed rehab several times" Ino states

"Well he was seriously injured and the medics said that they couldn't help Lee." Sakura states

"I think sakura has a point." Ino says

"It wouldn't surprise me if Lee couldn't make a complete recovery it just seems impossible."

"If Lee heard that then, of course he would be down"

"But, Baa-chan is going to make bushy brow well again." Naruto states

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be giving Lee false hope." Ino states

"I know you want to cheer him up but it can have the opposite effect." Ino says

"Lee isn't a softie he is a guy who never gives up that his nindo afterall." Naruto states

" I can't imagine what he's going through, but he's doing everything in his power to overcome it. I believe him." Naruto states

"Your right Naruto i'm sorry for doubting you and Lee" Ino states

They arrived at Mount Jofuku that holds the Jofuku flower that is necessary to make the medicine. When they find the flowers and pick them a pollen version of Gaara appears. That knocks Naruto around and then grabs him and flings him into the trees when the fake gaara attempts to attack again he is stabbed with an exploding kunai that goes off scattering him but, simply reforms. Naruto uses shadow clone technique to attack the Fake but, it blocks using the same method as Gaara but, Naruto uses earth release: rending drill fang to hit the fake up into the air where Naruto uses his special technique green impact to finish off the fake with a rasengan scattering the pollen. With the flowers retrieved they return to the hidden leaf.

When they return to the hidden leaf they hear of Lee having his surgery that Tsunade gives a 58% chance of success. With surgery underway Naruto decides to take a C-rank mission to escort an actress by the name of Yukie Fujikaze to land of snow. When he meets her she snobbish and rude and refusing to go to the land of snow. After a night of drinking she passes out so, Team 7 take her to the boat heading toward the land of snow. On the way to the land of snow they come across a glacier where the film director decides to shoot some action scenes. But, they are attacked by real snow ninja that recognize Yukie as Koyuki Kazahana and demand that she hands over the hexagonal crystal. But, she refuses while, team 7 jumps into action against the snow-nin.

Naruto launches a fire release: Fireball jutsu against the called one called mizore Fuyukuma who snowboards toward Naruto who uses his mechanical arm to hit naruto back while he is protected from the fireball with chakra armor. So, naruto attacks with taijutsu as the others duke it out with the other snow-nin. Sasuke fighting the kunoichi Fubuki kakuyoku who uses ice release ice prison to capture Sasuke who uses Fire release: Dragon flame jutsu to melt the ice and escape and attacks with taijutsu but has to block ice release: swallow snow storm that launches ice needles at sasuke who fall back. Meanwhile, Kakashi is facing off against Nadare roga who uses ice release: Great narwhal jutsu to tip the iceberg off balance causing the team to scatter back to the boat as the iceberg comes apart. On the ship the team hears about Doto Kazahana and his takeover of the land of snow 10 years ago and of Kakashi successful rescue of the princess back then. When they arrive at their destination they are attacked by train car. During the avalanche caused by sasuke mizore manages to collect Koyuki and captures Naruto. Who has a chakra suppression device strapped to him that seals his chakra.

They are taken to the castle where both koyuki and Naruto are imprisoned but, Naruto manages to break free. Koyuki tricks Doto into thinking she has sided with him and a attempts to commit suicide with Doto by falling off the high thrown steps. But, he is uninjured as reveals he is wearing chakra armor. So, he takes hold of koyuki and takes flight toward the rainbow glaciers where the Kazahana treasure is located. While, the others fight mizore, Fubuki, and Nadare Naruto makes his way toward the glacier. Meanwhile, Sakura attacks Mizore with Sakura blizzard storm that is a bunch of exploding tags going off pushing his armor to his limits. While, Sasuke attacks the flying Fubuki and forces her to collide with Mizore causing both chakra armors to short out killing both of them. Nadare is using ice release: Wolf Fang Avalanche to attack kakashi who counters with lightning cutter and attacks with taijutsu against Nadare using suplex he drops nadare breaking his spine.

Meanwhile, Doto has arrived at the rainbow glaciers and activated the device hidden revealing it to be a heat generator. A furious Doto confronts a recently arrived Naruto and attacks him with twin dragon blizzard sending Naruto sinking into the ice water below. While, Sasuke performs a chidori attack on Doto cracking his armor but is sent plummeting into the water as well. Naruto channels Kurama's chakra to overwhelm the chakra suppression device and surfaces with an army of shadow clones that are destroyed by Ice release: twin dragon blizzard as the real Naruto charges Doto with a rasengan and sends him flying with his jutsu killing Doto and shattering the ice covering the mirrors of rainbow glacier that reveal Sosetsu and a young Koyuki who proclaims her desire to be an actress and daimyo. With Doto defeat the team rests up as Koyuki takes the throne and Prepares to star in the film adaption of Icha Icha. Naruto manages to get an autograph from koyuki of her kissing him while he was sleeping in a hospital bed.


	23. Chapter 22 Land of Tea

Chapter 22 Land of Tea

The return trip from the now land of spring was peaceful and very upbeat as upon their return they receive the good news that Lee's surgery was a success. WIth the previous mission reclassified an A-rank mission the team is given a week off. So, Naruto visits Hinata who asks how the mission went.

"Oh you know nothing defeated a tyrant and rescued a princess the usual." Naruto says nonchalant.

"Naruto you rescued Yukie the infamous gale princess." Hinata says shocked

"Yeah she was real snobbish but, she warmed up to me after i killed her uncle."

"Oh really how warmed up to you was she? Hinata says with a curious look.

Naruto pulls out the autograph and shows it to Hinata.

"She-she kissed you!" Hinata squeals

"Yeah so, what?" Naruto asks with a shrug

"But, i haven't had the chance to kiss you yet" Hinata says with a pout

"Is that all?" Naruto asks curiously he starts to walk toward Hinata.

"What-what are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushing from being so close to Naruto

"Just this" Naruto plants a kiss on Hinata's lips causing her to faint.

"How did i know that was going to happen." Naruto says sarcastically

He picks up Hinata bridle style and carries her to the Hyuga compound where Neji meets them at the gate and takes Hinata off Naruto's hands.

Naruto decides to do several D-ranks with his shadow clones while, he gets to practicing combining Wind release and the Rasengan with more shadow clones. He goes to training ground 3 where he meets Kakashi.

"Yo Kakashi" Naruto says

"Hi there Naruto how have you been?" Kakashi asks

"Pretty good how about you?"

"Well Hanare is getting on my case about taking such unexpectedly difficult missions." Kakashi says with a sigh

"You can't blame her this is the third time one of our C-rank missions becomes a full blown A-rank she can't help but, worry." Naruto says while shrugging

"I guess your right"

"Say Kakashi your in love aren't you?" Naruto asks

"Why of course i am Naruto why ask?" Kakashi asks back

"Because, i'm not sure i'm in love or i just think i'm in love."

"Naruto being unsure about such things is part of life."

"I know but, i don't want to waste hinata's time with me if i don't really love her."

"Naruto can you not bare being apart from her."

"Yes but, i feel that way about others too so, i don't know if what i'm feeling is love."

"That feeling is love Naruto never forget that even if you feel that way about others that is still love Naruto."

"I see thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Anytime Naruto."

Naruto goes off to train leaving Kakashi at the memorial stone.

After a long day of training heads to his apartment and decides to get some sleep. The rest of the week goes by smoothly as a new week dawns he is looking forward to a new mission. The mission being a B-rank one that is to guard a runner Idate for a race for jirocho wasabi who runs the nagarashi port. The race will determine who controls the port for the next four years between the Wasabi family and the Wagarashi family.

So, when the race is set to begin Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke follow Idate who takes a detour across the ocean to a nearby island that by passes the strong winds that is blowing back against the currents slowing down the other racer. However, they are followed by team Oboro who was hired to stop Idate. They attempt to sink Idate boat by using black rain that would be ignited if Naruto didn't stop Sasuke from using fire release: fireball jutsu. But, are ignited anyways by a flaming arrows causing the ship to catch fire and quickly sink. Underwater team Oboro uses water clones to attack team 7 as Idate makes it to shore where Aoi Rokusho a konoha traitor is waiting for Idate and pin cushions Idate with poison senbon. Meanwhile, Naruto takes out team Oboro with a rasengan creating a whirlpool. Team 7 makes it to shore where Naruto perform mouth to mouth with Sakura much to her horror.

They find Idate With Aoi who peppers team 7 with poison senbon and leaves them to die. In a nearby cave Idate explains his roots in Konoha and his connection to Aoi who the sword of the thunder god from Konoha. Naruto encourages Idate to keep going as the weather let's up. Idate manages to make it to the halfway point and starts to cross a bridge when they are confronted by Aoi again but, he is stopped by Naruto who launches Fire and Wind clones at Aoi who uses the thunder god blade to slice through them causing a fireball that he avoids and charges Naruto who counter attacks with a rasengan but, it fails to break the blade shocking Naruto and sending him flying back. Sasuke appears with an active sharingan and attacks Aoi.

"So, that is the Sharingan to bad your clan is extinct killed off by a single member they must have been weak." Aoi states

"Take that back!" Sasuke shouts as Sasuke charges at Aoi with chidori in hand and it collides with the thunder god blade chipping it. But, it's not enough and Sasuke is sent over the cliff face.

Sakura follows down after Sasuke while, Naruto confronts Aoi again noticing the chip in the thunder god blade Naruto charges his Rasengan and strikes at the chipped arena causing the thunder god blade to shatter and the rasengan collides with Aoi killing him. With the path clear Idate races ahead while, Naruto and Sakura collect Sasuke from the ledge below. Idate wins the race and the wasabi are declared the winners of the race. The team is collected by Ibiki morino Idate's older brother who escorts the injured team 7 home back to Konoha.

Back in the leaf Village Naruto and Sakura is given an escort and protection mission for Naho who wants Sasuke to guard her so, Naruto uses a transformation jutsu to fool her. As they escort Naho they come across of kidnappers attempting to kidnap Naho so, Naruto uses multi-shadow clone jutsu to beat up the thugs. But, one of them gets past Naruto and takes Naho hostage so, Naruto surrenders. They are taken captive but, comes to the rescue and fights the leader Sadai who attacks sasuke relentlessly but, Sasuke counters with fire release: Fireball Jutsu that covers sadai making him lose his covering of rock revealing his true form.

"I see you have the sharingan does that make you an Uchiha i heard they were all wiped out." Sadai states

"But, you appear to be a survivor of the uchiha clan what were you not worth killing?" Sadai asks

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouts

"Did i hit the nail on the head." Sadai asks

Sasuke charges up his chidori and stabs through Sadai badly wounding him. But, Sasuke starts beating on Sadai.

"Sasuke thats enough." Naruto states

"Are you telling me what to do." Sasuke asks

"Don't get carried away" Sasuke states

Kakashi arrives and stops Sasuke from injuring Sadai any further.

"Sasuke's scary" Naho says

"Don't fear Sasuke he's going through a tough time right now but, he's really a good guy." Naruto states

Sasuke decides to return to the village where the news of chunin promotions reaches his ears.


	24. Chapter 23 Defection

Chapter 23 Defection

The news spread quickly among the rookie nine that promotion were about to be released. When Shino, Neji, and shikamaru are called to the hokage's office it comes with the official announcement that they have been promoted to Chunin to the surprise of the rookie 9 plus tenten and Lee. With their position they are issued chunin flak jackets. To Naruto's disappointment of not being appointed chunin he decides to go sulk at Ichiraku's while, Karin comforts him with emotional support. Sasuke goes to fume at his home that he didn't make chunin but, what is really bothering him is Naruto's growth. Ever since, he beat Gaara Sasuke recognizes that naruto is getting stronger and stronger while, he seems to be falling behind.

It aggrivates Sasuke that he now may longer be Naruto's equal and what that would mean for his ambition.

"You lack hatred and you know what you never will." Those words keep haunting Sasuke before he decides he must know once and for all if Naruto has truly surpassed him. So, he decides to go looking for Naruto.

With Naruto he is eating ramen at a steady pace and continues to gorge himself. Naruto finishes his meal and decides to head toward the hospital to check up on Lee. When he arrives he sees Ino and Sakura there.

"Lee you just had surgery you should be resting not exercising!" Ino states

"Ino is right this isn't the time for a workout!" Sakura states as Lee continues doing push-ups.

"Hey Bushy Brows, Sakura, Ino" Naruto says

"Hey Naruto could you try to talk some sense into Lee!" Ino asks

"Looking good bushy brows but, don't you think you could take an easy for Sakura-chan and Ino-chan sake." Naruto asks nicely

"I'm sorry Naruto but, i must fan my flames of youth and get back into shape." Lee shouts

"But, isn't a bunch of pretty girls a rather unyouthful thing to do."

"You have a point Naruto maybe i should take a break." Lee states as he stops what he's doing.

While, Lee is taking a breather Ino and Sakura decide to go outside to get some fresh air.

"So, bushy brows how are you feeling?" Naruto asks

"I'm feeling swell Naruto-kun i feel my strength coming back little by little." Lee states

"That's great i knew Baa-chan would fix you up right."

"So, Naruto i heard you are spending time with Hinata is it true?" Lee asks

"Yeah we sort of dating." Naruto says shyly

"Yosh your flames of youth are burning brightly"

"Say bushy brows have you considered when you will take the chunin exams again."

"Yes i plan to as soon as Tenten and me find a replacement for Neji."

"How about you ask my cousin Karin she's a genin with amazing sensor abilities i imagined she would fill in Neji's role quite well."

"Yosh i will take it under advisement and consult with Tenten." Lee states

Naruto done with his visit heads down the hall when he bumps into Sasuke who has a serious look on his face. Naruto cringes he's seen that look the look of someone out to prove something.

"Dobe fight me!" Sasuke states

"Sorry Sasuke but, i've got places to be maybe another time." Naruto says cheerfully

"I wasn't asking Dobe you fight me here and now." Sasuke says glaringly

"_Heh…I hoped this wouldn't happen again_" Naruto thought

"Fine Sasuke meet me on the roof." Naruto says seriously

As they head to the roof they are followed by Ino and Sakura who saw the confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto.

On the roof both shinobi face each other down as Naruto puts on his headband.

"Put on your headband Sasuke." Naruto says seriously

"I dont't need that thing"

"Yes you do it symbolizes us as equals among shinobi of the leaf."

"You won't be able to put even a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke says mockingly

Naruto starts off with shadow clones that charge sasuke who uses fire release: Fireball jutsu to dispel the clones before charging at Naruto. Naruto meets the charge and hits Sasuke square in the face sending flying back into a chain-linked fence where he goes through hand signs for Lightning release: Lightning bolt launching orbs of electricity at naruto who dodges most of them and counters with wind release: Air bullets launching them at Sasuke who dodges and perform peerless great flame bullet on naruto burning him. So, Naruto uses wood release: Great tree roaring nativity causing branches to spring from the ground and uses wood release; great forest crumbling attack causing branches to rise up beneath sasuke launching him up as Naruto performs the rasengan and Sasuke is coming down he is performing chidori when the jutsu are about to collide they are sent off course by Kakashi into two water tanks that are both pierced.

As Kakashi scolds both of them Sasuke takes off but, notices the back of naruto's water tank is completely blown open. Meanwhile, Naruto is confronted by Sakura and Ino who both saw the fight.

"Something is bothering Sasuke Naruto why did have to go and provoke him." Ino states

"I tried to put off fighting him since, he is in such a state but, he wouldn't listen." Naruto replies

"Naruto do you know what is bothering Sasuke." Sakura asks

"I can't really say Sakura." Naruto states

"Well what are you going to do about this fight" Ino asks

"I'm going to give Sasuke some space hopefully he will calm down." Naruto says worrriedly

"That's good you really should be more careful Naruto Sasuke could have killed you with his jutsu." Sakura states

" I know but, i would like to think i can hold my own." Naruto states

The three leave the roof as Kakashi goes to speak with Sasuke.

When Kakashi finds Sasuke he is restrained with Ninja wire.

"What's the meaning of this let me go!" Sasuke shouts

"Not until you calm down." Kakashi states

"Don't tell me to be calm you don't know what it is like to lose everything maybe if i killed everyone you loved you would know what it's like."

"Too late for that kid anyone that mattered to me except Hanare is dead."

"Hmph"

"But, luckily for use we have found comrades to fill the void besides deep down you still have a brother if you look hard enough."

"Do not count Itachi as-"

"I was talking about Naruto he still thinks of you as a brother you know this."

Sasuke goes slack against the wire that is when Kakashi loosens it.

Kakashi takes his leave leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. Unknown to both of them they are being watched by 5 people wearing oto headbands.

As the sun sets they introduce themselves to Sasuke who attacks the group but, is quickly overwhelmed by the five of them. Cornered Sasuke releases his curse mark just as the others.

"Did you think you were Orochimaru's only plaything." Sakon the Leader says

"You have a chance to join us here and now in your quest for power to avenge your clan. All you have to do is come with us to Orochimaru and you will achieve power beyond your wildest dreams." Sakon states

With only a passing moment Sasuke agrees to go with them. Sasuke stops at his apartment and grabs a few things before, heading toward the South main gate. Where Sakura and Ino are waiting for him.

"Sasuke we knew something was wrong with you but, this leaving the Village." Ino states

"Sasuke please stay we will do anything you say we won't even both you anymore." Sakura states

"Please Sasuke knowing i can't help you is tearing my heart in two please take us… take me with you."

Faster than you can blink he appears behind the both of them and says "Thank you for everything Ino-chan, Sakura-chan tell naruto i said Goodbye." With that he knocks both of them out leaving the Leaf Village.

The next morning Ino and Sakura alert the Hokage that Sasuke has run off. She sends word to Shikamaru telling him to assemble a team. He quickly rounds up Shino, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Naruto. They meet at the gate within an hour where Ino and Sakura are waiting for them.

"Naruto we tried everything to keep Sasuke in the village but, we failed so, the only one that can help Sasuke is you." Ino says

"Naruto i want to make this once in a lifetime request to bring Sasuke home to us." Sakura asks pleadingly in tears

"I promise you Sakura on my Nindo that i will bring Sasuke back just you wait and see." Naruto states full of confidence giving a thumbs up

"Naruto sasuke said to say Goodbye for him does that mean anything to you?" Ino asks

"No it doesn't mean anything other than, what he said." Naruto states

"Alright team our mission is to retrieve Sasuke but, he is likely to be guarded so, we better prepare for a fight." Shikamaru says

"I know i don't know Sasuke very but, he is shinobi of the leaf and for that i will lay down my life." Shikamaru states

With that Naruto and the rest of the Sasuke Retrieval team take off from the Gate heading out into the land of fire.


	25. Chapter 24 Sound Five

Chapter 24 sound Five

The Sound five are making great time but, suddenly run into another team of konoha shinobi Consisting of Genma shrainui and Raido Namiashi who slow the team down. Meanwhile the sasuke retrieval team quickly catch up to the sound five. Jirobo of the south gate captures the entire team in earth release: Earth prison dome of Magnificent nothingness that traps the team in a dome of rock that slowly saps their chakra. Choji manages to break them out of the dome with human bullet tank. With the rest of the sound five getting away the team decides to split up and leave a member behind to face Jirobo. Lee chooses to stay behind to face Jirobo. Jirobo attacks with earth release: Rock bullet but, Lee manages to dodge them all and attacks Jirobo with Leaf Whirlwind and Leaf Hurricane that send Jirobo flying back so, he decides to use the 1st stage of his curse mark to gain strength and uses earth release: Earth flow spears to attack Lee who dodges the attacks once again and charges Jirobo without his weights and performs the front lotus on Jirobo and sends him plummeting into the ground. But, Jirobo activates the 2nd stage of the curse seal giving him the strength to move.

Meanwhile, with the others they once again catch up with the sound five but are once again delayed by another one holding them back this time it's kidomaru of the east gate. Who traps the team in sticky spider webs but, Shino's bugs eat through the webbing allowing the others to escape to pursue the remaining sound five. Shino launches his bugs at Kidomaru who backs away and summons Kyodai Gumo a giant spider who drops baby spider down on shino who turns out to be a bug clone as the real one sneaks close toward Kidomaru who activates his 1st stage curse mark. He launches spider sticky gold shaped boomerangs at Shino who dodges them and launches his bugs at Kidomaru who backs further away and uses spider war bow to launch arrows at Shino that pierces his side. So, Shino sends a female bug across the webbing toward Kidomaru. Just as Kidomaru activates his 2nd stage he opens his third eye for me accuracy and launches and arrow that narrowly misses shino because of the foliage.

Meanwhile, The remaining members of the retrieval team have caught up once again with the sound five and manage to get the casket that contains Sasuke but, it is taken back from them by Sakon who tosses toward Tayuya who takes off with the casket along with the newest member of the sound five Kajika. Leaving Sakon of the west gate to face off against Shikamaru who stays behind. Sakon tries to get close to shikamaru but, he uses his Shadow possession jutsu when Sakon gets too close so, Sakon goes up to his 2nd stage and fuses with shikamaru while his brother Ukon separates from Sakon. Shikamaru stabs himself twice forcing Sakon to separate and refuse with Ukon having him take over the fight.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and choji catch up to Tayuya who stays behind and attacks with her summons the doki. Choji decides to stay behind as kiba, Naruto, and Neji continue on. Choji takes the green spinach pill and charges the doki uses partial expansion jutsu to swat them away as Tayuya activates her first stage curse mark. Choji keeps up the pressure but the Doki's coordination keeps him from pinning him down. So, he uses the yellow curry pill and grows to super multi-size technique to level the surrounding terrain including the Doki's but, they manage to survive the hit. So, with little choice left he uses red chili pepper bill and forms butterfly wings made of chakra going for Tayuya who enters her 2nd stage. Choji attempts to use butterfly bullet bombing hoping to hit Tayuya but, has the remaining doki take the hit for her using substitution. With nearly no chakra left Choji starts to succumb to pills side effects.

"Meanwhile, Naruto, Kiba and Neji have caught with Kajika who hands the casket over to white-haired man named Kimimaro. Kiba stays behind to confront Kajika while, Naruto and Neji and go after Kimimaro. Kiba performs passing fang at Kajika who uses Ice Release: ice shore return create a wall of ice that blocks Kiba's passing fang. So, he uses man-beast transformation on Akamaru and tosses a smoke bomb into the wall and starts fang passing fang against Kajika who activates his 1st stage curse seal and attacks with ice release: blizzard dragon bullet that launches a dragon of ice at the duo who dodge it. So, they continue fang passing fang hoping to pin down Kajika who guess 2nd stage and performs ice release: ice dome of magnificent nothingness surrounding the duo in a dome of ice with the cold getting to them they decide to use their trump card human beast combination transformation double headed wolf and performs fang wolf fang shattering the ice dome and the surrounding ice walls. With the transformation ended they are left exhausted and nearly out of chakra.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Neji find Kimimaro in an open field ready to take both of them on. When suddenly the casket explodes revealing Sasuke who takes off running laughing. Naruto pursues Sasuke while, Neji stays behind and faces Kimimaro, who charges Neji who activates his byakugan and attacks with 128 palms that Kimimaro mostly dodges and counter attacks with dance of the larch causing bones to protrude from his body as he goes on the offensive which, Neji dodges and attacks with vacuum air palm. The attack blasts Kimimaro back now worse for ware and he activates his 1st stage curse seal. He begins his dance of the camellia by pulling a protruding bone from his shoulder and begins flourish of stabbing motions that manage to injure Neji but he counters with rotation sending the makeshift blade flying away. Kimimaro activates his 2nd stage and performs dance of the clematis: vine where he pulls out his spine and wraps it around Neji who performs rotation again as kimimaro performs dance of the clematis; flower creating a drill shaped bone that he launches at the dome of chakra which, fails and Neji is stabbed with it. Heavily Injured and low on chakra his predicament was looking grim when suddenly help arrives.

Back with Lee and Jirobo there fight is interrupted by a newcomer named Hoki Shinobi of Taki who came to aid the leaf. He attacks with Earth release: Earth flow spears that Jirobo blocks so, Hoki uses Earth release: swamp of the underworld causing Jirobo to sink and get stuck as Hoki goes through the hand seals for Earth Release: earth and stone dragon that maws Jirobo crushing him in it's jaws.

Back with Shino another newcomer to the battle Temari appears and use summoning; Quick beheading dance to launch a weasel of a sickle through the forest toward Kidomaru who ducks down to the ground where it's safe. But, temari follows up with great task of the dragon causing a tornado to form around kidomaru that shreds him to pieces.

With Shikamaru the newcomer to the battle is Agara who appears and perform water release: water dragon bullet launching Ukon into the air where Agare follows through with another jutsu water release: water dragon biting explosion ensnaring ukon and sakon in it's mouth with an explosion.

With Choji Kankuro appears and prepares his puppet the black ant that traps Tayuya inside and use the crow to impale the inside the black ant using the black secret technique: Machine one shot ending the life of Tayuya.

With Kiba Gaara appears and prepare a sand tsunami covering all the ice. Kajika tries to counter with cold sky water attack but is blocked by Gaara's sand who performs sand burial on Kajika and then sand binding coffin ending Kajika.

With Neji Fu suddenly appears and grabs Neji and moves him away as she prepares to face Kimimaro she performs thunder release: Javelin and launches it at Kimimaro, who dodges and charges aft fu who uses Thunder release: electric archery which, launches bolts of thunder at Kimimaro, who has trouble dodging until one pierces his thigh. With that Fu performs Thunder Release: sonic orb that she lunges at Kimimaro with getting pierced by the orb of thunder. Kimimaro backs off with a hole in his chest as he stumbles forward Fu uses thunder release: great hammer and clasps her hands together and brings them down with a swing of her arms bringing the hammer down on kimimaro smashing his head in killing him.

With all the fights over the medic-nin collect the injured and return to Konoha while, Naruto continues after Sasuke into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 25 loneliness

Chapter 25 Loneliness

Naruto chases Sasuke with a passion and fury like no other as they come to the valley of the end. Naruto can't help but contemplate his failures with Sasuke and what has led up to this point Jealousy pure and simple and it is leading Sasuke down a path of vengeance.

"_Why did things have to be so complicated between us Sasuke we share the pain of loss." _Naruto thought

"This time I will drag you back screaming to Konoha by that duck ass haircut Sasuke." Naruto mutters

When Sasuke stops on the statue of Hashirama he turns to face Naruto. Who sees Sasuke's face partially covered in curse seal markings. He smiles and starts to chuckle menacingly.

"I've waited for this day dobe the day i defeat you and take my first steps toward killing Itachi."

"Sasuke think about what your doing please come to your senses." Naruto says pleadingly

"I know you have been waiting for this day when we could fight and find out who's stronger."

"I did too Sasuke but, i don't want to face you like this." Naruto says sadly

"Now there is no one to interfere like before no Kakashi, and no annoying fangirls."

"Sasuke please just stop this come back with me to the leaf."

"There's no going back at this point I can only move forward." Sasuke says eerily calm

"So, nothing I can say will change your mind huh sasuke?" Naruto says gloomily

"Hmph" Sasuke grunts

"Very well we will do this the hard way then" Naruto says seriously

Naruto performs Shadow clone jutsu of both wind and fire and sends them at Sasuke who uses Water Release: Wild water wave dispelling the clones in a cloud of steam. Naruto performs earth release: hiding like a mole technique then, earth release: Rending drill fang which, sasuke sees coming and casually dodges it. Naruto begins fighting with taijutsu against sasuke who activates his sharingan and counters with peerless great flame formation that naruto matches with Fire Release: Fireball jutsu and then, performs fire release: running fire to create a ring of fire around Sasuke and him. Both continue to battle with taijutsu until Sasuke uses his shuriken connected to strings manipulating windmill triple blades that pins naruto to a rock and Sasuke plans to use fire release; Dragon flame jutsu but it's counter by Naruto using water release: water bullet. He manages to get free and stares Sasuke down.

"Come on dobe give me your best this won't have any meaning if i don't defeat you at your best!" Sasuke shouts

Naruto forms the hand seals for Wood release: beams launching beams against Sasuke who uses his recently acquired sword of the thunder god to cut the beams that come for him. Naruto perform great tree crumbling launching him up to Sasuke on Madara's head statue. Naruto continues great tree roaring nativity to form branches that lift both Sasuke and Naruto into the air where they exchange blows naruto with kunai against the thunder god blade that is parried by Naruto and he manages to knock the sword out of Sasuke's hands as Naruto performs wood release; wooden mallet that forms a wooden mallet in his hand and hits Sasuke with it sending him plummeting down into the waterfall which, he latches onto with his chakra and starts running up to Naruto who uses his rasengan to counter Sasuke's chidori. Causing an explosion causing them both to plummet into the lake. When they surface Sasuke activates his curse mark and uses fire release: phoenix sage fire jutsu that naruto dodges and counters with wind release: Air bullets that nearly hit Sasuke. Sasuke counters with Lightning release: thunderclap arrow and launches at naruto who dodges and performs wind release: wind cutter technique that Sasuke ducks under performing a chidori and attacks naruto with lightning lion combo. Sending Naruto plummeting into the water. When he resurfaces he turns to face sasuke chidori in hand as he impales naruto in the chest near the shoulder. Naruto winced but quickly pushes Sasuke back with chakra powered fist by using the kyuubi's chakra.

"You what are you Naruto!" Sasuke demands

"I'm your friend and I plan to take you back to the leaf even if i have to break every bone in your body."

Naruto uses the taijutsu demonic rush to pummel Sasuke who's sharingan fully matures and begins being able to see naruto's movements as the attacks become more frenzied. Naruto performs shadow clone jutsu and creates a chain of them that whip Sasuke into the cliff face. Where Sasuke performs fire release: dragon flame jutsu that incinerates the clones and badly burns the real naruto. He grabs Naruto and performs a peregrine falcon drop slamming Naruto into the shore. Where Naruto's Chakra takes on the shroud of a one tailed fox.

"You were my brother Sasuke" Naruto growls out

"We did everything together including missions if you were looking for power why look elsewhere when, i was right beside you ready to help." Naruto rages

"Why why go to orochimaru when if you wanted power all you had to do was ask for my help!" Naruto shouts

"You just don't get do you dobe the power I seek is the power to kill my brother a power only able to be obtained by killing your closest friend."

"Is that what you meant by goodbye Sasuke" naruto states

"You plan to part ways here and never to see each other again." Naruto states

"Yes you will die by my hands Naruto and that will be our final goodbye. I should thank the girls probably pleaded for to bring me back and that was more than enough incentive to have you come after me."

"I would have come for you anyway, after all we're brothers it's common for the younger brother to seek the recognition of the elder." Naruto states

Naruto launches his shroud hand at Sasuke who jumps over it and dives under another and retreats toward the shore when a giant chakra hand comes to steering toward him and he dives out of the way. But, Sasuke gets up on his feet ready for more when he is grabbed from underground by the chakra hand and sent flying into the foot of Hashirama's statue. Where Sasuke activates his 2nd stage curse mark growing a pair of wings that block a slash by Naruto. He batted away into the foot of the other statue where Sasuke perform a black Chidori.

"This is the end of it naruto the end of it all." Sasuke states

"This is not the end but a new beginning Sasuke" Naruto shouts

Naruto forms a odama rasengan and launches himself at a flying Sasuke causing the two Jutsu collide creating a sphere of energy surrounding the both of them where they exchange blows Naruto slugging Sasuke and scratching his headband while, Sasuke impales his arm into Naruto's guts.

When the sphere dissipates there NAruto holding his insides as he stands over sasuke who is laying crouched down.

"Time to go home teme." Naruto says weakly

But, as tries to reach for Sasuke he finds his right arm cut off and in a flash the blade of the thunder god in his chest.

"i -i told you naruto there's no going back for me and with your sacrifice I will defeat Itachi." Sasuke pants out

Naruto falls his knees places his remaining arm over Sasuke's shoulder and his head on the other and whispers into Sasuke's ears.

"My brother the path lies before you is filled with pain and sorrow. So, let me.. Let me leave you with some advice if you find yourself lost with no one to trust turn to the people who will love you no matter what… Believe it."

Naruto let's go sasuke falls face first into the dirt with a blade stuck in his chest. As Sasuke gets up and walks away to be met by a man named Shin who takes the severed arm with him who leads him toward Orochimaru.


	27. Chapter 26 Revelation part 2

Chapter 26 Revelations part 2

Kakashi was rushing full speed hoping to make it in time as he followed pakkun to the scene of the battle between two friends. He arrives to find himself arriving too late to stop the fight but finds Naruto clinging to life with Sword of the thunder god laying beside him in his hand. He lifts up Naruto afraid to make any sudden movements before, he takes off in a sprint carrying naruto in his arms. He met along the way by a field medic that recognizes time is short in Naruto's case he needs emergency medical attention for severe burns and stabbings. They arrive and put Naruto on a stretcher and carts him into the emergency room where they work around the clock to heal Naruto. Meanwhile, the rest of the retrieval team are fighting for their lives. The girls Sakura, ino, hinata, and tenten arrive at the hospital to find out the condition of their teammates.

The reports don't look good Lee fractured spine, Shino has lost a kidney and badly damaged hive, Shikamaru two severe stab wounds, choji is suffering overdosing on pills, Kibe has severe frostbite and lost several toes, and Neji multiple puncture wounds with severe blood loss. With naruto the damages is extensive 3 major stab wounds, severe burns, a concussion, severe blood loss, multiple broken bones, a fractured spine, severe chakra exhaustion, and missing an arm. All in all, it doesn't look good for any of them. The girls are in shock and they have reason to fear that are going to lose one of their teammates. But, with numbing to them is that all this was in an effort to rescue Sasuke that failed in spectacular fashion.

The night passes with much good news except that shino, shikamaru, lee are out of the woods but, they don't hear anything about, kiba, Neji, Choji, and most troubling of all Naruto. When Karin arrives from hearing Naruto is in the hospital she offers to help by letting others bite her; her chakra heals people. But, the medics decline the treatment since, they are now condition where they can't even bite anyone. By midday the next day Kiba and Choji have been stabilized but, Neji and Naruto aren't out of the woods. By the night of the 2nd day neji is out of emergency ward. But, no news on Naruto who is still fighting for his life.

"Dammit brat you can't give up on me." Tsunade muttered while, biting her nails

"My lady you need to rest Naruto is in a coma right now there is nothing we can do but, wait and pray." Shizune states looking disheveled from running all around the place.

"We should tell the others the news about naruto" Tsunade says as she walks out of her medic office and goes to the waiting room.

"Tsunade-sama what naruto-kuns condition?" Hinata asks

"He is in a coma he still is touch and go nearly flatlining on me nearly a dozen times." Tsunade says

"What could of happened to put Naruto in this condition?" Karin asks

"All i know is that Sasuke is going into the bingo book for this" Tsunade states

"You mustn't Tsunade-sama not after everything Naruto went through to rescue Sasuke" Sakura states

"The decision is final at least one of those stab wounds was caused by a chidori" Tsunade states

"It doesn't change the fact that Naruto wouldn't want this." Ino states

"I've already made up my mind and you girls aren't going to change it." Tsunade orders

The girls give Tsunade some space as she walks out of the waiting room to get some rest.

"We need to find out what happened between Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura states

"Yeah but, how are we going to do that only Naruto knows what happened and he isn't talking." Karin states

"There might be a way to find out." Ino states

"What do you mean Ino?" Hinata asks

"A mind walk through Naruto's mind." Ino says

"You can do that in his condition?" Sakura ask suspiciously

"Yes as long as his mind is still in tact i read it."

"But, what about how Naruto-kun will feel about it" Hinata asks

"This is the only chance to save Sasuke from the life of a missing nin i'm sure naruto would approve." Ino states

"Well you better do it now while, we can still see him that can change any minute" Karin says

WIth that the girls enter Naruto's room to find him connected up to machine's beeping away and his entire body is bandaged and a stump where his arm should be. The girls gather in a circle around Naruto as Ino places her hand gently on Naruto's cold shivering forehead.

"Alright girls hold hands i'm sending us into naruto's through a mind link that i will be creating." Ino states

The girls hold hands and close their before they open them to find them in a labyrinth.

"Is this naruto's mind it's dark and dank." Sakura asks

"I'm not sure why there's a labyrinth here." Ino says

"Well let's follow the noise and see where it leads" Karin says

"What noise?" Hinata asks

"You mean that noise" Tenten says

Sure enough it a sound of deep breathing can be heard coming down the corridor. They follow to find themselves face to face with massive bars of a cage with Kanji for seal on it. They try to peer into the darkness behind bars but, have no luck.

"Hello is anyone there?" Hinata asks

Sure enough a giant eye opens up and a snarling visage is scene.

The girls stand in shock at what they are seeing as the kyuubi stands on all fours glaring down at them. He roars at them making them fall on their asses but, the kyuubi does nothing else.

"How-how is the kyuubi in Naruto's mind Ino" Sakura asks

"It's just like what happened to me during the exams as i found another presence in Gaara that being Shukaku." Ino states

"What does this mean about Naruto to have the Kyuubi in Naruto's can only mean that Naruto holds the Kyuubi." Tenten states

"**That would be correct human**" Kurama speaks

"You can talk?" Karin says in surprise

"**Of course i can you brat"** Kurama replies annoyed

"So you really the kyuubi no kitsune that sacked Konoha 13 years ago" Hinata asks calmly

"**Yes girl your fourth hokage couldn't kill me so, he sealed me into an infant.**" Kurama says with anger

"So your the reason why naruto was constantly called names when he was growing up not because, of his pranks?" Hinata states curiously

"**Yes the gaki has treated miserably by your rotten village because, of me."** Kurama states

"If your here what does that make Naruto?" Sakura asks

"**He is what you would call a jinchuriki little girl.**" Kurama says

"If you are so, intelligent why did you sack Konoha." Karin asks

"**A blasted Uchiha ripped me from my previous container and put me under his control with his sharingan."** Kurama says in fury

"So, you were being controlled that night?" Tenten asks

"**Yes**" Kurama says with a grunt

"I knew naruto was keeping a secret but, i didn't expect it to be this big" Karin states

"**What are you brats doing here anyways**." Kurama ask

"We came to see Naruto's memories of his fight with Sasuke-kun" Ino states

"**Then follow the path to your left and you find what you seek and that fool who refused to kill that accursed Uchiha**." Kurama says

"Thank you Kyuubi you were most enlightening." Hinata says

"**Whatever be gone i'm trying to sleep**" Kurama says while, shutting his eyes

The girls follow the path that kyuubi showed them when they come to double deckered doors so, they push them open and find a young man sitting in a lotus position by himself.

"Hello who are you we are looking for Naruto's memories" Ino asks

"Of course you want to know Ino-chan but, did you have to bring the others too." The young man asks

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Hinata asks

"Yes it's me Hinata-chan" Naruto responds

"Wow Naruto i knew you could be mature for your age but, i didn't expect that to be taken literally." Karin states

The girls get a good look at Naruto who appears 5 years older than his current age and the girls like what they see.

"Since, you came to see my memories i only ask that you keep in mind that i tried my hardest but, i let my guard down."

"We understand Naruto-kun may we see the memories" Ino asks

"Yes" Naruto responds suddenly the area takes the form of the valley of the end and the battle plays out to it's conclusion.

"That's it?" Sakura sasy hollowly

"Yes"

"He used my and Sakura's emotions so, that we would encourage you to go after him in hopes of unlocking some power." Ino says with tears streaming down her face.

"You knew when we asked what he meant by goodbye didn't you" Sakura says tears flowing

"Naruto-kun why... why go through so much for someone so, self absorbed." Tenten says stunned

"Like told sasuke because, we're brothers we both lost family that day even if she wasn't blood mikoto-chan was a mother to me." Naruto states

"I am sorry Naruto for your loss." karin says

"I know it's hard but, forging new bonds keep me going such as my bonds with you girls." Naruto states cheerfully

"Naruto you haven't given up on Sasuke have you?" Hinata says

"Even now i want to save Sasuke from the darkness he has surrounded himself in."

"I don't see how considered what he did to you." Ino states with fury

"Don't underestimate me Ino-chan i will succeed believe it!" Naruto shouts

"Is it too late to take back that promise?" Sakura asks

"A promise made can't be unmade" Naruto says

"I see" Sakura says sadly

"So, i take it you met with Kyuubi" Naruto states

"Yes he was quite informative." Hinata says

"I see what do you guys think of me after finding out my secret." Naruto says nervous

"Well i know the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll" Tenten states matter of fact way

"Naruto you've suffered so much how do you keep going." Sakura asks

"By not loosing and enduring as any true shinobi would do." Naruto states

"Now i know why you have more than one chakra signature" Karin states

"I understand you better now Naruto those pranks were for attention weren't they?" Ino asks

"Yep better to be scorned then, ignored outright that is true pain." Naruto states

"Naruto i want you to know that i love you and that will never change." Hinata states

"Thank you Hinata-chan thank you everyone for accepting me" Naruto says getting teary eyed

"We best get going so, Naruto can get his rest." Ino states

"Alright Bye everyone i hope to see you when i wake up." Naruto states

With that the girls leave Naruto's mind to go find Tsunade to tell what they found out about Sasuke and what Kurama said concerning the attack on konoha 13 years ago.


	28. Chapter 27 Land of Sound

Chapter 27 Land of sound

When they exit Naruto's mind they wipe to tears they shed away and make their way to the Hokage's mansion to speak with the hokage. When they arrive they find her drinking herself into a stupor while, Shizune tries to warn off the kunoichi but, they insist that it's important. They tell what they found in Naruto's memories and about their conversation with the kyuubi. Tsunade is shocked by what the kyuubi had revealed about that night that it had was ripped out of it's previous host and the one controlling him had a sharingan. She orders them all to silence about what they had learned and Tsunade decides to honor Naruto's wishes concerning Sasuke despite everything he has done.

The next week was a quiet one as Naruto slept peacefully until on the seventh day when he had awoken to relief of the girls who were having different thoughts about Naruto considered what they learned about him. Karin who is now more than certain about her feelings for Naruto, Ino who is making a serious decision about who she loves, Sakura is disillusioned about Sasuke, and Tenten has gained a healthy admiration for the blond jinchuriki.

When he awakens he awakes to the site of his friends surrounding him from the girls to the members of the sasuke retrieval team had found room from their recovery to be their when Naruto woke up. The sasuke retrieval team give their condolances to naruto and then, take their leave to rest themselves. The girls however, take their leave when they apologizes for peeking into his mind. The team members the suna and taki teams come in and visit as well with Kankuro offering to create a prosthetic arm for Naruto as a thank you for what he has done for the sand siblings while, Temari thanks him for being their for Gaara. Fu wishes Naruto luck along with hoki and Agara. Before they take their leave leaving Gaara alone with Naruto. Gaara pats naruto shoulder and wishes him a quick recovery.

Finally Jiraiya arrives to visit his student.

"How are you feeling gaki?" Jiraiya asks

"I've felt better but, i will soon be rearing to go" Naruto says cheerfully

"Naruto i want you to give up on Sasuke saving him is a fools errand."

"I will remain a fool for the rest of my life if means saving Sasuke"

"That sure sounds like something a fool would say"

"Like i said i don't care as long as i can save sasuke."

"You know that Orochimaru is after sasuke for his body right."

"Yeah i know about that."

"Well Orochimaru switched bodies so, that means he can't do it again for 3 years."

"So, i have until then, to save Sasuke."

"Well i have a lead on sasuke do you want to follow up on it."

"Yeah if a i can sasuke as as possible i'll go"

"Alright packs your bags gaki well head out tomorrow."

"Can we bring Sakura-chan along?"

"Sure why not she is a member of your team isn't she."

With that Jiraiya goes to sign out Team 7 for a mission with the Hokage.

The next morning Naruto arrives with a prosthetic arm that was quickly attached by kankuro and Sakura who is packed and prepared to go.

They go to the land of Sound or formerly known as the land of rice fields. Where they split with Jiraiya hitting the bars for information while, Sakura and Naruto do some scouting they come across a Fuma Kunoichi called Sasame. Who needs treatment for a cut to her shoulder. She is found by former members of her clan named jigumo, kamikiri, and kagero. That attack with earth release: Antlion jutsu that causes ground to sink around Naruto, Sakura and Sasame. Naruto uses wood release: Great tree roaring nativity to give them a foot hold while, Naruto performs the shadow clone jutsu to attack jigumo, kamikiri, and Kagero who retreat just as Jiraiya with information. The group decides to have lunch but, the drinks are spiked by Sasame. But, she ends only incapacitating shadow clones explain she did so, she could see Arashi again. They let her off the hook because, she can lead them to the entrance to one of otogakure's bases. When she does she is left behind after a swift battle with Kagero who uses antlion ninja arts:ephemeral that is blocked by Jiraiya toad mouth bind. They split up when they are inside and they trigger all sorts of traps separate Sakura and Naruto. With Sakura confronting Kabuto. Who she attacks but, can't hold her own against the sannin's assistant.

Suddenly Naruto burst on the scene and uses water release: water bullet to incapacitated Kabuto who's revealed to be Kagero in disguise using chakra threads to link hearts between her and naruto she prepares to crush her own heart when Sasame cuts the threads with a special seal kunai. When they are about to explore the base Arashi appears who transforms into a monster by using casualty puppet jutsu to absorb the corpses of jigumo and Kamikiri. He attacks using their abilities but, soon resorts to cursed mandela to trap Naruto in a prism of chakra but, with brute force managed to break free and stabs Arashi's casualty puppet body allowing return him to return to his old self temporarily that allows him to tell them that missed Sasuke had already come and reunites Sasame and kotohime with Hanzaki the leader of the Fuma clan. With the information they've gained they return to the hidden Leaf.

When they return Sakura makes request to the Hokage to make to take her as a apprentice. Meanwhile, Jiraiya offers to take Naruto on a training trip for 3 years but, is delayed by Jiraiya who has unexpected intelligence reach him. So, Naruto decides to do D-ranks with shadow clones as he is doing that he overhears of a connection between Mizuki and Orochimaru from Tsunade who is investigating the stolen scroll incident that involved Naruto.

Meanwhile, at the leaf maximum security prison there is a prison riot that leads to the takeover of the prison lead by Mizuki. Naruto arrives at the maximum security prison to find it abandoned except for Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei having been defeated by the legendary stupid brothers Fujin and Raijin. Naruto pursues the legendary stupid brothers as he meets up with Iruka. As Naruto fights the legendary stupid brothers with Shadow clones. Iruka faces off against Mizuki who is a lot stronger. Mizuki uses earth release: underground fish projection jutsu to sneak up on Iruka and stabs him badly wounding Iruka. Mizuki then, performs the hazy Genjutsu on Iruka who quickly dispels it as they head toward the former chunin instructor training building. Where Mizuki dukes it out with Iruka using silent killing technique to fight in the dark. When Mizuki has enough he rigs the building to collapse with explosives. Mizuki escapes and So, does Iruka from the building as it collapses. Naruto is saved by team 10 who hold down the legendary stupid brothers until lady Tsunade arrives and scares both Fujin and Raijin into behaving and returning to the prison for dinner. Meanwhile, Naruto rejoins with Iruka and pakkun who was dispatched by kakashi. Pakkun tracks Mizuki to a cave where he acquires the Animal curse mark.

"Behold the power of orochimaru the curse mark" Mizuki states as he transforms into a man tiger.

"All this trouble to get his hands on a curse mark" Naruto states

"Silence kyuubi brat!" Mizuki retorts

"Alright it's time to put mizuki in his place you in naruto" Iruka says

"As ever Iruka-sensei" Naruto says

"Bring it demon brat" Mizuki growls

Naruto charges Mizuki with shadow clones of water and lightning but, both are dispelled by Mizuki who is shocked by the lightning clones. Naruto engages Mizuki in taijutsu but, is pushed back by Mizuki more physical form. Iruka tries to lend a hand with exploding kunai but, that fails to anything but, piss Mizuki off who used soft physique technique to absorb the blows. So, Naruto tries Fire release: Fireball jutsu but, Mizuki dodges it by using underground fish projection jutsu. So, Naruto prepares wind release: wind cutter jutsu that mizuki barely dodges back into the ground. As Naruto prepares Earth release: hiding like a mole jutsu to dive into the ground Mizuki appears from underground using earth release: rending drill fang to impale Iruka on his claws going though his stomach.

"Iruka no!" Naruto shouts

"One down one to go" Mizuki states while, wiping the blood off his hands on his pants leg.

Naruto uses Wood release: great tree roaring nativity to raise Mizuki off the ground and binds him in branches as Naruto performs odama rasengan against Mizuki sending his battered body flying toward the ground leaving a crater upon impact. With Mizuki out of commision Naruto rushes toward Iruka's side who is coughing up blood profusely.

"Hang in there Iruka hang in there the medics are on their way." Naruto says in a panic

"Naruto you were my… most troublesome students but, also, the best i ever had." Iruka says weakly

"Don't talk Iruka save your strength." Naruto says scared

"You-you were like the little brother i never had." Iruka weezes out

"Don't say anymore Iruka i-I always saw you as a father Iruka." Naruto says faintly

"Naruto promise me-promise me that you will never change." Iruka says weakly

"I promise but, you have got to hang on." Naruto says seriously

"Good..that's alll i needed...to hear…" Iruka gasps

"Iruka..IRUKA!"

With that Iruka Umino passed away leaving behind many marvelous student's that would go on to do many great things including one future hokage. Tsunade arrived soon after and comforted a crying Naruto.


	29. Chapter 28 The Gelel Stone

Chapter 28 The gelel stone

The funeral for Iruka was a somber one Konoha had lost one of its greatest teachers and world seemed a little darker. Naruto was lost in thought with all the what if's he could of and should of done. He was openly crying not caring that he should bottle it up to him he had not only lost a mentor he had lost a father. The others lost in their own grief proved Naruto the space he needed. But, they knew that he needed to put his energy to something else other than his grief.

So, Hinata decides to do something for Naruto by going to the Hokage and requesting him for a specific mission.

Naruto has been in his grief for the past 3 days and hadn't come out of it. When suddenly he receives a knock on his door. When he opens the door, he is surprised to find Hinata at his door.

"Hinata what-what are you doing here?" naruto asks

"We have a mission Naruto-kun and i was sent to get you." Hinata replies

"Alright just give me a second to get around."

Naruto puts on a fresh change of clothes and grabs his gear. With that he heads to the door and decides to start up a conversation with Hinata.

"So, how have you been doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks

"As well as can be expected with Iruka's passing but, i know that he meant more to you than a teacher." Hinata states

"Yeah he was one of the first people to openly acknowledge me as being just me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate that Hinata i really do but, all i feel like doing is go hide under a rock."

"Well hopefully this mission will be the thing you need to get out of your funk."

"Really why is that Hinata?" Naruto asks curious

"You'll see."

They arrive at the mission hall where Tsunade is issuing missions.

"Alright this mission is a C-rank to catch a Bikochu beetle" Tsunade states

"A Bikochu? What the heck is this?' Naruto says confused

"The Bikochu is a legendary beetle that can track scents that have disappeared by normal means of tracking." Shino states

"This is a mission to help track Sasuke isn't it." Naruto says looking to Tsunade in hope

Tsunade smirks and dismisses the Team with Shino in charge of the mission.

They head out and arrive at the halfway point near a waterfall at dusk. They make camp and settle in for the night. In the middle of the Naruto has to go take a leak when he comes across a sight that he memorizes in his brain a nude woman dancing on top of the waterfalls stream. When he makes a noise he loses sight of her, but he can't help thinking he had seen her somewhere before. When he mentions it the next day to Kiba he shrugs it off as a dream even though Naruto is sure of what he had seen. They arrive at the valley of the Bikochu that day and begin searching. They have little success but, unknown to them they aren't the only one's looking for a bikochu. The Kamizuru clan from iwagakure is looking as well but, decide to let Team 8 find one and steal it. Hinata manages to locate one and shino manages to capture it. When they are separated Hinata is stung by a bee that knocks her unconscious and is taken captive by the Kamizuru. They propose an exchange for Hinata for the Bikochu.

When they arrive at the exchange they try to trick the Kamizuru with a similar looking bug but, it fails while, The Hinata they brought with them to be Nothing but, a bees wax clone. So, duke it out with the Kamizuru retreating and team 8 in pursuit where they find a bees nest made of stone. They go in to find only another fake Hinata and fall into a trap where they are about to be eaten by bee larvae of a huge queen bee summoned by Suzumebachi of the kamizuru. They decide to come clean on where the Bikochu beetle is in trade for the real Hinata. When they go to the area where the real hinata is being kept it appears she has been swept away into an underground stream. This is when Naruto loses it and draws on Kurama's chakra and prepares to attack Jibachi and kurobachi who prepare to fight back when Hinata suddenly appears and uses a new technique protecting Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms to block the bee oriented attacks including the summoned Queen bee. Naruto finishes off the Queen bee with a rasengan and the Bikochu is safely retrieved unfortunately the Bikochu egg has already hatched making it useless to the team. Declaring the mission a failure Naruto and Team 8 return home.

Arriving back at Mission hall to report the result of the mission Tsunade is disappointed with the results of the mission, but is happy to see Naruto out of his funk. Naruto requests another mission which is to capture a ferret along with Sakura and Shikamaru. They manage to locate the ferret but are suddenly attacked by armoured soldiers and an armoured knight. Naruto dukes it out with the knight but, both collapse the ground around them with their attacks, causing them to plummet down a ravine into a river below. Where they are rescued by the traveling caravan that had hired them to collect the ferret which, fell with them and is now free among the caravan. The knight Temujin thanks the caravan leader and takes off with naruto following after him along with the pet ferret named Nerugui. Naruto follows Temujin to a large moving mechanical fortress where he introduces Naruto to Haido and his attempt to build a utopia. Naruto then follows Temujin to the land of wind to find another Mechanical Fortress destroyed with Kankuro looking after some unconscious children. When Naruto demands an explanation for the destruction of wind villages Temujin goes on about noble sacrifices. When suddenly Temujin's allies Kamira and Ranke arrive and attack Kankuro and Gaara respectively.

Both Kamira and Ranke transform into a Bat and Gorilla respectively and go on the attack with Ranke using lightning against Gaara who manages to kill her and Kamira retreating.

Meanwhile, the caravan led by Kahiko is attacked by Fugai demanding to know about the Gelel stone but, she is stopped by Shikamaru and Sakura. Fugai escapes while, Kahiko asks the two for help. Temujin returns to the caravan only to be captured by Shikamaru. Kahiko explains how the stones only cause harm but, Temujin claims he has one inside of him. Temujin kidnaps Kahiko and to lead him to the Gelel mines but, Kahiko doesn't know but, Nerugui does and he guides them to the ruins of the mine. Haido and his entourage arrive when Naruto asks about their fallen comrades Haido claims them as Noble Sacrifices to which, it angers who claims a world without friends is nothing. Sakura and Shikamaru hold off Fugai and Kamira. Sakura manages to trick the now wolf-woman fugai to stand under a crystal structure that Sakura brings down on her killing Fugai. While, Shikamaru has trouble trying to connect his shadow to Kamira who flies around but, while, she distracted by Shikamaru Kankuro manages to capture her with his puppet and kills with machine one shot. Meanwhile, Naruto goes after Haido and Temujin who makes it into the mines. Hahiko stabs temujin with a dagger and tries to activate the Mines self-destruct but is stopped by Haido who reaches the key stone. Nerugui tries to stop Haido but, is killed by a barrier causing the ferret to cough out a gelel stone. Temujin refuses to kill Naruto when Haido asks it of him claiming him as useless causing Temujin to remember that Haido is the one that killed his parents. Haido extracts the gelel stone from Temujin. Naruto manages to hit Haido with a rasengan but Haido heals himself using the power of the mine. But, Naruto insists that Temujin helps him and charges up a pair of rasengans and go on the attack being protected by the fake soldiers. Combining the power of a gelel stone with the rasengans they manage to kill Haido. But, destroy the mine key that causes the mine to spiral out of control. Temujin activates a seal with his blood causing a black hole to swallow up the mine. Before, Temujin is swallowed as well Naruto manages to rescue him with shadow clones in a clothes line. Meanwhile, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro watches as the void swallows up the whole mine. As a last burst of Gelel hits the area causing the land to shift into an oasis and the unconscious children awaken.

Later, Temujin joins the caravan and Hahiko along with Nerugui as they make their way across the ocean as they depart Naruto shares a sign with Temujin to never give up.


	30. Chapter 29 Kagura's Revenge

Chapter 29 Kagura's Revenge

When Naruto returns to Konoha to report on his mission to Tsunade she is surprised that a simple animal capture could lead to such danger. She can't help but wonder who's luck is worse Naruto's or hers. Without any word from Jiraiya Naruto decides to ask Might Guy for training who is overcome with joy that Naruto wants to learn from him. Meanwhile, Neji is recovering from losing his sight due to the caged bird seal activating when he flatlined when he was under the care of shizune during surgery from the Sasuke retrieval mission even though managed to get his heart started again the seal was already done with sealing the byakugan. Neji ever since, has been training to be a sensor with plenty of success taking tips from Karin.

Naruto is training with weights like Lee when the sky suddenly darkens and a series of giant chains appear connected to a floating 100 story castle. Naruto rushes into the village to see what is going on when suddenly he is attacked by Kiba, and Choji. Naruto uses Hiding like a mole Jutsu to go underground and uses Double suicide decapitation on both Kiba and Choji pulling them under. He surfaces quickly demanding an explanation but receives none from them. He rushes through the village seeing random shinobi and civilians attacking each other confused he rushes to the Hokage mansion to get some answers on his way he spots some hyuga fighting against each other but, notices that they are main branch members wondering why he continues on his way. When reaches the hokage's mansion finds Tsunade standing over the bodies of a bunch of unconscious chunin.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouts

"_Great it appears the Baa-chan is still herself if she is willing to talk to me_." Naruto thought

"Baa-chan what is going on why is everyone fighting each other?" Naruto asks

"Kagura a former Anbu captain and missing-nin has cast soulbane over the village along with the Gedo seal over the hyuga and Kakashi causing them to turn on each other." Tsunade states

"Is there anyway to stop this?!" Naruto shouts

"We have to get the Gedo seal: Release which, is at "Will of Fire" memorial at the cemetery and to deal with the soulbane we need to kill the castor." Tsunade says

"Which, do we do first?"

"Go to the cemetery and release the gedo seal since, that will be easiest but, we need to be careful on our way there not to get drawn into any unnecessary fights."

"Alright let's go."

They arrive at the cemetery with little fuss only to find Kakashi standing there waiting for them.

"Naruto i need you to hold off Kakashi while, i find the scroll containing Gedo seal: Release." Tsunade asks

"Sure give me the easy jobs." Naruto responds sarcastically

Naruto performs Water Release: Water Bullet while, Kakashi counters with one of his own canceling the jutsu's out. So, Naruto performs Wind Release: Air Bullets while, Kakashi performs Fire release: Fireball jutsu absorbing the air bullets and goes flying toward Naruto who uses Earth release: Hiding like a mole Jutsu and burrows beneath Kakashi and performs Earth release: Rending drill fang knocking Kakashi back. Naruto soon notices that Kakashi's sharingan isn't active giving him a chance to win. Naruto then, performs Fire and Wind clones that charge Kakashi who dispels them with a chidori but avoids the created fireball. So, Naruto performs lightning and water clones that attack Kakashi who dispels them with taijutsu getting shocked. But, undeterred Kakashi charges ahead with his assault performing the genjutsu hell viewing jutsu that Naruto breaks quickly and charges Kakashi engaging him in taijutsu such as leaf whirlwind and leaf hurricane sending kakashi skidding back when suddenly he performs the rasengan and charges at naruto who performs the odama rasengan sending Kakashi flying away.

"Hurry up Baa-chan i can't keep this up much longer!" Naruto shouts to Tsunade

"I've got it brat!" Tsunade replies

Tsunade goes through some quick hand signs and performs Gedo Seal: Release on Kakashi.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks

"Kakashi-sensei your back to normal." Naruto says

"Kakashi i need you to listen up you have an important mission to perform the Gedo seal: Release on the Hyuga do you understand." Tsunade states

"Yes Hokage-sama i understand." Kakashi states while, holding his side where Naruto hit him.

"Good then, Naruto while Kakashi is busy with that we will go deal with Kagura i just got a report from Jiraiya that she is with Sakura at the Anbu training hall."

They rush to the training hall where they find Sakura is a hostage holding a kunai to her own throat from being under the effects of soulbane so, Tsunade knocks Sakura out and faces Kagura.

"Give it up Kagura this ends here." Tsunade shouts

"Not until you lie dead at my feet." Kagura sneers

Kagura uses Ninja wire sharpened with Chakra to attack Tsunade who dodges it and rushes in to land a punch against Kagura who pulls up her tanto from her leg and blocks the punch before launching Chakra knives at Tsunade who jumps back and begin weaving around the room dodging the Knives. She forms a chakra scalpel with her hand and charges toward Kagura who counters using her tanto until Tsunade hits Kagura's wrist making her lose her grip on her tanto. Kagura quickly uses chakra knives to stab Tsunade who uses a chakra enhanced punch against Kagura sending flying into the nearby wall. Coughing up blood Kagura pulls herself from the wall and falls to her knees.

"Why-why did you pick that weak fangirl as an apprentice when i could've been your greatest pupil tell me-tell me why?!" Kagura shouts

"Because, she asked not for own sake but for the sake of being strong for others." Tsunade says calmly

"Being strong for others huh" Kagura mutters

"Yes, so she could be strong enough to help her teammate face the challenges ahead." Tsunade says

"I see" Kagura says

Kagura goes through the Hand seals to undo Soulbane and then takes her leave of the Anbu training halls.

"Naruto i need you to go outside and investigate the castle that is floating above Konoha use the chains connected to it to reach the tower." Tsunade orders

"Alright Baa-chan."

Naruto heads to the tower along with Sakura, along the way joined by Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin. They climb the chains to reach the tower and enter inside to find it empty but, caring an oppressive aura and the voice of a young girl saying she'll never forgive them. When they search the first floors they discover sealing tags that contain memories of the castle which was once a happy place filled with joy until it was attacked by Oto-nin masked as Konoha-nin. When the battle was over Orochimaru gave Princess Kasumi a mask to grant her power but could never take it off, so long as she has hatred in her heart. Naruto seeing this swears he will rescue princess Kasumi. Suddenly they hear the voice of Kabuto declaring a challenge to Naruto and the others to defeat his new Jutsu Edo Fumetsu. With that suddenly 6 black caskets rise from the ground and steps out the Members who made up the past Sound five Kajika, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kimimaro. That take up positions against Naruto and the others.

Jirobo against Tenten who suddenly takes out her ninja tool scroll and starts to toss weapons at Jirobo who uses Earth release: Earth shore return to block the incoming projectiles. Tenten uses the wire connected to the tools pulling them back and tossing them again bending them around the earth wall and nails Jirobo against the wall impaled with various ninja tools.

Kidomaru against Hinata she takes a stance and prepares to attack when Kidomaru backs away and summons Gyodai Gumo which, launches spiders at Hinata who uses protective eight trigrams sixty-four palms against the onslaught of spiders and quickly makes her way toward Kidomaru where she uses eight trigrams thirty-two palms to disable Kidomaru.

With Ino she deals with Sakon and Ukon by using her mind transfer jutsu on Sakon and has him fight Ukon with kunai and stab each other with until Sakon uses one with an exploding tag attached causing it to explode taking him with Ukon.

With Sakura she is battling the doki's with Tayuya playing her flute. She disables the Doki by using sakura blizzard storm covering the doki's in small paper exploding tags exploding destroying them. Sakura is quickly caught in a genjutsu but, she breaks a finger to get out of it and charges Tayuya with a kunai and stabs Tayuya with it having an exploding tag connected to it going off. When Sakura jumps back it goes off blowing up Tayuya.

With Karin she is facing off against Kajika who uses his ice release to create a dome of ice around Karin but, she uses Adamantine attacking chains shattering it and goes on the offensive. Launching her Chains at Kajika who tries to dodge and counter with water release: Cold sky water attack against Karin who uses the chains to block the attack and has the chains pin Kajika and she plants an exploding tag against his forehead before backing away as the tag explodes.

Finally, we have Naruto facing off against Kimimaro, who uses his dance of the larch to take out Naruto's clones that explode sending Kimimaro flying away. Kimimaro uses dance of the camelia to protrude a bone from his shoulder and goes on the offensive against naruto who uses Kunai to parry the blows before slapping an exploding tag against Kimimaro's side causing it to explode taking down Kimimaro.

With the corpses of the sound five defeated they make their way to the top where they find Kabuto with Princess Kasumi trapped inside a crystal prison.

"I suppose using corpses as weapons was very limiting but, considering the power those shinobi had you can understand my desire to put their remains to some use in my new jutsu." Kabuto says smugly

"Kabuto you bastard don't you have any respect for the dead!" Naruto shouts

"I respect the power they had by putting it to use but, i guess my control of them was very unstable compared to the power they had in life you would have expected to perform better, but i didn't know their abilities and limits as well as they did." Kabuto says shrugging

"That's it i'm pounding your face in!" Naruto shouts

"I would be worried if I was still here but, i'm only a clone so, you will have to settle with stopping this castle from draining the vitality from the village." kabuto's clone shrugs

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks

"As we speak the Village is being drained of chakra to be turned into energy to power this castle." Kabuto says

"How do we stop it?" Sakura asks

"That would be telling now wouldn't it." Kabuto says with a smirk before poofing away

"Dammit there has to be a way" Ino states

"You have to destroy the crystal containing me." The voice of Kasumi says

"What we can't do that you'll die." Karin states

"I know but, i will die soon anyways when the castle runs out of chakra." Kasumi says

"Girls i want you to leave the tower now i've got this." Naruto states

"You sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks

"Yeah just leave it to me Believe it!" Naruto states with a thumbs up

The girls head down the tower as Naruto prepares to destroy the Crystal with a Wind Release: the girls are safe on the ground Naruto uses Rasengan destroying the crystal freeing Kasumi's spirit and depowering the castle that begins to plummet. As the Castle collapses on impact Naruto activates his one-tailed state cloak and takes the brunt of the fall. Rising from the wreckage Naruto reunites with the girls who tackle him and thank him for putting himself at risk for their sakes.

With that the village returns to normal with some heavy loses to their forces thanks to soulbane and Gedo seal.


	31. Chapter 30 The Kurosuki Family

Chapter 30 Kurosuki family

Naruto can't help that he feels he is attending far too many funerals as of late. This attack had been horrendous because of the enemy that they had to face their own shinobi. The losses were severe due to those under the effect of soulbane refused to hold back while those that weren't affected had to pull their punches which, often enough had gotten them killed. But, thanks to the few surviving hyuga they were able to disable many shinobi without having many casualties. Ironically enough the clan that suffering the greatest losses was the Hyuga because the branch family suffered the use of caged bird seal being used on them killing all but a few of them by the main branch that had the Gedo seal placed on them and under the control of the enemy. The person who had been in control of the Gedo seal Kabuto had escaped along with the user of the soulbane kagura. However, their accomplice Bando had been captured by Jiraiya who began spilling his guts the second he was captured placing the blame on Kagura and Kabuto though Bando was hardly innocent he did have some valuable intel on Akatsuki that could keep Jiraiya busy for some time. One good thing had come out of it though that was Neji received an eye transplant from his grandfather who had passed away during the soulbane incident allowing Neji to return to active duty as a Shinobi now free of the Caged bird seal because of the refusal of Hiashi to place the seal on someone twice especially someone as capable as Neji.

Naruto after the 3rd mass funeral he had needed to attend decided to vent his frustrations by training when he is suddenly called to the Hokage's office for an A-rank mission along with Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. The mission to rescue a political hostage by the name of Shu from the land of that who is being held in the land of this.

The mission is a simple one where Ino will use mind transfer jutsu on Shu to place himself in the washroom where the 2nd place prize a wicker basket is and hide him in it. So, when Choji comes in second in an eating contest they will win the basket with Shu inside of it. Meanwhile, Naruto will impersonate Shu using a transformation plan goes off without a hitch when suddenly the land of this is attacked by Akatsuki who level the land of this to the ground killing the daimyo. When all is said and done the group manages to escape with Shu and princess Chiyo in tow to the land of that. Where Choji is asked out on a date by Tamao who was his competition in the eating contest.

When the group returns to the leaf village to report the success of the mission they receive a week off. But, Naruto does D-ranks with Shadow clones while the real Naruto does Taijutsu training with Lee and Might Guy who come across three weak men that were floating down the river they were training by. The three men are taken to the hospital where they explain the Kurosuki family have taken over the Katabami gold mine and are burying people alive. Tsunade declares it a B-rank possibly an A-rank mission if Raiga Kurosuki is involved who is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Team Guy and Naruto are issued the mission so they escort the three men back to the Katabami gold mine stopping part way at the curry of life shop that is run by Sansho an elderly woman. The woman tells them that her son Karashi has joined the Kurosuki family and asks them to bring him back to her. They go to the goldmine and beat up the minions including Karashi which catches the attention of Raiga Kurosuki.

"You all will be giving me grand funerals!" Raiga says

"You sick fuck we will see who needs a funeral after we're done with you." Naruto shouts

"Come on show me what you can do." Raiga says while, laughing

Naruto creates fire and wind clones that charge Raiga who backs away into the mist and uses his blades Kiba to launch his attacks lightning ball to destroy the clones creating a fireball that creates a light in the mist. With the light Lee charges in at Neji's instruction, but they find nothing there. Neji soon realizes it's a genjutsu that the byakugan can't overcome. Naruto sends his clones into the mist and has them explode sending dust and debris everywhere. Naruto then uses earth release: hiding like a mole jutsu to burrow underground while, Neji tries to find the real Raiga of among the fake Illusions. Naruto manages to find Raiga and uses Earth Release: Rending drill fang to knock Raiga skywards as Naruto continues the attack with Uzumaki barrage knocking off the backpack that Raiga was carrying. Naruto finishes Raiga off with Green impact sending Raiga off over the Ravine to his death. Meanwhile, Tenten opens the backpack to reveal a person his name Ranmaru who possesses the Ketsuryugan. When Tenten why Ranmaru would work with someone such as Raiga.

"Because, Raiga gave me a purpose to live and way to see the world." Ranmaru says

"What purpose could have given you other than being his tool!" Tenten shouts

"That was my purpose without Raiga i am nothing." Ranmaru states

" I hate people that can't think for themselves." Tenten states

"Come on you're going to keep on living since, you didn't give those lives you and Raiga took a choice nether you will receive one." Tenten says taking Ranmaru by the backpack and carrying him to the curry of life shop along with Karasaki. Unbeknownst to anyone except Ranmaru Raiga is still alive.

On the way back they go over there strategy on how to deal with the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, Ranmaru is learning how to make curry from Sansho who is beginning to take a liking to what he is doing. Karasaki notices that Ranmaru isn't as focused as he is pretending to be wondering if he knows anything he asks Ranmaru if Raiga is still alive.

Meanwhile, Naruto is having a conversation with Tenten about Ranmaru.

"You know you don't have to be so hard on him." Naruto states

"I know, but I can't help feeling he should of made better choices." Tenten states

"I understand, but from the way he tells it he would have died if Raiga hadn't appeared in his life."

"True but, he should have stood up to Raiga when he started killing innocent people."

"He couldn't say anything to Raiga because he was his whole world and couldn't risk losing that for all the lives that Raiga has taken."

"I just can't imagine being so, desperate that you would over look cold blooded murder just to have someone in your life."

"I wasn't much different Tenten at one point i would take being treated negatively over not being acknowledged period that's how desperate I was for attention."

"Naruto…" Tenten says sadly

"Just remember even Raiga was better then, the alternative to being alone."

"I-I understand better Naruto thank you" Tenten says placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where is he and Karashi?" Naruto asks

"They were right here a second ago." Tenten says

"Maybe Ranmaru wanted to pay his respects to Raiga's burial site." Naruto states

"I will go look you, Lee, and Neji can finish off the gang without me." Tenten says

"Alright just be careful Tenten i don't want anything to happen to you" Naruto says shyly

"You too Naruto-kun." Tenten responds with a blush

Naruto takes off with Neji and Lee who go to town on the remains of the gang. While, Tenten goes to Raiga's grave site to find Raiga still alive standing over Ranmaru who isn't moving.

"I can't hold a funeral for you, since I have no happy memories off you Kunoichi but you will die just the same." Raiga states

"Bring it for what you have done to these people you will pay." Tenten states

She brings out a bo staff since, everything else will conduct Raiga's electricity. She charges Raiga who uses Fangs of Lightning to draw to the ground lightning down toward her which, she barely manages to she dodges she launches explosive kunai at Raiga who just jumps back and activates his Jutsu Rock Avalanche that triggers an avalanche of rocks that falls down towards Tenten who barely manages to get out of the way. Just as she is about to counter attack she is knocked unconscious by a stray bolt of lightning courtesy of Raiga who prepares to finish her off ignoring the pleading of Ranmaru to stop. Naruto, Neji, and Lee arrive as Naruto cradles Tenten in his arms he swears to Raiga that he will pay.

"Bring it Shinobi brats let me give you all a one way ticket to hell." Raiga shouts

"Neji, Lee provide me some cover as i get Tenten to a safe distance." Naruto states seriously

"Right!" Lee and Neji respond

When Naruto gets Tenten to a safe spot he creates Wind clones that charge Raiga who performs the Jutsu Lightning Strike armour that coats his body in electricity. The wind clones manage to hit Raiga due to their natural insulation to lightning but Raiga counters with Lightning dragon Tornado creating a tornado of lightning that shreds the clones. Naruto uses water release: water bullet on Raiga shorting out the armor. Allowing Lee to attack with front lotus that pins Raiga into the ground but, he gets up again and uses hiding in mist jutsu as Ranmaru joins him and attempts to lure Raiga into going off the ledge. But, Naruto stops them claiming that Ranmaru doesn't have to live with Raiga any longer. Raiga betrayed by Ranmaru promises to give him a funeral. Naruto gets Ranmaru away from Raiga and performs with shadow clones the clone spinning heel drop that causes Raiga to go flying off the ledge.

"Go Ranmaru you're free come lightning give me a funeral!" Raiga shouts

The lightning comes and strikes Raiga reducing him to ashes leaving behind the blades are retrieved by Tenten who chooses to keep them while, Karashi and Ranmaru return to the curry shop. Meanwhile, Tenten has thoughts of Naruto and what he means to her. Knowing that Naruto has been seen going out with Hinata puts a damper on her feelings but she can't help but ask Naruto.

"Where do I stand with you Naruto?" Tenten asks

"Your a good friend a really close friend." Naruto states

"What if...what if i want to be more than friends." Tenten whispers

"If you would like you could be my girlfriend." Naruto states

"But what about Hinata?" Tenten asks

"She is my girlfriend too" Naruto says with a shrug

"What!" Tenten says in shock

"Both of you can be my girlfriends since, i'm in the CRA I'm allowed to have more than one wife and am required to." Naruto says with a sigh

"Let me get this straight your required to have more than one wife!" Tenten says frustrated

"Yes that's right." Naruto says with a sigh

"Who's bright idea was that and for what ungodly reason?" Tenten says in rage

"The shinobi council so that i can pass on Wood Release." Naruto says with a straight face

"Sigh...i guess i should be relieved since, it means I'm not stealing you away from Hinata." Tenten says exasperated

"I guess you can look at it that way but, are you sure you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes i'm sure you have everything I was looking for in a man you're kind, strong, and understanding."

"So, do you want me to tell Hinata about...us." Naruto asks curious

"No, this is a girl's talk that we need to have in order to make this work." Tenten says seriously

"Sure leave the man you are discussing to have as a boyfriend out of it." Naruto says sarcastically

"Well mr. boyfriend do you really want to have this conversation with Hinata instead of me." Tenten says giving him a look.

"I guess you have a point." Naruto says with a sigh

"Good now that is settled why don't bring up the fact your going to have a harem do you have anyone else in it?"

"Nope just you and Hinata." Naruto says

"Are you sure i could have sworn Karin and that Fu girl like you."

"Karin isn't sure of her feelings and Fu is just a good friend."

"I'm not to sure about that, but let's save that conversation for another time." Tenten states

"Sure if that's what you want." Naruto says with a shrug

Team Guy and Naruto quickly return to the village and give the report to the Hokage who decides to give them the week off except Naruto doesn't take the time off and goes to do D-ranks with shadow clones. All in all things went back to normal for Naruto except now he potentially has two girlfriends that have yet to have a conversation on the matter.


	32. Chapter 31 Land of Birds

Chapter 32: Land of Birds

The day started off awkwardly for Naruto since, he hasn't seen Hinata since, she had a talk with Tenten now he wished he had been around for that conversation because the silence was practically killing him. But, eventually the tension was broken by Hinata who spoke first.

"It's quite nice weather we're having." Hinata says

"Yeah it's quite nice especially for a mission don't you think Hinata." Naruto says nervous

"Hmm…" Hinata mumbles not paying attention

"Look Hinata i'm sorry for not discussing Tenten with you instead of having her do it."

"Ohh..Naruto that's not what is bothering me." Hinata says quickly

"What's bothering you then?" Naruto says

"My father has been silent on my decision to date you it's so unlike him to be silent on such matters in truth I expected him to disapprove." Hinata says with worry

"Hey take it as a good sign that he doesn't disapprove." Naruto says cheerfully

"I know I should be happy but, i'm not i can't help thinking father knows something I don't."

"Like i said just take it as a silent blessing for now." Naruto says calmly

"So, are you ok with everything between us?" Hinata asks

"Yes why would you ask?" Naruto asks

"Because, when Tenten and i talked she gave the impression that you are unhappy with your situation."

"I'm unhappy with polygamy Hinata not with you understand."

"Yes i understand." Hinata states

"Good that being said i'm really surprised Tenten would be interested in me after all i figured she would like someone like Neji."

"Neji Nee-san is great but, he lacks compassion and understanding that you possess in spades."

"So, what did you and her talk about?" Naruto says curiously

"Naruto it was girl talk you should know better than to ask." Hinata says with a blush

"I'm sorry forget I said anything." Naruto says

"I you must know we decided on your dating situation and such who gets time with who then, we went shopping and then, we headed to the Hotsprings and then went our separate ways." Hinata said with a blush

"Alright then." Naruto says choosing to ignore Hinata's blush.

"So, Naruto do you want to join me and Kiba on our next mission." Hinata asks

"Sure why not." Naruto states

Naruto go hand and hand to the mission hall where Kiba is waiting for them. The mission is a B-rank to capture a man named Gosunkugi. They head out to the land of stone where the man is hiding out but, they come across a bounty hunter Sazanami who is also, after Gosunkugi for the murder and theft that he was blamed for. They decide to team up to catch Gosunkugi but, unfortunately Sazanami and Gosunkugi were captured by a different bounty hunter named Tokichi who helps clear Sazanami's name. So, the mission is declared a failure.

Naruto decides to take another mission this time to deal with a ghost that is being called the cursed warrior. This time joining Neji and Tenten on the mission that takes them to the land of birds. Where they are guided by chishima who was the one who requested the mission. They meet one of Daimyo's advisors Moso who explains the situation of the Cursed warrior appearing and disappearing from the kingdom. Moso suspects Komei to be behind the cursed warrior ever since, rumors of the previous daimyo being murdered and Lady toki committing suicide. They confront the cursed warrior and find that it was empty suit of armor. Later in the day the Daimyo Sagi has a near successful assassination attempt on his person with weapons used by Komei's soldiers.

They follow komei to previously seen location of the cursed warrior who they attack and successfully defeat but, the owner of the suit commits suicide by cyanide. When Komei is arrested the mission is claimed to be over even though Naruto and Neji have doubts so, Naruto investigates the scene of the cursed warrior finding underground tunnels that led into the palace where he is arrested and thrown into a prison cell where the cursed warrior appears and attempts to kill him but, the disguise is removed and reveals Sagi who made the disguise to find out who murdered his sister and father. Suddenly Chishima appears gravely injured who reveals Moso is the one responsible.

Naruto rescues komei in disguise of the cursed warrior. Neji, Tenten and Kakashi arrive and plan to confront Moso unfortunately Sagi has gone ahead to avenge his fallen family. When they arrive it's revealed that Sagi is actually Toki impersonating her dead brother but, she is taken captive by Moso who reveals himself to be Hoki head of the watari ninja who plan to take over the land of birds. Naruto is overwhelmed by Hoki's deceptions and nearly drowns but, the spirit of sagi implores him to continue and save his sister from her anger. When the two begin a battle of clones Naruto comes out on top. Later, Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Kakashi watch on as Toki is officially recognized as the daimyo of birds and thanks Naruto for saving her kindness.

When they return to the village they get a week's rest for saving the land of birds. That everyone but, Naruto takes who does D-ranks with Shadow clones. When the week is up Naruto is assigned a B-rank mission along with Anko, Ino, and Shino to capture a Kaima that is terrorizing the shipping lanes of the land of Sea. They arrive in the land of sea only to get separated as Naruto defends a woman who is pelted by rocks by kids.

"Hey stop it you brats!" Naruto shouts

"Why she's a monster and a freak." The child shouts back

"I'll show you a real monster if you kids don't scram!" Naruto shouts

The kids take off while, Naruto tries to help the woman but she refuses the help. They take the ship but are attacked yoroi and Misumi from the chunin exams who attack but are repelled by Naruto's shadow clones and Naruto is lost at sea only to be saved by the woman he met before, her name being Isaribi. When the other team members arrive they captured Isaribi claiming she is the sea monster that has been sinking ships. Naruto is shocked to see Isaribi in such a state but claims she isn't a monster and demands to know who is behind this. Suddenly Yoroi arrives and rescues Isaribi from there capture. They can't follow due to Anko fainting on them.

"Is Anko going to be alright?" Ino asks

"She has a curse mark just like Sasuke so, i don't know but it appears to have stabilized." Naruto says

"She does why hasn't anyone done anything about it?" Ino asks

"Because, only the snake bastard knows how to remove it safely." Naruto states

"I see"

"We have to find Isaribi she is in danger, I can tell." Naruto says

"She's a monster that's killed dozens Naruto!" Ino states

"If she was such a monster then, why did she save my life while I was drowning." Naruto states

"I-I don't know." ino says unsure

"Remember people have reasons, Monsters don't and until i know why i won't right her off as a villain."

"Naruto…" Ino says

Anko then, awakens and explains the history of the chain of islands including several years ago Orochimaru used this base for his experiments. Naruto is horrified and plans to destroy the hidden lab. Anko manages to lead them to the hidden lab where they find Isaribi working for the people that made her a freak and claims she only does it to be normal again. She quickly retreats to help Amachi the lead scientist raid the ships while, Naruto tries to convince her what she is doing is wrong she refuses to are stopped by Misumi but manage to defeat him with Ino's help. They manage to escape the crumbling lab and make there way outside where they confront Amachi, Yoroi, and Isaribi. While, Isaribi is confronted by Naruto who convinces her what she is doing is wrong. Naruto enters his one-tailed state to fight a transformed Amachi and pummels him leading him to summon Umibozu a being made of water that Naruto uses Fire Release: Fireball jutsu against the beast evaporating it. When Isaribi confronts the defeated Amachi about turning her back to normal he admits he never planned to nor even knows how to. Isaribi plans to leave with Naruto and the others back to Konoha hopefully to find a cure for her transformation.

Meanwhile, Ino decides to have a chat with Naruto.

"Naruto i guess you were right about Isaribi being a good person huh?" Ino asks

"Yeah i could tell that she was someone in need of help."

"And you couldn't look away at that is that right?" Ino asks

"Of course who would look away when someone is in need of help."

"Far too many but, not you Naruto you have to help people." Ino states

"What's your point Ino?" Naruto asks curiously

"Naruto some people are beyond the reach of others help."

"I don't believe that as long as you have hope you can reach anyone."

"I see"

"Was there something you wished to ask me Ino"

"Yes i concerns your dating situation could you have room...for one more." Ino asks shyly

"You sure Ino you know about my situation right?" Naruto asks curious

"I-I heard it from Tenten about you being in the CRA and you having to marry multiple women but, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment i do want to take a chance on you Naruto." Ino states with a blush

"If-if you really feel this way then, sure Ino i'll have you as my girlfriend, but first you need to talk to Hinata and Tenten about us Ok?" Naruto says shyly

"Ok i'll talk with them first about you when i get back." Ino says smiling

With that hand in hand they return to the hidden leaf to start another beautiful relationship.


	33. Chapter 32 Land of Vegetables

Chapter 32 Land of Vegetables

The journey home was awkward to say the least with Anko's teasing Naruto about Ino and his other girlfriends.

"So, have they seen your dick yet?" Anko asks

"No" Naruto says blushing

"Have you seen them naked" Anko asks

"No!" Naruto says

"So, have you fucked any of them?" Anko asks

"I'm 13 Anko so, no now stop asking questions." Naruto shouts

"Awww you're no fun Naruto you better not be a prude or the ladies are going to dump you." Anko says half-seriously

"I don't think they are thinking about such things." Naruto states

"I bet the blonde princess here is thinking of all sorts of things." Anko states teasingly

"Eeep" Ino shrieks

"See i told you Naruto." Anko says

"How can she not when your putting thoughts into her head." Naruto states

"That's right you tell her Naruto." Ino says

"Well we're home thank kami!" Naruto says

"Well i better report to the Hokage gaki so, we will have to bring this subject again another time." Anko says

"Not in this lifetime hopefully" Ino states

With that the team disperses with Ino to go and meet Tenten and Hinata. While, Shino to tend to his bugs and Naruto to get some D-ranks in with shadow clones. Naruto heads to the mission hall to get another Mission the next day and gets a guard mission along With Team Guy to protect a meteorite in land of bears Hoshigakure. They arrive at the base of Hoshigakure where they are met by a genin Sumaru who guides them to the stone which gives off a foul chakra.

"_This chakra is the chakra of the ten-tails" _ Naruto thought

"**Most likely remnants of when it was sealed into the moon and became loose during an impact on the moon and came crashing down here."** Kurama states

Naruto stared at the meteorite and can't help having flashbacks to the war and the ten-tails but, he quickly snaps out of it. They are introduced to Akahoshi who is the Hoshikage and are told of previous attempts to steal the star. While they are away the star is stolen by a masked individual who possessed star-enhanced chakra abilities. Later Sumeru is kidnapped by a masked individual as well while, the team is learning that using the star-training is poisonous to most and is often fatal to those that go under prolonged exposure to it. The third Hoshikage abandoned the training but, recently passed away and restarted by Akahoshi the fourth Hoshikage with the Hoshi ninja willing to take risks for the village's prosperity. Naruto later, fights the masked-shinobi and is sent into the poisonous cavern along with the masked shinobi by Akahoshi. The masked Shinobi turns out to be Natsuhi the mother of Sumaru who had completed the star-training along with her husband who recently died from the star-trainings effects. They had convinced the third hoshikage to stop the training in exchange for becoming missing-nin who would steal the star if the training ever was resumed. It is soon revealed that the third was killed by Akahoshi to restart the training and restore glory to the village for his own also, revealed that Akahoshi took Sumaru hostage to lure out Natsuhi and the star. Despite Naruto's hatred at Akahoshi Neji points out since he is the leader they can do nothing to him. Natsuhi with failing health attempts to steal the star again but, is killed. The villagers turn on Akahoshi when it let slip that he was the one that killed the Third despite the truth being revealed he doesn't give up and implants the star into himself. Soon, he changes and starts draining the villagers and its genin of their chakra.

"I've had enough of this guy!" Naruto shouts

"Don't Naruto we can't interfere in village affairs." Neji shouts back

"That's fine i will be acting of my own volition." Naruto states

"Naruto...fine do what you want" Neji relents

Naruto creates shadow clones of wind and fire and sends them at Akahoshi who deflects them with his chakra shroud. So, Naruto uses fire release: Fireball jutsu against Akahoshi who exits unscathed and launches his shroud in the shape of a dragon against Naruto who blocks with shadow clones and backs away and activates his one-tailed fox shroud that launches his tail against Akahoshi as a giant hand that binds the dragon head. As Naruto charges toward Akahoshi and uses demonic rush a series of slashes and punches against him. When the Star begins to crack Akahoshi Attacks with the dragons head pining Naruto into the ground so, Naruto enters his two-tailed state and begins lifting the dragon and launches his two-tails in the shape of hands to hit Akahoshi in the chest cracking the star further. Akahoshi changes the Dragon into multiple beasts that pin Naruto's shroud once more but, Naruto breaks free and charges a wind release: Rasengan that he slams into Akahoshi's chest shattering the star and killing Akahoshi in a huge explosion of chakra. When the smoke settles we see Naruto back to his normal self covered in the star's chakra that he is absorbing at a quick rate leaving Naruto exhausted as the absorption is complete Naruto rises and Leaves with the rest of team Guy back to the village.

When they arrive back at the village Naruto receives a full check-up from Tsunade and then a scolding for destroying the star that were supposed to protect. Fortunately, no one from Hoshigakure is filling any complaints and the Medic's sent to treat the genin for the star's poisoning are expected to make a full recovery. With that the mission is considered a failure.

The Next Mission came quickly with it being an escort mission for a group of peddlers a simple C-rank mission for a team consisting of Hinata, Naruto, and Choji. They are to escort the peddlers from the Land of Vegetables to the land of Greens. The mission was going smoothly until they notice smoke coming from the land of vegetables. When Naruto goes to investigate he is attacked by two unknown ninjas. Hoping they aren't after the peddlers they take an alternate route. But, Shun one of the peddlers suggests they split up with the weak and young with two guards and the strong and healthy with one Guard as they make their way to their destination. The group protected by choji and Naruto is attacked but, quickly left alone. Naruto checks the area again and finds signs of a battle with one of the merchants Kikunojo dead dressed as a shinobi. They realize that the other group is in danger so, they rush over with their group in toe. They confront Shun who is revealed to be princess Haruna heir to the land of Vegetables throne. Who attendants Kikunojo and Yurinojo who were guarding her from the Janin afraid that there combined might wouldn't be enough they hired Konoha's help and cover as an escort mission. Naruto is furious that they used the peddlers in such a way as putting them in danger. Ruiga the youngest brother attacks the group with Naruto, yurinojo, and Choji staying to hold off Ruiga.

"Hand over the princess brats." Ruiga asks

"No way in hell now you'll pay for what you did to Kikunojo." Yurinojo says

"Lets get him" Naruto states

Naruto uses wind and fire clones to attack Ruiga who uses water release: water-heaven convergence to block the fireball from the clones. Naruto creates lightning clones that rush Ruiga who gets shocked by the clones when they explode. Naruto performs earth release: Earth flow spears that strike Ruiga but he counters with summoning jutsu summoning Piranha's and a shark. He uses the water from his jutsu as carriers for the summons as they chase Choji, and Yurinojo around while, Naruto pulls out the sword of the thunder god and slashes the balls of water containing piranha's and shark. Naruto continues on and slashes the tonfa that Ruiga uses and strikes with the thunder god shocking Raiga again. With Ruiga defeated Choji and Yurinojo join up with Hinata. But, finds that Haruna has run away leaving an unconscious Hinata. Naruto goes off looking for Haruna only to find the second brother Jiga who uses magnetic waves to attack. Naruto fights Jiga who uses his Magnet ninja art: Infinite Meteors on Naruto who counters wood release: wood locking wall and then, uses great tree crumbling attack launching Jiga up into the air where Naruto uses his rasengan against him sending him plummeting to the ground but, Jiga uses his magnetic release; to slow his fall by changing his magnetism. Jiga gets up slowly as Naruto dives to the ground with clones planning to use, clone spinning heel drop on Jiga but Jiga dodges and uses Infinite meteors against Naruto pinning him into the wall and changing his magnetic field. So, he uses magnet ninja art: Electromagnetic vision to trap Naruto in an illusion. Jiga then uses his infinite meteors to pound Naruto into the ground but, Naruto snaps out of the illusion. Naruto uses great tree Roaring Nativity and wood release: wood Mallet to trap Jiga and then slams down on him with the wooden Mallet crushing his skull.

After he reunites with Hinata he goes off again to find Haruna knowing she needs help. He later finds Haruna at the same time running into the 3rd brother Renga. Renga uses ice release: Ice disks that reflect Sunlight as a beam. He uses it to target Haruna but, Naruto uses Wood Release: Wood locking wall to protect her while, he uses earth release: hiding like a mole jutsu, and earth release: rending drill fang to knock back Renga who thanks Naruto for offing his brothers so he could keep the money to himself and mentions how the previous land of vegetables daimyo regretted what he did by sending Haruna away shocking her. Naruto creates Fire and wind clones that try to attack Renga but, he uses the ice disks to destroy them. Naruto charges ahead using wood release: great tree roaring nativity to carry himself to the ice disks destroying them with a rasengan and dives down toward Renga rasengan in hand as he hits Renga in the chest sending him flying toward a rock and is pinned there. When he is pinned Haruna has a chance to avenge her father but refuses too following Naruto's example. Later Haruna is crowned the land of vegetables daimyo and requests naruto to stay but, Naruto turns down her request having to still rescue Sasuke.

The return trip is uneventful except for Hinata teasing Naruto about how many princesses he has rescued.


	34. Chapter 33 Menma's memory

Chapter 33 Menma's Memory

The day started out fine with Naruto getting some heavy duty training when he comes across a mysterious girl painting the landscape except for the storm clouds it was right on the money. When suddenly lightning struck the academy building. This is when 2 medic-nin and an Anbu appear and incapacitate the girl and take off with her. Meanwhile, team 8 is in shock as Kurenai has resigned from the team. When Naruto hears of this he goes to Kurenai, but has no luck changing her mind so, plans to go to the hokage but, Sakura intervenes with news the reason Kurenai dropped Team 8 was because of a former student named Yakumo kurama. Naruto goes to Yakumo's family mansion disguised at Kurenai and finds several paintings depicting various horrors including one with Kurenai stabbed through the heart. Naruto soon is discovered and is drugged and knocked out. Naruto later teams up with Team Guy and Sakura to protect Yakumo from fellow kurama clan members including her uncle Unkai. Fortunately, Kurenai is able to protect Yakumo from the kurama clan members. Naruto was told by Yakumo about her past being a student of Kurenai's and about the third hokage claiming the power of the kurama clan had to be dealt with. Yakumo explains that her parents were killed in a fire possibly started by the third hokage. Next they find Konoha destroyed and encounter Unkai again who explains that they were trapped in a giant genjutsu created by Yakumo and that the Kurama clan was after Yakumo because they felt her powers were unstable and a threat to the village. He explained that a second personality Ido may eventually try to takeover Yakumo that's why her powers were sealed. Unkai knocks Naruto depriving him of his senses allowing him to escape the genjutsu. Though Unkai is terribly wounded from the attempt to free Naruto. Naruto and team 8 go after Yakumo but get caught in another genjutsu. Kurenai pleads with Naruto not to reveal the knowledge of the Ido. With the knowledge of another inside her she remembers how her parents died when the inner-demon broke free. Naruto puts up a struggle against the Ido Kurenai pleads with Yakumo that she is the only one who can stop it. Yakumo manages to slay the Ido and releases Kurenai and Naruto. Later, Kurenai resumes her duties as squad leader of team 8 with Yakumo acting as a reserve. Meanwhile, Yakumo has a conversation with Naruto.

"Naruto thank you for helping me remember." Yakumo says

"No problem you just needed some help like everyone does from time to time." Naruto states

"Naruto do you have a girlfriend?" Yakumo asks

"Yes, several actually." Naruto states with a shrug

"You-you have several!" Yakumo states with a blush

"Yeah I know how strange it sounds but, yes i have several girlfriends." Naruto states

"Would you consider me to be one of your girlfriends." Yakumo states with a blush

"Why-why would you want to be with me?" Naruto states in shock

"Because, after all of this I want to settle down and find someone and you fit the bill nicely being so, compassionate and loyal." Yakumo states blushing

"What about your shinobi career?"

"Oh i will still take missions but, i thought i would be nice to have someone to come home too." Yakumo says with a shrug

"In that case, yes, but, you should bring it up with ino, tenten, and hinata first."

"I see I can do that right now since, I have some spare time."

"I see good luck with them."

With that Yakumo goes her separate ways with Naruto going to do some D-ranks with some shadow clones yet again. When he is suddenly given a B-rank mission alongside Karin and Lee to escort a wanted criminal by the name of Gantetsu to the capital of the land of forests for punishment.

During the trip one of the head guards Todoroki, Gantetsu, and Naruto are separated from Karin and Lee by an attack of the Shinobazu. After a short skirmish with Shura the Shinobazu leader he is forced to retreat as they fall over a waterfall. Gantetsu knows the woods and kindly offers to guide Todoroki and Naruto through it. On their way through the forest Gantetsu explains the gang is after him for all the stolen money he took from them. Another member of the gang Toki attacks them but, Naruto quickly deals with him with a rasengan and the help of Gantetsu. While, Todoroki's anger grows stronger towards Gantetsu. Deciding to kill Gantetsu now Todoroki strikes at him to avenge his family. However, Monju another member of the gang appears and takes Gantetsu hostage while, leaving Naruto and Todoroki bound up in ninja wire. But, using sweat to weaken the bindings they break free and go searching for Monju and Gantetsu. Monju meanwhile, is busy fighting Karin and Lee and a bunch of kids. Fortunately Naruto defeats Monju using Shadow clones. Shura appears and takes one of the children hostages and retreats planning to extract the information of where the treasure is hidden. The child turned out to be Akio Todoroki's little brother who had been saved by Gantetsu five years previously. Despite knowing the truth of Akio's fate Todoroki still can't forgive Gantetsu for killing his parents. Karin watches the orphans while, Lee, Todoroki, and Naruto head to the base of the Shinobazu. They trigger a trap setting the base on fire so, Naruto leaves Todoroki and Gantetsu to save Akio. Naruto manages to catch up to shura and hits him with a rasengan. With the Shinobazu destroyed Todoroki let's Gantetsu go to look after the orphans saying he'll tell his superiors that Gantetsu died in a fire. Todoroki grudgingly leaves Akio in Gantetsu's care and leaves with Karin, Lee, and Naruto who get lost in the woods without Gantetsu's guidance. But, they eventually find their way out.

When they return home Naruto decides to get something special to eat with his ramen. When Naruto is getting special bamboo for his ramen he comes across a young man floating in the stream. Naruto quickly takes him to the hospital where the young man has no memory of who he is. So, Naruto names him Menma after the special bamboo. While, cleaning the Hokage Monument they are attacked by an unknown ninja. Naruto is put on the defensive when he hears the sound of Menma's ocarina super charging him allowing him to overwhelm the other ninja forcing him to retreat. After telling Tsunade about it she suspects that Menma must be from the land of rice-fields due to their music related jutsu. Naruto and Menma are allowed to go to the land of rice-fields along with Neji and Tenten. On the journey they come across a small village in ruins. The villagers beg for help because of the Gold mine at the end of the village they were attacked by Rogue ninja of otogakure. Thanks to Menma insisting they stay to help make a wall to protect the village from another attack. But, the man who attacked Naruto and Menma earlier attacks again protecting the village leader Menma is injured. While, treating him they are shocked to see a tattoo that identifies him as one of the missing-nin. Despite the anger towards him they patch Menma up. Soon after the rogue ninja from earlier attack again but this time Menma fights back seamingly regaining his memories. He explains Shiin's backup plan to blow a large dam to flood the whole village. Naruto carries Menma to the mines to plant explosive tags to destroy the mine and stop the flood by sacrificing himself. Naruto furious at the loss of his friend confronts Shiin and defeats him with a rasengan.

Later back at the village at Ichiraku's Naruto has his Menma flavored ramen in honor of his friend.


	35. Chapter 34 Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 34 Ultimate Weapon

Meanwhile, Naruto goes to Sakura, and Shikamaru to get an Update on the new shinobi curriculum in Suna. Where Matsuri a girl afraid of weapons is achieving instruction by Gaara.

Word soon reaches Konoha that Suna needs help against a group called the four celestial symbols men from Takumi village who kidnapped Matsuri with Gaara and his siblings in pursuit. Naruto plus Karin and Yakumo and the Konoha 11 join in to help under Shikamaru's command. Naruto is paired up for offensive power and quickly join Gaara in battling Suiko who has infinite armour on that absorbs chakra. After being struck by a water dragon bullet Sakura and Karin heals Gaara. Who manages to defeat Suiko. Gaara goes on ahead into the canyon while, worrying about Matsuri. Naruto follows soon after. Naruto arrives to see Gaara face off against Hoki the leader of the four celestial symbols men who wields a variety of weapons however, Gaara is to exhausted to fight back effectively when he traps Gaara in iron dome sphere that starts to drain his tailed beast chakra. While, his chakra is being absorbed Naruto uses the Blade of the thunder God to cut try and cut the dome only to have little effect. The thunder god is quickly stolen by Hoki who claims the thunder god is another one of the celestial tools that was stolen long ago by Tobirama. Adding the tool to his armor he uses his body and chakra to resurrect Seimei the Takumi village founder. Who dawns the complete armor of the 5 celestial tools and with the chakra of Shukaku plans to levels the 5 great shinobi villages. Eventually Gaara begins transforming completely in Shukaku who goes on a rampage against the shinobi in the area while, Seimei continues to siphon off chakra from Shukaku. Naruto uses wood release: Great tree Roaring Nativity jutsu to bind Shukaku and goes to the top of Shukaku's head and tries to talk to him.

"Shukaku i know you are listening please calm down and listen." Naruto says

"What do you think you are doing brat binding me in wood." Shukaku says

"I'm sorry Shukaku but, it was the only way to get your attention." Naruto states

"When I get out of here i'm going to squash you!" Shukaku states

"Then, I'm going to have to keep you bound and give Gaara back control." Naruto states calmly

"Fine, what do you want brat?" Shukaku says

"See that man do there he is the one who is siphoning your chakra would care to help me teach him a lesson on why you don't try to cross Shukaku the sand spirit." Naruto states with a grin

"So, you want me to squish him?" Shukaku asks

"If you feel up to it." Naruto states

"Alright your on brat then, we will settle things." Shukaku states

Shukaku is released from his bindings and uses wind release: drilling air bullet against Seimei who is impervious to the attack and counters with Fire release: Great flame sword striking at Shukaku who uses wind release: sand buck shot against Seimei who absorbs the chakra of the jutsu. So, Naruto uses great forest crumbling attack to bind Seimei as Shukaku begins forming a tailed beast ball and fires it at Seimei obliterating him.

"Now as for you brat your next." Shukaku says

"No I don't think so, I want us to friends Shukaku just as i want to be friends with Kurama" Naruto states

"Why should i be friends with the foxes jinchuriki?" Shukaku states

"Because, you need a friend just as anyone plus it would get under Kurama's skin." Naruto states

"Well it would be nice to get one over that fox for a change you got a deal gaki but, if this is a trick gaki i swear i will crush you into itty bitty pieces." Shukaku warns

"That's fine with me Shukaku" Naruto says with a smile he extends his fist to fistbump Shukaku who does the same and they exchange chakras.

"I think you should give Gaara his body back now Shukaku." Naruto states

"But, i just got out ok fine gaki have it your way." Shukaku states

Naruto catches a falling and sleeping Gaara who is exhausted after being forced to transform. Naruto takes him to Karin and Sakura to make sure he is ok. After confirming this he hands Gaara over to a happy Temari and an exhausted Kankuro. With this Naruto joins his friends and head for home safe and sound.

When Naruto gets home he gets a B-rank escort mission to protect the prince of the crescent moon Kingdom. They escort the royal family from Michiru and his son Hikaru tsuki to there home land of moon. With Hikaru becoming friends with Lee, Sakura, and Naruto. When they arrive in the land of moon they learn that it has been taken over by Shabadaba one of the nobles and former friend of Michiru. He orders the military to kill them all but a few soldiers loyal to the king to help them escape. They arrive at a hidden cave where they find his father is still alive but his petrified arm is slowly killing him. He passes away, but not before explaining that people are more important than material goods. During an attempt to escape by boat the three ninjas hired by Shabadaba attack disabling Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, and Naruto with poison that slows their reaction times. The prince is captured but not Hikaru due to Naruto using Kurama's chakra to fend them off. Team Kakashi and rogue soldiers infiltrate the castle hiding among the circus trope that Michiru had bought. Kakashi takes on the guards in the courtyard meanwhile, Lee armed with Nunchaku battles Kongo defeating him with the reverse lotus. Meanwhile, Sakura defeats the poison user karenbana using her Chakra enhanced strength. Naruto fights Ishidate while, Hikaru severs a rope hanging around his father's neck and Naruto catches him using Shadow clones as a cushion. Enraged Ishidate accidently turns Shabadaba to stone when he starts to bicker with him. Naruto's leg is petrified by Ishidate who breaks off the leg as Naruto hits him with a rasengan killing him and the statue of Shabadaba. For the next two weeks off they have a vacation at the land of moon while, Kakashi recovers from over using his sharingan and Naruto from losing his leg. Meanwhile, Michiru takes the throne promising to lead the same way his father had and try to get Amayo Hikaru's mother to come back to him now that he learned his lesson.

When they return to the Hidden Leaf they give Naruto a prosthetic leg to use until Tsunade can find a suitable replacement for the lost limbs. When Naruto is getting used to his prosthetic leg he is visited by pervy sage who tells him it's time for their training trip. Naruto agrees that it's time, so he goes to Hinata, Ino, Tenten's, and Yakumo's to say his goodbyes and promises to see them in two and a half years. Before he leaves he leaves instructions for Tsunade to give the Konoha 11 plus Karin and Yakumo something to tide them over for the next two and a half years.


	36. Chapter 35 Those left behind

Chapter 35 Those left behind

With Naruto gone things seem to finally to settle down that is until Tsunade summoned the Konoha 11 plus karin and they arrive they find a very serious Tsunade with more than a dozen scrolls laid out in front of her.

"What did you summon us for Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks

"I summoned you all here to fulfill Naruto's request you see before he left he issued 12 A-rank missions."

"The dobe was able to afford something like that how?" Kiba questions

"Quite simply he used his entire savings for these missions and intend to see them fulfilled to the letter." Tsunade says

"What are the missions for Tsunade-sama?" Ino asks

"For training for all of you." Tsunade says seriously

"Why us we're plenty strong enough as we are." Kiba says

"You Kiba along with the rest of the Sasuke retrieval team nearly didn't make it back." Tsunade says

"So, these are a request from Naruto to get stronger." Shino states

"More like a demand since, he wants you all to go through personalized training from Konoha's top jonin-sensei's." Tsunade says

"But, what will the mission training entail?" Choji asks

"Simple First will be your jonin-sensei training, Then Family jutsu training, then personal training, and finally missions." Tsunade states

"Troublesome but, what is all this training for anyway." Shikamaru asks

"For you to face Akatsuki a group of S-rank missing-nin." Tsunade says calmly

"Why do we need to face this Akatsuki group." Neji asks

"They are after Naruto and what he carries inside of him." Tsunade says

"Why would they be after Naruto?" Yakumo asks

"What i am about to reveal is a S-rank secret not to be discussed outside this romm understood" Tsunade states

Everyone nods their heads.

"The night of the kyuubi attacked the village it wasn't killed like everyone was told but, sealed inside of a baby that baby being Naruto." Tsunade states seriously

"So, what does that make Naruto?" Shino asks

"He is what is called a jinchuriki and there are 7 others just like him." Tsunade states

"Why do they want the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asks

"The reason for that is unknown at this time but, it can't be anything good." Tsunade says

"So, you want us to train in order to help protect Naruto when he returns." Yakumo states

"That is correct along with other reasons." Tsunade says

"Concerning us that don't have family jutsu what do you expect us to do?" Tenten states

"You will receive an extra training session with your Jonin sensei." Tsunade states

"Now these scrolls have your schedules and lists of techniques you can learn over the next 2 and a half years." Tsunade continues

"First Sakura you will continue learning Medical ninjutsu while, learning genjutsu from kurenai Yuhi."

"Next Yakumo you will be learning from Kurenai and Kakashi for elemental Jutsu."

"Karin you will be learning seals with Kakashi along with elemental Jutsu and medical ninjutsu from shizune"

"Ino you will be learning medical ninjutsu, Genjutsu from kurenai and Kakashi for elemental jutsu."

"Choji you will be learning from Might Guy and Elemental Jutsu from Asuma."

"Shikamaru will learn Genjutsu from Kurenai and Elemental Jutsu from Asuma."

"Hinata will be learning medical ninjutsu from shizune and elemental training from Anko."

"Shino will be learning elemental jutsu from Asuma."

"Kiba will be learning kenjutsu from Yugao and elemental jutsu from Kakashi."

"Tenten will be learning space time Ninjutsu from Genma, Raido, and Iwashi."

"Neji will be learning elemental jutsu from Kakashi"

"Lee will be learning Taijutsu from might Guy"

"This all doesn't take into account family jutsu and personal training" Tsunade states

"When will we have any down time?" Shikamaru whines

"We'll be sure to pencil in some breaks here and there." Tsunade states

"When will we be able to take the Chunin exams again?" Lee asks

"In about a year if things go according to plan and we successfully negotiate with our counterparts in Suna." Tsunade says

"If that is all i'm dismissing everyone to get ready for personal training." Tsunade continues

With that the Konoha 11 plus Karin and Yakumo leave the office.

"Man what a drag to leave something like this behind for us what was he thinking?" Shikamaru states

"He was thinking probably about how our mission to retrieve sasuke turned out and doesn't want it to happen again." Shino states

"Still could he at left us with a snack break to go with the training." Choji states

"Quit your complaining you guys the dobe has issued us a challenge one that i plan to met and surpass." Kiba says smirking

"That is right Kiba we can't turn away from this youthful challenge." Lee shouts

"But, first we should plan with our clans our family training routines." Neji states

"That is right Neji nee-san we should go ask my father to up our training." Hinata says

"I guess i should do the same" Ino says

"What should the rest of us plan to do?" Sakura asks

"Probably find another sensei to fill the Family segment of training" Karin says

"I guess that is just about all we can do." Yakumo states

With that the group goes there separate ways and heading towards their homes.

One Year Later

"I can't believe its been a year since, Naruto-kun left." Hinata says

"Yeah i know the village seems so, quiet without him around." Ino says

"I guess it still will be that way for another year and a half" Tenten says

"I guess i will have to wait that much longer to tell him how i feel about him." Karin says

"Well you can always write a letter to him confessing your feelings." Yakumo says

"No! I can wait besides i don't have it in me to write a letter like that." Karin replies

"Well i guess you can just practice for the day he returns." Hinata says

"Until then, you can remain an honorary member of the Naruto girlfriend club." Tenten says with a giggle

"Still wish you could come up with a better name then that." Ino states

"We've been over this the Naruto harem just doesn't have a ring to it" Yakumo states

"The Naruto brides seem to be a little foretelling so, no not that." Hinata states

Suddenly Sakura arrives on the scene.

"Hello Forehead what do you want?" Ino states

"Well Ino-pig I just came to tell you all that Tsunade is about the time of the next chunin exams." Sakura says

"Wow so, it's finally going to happen again so, we best pick out our 3rd teammate for the exams." Hinata says

"Sakura will you be on my team?" Ino asks

"Sure what about you two Yakumo, Karin." Sakura asks

"I will fill in for Shino." Yakumo says

"And i will fill in for Neji" Karin states

"It seems we have 3 full teams for the exams" Tenten states

"So, let's go and register right now." Karin states

"Right but, first we should tell the guys our plans first." Ino states

They scatter to tell their male teammates of who they will be taking the exams with.

Two weeks later the exams begin.

The first test is to get a exact total score among the 3 teammates even though they are in separate rooms. The second part of the test is to write down who they would sacrifice as a decoy. Fortunately, the answer is a trick question since, you aren't supposed to sacrifice anyone you are to leave the answer blank. The second exam is being held in Suna and requires them to race their in order to qualify for the second exam within 3 days. Meanwhile, in Suna rebels are attempting to assassinate Gaara who is the 5th Kazekage but, their attempts fail.

After the 3 days the teams are escorted to the demon desert where they have to collect an heaven and earth scroll and make it to the center of the desert where a tower is in 5 days. The first day Team Guy encounters Team Shira who places them in a genjutsu but, Karin notices and breaks it. Shira chooses to fight Lee but, is defeated by him so, they go their separate ways.

On the second day Team Kurenai encounters team kazami that manages to swipe their scroll. Team Kurenai follows after them and nearly end up in quick sand but, manage to escape thanks to akamaru. Team Kazami removes their scent and continues forward towards the tower. Meanwhile, Team Kurenai gives chase by following Naruto's scent that carried over from Kiba to Team Kazami. With them finally caught up to Team Kazami they defeat them and obtain both scrolls needed to pass. On the third day Team Guy confronts Team Ajisai encounter each other and fight but, Tenten and Ajisai become trapped in the ruins where they were fighting. The teams call a truce in order to find their missing comrades. They eventually find their teammates and agree to not to fight each other. Meanwhile, Team Asuma confronts team Ameno who they battle and end up overcoming winning the battle gaining the scroll needed to pass. When they head to the tower taking a alternative route to avoid other teams they are ambushed by Team Saya who confronts to steal their scrolls but, they fail. Meanwhile, Team Fu is making their way to the towards the tower but, fu wants to make friends first. As team Matsuri heads toward the tower they form a plan to steal a scroll. Hoichi notices the team and recalls the talk with Fugi about sealing Shukaku inside a tea kettle. Fugi triggers a sandstorm that calls for the postponement of the exams so, Kankuro and Temari along with their guest Naruto who is their to monitor the exams along with Jiraiya. Meanwhile, teams are exhausted from the sandstorm are rescued by the Suna-nin. Fu saves team Matsuri who she wants to befriend. Gaara observing them confronts Fu about her behavior. She states that she just wants to get along with everyone by making them her friends. Gaara comments of her likeness to Naruto before he takes off back into the desert. At the same time Hoichi spots Gaara and proceeds with a sealing Jutsu that will draw out Shukaku and seal him in his own body. Using his Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyu he proceeds to extract Shukaku. Fu senses a tailed beast calling for help so, rushes toward Gaara and tries to extract the chains that are implanted in Gaara only to get shocked revealing that she is a jinchuriki just like Gaara so, Hoichi attempts to extract both biju from them. Fu creates a cocoon that slows sealing techniques and suggests that they wait for help. Matsuri and Team Kurenai reach their destination finding the cocoon Kiba cuts through with his katana and allows Hinata in who manages to extract the chains using gentle fist: tenketsu needle. Meanwhile, Yakumo, Kiba, Hoki, and Agara attack Hoichi while, the chains choose to attack him sense they are no longer connected to either Gaara or Fu. He bound in his own chains and is rescued by Hinata at the request of Gaara. Gaara uses a sand clone that communicates with Fugi of his defeated causing Fugi to commit suicide.

The exams are cancelled due to the complications of Suna politics getting in the way of the exams letting each village choose who to promote from the exams. When the teams return home they find that due to their actions they all are being promoted to chunin.


	37. Chapter 36 First move

Chapter 36 First Move

When Naruto senses that the Konoha teams have left he goes to greet Fu.

"Hey Fu." Naruto asks

"Oh isn't it Naruto." Hoki says

"Hi guys how did your chunin exams go?" Naruto asks

"They went as well as could be expected considering the exams got cancelled partway through." Agara states

"Well it can't be helped that you have party crashers ruining the exams for everyone." Naruto states

"It's good to see you Naruto." Fu states

"Same here pervy sage and me we're planning to leave once he has a chance to talk to Gaara." Naruto states

"It's funny Gaara said that I remind him of you Naruto." Fu states with a smile

"Oh isn't that a good thing." Naruto says

"A great thing far as i'm concerned." Fu states cheerfully

"Before we leave I thought I should see you concerning Akatsuki."

"Yes you've mentioned them before what do you want to mention about them."

"I want to warn you that they will start collecting up jinchuriki soon so, i thought i should warn you."

"Yes thank you i will keep an eye out for them."

"Another thing could Chomei share some of his chakra with me."

"**Sure I don't have a problem sharing my chakra with you Naruto"** Chomei says

"Chomei says he is fine with sharing chakra" Fu states

"Great it will allow me to keep in touch in case something happens." Naruto says

They bumpfists and transfer chakra to each other.

"Well I better get going i wish you safe travels back to Taki Fu." Naruto says

"You too Naruto stay safe I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." Fu states worriedly

"Same here Fu." Naruto states

With that Team Fu takes their leave with their jonin sensei's Kegon and Yoro. On their way home they come into contact with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Well here is our prize the nanabi jinchuuriki." Kakuzu states

"Let's sacrifice these bastards to Jashin-sama." Hidan says

"Fu get back let us deal with these two." Kegon says

Kegon deals with Kakuzu while, Yoro faces down Hidan but, no matter what he does he can't seem to kill him. Kegon uses water release: water dragon bullet against Kakuzu who uses Earth release: earth spear jusu to harden his body and weathers the jutsu as he extends his cords from his arms and launches his hands at Kegon who is struggling to avoid the arms. Meanwhile, Yoro has received a cut to his shoulder so, Hidan has used his jutsu curse technique: death controlling possessed blood to injure himself and reflect the damage to Yoro. That is when Team Fu gets involved with Hoki using earth release: swamp of the underworld to sink Hidan to his waist in mud. While, Agara uses water release: water dragon bullet exploding bite against Kakuzu's arms causing them to be severed from his body. Kakuzu releases his four masks from his back launching them at team Fu where they use Lightning release: False darkness to to electrify the water surrounding the area shocking Agara. Hoki uses earth release: Earth and stone dragon to launch at the mask but is stopped by the lightning mask. The fire and wind masks combine and fire a combination attack against Fu who uses Thunder release: Thunder armor to increase her speed and vanishes dodging the attack and uses thunder release: electric arrows against the lightning mask but the lightning mask manages to dodge some of the arrows. Meanwhile, the water mask uses water release; great deluge on Yoro who is still injured from Hidan's attack can't dodge in time and is hit knocking him back. Kegon tries to fight Kakuzu in taijutsu but can't penetrate his defense of his hardened skin. Hidan manages to climb out the swamp and stabs himself in a new circle finishing off Yoro. Fu charges against Kakuzu and uses thunder release: twin sonic orbs to pierce Kakuzu defense and hits him dead in the heart destroying it. So, he calls back his water mask back into his body. Fu charges again but is intercepted by a combined wind and fire mask that fires an enhanced exploding flame jutsu against Fu burning her as she dodges. Hidan attacks Kegon and manages to hit him with his scythe knicking him in the leg and proceeds with his ritual again but, before he can step into the circle he is knocked back by a water bullet courtesy of Agara. Hoki uses earth release: earth and stone bamboo shoot against Kakuzu who uses water clones. So, Hoki uses earth release: earth flow wave to move the earth and performs Violent heavenly earth Needle piercing Kakuzu who loses a second heart and replaces it with the Lightning mask. Kakuzu uses lightning release: false karkness against Hoki who is shocked by the jutsu. With Hoki stunned Kakuzu launches his threads at Hoki wripping his heart out and adds it to his own. Kegon uses Water release: water shuriken against Hidan cutting him as Agara and Fu charge at Kakuzu.

"_This is bad my friends are going down one by one what to do._" Fu thinks

"**I've already contacted Naruto he should be here momentarily until you should use my power."** Chomei states

Agara starts the attack with Water release: water Fang bullet but Kakuzu dodges and counters with his lightning jutsu. Hidan manages to reach his circle and pierces himself taking out Kegon.

Fu activates her chakra shroud 3 tails and begins to attack Hidan who is retreating back while, launching his scythe at Fu knicking her by the arm. Agara tries to counter Kakazu with water release: wild water wave but, he is too quick and begins to launch his threads at Agara and steals his Heart completely refilling his stockpile of hearts. Fu charges and rips Hidan's arm off and pierces his chest with a Sonic orb to the chest and out the back. Fu then turns toward Kakuzu and prepares to avenge her fallen friends when she feels piercing feeling in her chest she turns to look and finds Hidan on his circle with a spear in his chest. Fu falls and loses consciousness but not before calling out to Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto has heard Chomei message sent to him through his Chakra. Naruto using his sensing abilities heads to the battlefield along with Jiraiya. But, they arrive too late to help in the fight but, they manage to pick up Akatsuki's trail.

"Remember when we find them use upmost caution i don't need them catching you too." Jiraiya states

"Don't worry about me pervy sage i am more than ready for these bastards." Naruto states

"Let's hope so." Jiraiya says

They soon catch up to Kakuzu and Hidan who are near the entrance to a cave.

"My my another jinchuriki if you walk away now well save you for later since, we are busy at the moment." Kakuzu states

"Let's sacrifice these fuckers to Jashin-sama." Hidan states

"Let's not be hasty Hidan that is Jiraiya of the sannin with the jinchuriki it would be difficult to deal with both of them at the same time." Kakuzu states

"Sorry you guys aren't doing anything with Fu-chan and you guys aren't getting me." Naruto states

"Fine then, i guess we do it the hard way i will take Jiraiya while, Hidan the jinchuriki is yours remember we need him alive." Kakuzu states

"Fine just leave me Jiraiya to sacrifice to Jashin-sama" Hidan says

They drop Fu unceremoniously on the ground and charge toward Jiraiya and Hidan. Naruto uses Wood release: Nativity of a world of trees to turn the area into a dense forest while, he uses Magnet release: iron stake chains that are Iron chians with spikes on them to attack Hidan who continuously dodges the chains until chains slither up from within the ground and bind Hidan as Naruto begins forming a wind release: Rasenshuriken and tosses it at Hidan with his cells shredded and all of his chakra shredded Hidan slowly dies. Meanwhile, Jiraiya is using a rasengan against Kakuzu earth release: earth spear sending him flying. Kakuzu releases his masks from his back and continues his clash with Jiraiya in taijutsu. Naruto uses Magnet release: iron snake binding launching the chains connected to him to the lightning mask and begins having the chains lock together binding the lightning mask. Naruto then uses wind release: air bullets against the mask destroying it. The water mask uses water release: great deluge shooting a wave of water at Naruto. Who dodges and uses earth release: earth flow spears against the water mask who dodges so, Naruto uses Magnet Release: Iron link shuriken to launch links of chain at the mask like Shuriken and manages to damage the mask causing it to crumble. The wind and fire masks combine and uses strange mask exploding flame against Naruto who uses Thunder release: quick flash to move in a flash and disappear avoiding the masks attack. Naruto forms shadow clones of water and lightning and sends them at the twin masks and when they dispel they are shocked from being soaked. Naruto then uses wood release: Great forest crumbling to launch himself at the masks with a rasengan in hand shattering the wind mask. The fire mask counters with Intelligent hard work launching a fireball at Naruto who uses water release: Water bullet to counter it. Then Naruto goes through the hand signs for magnet release: great link chain spear launching the chains connected to him through seals to the fire mask piercing it squarely on the face mask destroying it. Meanwhile, Jiraiya is using swamp of the underworld to sink the terrain around them and uses rasengan against a stuck Kakuzu hitting him square in the chest sending him flying back. Naruto arrives with a rasenshuriken in hand and launches it at Kakuzu ending his life.

Naruto goes to Fu and cradles her until she awakens. She asks them to take her to her friends bodies so, she can take them home. To which, Naruto agrees as Naruto and Jiraiya plan to escort Fu to Taki for her safety. When they arrive they talk to Shibuki who agrees that Taki can't defend Fu so, suggests she goes with Naruto and Jiraiya on their training trip to which, they agree and plans to transfer Fu to konoha until Akatsuki is dealt with are made. So, Fu decides to join them on their journey and get to know Naruto better.

"Naruto." Fu says

"Yes" Naruto says

"Thank you for saving me." Fu states

"It was nothing what are friends for i'm just glad your alright." Naruto states

"Naruto….I think...I like you more than a friend." Fu says

"More than like do you mean love?"

"I'm not sure but, i think it could be since, i don't want to be apart from you."

"That is love Fu you do love me!"

"Really!"

"Yes and i like you to so, do you want to be one of my girlfriends?"

"Sure i don't mind sharing you."

"Then it's settled when we get to Konoha i will introduce them to you."

They soon take off with a snickering Jiraiya who is enjoying seeing Naruto's love life grow and blossom.


	38. Chapter 37 Naruto's return

Chapter 37 Naruto's Return

A year and a half has passed since Naruto saved Fu and it's time to return to the village. Naruto arrives just as the sun rises on a new day and he decides to go home to find his things are missing. So, he decides to go to Tsunade for answers as she catches up with Jiraiya. She explains that his things have been moved to the clan compound since, he is a clan head now with the inclusion of Karin living there. So, he goes there to find Karin waiting for him as word traveled quickly of his return. He goes to take a shower when suddenly Karin jumps into the water with him.

"Ka-Ka-Karin what's gotten into you" Naruto asks

"I just want to express my feelings to you in a clear way is this clear enough." Karin asks

"I'll say." Naruto says nervously

"Then this saves us some time now as for what i want to get inside me I want this" she grabs his dick and begins stroking it causing it to engorge with blood and swell to 11 inches.

"Oh my I didn't think you would be this big." Karin says

"Why don't you let your sexy cousin clean it up" Karin says going to her knees and starts sucking on his junk.

"Ka-Karin-chan" Naruto says with his breathing labored as she starts pumping it up and down with her mouth.

"I'm going to blow Karin-chan!" Naruto erupts into Karin's mouth as her mouth bulges out and she is guzzling his jizz going down her throat gulping as she drinks.

"Paw- thanks it was a little salty but, very good Naruto-kun." Karin says

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good Karin-chan" Naruto gets down on his knees and gets up close to Karin's cunny and gives an exploratory lick but, soon finds the taste to be incredible and goes to town on karin's snatch sticking his tongue deep inside her.

"Aagh-Naruto-Fuck that's it right there."

Naruto continues to lap at her lower lips and then quickly nips her buzzer sending her over in release squirting into naruto's mouth. Naruto sucks up the juices like a man dying dehydration. He holds the juices in his mouth and gets up and kissing Karin sharing her juices that serve as an aphrodisiac.

"Naruto i think it's time you fill your naughty cousin with your meat stick." Karin says

Naruto lines up his cock with karin's cunt and slams it in getting a grunt from Karin from being stretched so full. Naruto continues thrusting brushing up against karin's womb.

"That's it Naruto-kun-that's it keep fucking me and fill me up with your man meat."

Naruto keeps brushing up against Karin's G-spot and eventually penetrates her womb and enters her cervix moving his dick so deep inside her as it distends her belly.

"That my cervix naruto you are hitting inside my special place so deeply."

"Karin-chan i can't keep up i'm going to cum."

Karin's pussy tightens up hearing that and she starts to thrust back against naruto who has her bent over in the shower holding her by her arms.

"Yes fill me with your seed knock me up get me pregnant with your baby please!"

Naruto's balls tighten at her request of releases waves of cum into Karin and continues to cum until Karin's belly distended and fills up to look 4 months pregnant but, none of it leaks out.

"My god are you getting larger inside of me while, your cumming."

"Your knotting me like some bitch in heat!"

Naruto starts knotting Karin causing his dick to swell and trapped the semen in Karin from leaking. Here stomach groans from swelling so much and she can't stop squealing like a pig from sensations building inside her.

"This is amazing Naruto you're really knotting me and trying to get me pregnant!"

"Well that's because you asked Karin-chan." Naruto states

Naruto holds Karin in his arms as the knot holds tight inside Karin.

"This is not normal Naruto for a man to knot like some fox and the volume of cum is abnormal as well."

"Well not much is normal about me Karin." Naruto states

Naruto proceeds to kiss Karin until the swelling in his dick goes away. By then, the mating plug has set in and blocked off the semen from exiting causing her to remain swollen with sperm.

"Naruto i'm not even leaking sperm like a spigot this is not normal we need to get you checked in at the hospital before you have anymore sex."

"Fine but, first let's relax on the couch and get dressed"

They do as Naruto asks and then heads to the hospital to be checked up on but, they find other than the uniqueness of the abilities and volume of sperm it all seems normal so they are let go.

On the way home they run into Ino who is happy to see Naruto and Karin.

"Wow did you gain weight or something Karin since I last saw you." Ino says

"No i'm just retaining sperm from when Naruto had sex with me." Karin says

"Yo-you had sex with Naruto!" Ino squeils

"Yep had him take me in the shower." Karin states

"You have to give me the details and why you look so bloated." Ino states

"Ino you don't need to know everything." Naruto says

"Oh hush i want to know especially before Hinata gets hold of you Karin." Ino states

Karin turns a little blue and a little pale at the same time then, blushes from what Hinata promised to do to anyone that stole Naruto's first time.

"Well we better get going Ino it will take some time to spill all the details." Karin says walking with a sway in her hips along with Ino who does the same.

While, they head in another direction Naruto heads home to enjoy a day at home knowing that he will be called to action soon enough. He is determined to save Gaara from Akatsuki this time without having to sacrifice lady Chiyo this time around. But, his mind wanders to kurama who has been largely silent the past two years. So, Naruto decides to pay him a visit.

"**What do you want brat?**" Kurama asks

"I came to check-up on you since, I had some spare time." Naruto says

"**Do you plan to use my power against Akatsuki in the future.**" Kurama asks

"Since, it isn't my power I am reluctant to use it without your permission." Naruto states

"**But, you use Shukaku's and Chomei's powers freely.**" Kurama says

"That is because, they are the gifts I would be rude not to use them." Naruto says

"**Still a jinchuuriki should rely on his own power." **Kurama states

" I've been wondering about you kurama" Naruto says

"**What is it brat?**" kurama asks

"Most of the Bijuu i've encountered had a kekkei genkai do you have one?"

"**Yes it's scorch release a combination of fire and wind elements**." Kurama states

"Cool could you show me how to do that!"

"**No I still don't trust you Naruto."**

"That's sad I've felt that we had made progress the last two and a half years."

"**Naruto when will you get it through your head i won't ever trust you!"**

"I made a promise to help with your hatred once Kurama and i will do it again just you watch!"

With that Naruto leaves the seal leaving the Kurama to ponder on Naruto's words.


	39. Chapter 38 Save Gaara

Chapter 38 Save Gaara

The mission came quickly but, not before Shukaku sent a message to Naruto saying Akatsuki got Gaara. The mission team consisting of Fu, Team Kakashi, and Team Guy rush to Suna along with Temari.

"Don't you worry Temari we will save Gaara Believe it!" Naruto states

"Thanks Naruto i needed that." Temari says

They arrive in Suna 3 days later to find Kankuro heavily poisoned so, Sakura quickly gets to work and extracting the poison. While, Kakashi is threatened by Chiyo who mistakes him for his father. When Kankuro becomes lucid enough to talk he hands a piece of fabric from the Akatsuki's robe to kakashi for them to track the scent. They head the direction the direction of the scent with Chiyo in tow. But, they come across Kisame and Itachi who are stalling them. Naruto uses wood release: Nativity of a world of trees to bind Itachi while, Kakashi hits him With earth release: rending drill fang that knocks him back while, Naruto uses his magnet release: Iron stake chains to further wrap up Itachi while, Kakashi uses his lightning cutter to hit Itachi killing him who turns out to be an imposter. The same with Kisame as he appears as nothing but, a double. They arrive at the entrance of a blocked cave that requires 5 seals to be pulled this task is left to team Guy and Kakashi as Sakura breaks down the boulder blocking the entrance. When they do they see the sight of Gaara lying motionless as Deidara sits on him with Sasori at his side. Naruto becomes enraged at the sight of his friend being treated as a stool. Naruto uses his wood release: Great tree roaring Nativity to bring branches toward the duo who split up with Deidara taking Gaara's body away with him. While, Sasori stays to fight. Naruto and Fu go in pursuit of Gaara along with Kakashi. They chase Deidara who if flying along a ravine hoping to wear down the jinchuriki. But, Naruto uses magnet release: Levitating chains to wrap himself in magnetized to chains that float and gives chase in the air catching up to deidara. He launches magnet release: chain link shuriken at Deidara severing the head of the creature containing Gaara. Naruto catches the head and begins tearing out the clay covering Gaara. Naruto then, uses shadow clones against Deidara who uses his explosive clay creations to destroy the shadow clones that explode. Naruto manages to get close using magnetic release: iron stake chains to bind Deidara and hits him with a wind release: rasengan but, it turns into a statue made of clay. Naruto uses Nativity of a world of trees to grow the forest and bind Deidara that Naruto hits with earth release: rending drill fang. But, Deidara substitutes again with a clay statue. Naruto uses Thunder release: quick flash to follow Deidara and catch up with him and slashes off Deidara's arm with Thunder release: thunder claws that coat Naruto's hands in purple electricity. Deidara plans to retreat by blowing up using a suicide bombing clone. Meanwhile, Sakura and Chiyo have managed to defeat Sasori who revealed a spy of Orochimaru will meet at kannabi bridge in 8 days. Sakura takes a poisoned Chiyo and follows after Naruto and Fu. They arrive to see Kakashi using Kamui to send the explosion of the exploding clone away. Naruto carrying the body of Gaara starts crying. When Chiyo chastises Naruto for his emotions he tells her to shut up. Chiyo decides to use one's own life Reincarnation to resurrect Gaara at the cost of her own life. To the joy of everyone they escort Gaara home to Suna where Temari and Kankuro are waiting for them. Temari asks to talk to Naruto alone. When they are alone Temari slams Naruto against the wall and kisses him.

"What was that for Temari?" Naruto states stunned

"For you being you saving Gaara not once, not twice, but three times your my hero Naruto." Temari states

"But, granny Chiyo gave her life to bring Gaara back i didn't have anything to do with that." Naruto states

"No you did by giving Chiyo hope for a brighter future she sacrificed herself to save gaara."

"Still i don't feel like i deserved it."

"It doesn't change how i feel about you Naruto and to prove it let take care of you" Temari says while, grabbing Naruto's crotch.

She unzips his fly and fishes out his cock and begins licking it like a popsicle.

"Temari-chan" Naruto groans

"Do you like my tongue bath Naruto-kun i am just getting started." Temari says while, she is pumping his cock with her hands she puts her mouth back on his cock and begin's sucking on it.

"Oh fuck i can't hold back Temari-chan" Naruto states

"That's it Naruto-kun release your spunk all over my face."

With a groan he sprays and bathes Temari's face in cum that she quickly cleans off with a finger and licks it up.

"How did that feel Naruto-kun."

"Great but, not as great as this" Naruto falls to his haunches and pushes Temari down to her knees and lays her back and takes off her panties.

"Stop don't that's dirty"

Naruto takes a sniff and begins munching on Temari's muff. He quickly hits Temari's pleasure switch causing her to come and spray her juices all over Naruto's face who gobbles it all up.

"That-that was fantastic" Temari states

"Not as fantastic as you will feel with my dick in you." Naruto states

Naruto lines up his cock with Temari's waiting quim and thrusts in.

"Oh naruto oh that's the spot keep hitting there"

Naruto keeps hitting the spot with each thrust until he hits her uterus.

"Aah so deep-so deep inside."

"Temari i'm coming" with that said Temari wraps her legs around Naruto's waist.

"Yes come in me fill me with little Uzumaki's fill me with your babies!" Temari shouts

"Temari-chan!"

He thrusts so, deep that it distends her belly and releases his seed inside filling her until she looks in the early stages of pregnancy. He knots her for a time and a mate plug forms blocking the seed. While, they lay they have a talk about their relationship.

"You know Temari i have more than one girlfriend." Naruto states

"Yeah i heard you've become quite the bachelor." Temari states

"So, you okay with being one of my girls."

"I wouldn't have slept with you if i did have a problem"

"Why me Temari?"

"Because, you have the astounding ability to bring out the best in people a trait that is quite rare along with being so compassionate."

"I guess i don't see myself as special."

"Most people don't see what's special about themselves it takes others to point it out."

"I guess that's true"

"Now that your done knotting me maybe we should get dressed and see the others."

"What about the bloating how will you explain that."

"I just will claim it's there imaginations."

"Alright then, if that works who am i to judge."

They separate and get a quick shower together involving lots of tongue before they get dressed and head back down to the others who are in the Kazekage tower.

Naruto meets up with the others and they agree to take their time back to Konoha as Sakura plans to confront the spy at kannabi bridge. On the way back he can't help but, wonder how much things are playing out the same time around that what he can hope to accomplish when he does try and change the future further. So, far the most he has accomplished is saving Zabuza,Haku, and Fu he wonders what the consequences could be for saving them not that he wouldn't do it again. But, he wonders when it comes down to the moment that matters most his fight with Toneri if he will have the strength by then to defeat him and save the world.


	40. Chapter 39 Snake's return

Chapter 39 Snake's return

Naruto's home return was eventful since, it involved having to explain to his girlfriends that he slept with Temari who became one of his girlfriends. He eventually find them at the clan compound talking about stuff mostly about him. He decides that he should come clean with them.

"Hey girls?" Naruto states

"Hello Naruto-kun/How was the mission?" They answered at the same time

"You girls know Temari right?" Naruto asks

"Yeah we know her Naruto-kun." Hinata states

"Well i slept with her and made her one of my girlfriends" Naruto states nervously

"That's great Naruto i was wondering if she was interested in Shikamaru." Ino states

"Congratulations on finding another lover Naruto-kun" Yakumo states

"I see the swelling went down Karin-chan" Naruto states

"Well i was actually worried you had me pregnant for a second their even with the contraception jutsu can only do so much." Karin states shyly

"Well you did ask me to knock you up so, it can only be your fault when it happens." Naruto states

"Hmph i want to wait before getting pregnant thank you." Karin says

"Well just be careful for now on alright girls i love you all but, being a father this soon is not what i have planned." Naruto says

"Well we'll see what happens since, i am not giving up my Naruto time." Karin says

"So, does anyone have anything planned." Naruto asks

"We have to get back to our parents in an hour so, Yakumo has the time to do something with you." Hinata says

"What would she like to do." Naruto asks

Yakumo gets up and kisses Naruto on the lips.

"From what we heard from Karin i thought i would try out you myself." Yakumo states with lust

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Naruto states

"Why do you have a problem with being with me due you think i am sickly?!"

"No-NO! It's just that i figured you would want to do something romantic."

"Well i want some romance in the bed if you catch my drift."

Naruto kisses her and grabs her breasts through her shirt. As they start walking toward the bedroom they hear the other girls giggling about Naruto's sexual prowess.

Yakumo quickly loses the clothes the second they arrive in the bedroom.

"Wait just a second Yakumo-chan i want to try something." Naruto states while, performing a hand seal.

He goes down on Yakumo and starts to lick her outer lips first then thrusts his tongue into Yakumo but, it extends suddenly to reach all the way to the entrance of her womb.

"Haaa-haa how are you doing this?"

Naruto pulls his tongue out and shows her he is using a jutsu to extend his tongue called fighting tongue slash. He puts his tongue back in and licks up Yakumo's inside until she releases which, he catches with his mouth. He then, shares the liquid bounty with Yakumo who gets even more horny for him from the taste.

"Now it's time for the main course you ready Yakumo"

"Yes-YES!"

Naruto thrusts his dick into Yakumo causing her to moan out his name. He thrusts in a piston motion while, he bends Yakumo knees to her shoulders. Holding her in that position he continues thrusting.

"Fuck-fuck your so, tight Yakumo."

"It's because, it feels so-so good."

"I'm about to cum Yakumo."

"Yes paint my insides white with your baby batter, fuck me until i'm your pregnant bitch."

"That's it here it comes"

WIth a thrust he penetrates her uterus and blows his jizz into her filling her until her distended belly stick out like a pregnant woman's. As a knot binds them together and a mate plug begins to form. They lay together on the bed as Yakumo rubs her stomach tenderly while, it gurgles and she can't help imagining herself as a mother to the future Uzumaki children. Eventually they split apart not a drop of cum on the sheets.

They soon get up and they go to the showers where Yakumo blows him until he comes into her stomach until her stomach distends even more. They then, get out and get comfortable on the couch.

Two days later when the approaching day of capturing the spy draws closer Tsunade gives the team a new sensei his name is Yamato and a new comrade by the name of Sai. They arrive at the tenchi bridge with one day to spare which, they spend working on there teamwork which, needs the work since, Sai was being an ass. When the plan to capture the spy goes sideways with the appearance of Orochimaru the team separates with Naruto facing off against Orochimaru with his Wood release. While, Kabuto holds off Sakura and Yamato and sai.

Naruto uses the forest to try and bind Orochimaru but, it fails as Orochimaru simply slithers through. Naruto uses magnet release: iron stake chains to try and bind Orochimaru with Shukaku's natural curse seals but, Orochimaru refuses to be caught.

"Give it up Naruto you aren't a match for me or Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru states

"Don't you dare mention his name you snake!" Naruto yells

Naruto activates Thunder Release; Quick Flash that makes him disappear in a blurr of speed and reappears next to Orochimaru and uses a wind release: Rasengan hitting Orochimaru. But, Orochimaru uses his Body replacement technique to escape the damage. As naruto enters his fox shroud three-tails state. He lunges at Orochimaru and attacks using Demonic rush that sends Orochimaru flying but, relatively uninjured. Naruto forms a odama Rasengan and aims it at Orochimaru who use summoning Rashomon to block it and uses the sword of Kusanagi against Naruto sending him flying away back across to Tenchi bridge where Kabuto has retreated from and Sai has disappeared. Sakura heals Naruto's wound from the blade and joins up with Yamato. The team go in pursuit of Sai and Orochimaru and Kabuto. They are delayed by a corpse that looks like Sai. But, they continue onward where they reach Orochimaru's base. Naruto Fights Kabuto and manages to ensnare him with his Magnet Release: Iron stake chains.

They have a long talk with Sai and proceed to infiltrate the base using a created tunnel. They search through the tunnels and find nothing. Meanwhile, Sai has found Sasuke and uses his snakes to bind Sasuke which, they explode creating a hole to the surface. The group reconvenes at the hole and look up to see Sasuke standing there looking down on them. He strikes at Naruto claiming Naruto won't escape this time. Naruto uses his magnetic chains to try and bind Sasuke who vanishes and uses Wind release: breakthrough that sends the group flying apart while, Naruto uses Nativity of a world of trees to form trees and branches to bind Sasuke who uses chidori stream to scatter the branches and then uses Earth release: earth and stone bamboo shoot to pierce and impale yamato who turns out to be a wood clone. Naruto uses Thunder Release: electric claws to slash against Sasuke's sword of kusanagi. He then, swipes his sword in an arc channeling fire release into his sword and takes a strike against Sai who is an ink clone. Naruto uses magnet release: chain link shuriken against Sasuke who blocks them all with his sword that is magnetized causing the chain links to come at him again. So, Sasuke uses Earth release: Rock armor to absorb the impact of the links of chain that remerge together to form a chain that binds Sasuke's arm. Sasuke slips his arm free and channels his chidori sharp spear into a blade that strikes Naruto severing naruto's prosthetic arm. Sakura tries to attack Sasuke but, is sent flying back by Fire release: running fire. Sai tries to bind sasuke again with snakes but, Sasuke uses lightning lion combo on him knocking him out. Yamato uses wood fetters technique that Sasuke dodges and Sword of Kusanagi: chidori Katana that pins Yamato to the wall. Sasuke retreats to the surface where he claims he will end them but, is stopped by Orochimaru who wants them alive to defeat more Akatsuki members. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke escape leaving Team Kakashi worn and beaten.

They arrive back at the village and report on the mission being a failure. Tsunade presents Naruto with New artificial limbs based off Hashirama's cells that allow him to channel wood release. Naruto receives the limbs with joy able to fight at his best again with real limbs. Naruto heads to training fields to begin training again to fight Sasuke.


	41. Chapter 40 Mechanical Double

Chapter 40 Mechanical Double

While, Naruto is training he is met with Kakashi and Asuma who suggest training him in chakra flow so, that he can channel chakra through his weapons. Naruto eagerly accepts and creates 30 clones to get to work on it while, the original begins taijutsu training between Asuma and Kakashi using the strong fist. The day continues like this for some time until dusk when they call it a day. When Naruto returns home he finds Tenten waiting for him.

"Hi Tenten what do want?" Naruto asks

"I just came over to play with you" Tenten says smirking

"What kind of games" Naruto asks curious

"Adult games Naruto" Tenten says with a grin

"OHHH.." Naruto says getting it

"So, do you want to play?"

"Sure what do we play?"

"The bondage game"

Tenten leaves the room and returns wearing a latex body suit.

"Wow Tenten you look delicious" Naruto states

"Thank you Naruto now it's time for you to bind me." Tenten says

Naruto binds Tenten and gets some toys from Tenten's sleep over bag.

"Good Naruto i want you to do whatever you want to me don't stop even if beg got it oh the safe word is pineapple." Tenten says

"Sure thing if that's what you want Tenten." Naruto states worriedly afraid of getting carried away

Naruto binds Tenten to the bed and begins working his lips over Tenten's breasts.

"My what pretty Nipples you have Tenten it makes want to suck on them."

Naruto latches on Tenten breasts while, he fondles the other. Naruto uses his remaining hand to play with Tenten's kitty. He twists the nipple and nips the other with his teeth.

"Stop Naruto my nipples are sensitive."

"Oohhh then, i guess i should ask another pair of lips"

He turns towards Tentens muff and begins rubbing along the edges and twisting her clitoris.

"Ahh stop-stop i'm sensitive."

"Then, you should get a kick out of this." He places his third finger in and begins thrusting his , he grabs a 8-inch dildo from among Tenten's toys and shove's it inside her.

"Ahh-not the gage one Naruto i'm serious."

Naruto continues thrusting the dildo inside of her until she squirts and Naruto laps up the juices. Naruto then, takes the dildo and licks it off and places it against Tenten's ass.

"I have a surprise for you Tenten so, you better loosen up."

"What do you-" she doesn't finish the sentence because, a 8-inch dildo is suddenly shoved up her rear.

"Aahh take it out Naruto i can't bear it."

"Don't worry Tenten i know you'll love the next part."

Naruto gets on the bed and begins to line his dick up with Tenten's cunny and thrusts in.

"NARUTO!"

"Don't worry you'll take it like a bitch soon enough."

Naruto starts slow with small thrusts kissing the entrance of Tenten's womb. When he suddenly backs up and takes one big thrust into Tenten spearing her on his rod that is leaving a bump on the inside of Tenten's belly. He continues thrusting into Tenten's uterus and pulls out slightly taking her uterus with it and pulling it out where Naruto thrusts in again pushing it back into Tenten. Meanwhile, is drooling like a bitch in heat and her tongue is out and she is panting.

"Here it comes Tenten i'm going to mark your insides with my seed."

"No-no anything but, that i don't want to have a baby Naruto i'm telling you i'm serious don't knock me up i don't know the contraceptive jutsu i will likely get pregnant."

"Here it comes Tenten i'm sorry i can't hold back."

WIth one mighty thrust he pushes his dick inside all the way into her Uterus and dumps several gallons of baby batter inside Tenten making her look pregnant with twins. He knots her and a mate plug grows locking all the seed inside Tenten. Who is spasming from all the cum sloshing around inside her.

"You didn't listen and came inside me anyway" Tenten says calmly

"Well i didn't hear the safe word" Naruto says with a shrug

"Of course you didn't because, i wanted it that way thank you Naruto."

"Of course anytime."

Naruto unties tenten and helps her up on wobbly legs. He guides her to the bathroom to freshen up. When she comes out she appears normal except for a distended belly. They spoon each other in bed and go to sleep.

The next day Naruto is heading toward the Training grounds when suddenly he is attacked by a cloaked figure. Naruto attacks along with Team Guy who are passing through. They manage to unmask the person under the hood only to reveal a mechanical Naruto who gets close to Naruto and starts to siphon off his bijuu chakra. Naruto forms a runt ball rasengan that he hits the machine with sending it flying back across the street. Naruto takes cover in the sewers with Kakashi and Yamato who guide him underground to the Hokage's mansion where it is explained that the double is tearing up the village looking for Naruto. So, they escort Naruto out of the village hoping that mecha-naruto will follow. It does follow them out of the village and attack Naruto's guards of Kiba,Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. Shino tries to drain it of chakra put it expels a gas the ignites destroying the bugs and sending Shino flying. Mecha-naruto then, takes to the air following Naruto but, Shikamaru manages to ensnare it with his shadow possession jutsu and attempts to strangely it but, dislodges its head and launches missiles at Shikamaru knocking him out. Mecha-naruto then, turns into a vehicle and gives and Choji uses Fang passing Fang and spiky human bullet tank which, the mechanical double easily catches and spins around at a high speed before letting go sending the tower soaring away into the woods. Neji tries to use Rotation but, the machine matches Neji's speed and hits him with missiles sending Neji flying. Lee attacks with leaf Hurricane and leaf Whirlwind which, is countered by the Double easily mimicking the movements Lee attempts to use the front lotus but, is caught instead by the machine that mimics the move and Send them both pile-drived into the ground. Mecha-naruto picks himself out of the ground and continues toward Naruto. But, is met by Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi tries to hit it with chidori but, is countered by a rocket Rasengan and hits Kakashi with missiles sending him flying. Yamato tries wood release: great forest jutsu but, the attack is thwarted by dummy balloons that explode on contact knocking Yamato out. Kakashi tries to attack again but, is knocked out by a Naruto punch which, is a rocket propelled punch. Naruto seeing this Attacks with Odama rasengan which, is blocked by the machine. Mecha-naruto counters by draining even more chakra from Naruto who is struggling to keep his distance. Naruto uses Magnet release: Iron stake chains to bind the machine but, it simply breaks the chains. Naruto then, uses wood release: nativity of a world of trees to attack and bind the machine but, it only slows it down enough for Naruto to use a wind release: Rasengan against it sending it flying. Suddenly the machine gains a chakra shroud of 3 tails. So, Naruto begins channeling Kurama's chakra and enters the 3 tailed state. The two clash auras but, mecha-naruto is stronger sending Naruto flying across the battlefield. Naruto tries to keep his distance and attacks with long range jutsu such as wind release: air bullets, Lightning release: lightning bolt, Fire release: Fireball jutsu, Water Release: water bullet, and Earth Release: earth flow spears but, they do nothing to slow Mecha-naruto. Naruto uses THunder Release: Electric arrow against the machine to only give it minor damage. Suddenly the machine is sent flying by Fu who is using Thunder release: Thunder armor to attack. The machine ignores her and continues attacking Naruto Siphoning more of his chakra.

"Target is Kyuubi not Nanabi." Mecha-naruto states

"Damn is there a way to put this thing down" Naruto states

"I have an idea but, you have to stay back since, i have little control" Fu states

Fu quickly enters her 4 tails version 2 cloak and attacks Mecha-naruto with bug bite. She then takes to the sky with Mecha-Naruto now following her and they clash in a match of speed and piercing power. Fu combines her version 2 cloak with Thunder release and charges ahead ramming into Mecha-Naruto quickly dives with them locked together in struggle when they collide with the ground. Fu gets up quickly while, Mecha-naruto is slow to get up and deactivates it's shroud. Suddenly, Orochimaru appears claiming that his creation was stolen by Akatsuki and is here to retrieve it. He retrieves Mecha-naruto's core and summons Mecha-Kurama who absorbs the core containing the kyuubi's chakra and starts heading toward the village. Fu deactivates her version 2 cloak covered in chakra burns and rests while, Orochimaru disappears. Naruto heads toward the the Village ahead of Mecha-Kurama and attacks it hopefully to slow it down but, fails to stop it from reaching the village. Naruto without any options calls on kurama's chakra at full power taking on a golden shroud of 6 tails avatar of Kurama that pins the Double and begins pounding on it only to leave small dents. Mecha-Kurama uses Narutimate twister forming a twister around each of its arms and swings them destroying countless buildings around it and sends Naruto flying. It then charges up the Narutimate Blaster and launches it at Naruto and the blast is deflected towards the walls of the village destroying them. Mecha-kurama launches its tails at Naruto setting entire street corners aflame. Naruto forms a tailed beast ball and launches it at mecha-kurama that tanks the blast with modest damage. So, Naruto tries to fire a controlled beam version of a tailed beast ball but, Mecha-kurama simply dodges the attack and launches missiles into the surrounding area. Causing massive damage to the village Naruto rushes mecha-kurama and forms a tailed beast Rasengan in hand as the shroud pins the machine Naruto jabs the tailed beast rasengan into the chest of the machine causing a hole to blow open into Mecha-kurama. Mecha-kurama gets up and hurls The shroud of Kurama and Naruto into the Hokage Monument. As it plans another narutimate blaster naruto counters with a tailed beast ball condensed into a beam and fires causing the two beams to collide and explode leaving a crater about a 5th the size of Konoha. Naruto Lunges himself towards Mecha-kurama with a odama tail beast rasengan and nails it straight though the chest blow a hole clear through. The machine stands up and prepares to blow but, naruto uses his Fox shroud to smother the blast even though it leaves a crater a 8th the size of konoha. Naruto flies out of the explosion and finds himself falling to the earth only to be caught by Fu midair as she was just returning to the village. She lands with Naruto in her arms clothes shredded they gaze upon the wreckage of the village and can't feel guilty for not stopping it sooner.

Tsunade comes out of the rubble and checks naruto over finding him to be bruised and battered but, alright. They get to work finding survivors while, Naruto takes a rest. Naruto can't believe the damage inflicted on the village and wonders if this is what it looked like after the kyuubi attack. Naruto grows solemn knowing that changing the future is bound to have consequences but, can't help but wonder at what cost does the future have to have to change.


	42. Chapter 41 Guardian Ninja

Chapter 41 Guardian Ninja

The funeral for the most recent attack on konoha by Akatsuki was massive many civilians didn't have time to take shelter so they died practically where they stood. Many were severely injured from the attacks by Mecha-kurama so, the hospital was stuffed full of injured persons but, what bothered most was the ninja couldn't have done a thing against Mecha-kurama since, it was designed by Orochimaru to be impervious to normal attacks by ninja that it required a jinchuriki to fight it was a desperate act for a village to rely on since, Naruto nor Fu doesn't have full control of their Biju's chakra. While, Naruto was being celebrated by some, some are blaming Naruto for failing to stop Mecha-kurama sooner. It was foolish for them to think that but, grieving people often don't think rationally.

Meanwhile, Naruto is still recovering at his house along with Fu who decides to have some fun.

"Naruto." Fu states

"What is it Fu?" Naruto asks

"I want us to have sex" Fu states

"What-what this is so, sudden." Naruto states

"I've been wondering about ever since, i heard about it from Karin and I want to experience it with you."

"But, do you feel up for it and I'm still recovering."

"If I wasn't up for it I wouldn't ask."

"Still are you sure."

"Yes i'm sure."

"Fine have it your way."

Naruto gets up and goes to Fu side where he starts kissing her deeply. Then, brings his hands to her shirt to play with her breasts. While, this is happening Fu is working on taking off her shirt and bra. Naruto manages to get a hold of the orbs of flesh and begins twisting and rotating them. Then, Naruto pulls back from kissing Fu and makes his way down toward her pants where pulls them down and moves her panties to the side to lay kisses on her pussy.

"Ohhh that feels good ssu."

"This only gets better from here."

He elongates his tongue and spears it into Fu's pussy and begins thrusting and twisting in and out with his tongue. Before she comes he pulls out his tongue and pressing his rough tongue against Fu's pleasure switch sending her into a shivering orgasm. While, Fu is on cloud nine Naruto divests himself of his shirt, pants, and underwear.

"Are you sure you was to continue Fu it gets a little rough from here on out though it will feel better soon."

"I'm ready Naruto stuff it inside please."

"Alright here it comes" With a quick thrust Naruto enters Fu and enters her pussy all the way into her uterus and continues on thrusting while, his fingers of one of his hands plays with her backdoor.

"It feels good ssu." Fu says with a groan

"Glad you like it." Naruto says with a grunt

Naruto continues to thrust into Fu feeling her back door clench up she feels she is coming so, he picks up the pace.

"I want more give me more."

"Are you sure that's what you want."

"YESSS."

With that Naruto creates a shadow clone and stuffs it's dick into Fu back door.

"EEEP!"

"You asked for it"

"So-so good."

The two Naruto's keep thrusting until Naruto cums inside Fu's uterus filling her belly full of jizz causing her to swell up and look 3 months pregnant. Meanwhile, the clone has cummed as well into her ass but no cum comes out as it poofs out of existence leading Naruto to cum again into Fu filling her even more. A knot soon forms and mate plug soon comes into place as they lay together in a glow of shared orgasm. They separate when the knot dissipates and cuddle together until they receive a knock at the door. They answer it to find an Anbu at the door who instructs them to head to Hokage's mansion for a mission.

They arrive there to find Neji, Lee, and Sakura. They are informed that a demon Moryo has escaped his seal and his disciples are heading to the land of demons to kill a priestess named Shion who is the only one who can seal it.

They head out to arrive in the Land of Demons to meet the priestess who acts coldly toward everyone especially toward Naruto claiming he will die. They are assaulted by four assassins that exhaust themselves in an attempt to kill Naruto. They head out to the place where Moryo's body is sealed but they are ambushed on the way by Yomi's four guards who split up the team with Lee killing one of them while, Naruto has trouble with his but manages to kill her as well. Meanwhile, Neji,Shion, and Sakura are split up by the remaining members who manage to kill Shion who turns out to be Taruho her assistant in disguise. Neji,Lee and Sakura stay behind to counter the two remaining ninjas as Naruto takes Shion forward toward Moryo's body. When they attempt to get the body they are blocked by a stone army of Moryo's but, Naruto distracts them with clones while, Shion goes inside. But, Shion is tricked into putting up a barrier allowing Moryo's body and soul to remerge allowing him to break free. Naruto comes to rescue Shion and avoids his death that was predicted thanks to Shion's meddling with the past. They combine their power to destroy Moryo with a Rasengan. Afterwards she asks Naruto to help pass her powers along to which, Naruto agrees naively.

After the mission is over another one comes up that requires Naruto, Sakura, sai, and Yamato's attention at the fire temple. Where Naruto attempts to befriend a monk named Sora who is despised by the other monks. They receive news that one of the tombs that contain the bodies of loyal bodyguards to the Fire Daimyo is being robbed. Team Kakashi, Chiriku, and Sora notice the coffins moving on their own. The coffins arrive at a cliff where the thieves confront Team Kakashi which, face off with Yamato facing a man named Fudo but fakes his death to elude him. Naruo faces Fuka who can use multiple releases. Fuen is confronted by Sai and is injured saving Sakura from a giant spider. Sora confronts the leader of the thieves Furido who claims Sora is their real target. Sora soon rushes to save Naruto from Fuka while, Fudo and Fuen hold off the rest of team Kakashi. The enemy soon retreats as Chiriku calls for reinforcements. Team Kakashi returns to Konoha with Sora acting as a replacement for Sai. Sora meets with Asuma who reveals he knew Sora's father during the coup among the twelve guardian shinobi. Asuma teaches his Chakra flow technique to Sora. It is revealed that Asuma killed Sora's father Kazuma who planned to kill the Hokage. Furido reveals this fact to Sora who becomes enraged. Sora attacks the Hokage but later retreats as soon as other ninja arrive with Naruto in pursuit of him. Suddenly an electrical storm strikes cutting off power to the village.

With Konoha in complete darkness the village struggles against the four attackers that have surrounded Konoha in a barrier. Asuma realizes that the attackers intend to use corpses to perform limelight a massive lightning jutsu to wipe out Konoha. Sora is shocked by the plan as Naruto continues his pursuit of Sora. Konoha fights off the revived zombies of the Kohaku Clan that previously been wiped out by the grave robbers. The four guardian shinobi are revived and Asuma holds off one named Kitane while, Yamato and Sakura pursue the other 3. Yamato again confronts Fudo while, Sakura fights Fuen that they both manage defeat their opponents. Naruto kills Fuka who was switching between bodies by destroying her hair with a rasengan. Kitane is defeated by Asuma leaving the three remaining guardian shinobi who disperse thanks to Furido having no further use for them so, he turns to his back up plan Sora. He removes Sora's seal causing him to start to transform with a one tailed fox shroud. Asuma confronts Furido who is actually Kazuma. Sora enraged by the truth of him being a pseudo-jinchuuriki wants to destroy everything soon goes up to three tails as Naruto arrives and confronts Sora along with Yamato, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Yamato tries to restrain Sora with wood release but without the necklace of the first hokage it's useless. Soon Sora takes on 4 tails Version 2 state causing his skin to peel away. While, Naruto fights Sora in his own 6 tailed golden fox avatar Kazuma and Asuma continue their battle. Naruto tries to pull out the chakra that Sora contains but fails as Sora grows a 5th tail. Naruto decides to use a super mini tailed beast ball against Sora sending him flying while the others fall back. Naruto continues to pummel Sora until he can reach Sora but has little luck so, uses a tailed beast rasengan against Sora's tailed beast ball. The explosion sends them flying backwards as Naruto attempts to draw more power from the Kurama who gives plenty to Naruto who enters a pseudo nine tails chakra mode that flashes. He takes off to face Sora zipping across the battlefield forming a planetary rasengan that pins down Sora who has now 6 tails. Naruto decides to end this by grabbing hold of Sora and pulling out the Kyuubi's chakra from Sora the struggle is great but, Naruto manages to pull off the shroud leaving a dying Sora from having his kyuubi chakra extracted. Meanwhile, kuzama is finally killed by Asuma. As Sora lies dying he can't help but ask naruto something.

"Naruto after...everything are we still friends." Sora asks weakly

"Yeah of course Sora we are all your friends." Naruto says sadly as his friends gather around Sora.

"If that's the case...then, it...can end here." Sora says faintly

"Just hold on Sora you have plenty to live for." Naruto says pleadingly

"I-I have friends...how great...is..that." Sora says with his last breath.

"SORA!"

With that Sora passes away surrounded by friends and comrades. Naruto mourns Sora as he takes the body back to Konoha for proper burial.


	43. Chapter 42 Bonds

Chapter 42 Bonds

The Funeral for those that passed is a short one with only friends and family gathered. Sora had been buried as a shinobi it wasn't much but, he receive a proper burial with honors. The death of Sora bothered Naruto knowing that his life was a lot like Sora's his end as a jinchuriki was somber and ominous one for Naruto who can't help it could've been him at some point in both of his live's. Knowing that the rough road ahead can lead to such a fate Naruto resolves to up his training. While he is pondering over fate the village suddenly comes under attack by the land of sky. They are bombed from the sky by Sky-nin that use winged mechanical device to fly. They soon retreat and Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, are assigned to escort Shinno and Amaru to a village full of injured from another attack by the sky-nin. Meanwhile, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino follow the retreating sky-nin back to their base off shore. Sai engages the Sky-nin in aerial combat while, Shino infiltrates the enemy base to cause damage to the ships. Meanwhile, Orochimaru sends Sasuke out to retrieve Shinno who could help him perfect his reincarnation technique. Meanwhile, Naruto's team finds Amaru's village badly damaged with the villagers nowhere to be seen. Amaru attempts to look for villagers but triggers a trap that kills Shinno. Sakura and Naruto go to explore some ruins nearby without Amaru. They encounter the zero tails who feeds of human emotions that has possessed Amaru. Sakura can't defeat it and is knocked unconscious leaving Naruto to confront the beast. Naruto pleads with Amaru to defeat the darkness in her heart and she does defeating the zero-tails. They enter the ruins to find Shinno alive but find him acting strange when Amaru claims she loves him he mocks her. He claims that he had been studying darkness for 15 years calling Amaru a fool. Naruto battles Shinno and eventually defeats him when Sasuke arrives and disables his body revival technique. Shinno flees the scene after tossing a scroll at Sasuke who pursues him. Amaru goes to find the villagers while, Naruto follows Sasuke. They find Shinno in a room with a cocooned Zero tails that is absorbing chakra. They eventually feed the Zero tails too much chakra allowing Naruto to defeat it and Shinno who has merged with it. Meanwhile, Amaru has freed the villagers and Hinata who were captured they are taken to a flying lifeboat to use to escape. While, Naruto fights Sasuke and they are destroying the ruins with their attacks. Eventually they destroy enough of the ruins that it begins to fall from the sky. With his wings Sasuke retreats while, Naruto uses magnet release: levitating chain links to hover in the air and heads to the lifeboat where he reunites with Hinata and Amaru who kisses him.

They return to the village to find Sakura waiting for them. While, Amaru decides to stay behind with the villagers Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata return to Konoha. They get some down time when they return to the village while, Naruto does D-ranks like always with Shadow Clones. He receives a gift from Asuma a pair of his own Chakra blades that he goes to train with. Meanwhile, Team Kurenai with Kakashi as Leader leaves on a mission to locate one of Orochimaru's hidden bases. Meanwhile, Orochimaru instructs Kabuto and team Guren to escort Yukimaru to a use Yukimaru's power to lure the Sanbi to the surface of the lake where Guren attempts to capture it but fails. The Sanbi produces an illusionary mist to defend itself. Team Kurenai encounters Team Guren and battle leading Shino to send one of his crystallized bugs back to Konoha. Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto go to the assistance of Team Kurenai. While fighting, they discover what team Guren is after and sends a message to Konoha. When Naruto hears that it's the Sanbi he takes off during guard duty to speak with it. He confronts the Sanbi in the middle of the lake. When the Sanbi attempts to attack Naruto.

"Whoa there Isobu i'm not here to fight you" Naruto says to the Sanbi causing it to stop moving for the moment."

Naruto jumps on the Sanbi and sits down and places his fist down on its shell and enters the seal on his stomach.

"Yo Isobu" Naruto states

"**What do you want human**?" Isobu asks

"I came to warn you that you are being hunted by a group known as Akastuki that wear cloaks with a red cloud on their backs."

"**Why tell me this aren't you after my power**?"

"No I just don't want you to fall into their hands since they intend to seal you into ten tails husk which would revive the ten tails that won't be good for anyone especially us."

"**I see thank you for this information"**

"Another thing a man named Orochimaru seems to be after you too for some reason maybe to create a jinchuriki of his own."

"**That wouldn't happen to be the people that confronted me recently wouldn't it."**

"Yes that's them but don't worry i and my friends will stop them."

"**Why would you do something like that.**"

"Because, you and your fellow biju deserve to live in peace just like the rest of us."

".**..you are different from the rest**."

"I like to think I'm just special that's all in that understand what it's like to be alone."

"**I see do you wish to share chakra with me.**"

"Sure I wouldn't mind in fact i wanted to ask for a donation to keep us in touch."

"**Very well here use it wisely.**" Isobu says fist bumping with Naruto

"Thanks i will"

With that Naruto exits his seal and jumps up off the turtles head leaving with a wave. He returns to camp only to be beaten by Sakura for worrying her while, Hinata scolds him for taking off. In the morning Shizune, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Karin arrive to provide assistance in sealing the sanbi. They attempt to use a four corner sealing barrier to trap Sanbi in its own dimension but fail. While, the rest of the team confront team Guren. Yukimaru angered by the apparent death of Guren sends the Sanbi on a rampage which requires Naruto to stall Isobu by using the chakra that he lent by using Ice Release: Great Ice prison that seals Isobu in a dome of ice which, Naruto adds on to with Magnet release: Cursed iron stake chains that bind Isobu in giant chains with Shukaku's curse seal on them and then, adds Wood release: Nativity of a World of Trees to bind Isobu's movements further until he calms down and sinks to the bottom of the lake. Yukimaru soon passes out with Team Guren crushed by Isobu during his rampage leaving Guren to rescue Yukimaru along with Gozu they disappear leaving Kabuto to return to Orochimaru's side. Tired and exhausted by the attempt to seal the sanbi Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Karin return to the village to recover leaving monitoring of the sanbi to the anbu. However, on the way back to Konoha the Sanbi is captured by Deidara and Tobi. By the time Naruto reaches the area Akatsuki is gone without a trace having taken Isobu with them.

Naruto returns home to the village with a sense of foreboding for the future will play out exactly as before.


	44. Chapter 43 Will of Fire

Chapter 43 Will of Fire

His return to the village was somber after learning what happened to Isobu he goes to his home to sulk but discovers Hinata there wishing to speak with him.

"Naruto-kun what's the matter?" Hinata asks

"The sanbi has been captured by Akatsuki i wasn't fast enough to catch up to them." Naruto states glumly

"Well there was nothing you could do after all it was alone facing two members of Akatsuki i doubt you would have been able to do anything anyways." Hinata says sympathetically

"I know but, things seem to be getting worse they've captured at least 2 biju that we know of and it seems like they would have captured more by now that we haven't heard about." Naruto says worriedly

"I'm sure Tsunade will think of something to deal with Akatsuki we should take time to be with ourselves." Hinata says cheerfully

"Like what should we do?" Naruto says curious

"How about this!" Hinata plants her lips on Naruto's

"Ohh you want to have sex." Naruto states

"You got it in one"

"If that's what you want then who am I to say no"

Naruto grabs Hinata by her hips and plants her in his lap while they continue to make out. He helps take care of her coat to leave her in a fish-net shirt. He starts to grope her nipples through her shirt while, she moans.

"That's it Naruto"

"Do you like me playing with your huge breasts"

"Umm-hmm"

He pulls up her shirt and unbuckled her bra and starts to suckle on her breasts to his great surprise he finds a fluid leaking from her breasts he drinks it to find it tasting like sweet milk.

"What-what this Hinata?"

"I'm lactating from false pregnancy"

"What's that?"

"When the body presents fake symptoms of pregnancy from a desire to get pregnant."

"So, you want to be a mommy that bad Hinata-chan."

"Yessss"

"Who do you want to have a baby with?"

"YOU it's always been you."

"Well then let's see what we can do about that."

Naruto slides her pants and panties down and starts to play with her puss with his fingers getting her honey on his fingers. He continues to thrust his fingers in bringing great pleasure to Hinata until she squirts all over his hand. He brings his hand up to her lips to have her lick off her juices which, she does to his arousal. Naruto then slides her to the side so he can get up and unzip his pants and pull them down. He then, bends Hinata over the couch and lines his dick up with her cooch. He thrusts in sending her to cloud nine just from entering.

"Wow Hinata you just came just from the entering are you ok."

"I-I just have been wanting to do this with you, since we were little and now I finally have you i''m just so happy."

"Thanks Hinata i promise it gets better from here on out."

Naruto starts to thrust into her uterus and keeps humping away until he can't take much more.

"Hinata i'm gonna cum"

"YES CUM IN ME IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR BABY!"

With that Naruto cums into Hinata but decides to try something by channeling chakra to his nuts to see what the result will be. To his and Hinata's surprise his sperm pours out more and more and continues to cum until Hinata to her great joy looks 8 months pregnant from all the sperm in her belly. The knot sets in place along with the mate plug trapping his sperm inside her. She starts to rub her gurgling belly imagining the baby they are going to have. When they finally separate Naruto helps Hinata on her feet from being off balance from her distended belly. He tucks her in his bed and goes to sleep with her.

The next day Naruto has mission with the rest of his team to investigate a missing kekkei genkai user who trail they were following to Mount Shumisen located between land of earth and Kusagakure. Sai is attacked by a bird with explosive feathers and Naruto comes to his rescue since, Kakashi told him to fall back. Naruto and Sai are both injured in the process and are taken back to Konoha. Where Kakashi suspects he is next to disappear. The next night a mysterious shinobi of konoha named Hiruko declares war on the 5 great villages as he has stolen 4 kekkei genkai users and plans to steal a fifth kekkei genkai making him immortal. The fire daimyo orders the hokage to prove konoha's innocence by dealing with Hiruko or risk have the village destroyed to ensure peace. Meanwhile, Kakashi has a dream of Hiruko using the puppet curse planted on him over 10 years ago. For the sake of the village he goes to Tsunade who uses a seal that will trigger Kamui when Hiruko tries to absorb Kakashi's sharingan.

That night Kakashi goes to Shikamaru to tell Naruto not to follow him. Naruto finds him when Kakashi's body is taken over by Hiruko and proceeds to follow him but is stopped by Shikamaru. Tsunade orders the Konoha 11 to stay away from Kakashi and labels him a missing-nin. Sakura and Naruto proceed after Kakashi with the remaining Konoha 11 following after them to retrieve them. Ichi intervenes and attacks but, team Guy holds him off allowing the others through the first gate. Nii arrives and stops them but, Team kurenai holds her off while the rest go forward. Sai appears when San arrives to attack he creates a distraction with a flash bomb before taking Sakura and Naruto leaving team Asuma to confront San. Rock Lee and Neji defeat Ichi with front lotus and eight trigrams revolving heaven. While, Shino defeats Nii with an insect sphere. San is captured with mind body switch technique but, breaks free to summon Ichi and Nii to fuse using the Chimera Technique to become a combination to their summons. Teams Guy and Kurenai arrive to assist team Asuma asking Shikamaru to go ahead while they deal with the chimera. Kakashi arrives at the final gate. Hiruko confronts Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto and defeats them with little effort using storm release, steel release, lava release, boil release, and dark release. Hiruko steps into the temple with Kakashi. Shikamaru tries to stop Naruto from pursuing Kakashi but he relents when Naruto says he is trying to protect the "King" of Konoha it's future by protecting its ideals. Naruto enters the temple as the eclipse starts and Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan activates absorbing the slime form of the Chimera technique but, Naruto stops Kamui and the absorption of Kakashi by Hiruko. Hiruko survives and the eclipse hasn't ended so, he decides to go on the offensive against Kakashi and Naruto while the rest deal with the chimera creatures. Hiruko releases massive amount of chakra destroying the top of the mountain while, Kakashi prepares his lightning cutter. Naruto performs Wood release to try and bind Hiruko but, Hiruko breaks free and launches attacks with steel release: impervious armor to slash his opponents with steel body armor. Naruto uses magnet release: curse iron stake chains to try and bind Hiruko in cursed seals from Shukaku but, he melts the chains using lava release: Lava globs and spews them at Naruto who dodges and uses Ice release: Ice break wave that launches waves of ice against Hiruko who counters with boil release: skilled mist that dissolves the ice. Kakashi tries to hit Hiruko with his lightning cutter but, Hiruko uses dark release to absorb the attack and returns it against Naruto who is forming a rasengan only to dispel from being a shadow clone. Naruto creates dozens of clone that use a variety of jutsu against Hiruko but, Hiruko uses dark release: inhaling maw to absorb them all and uses dark release: judgement to launch the attacks back as a blue flames dispelling them all. Leaving Naruto with little options but, forming a wind release: Rasenshuriken that he launches at Hiruko who tries to absorb it but, he can't. He is hit with the attack shredding him to pieces and leaving his emaciated form in a crater formed by the rasenshuriken. While, the rest of the team have taken care of the chimera. Kakashi has final words with Hiruko about relying on friends for strength something he himself had forgotten. The Konoha 11 plus Sai, and Kakashi return to Konoha with the bodies that Hiruko had absorbed as proof of dealing with Hiruko so, they clear konoha of involvement with Hiruko and return the bodies to their respective villages.

When Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato after about two weeks from the previous incident are summoned to the hokage's office to give them a mission to hunt Mukade a missing-nin in the land of wind at the historic ruins of Roran. At Roran he tells of his plan to go to the past to use Ryumyaku to conquer the 5 great shinobi countries when he pulls the flying thunder god Kunai it sends him and Naruto into the past. When Naruto awakens a mysterious girl runs away from him. Naruto is rescued from a puppet army by a masked shinobi. When the masked shinobi shows he is from Konoha as well he recommends that Naruto leave the city but, he decides to stay and look for his friends. Naruto rescues a Sara the queen of roran from falling as she is pushed off a tower. Naruto asks who is after her who she disagrees that the people were happy to see her. He meets the masked man again who is Minato who is disappointed that Naruto didn't leave the city. It's revealed that Mukade returned to the past 6 years before Naruto did and is now named Anrokuzan who is minister of Roran. Sara refuses to believe Anrokuzan is after her life but, Naruto points out someone is after her. Naruto agrees with Minato to protect Sara. when Sara is walking along a palace corridor she is ambushed by women and children about the men by conscripted to work by the Queen's order to which she responds she didn't order it. The crowd that Sara has been seeing this whole time is a group of puppet controlled by ryumyaku. Sara realizes she has been used and promises to help the people. Naruto and Sara infiltrate a factory where the men are being held to make puppets. Sara orders Anrokuzan to release them but, he mocks her calling her a "puppet princess".He states he has no more use for her and plans to kill her and to take over the world. Naruto promises to protect her. Anrokuzan appears as a giant puppet that uses ryumyaku to heal himself. Sara and the citizens head to the garden that is heavily defended against ryumyaku. Naruto uses a rasengan to Minato's shock against Anrokuzan but is easily defeated. Minato is able to deduce Anrokuzan's weakness but, his regeneration is too gets past Minato in hopes of killing Sara before she seals the ryumyaku for good. But, Sara is successful and with Minato's direction Naruto performs a wind release: Rasenshuriken to destroy the segment containing Anrokuzan's real body. Minato prepares to seal the Ryumyaku with a flying thunder god kunai. Naruto begins to glow preparing to go back to his own time. Naruto tries to pass a warning to minato about the future but, Minato has placed seals that will erase everyone's memories so they don't know what happened here. When Naruto awakes he finds his team that they claim lost him in a blinding light. Naruto tells them what happened to everyone's surprise the future hasn't changed.

They return to report to the Hokage of the events that have transpired even though they felt it was wise of them to keep it a secret about time travelling from her. Naruto is disheartened that he could have saved his parents had his father hadn't decided to erase everyone's memories of the event only Naruto remembered because he left before the tags had gone off.


	45. Chapter 44 Know Pain

Chapter 44 Know Pain

Naruto comes home to find Anbu waiting for him with that escort him to the hokage mansion to hear the news that the two tails and five tails have been captured by Akatsuki. Leaving Naruto stunned with the death of 3 members hasn't slowed it down any. Naruto offers the idea of capturing Itachi to lure Sasuke out of hiding knowing that by now Sasuke has successfully killed Orochimaru. Naruto gets the mission approved and has his team as well as team Kurenai go on a mission to capture Itachi. Meanwhile, Sasuke has gathered Shin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Tamaki as a team to help him locate itachi only to run into Deidara. The battle is intense but, Sasuke manages to defeat Deidara who uses C0 explosives to blow himself up in order to take Sasuke with him. But, Sasuke manages to escape with summoning Manda and hiding in his mouth. He is reversed summoned by Suigetsu. Manda dies while, Sasuke is exhausted. Kabuto in the meantime approaches Naruto's split up group and hands over details of Akatsuki before he escapes he reveals his body is slowly transforming thanks to absorbing Orochimaru's cells. While, separated from the rest of the group Naruto comes across Itachi.

"Itachi nee-san you have to stop this you can't do everything by yourself it will only lead to failure." Naruto states

"I can't turn back now Naruto you know this my hands are stained with too much blood." Itachi states

"You shouldn't have to die to atone for something that was forced upon you." Naruto says

"You really do know what happened then, not just guessed, then you should understand what i did was unforgivable i must pay for what i've done."

"By making Sasuke murder his only family is only going to isolate him from the rest of the world. Tell him the truth and guide him out of the darkness he has placed himself in."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but, i can't reach Sasuke anymore his path has been set all i've left to do is to die."

"Dying won't stop Madara from using Sasuke's loss against the shinobi world."

"Don't worry Naruto i have taken precautions now take a piece of my power."

Naruto receives itachi's crow that gets shoved down his throat. Before he can stop Itachi a large explosion goes off drawing the team toward it and Naruto loses track of Itachi. Naruto regroups with the team that are at the center of the explosion but, find no trace of Sasuke except his scent which, they track to a nearby town. But, arrive too late to catch Sasuke the scent soon, scatters leaving the retrieval team to split up and pursue the scents individually to find strips of clothing. Naruto's clone catches up to sasuke but, he destroys it before it can say anything. Naruto gathers up the team to follow Naruto who is in pursuit of Sasuke but, they are delayed by Deidara's partner Tobi. Meanwhile, Sasuke faces Itachi at the Uchiha Hideout.

While, this is going on Jiraiya is infiltrating the village using Hiding in Toad jutsu. He manages to make it inside Amegakure. Jiraiya being careful since, the intelligence Jiraiya received is to good not to confirm. The fact Naruto is from the future came as a shock to Jiraiya but, he believed it when Naruto when on to explain what he knew about about Akatsuki's supposed leader Pein.

_Flashback before Naruto Left on his mission_

"_Pervy sage can i talk to you before i go on the mission it's important to your survival." Naruto states_

"_Sure Gaki lay it on me." Jiraiya states_

"_I know who the leader of Akatsuki is his name is Nagato but, goes by the name of Pein."_

"_How do you know this Gaki."_

"_Because, i faced him in the future and defeated him but, you didn't and died."_

"_You're saying your from the future!"_

"_Yes pervy sage and if you don't take me seriously you are gonna die."_

"_So, what do you know of Nagato."_

"_That he uses six bodies as puppets for his Jutsu each one with different abilities one that repairs, one that summons, one that absorbs, one that is a puppet, one that attracts and repels, and one i don't know about." _

"_That's a lot of abilities but, not unbeatable."_

"_They share vision with each other."_

"_That makes it tricky but, i can handle it."_

"_Be serious Jiraiya this is your life were talking about i don't know all of the tricks of the Rinnegan but, it requires me to master sage arts to have a chance against them not counting the fact that Konan is also, there with abilities _i know nothing about except she uses paper as a weapon."

"_I am serious Naruto and once i confirm what you say is accurate i will retreat i don't plan on dying and leaving my apprentice behind."_

"_Good because, your abilities will come in handy against Madara in the fourth shinobi war."_

" _I really want to know what you mean by Madara and fourth shinobi war."_

"_I will tell you if you make it back to me and Tsunade no sense telling a dead man."_

"_Great Gaki i wish you luck on your mission."_

"_Thanks you too."_

The Present

Jiraiya possess the shadow of an Ame Genin but, is smoked out by Konan.

"_Just as Naruto said she uses paper."_ He thought

"Konan it's been a long time where is Yahiko and Nagato." Jiraiya states

"Yahiko is dead sensei and soon so, shall you." Konan says as she launches paper airplanes at Jiraiya. Who uses fire release: Big flame bullet to disintegrate the paper projectiles. He uses his wild lions mane to pin her but, his hair is cut by a giant crab that appears with a path of pain.

"_So, this is the one that summons right again Naruto_" He thought

Jiraiiya summons Gamaken while, he hopes on and starts to channel sage energy.

"Hold them off until i summon Ma and Pa alright Gamaken" Jiraiya states

"I will try my hardest even though i'm clumsy" Gamaken states

The crab is crushed by Gamaken but, another summons a water buffalo appears and charges sending Gamaken skidding back with his shield. Then, another summons of Dog appears that attacks Gamaken who slices off it's head that multiplies with each strike. Jiraiya uses big flame bullet to burn the summons who splits apart into multiple dogs that attack with Gamaken dodging. He eventually manages to lure the dogs into the Toad mouth bind jutsu which, quickly dissolves the dogs. Another summon appears this time a rhino that slams into Gamaken that holds it back long enough to strike it before both of them dispel. Jiraiya manages to enter sage mode and summons Ma and Pa.

"Jiraiya boy why did you summon use just when we were sitting down for dinner." Shima says

"I'm sorry it can't be helped i'm facing a opponent that i can't afford to hold back against." Jiraiya says

"It can't be helped then, who are we facing?" Fukasaku says

"It appears my student Nagato who uses the Rinnegan." Jiraiya states

"But, the rinnegan is only a legend!" Shima says

"No it's real and my student is using it to possess these bodies from my source he can weld six at a time and each possess different abilities." Jiraiya states

" Your source must be close to Nagato to be able to give you such information." Shima states

"No it is someone who has faced the rinnegan and lived to tell about it." Jiraiya states

"He should be with you if you are facing such a difficult opponent." Fukasaku states

"He is on a different mission so, i didn't bring him and couldn't since, he is a target of Akatsuki." Jiraiya says

"Is there anything else he told you besides there being six bodies" Shima asks

"Yes apparently they share the same vision." Jiraiya says

"That makes it even more tricky" Fukasaku states

"Well i'm here to confirm what else he told me so, it's best we prepare for anything" Jiraiya says

They prepare to encounter Pein that appears before them three bodies. Jiraiya prepares fire release toad oil flame bullet that he fires but, the attack is absorbed by one of the Peins while, Jiraiya fires needle jizo against another but, the animal path blocks with a large panda that blocks the attack so, Jiraiya creates a shadow clone that launches a big ball rasengan that is absorbed while, Jiraiya attacks with Fire release: dragon flame hitting the human path burning it up. While, Jiraiya confronts the Animal path with Taijutsu but, he has to retreat when the ghost path tries to absorb his chakra. Jiraiya goes down the tunnels so, to split up the two paths. He lays a trap while, shima and fukasaku start chanting a genjutsu using their voices called Demonic illusion: Toad confrontation chant. The trap works and traps the two in Genjutsu. Jiraiya uses two stones swords to impale the two paths. When he defeats them he is attacked by the Asura path that launches him through the wall but, he still has both his arms. From the hall the remaining paths appear before him he is shocked to see Yahiko among the paths.

"You would fall so far Nagato as to use Yahiko's body in such a manner." Jiraiya shouts

"Jiraiya sensei i'm surprised you would figure out my trick so soon but, no matter you are match for Pein." Pein says

"That's what you think Nagato you've grown into a quiter and i'm here to stop you." Jiraiya says

"I've grown into a man who can bring peace through pain sensei as you will soon see." Pein says

The paths lunge at Jiraiya who backs away and uses fire release: big flame bullet against them only for the ghost path to absorb the attack while, Fukasaku uses fighting tongue slash against the path but, the Asura path appears and blocks it with a metallic tail band of metal. That jiraiya charges with big ball rasengan and launches the Asura path away. The Deva uses shinra bansho tenin to pull Jiraiya toward him but, Jiraiya pins himself onto the rubble with chakra. While, he notices the hell path repairing the Asura path.

"_That does it Naruto's information is spot on now time to retreat to fight another day._" Jiraiya thought but, he is suddenly impaled with four spikes into the rubble.

"Jiraiya boy!" Shima shouts

"We must retreat quickly Jiraiya this isn't an opponent you can face injured!" Fukasaku says

"Right i'll unsummon you two so, you can summon me to Mount myoboku." Jiraiya says

With that the toads disappear along with Jiraiya to mount Myoboku from there they take Jiraiya to Tsunade for his extensive injuries.


	46. Chapter 45 Vengeance

Chapter 45 Vengeance

Sasuke confronts Itachi at the Uchiha Hideout where Itachi shares his story of Madara Uchiha and the history of the Mangekyo sharingan.

"What counters the blinding side effects of the mangekyo sharingan is another pair of Mangekyo from a close relative preferably a sibling." Itachi says

"So, that's why you didn't kill me all those years ago so, that you may acquire my eyes of another mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke replies

"That's correct soon your eyes will be mine Sasuke!" Itachi shouts

"Take them if you can but, i won't go down so, easily!" Sasuke says with a grin and activates his sharingan.

The battle is fierce with Sasuke starting with Wind release: breakthrough that is countered by fire release: fireball jutsu. Sasuke dodges the empowered fireball only to be pinned to the wall by Itachi who plucks one of Sasuke's eyes out but, Sasuke generates a snake from his curse mark ensnaring Itachi as he goes for the other eye. But, Sasuke sees through this and breaks the illusion being cast on him by Itachi leaving them standing where the battle started.

"So, you have seen through my genjutsu." Itachi states holding his eye

"Yes i've seen clean through to see your death." Sasuke states huffing out of breath.

Sasuke launches shuriken from his seals on his wrists and they are blocked by Itachi's shuriken. Sasuke then, uses Earth release: earth flow spears that try to impale itachi who leaps into the air where Sasuke uses a pair of fuma shuriken that are rigged to come apart and they stab Itachi in the back of the leg. Sasuke uses Water release: water bullet to counter a fire release: fireball jutsu by itachi creating some steam that blocks Sasuke's vision who throws large shuriken connected by wire to Itachi who disperses into a flock of crows as the large Shuriken become infused with lightning. Itachi appears behind Sasuke who draws his sword but, is grabbed by Itachi and thrown around using Early sacrifice. Sasuke quickly picks himself up and uses chidori against Itachi who uses wind release: Wind cutter jutsu that Sasuke ducks and dodges. Sasuke leaps up toward the ceiling and stands on it as he uses the same jutsu against Itachi but, counters with fire release: phoenix sage crimson nail that launches flaming shuriken empowered by the wind at Sasuke that Sasuke dodges and a hole opens up in the ceiling to which, he jumps up onto the roof with Itachi following and performing fireball jutsu again that is countered by the fireball jutsu by Sasuke. With Sasuke fireball jutsu proving to be stronger Itachi activates Amaterasu that engulfs Sasuke's fireball making Sasuke run along the roof until he is caught by the flames to which, he uses orochimaru's body substitution technique and escapes the black flames. He uses fire release: great dragon fire to launch a fireball into the sky to generate storm clouds. He stands on top of one the buildings walls and launches Kirin that destroys the entire hideout. When the smoke clears Itachi is down but, not out as he gets up and performs Susanoo while, Sasuke releases Orochimaru in his eight branches form which, battles Itachi's susanoo that manages to cut off the heads of the Jutsu. Orochimaru is sealed with the sword of totsuka leaving Sasuke without Orochimaru's power as Itachi gets closer. Itachi pins Sasuke against some rubble before he pokes Sasuke in the forehead and says goodbye before he falls face forward into the rubble dead. With that Sasuke falls face first into the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, The retrieval team is informed along with Tobi that Itachi is dead so, Tobi retreats along with Zetsu. Naruto rushes ahead in hopes of beating Tobi there but arrives too late. Sasuke is gone along with Itachi. When the Team is preparing to return to Konoha they receive a message of an important mission that must be taken care of by the retrieval team so, they change course. To a mountaintop fort that contains Hotaru who possess the Jutsu Fury. Team Yamato arrives and treats Hotaru's guardian Tonbee and is placed in charge of guarding Hotaru to Tsuchigumo village. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato catch up with Hotaru and her master Ukataka who is escorting her. Naruto pulls Ukataka to the side to talk.

"You may not know this but, i'm just like you" Naruto states

"How so?" Ukataka asks

"We both have people who look up to us and we're both jinchuriki." Naruto states

"You're one as well which, one?" Ukataka asks

"I'm the one who holds Kyuubi you hold the Rokubi if i'm not mistaken." Naruto says

"That is correct how did you know?" Ukataka asks

"I can sense your second chakra." Naruto says

"What do you want from me." Ukataka asks

"I want to be friends with you and Saiken."

"Who is Saiken?"

"That is the Rokubi's name"

"Bumpfists with me so, we can have a proper conversation with him." Naruto extends a fist that Ukataka bumps with his own finding them in his seal.

"**Well what do i the pleasure Ukataka and who's your friend.**" Saiken asks

"We came in here to have a talk with you" Ukataka says

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Saiken" Naruto says

"**So, you know my name does that mean you know Kyuubi's.**" Saiken says

"Yes i know all your names i came to warn you that a group called Akatsuki is after you to seal you in the husk of the ten tails." Naruto says

"Why would they want that?" Ukataka says

"To complete their moon's eye plan by trapping everyone in infinite Tsukuyomi in an endless dream forever they need to become the ten tails jinchuriki." Naruto says

"**I see that's why they need to revive the ten tails it would be the end of the world.**" Saiken says

"Not unless we stop them!" Naruto says

"What do you need from us." Ukataka says

"I require some of your chakra Saiken to keep in touch so, they do capture you two then, i can find you and stop them." Naruto says

"**Very well you can have it thanks for the information."** Saiken says while, bumping fists with Naruto.

With that they exit the seal and resume escorting Hotaru to Tsuchigumo village. They arrive and leave Hotaru there But, Naruto is suspicious of leaving her in the village from the looks Hotaru receives. Meanwhile, Ukataka fights the bandits the Magaki group who traps him in a lightning barrier that implodes. Hotaru's uncle betrays her to the group but, Hotaru escapes and meets up with Ukataka. When they are alone Hotaru shows Ukataka that on her back is the scroll containing fury. Kirigakure Anbu track Ukataka and uses water release: water whip to capture him. Naruto arrives and assists Ukataka in freeing him when suddenly the Anbu leader appears and discusses with Yamato the situation. They agree for Ukataka to stay with Team Yamato until Hotaru is safe. Tsurugi the anbu leader asks Ukataka to return since, things have changed back home in Kiri but, he refuses. When they return to the fort they are shocked Hotaru requested the jutsu be sealed in her hoping to restore her clan to it's former glory. When it's suggested that they destroy the kinjutsu Hotaru is reluctant but, it's suggested that they find a man named Shiranami who studied En no gyoja's teachings. Naruto sets out to find him. At Shiranami's place Naruto is captured by the Magaki group who restrain him but, he uses Kurama's chakra to break free. Meanwhile, Ukataka leaves but, Hotaru tries to follow him but, runs into Shiranami himself. Shiranami convinces Hotaru not to destroy the kinjutsu and he knocks out Hotaru and takes her Tsuchigumo village.

Ukataka has no luck finding Tsurugi and decides to return to Hotaru receiving a message from her. He discovers that Shiranami is the leader of Magaki group. Naruto and Ukataka return to the village to discover Shiranami took control of them with his technique. They are attacked by the villagers and the magaki group but, Team Yamato arrives and fights off the Magaki group. While, Naruto and Ukataka go after Shiranami and Hotaru. Naruto manages to hit Shiranami with a rasengan sending him flying saving Hotaru.

Team Yamato soon, takes it leave leaving Hotaru and Ukataka behind but, Ukataka is attacked by Pein and is captured but, Ukataka leaves a message telling Hotaru to live on. Naruto receives a message from Saiken and doubles back but, is too late to rescue Ukataka. So, Naruto returns to Konoha dreading the news of what became of his master.


	47. Chapter 46 Konoha Assault

Chapter 46 Konoha assault

Jiraiya returned to Konoha courtesy of the summoning jutsu but was grievously injured by Pein he was confined to the emergency ward where Tsunade worked all day long to heal him. But, to everyone's relief he was expected to make a full recovery following a months rest. When Naruto returned he was relieved that Jiraiya is alive and resting. Naruto didn't get much sleep though since, he knew it was time to remaster Sage mode a difficult task to accomplish but, what was done once can be done again. Fukasaku arrived at the Uzumaki compound and asked him if wanted to learn Sage mode to which, Naruto agreed but, before that he went to meet with Jiraiya to fill him in on what's to come. When he was finished, he told his girlfriends via shadow clones that he would be leaving for training they understood his need to get stronger so he left with their blessings.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki have finished sealing the four and six tails with plans to assault konoha in the works while, Sasuke would tackle capturing the Eight tails. The plan was simple to launch an assault through the Animal path that would be thrown into konoha where it would summon the rest of the paths. That attack began swiftly with Asura and Deva paths coming across Kakashi. Who decides to try and defeat the both of them, but their shared vision makes it difficult to land a solid hit on either one. Deducing the deva path weakness of a five second window in between attacks. Choza and Choji Akimichi try to ensnare him in between two human bullet tanks but, before Kakashi can capitalize on the trap the Asura path intervenes and takes the blow meant for the deva path. The deva path unleashed shinra tensei sending everyone flying. Choji flees due to kakashi's orders to report to the hokage about the Deva paths weakness while, Kakashi is killed defending Choji's escape. Konohamaru confronts the Hell path and manages to defeat it with a rasengan. While, Kiba and Tsume battle the ghost path. The Deva path confronts Tsunade who remains silent on where Naruto is but, Fu is in the village hiding just below Tsunade's position in the Hokage's mansion. The human path extracts this information from Shizune as she and Ino are making their way to Tsunade what the black chakra receivers are. The Deva path tells Tsunade that she lacks pain so he will be the one to show her he releases a huge Shinra Tensei that levels Konoha in hopes of luring out the seven and nine tails. Which, it does when the village is leveled Naruto appears on Gamabunta's head. Having sensed Fu he calls to her to take the Hokage to safety sense she spent most of her chakra defending the villagers. Meanwhile, Naruto confronts Pein by crushing the Asura path with his bare fists. The animal path summons an ox and rhino to attack but, Gamahiro and Gamaken intercede the attacks while, Naruto performs Sage art: wood release: Nativity of a World of Trees filling the entire crater of Konoha with Trees. He then performs storm release: Laser circus that launches a variety of beams that weave through the forest to their targets hitting the human path. He then, performs Sage art magnet release: cursed iron stake chains to bind the Animal and Ghost paths. He then performs rasenshuriken that he launches against the animal and ghost paths hitting them slicing them to ribbons as Naruto sneaks behind the Hell path with a shadow clone confronting the Deva path. He hits the hell path with a big ball rasengan destroying it. He resummons a clone from mount myoboku that refills him with natural energy. Just then the deva path's powers come back. Naruto creates a buffer between the deva path and him with shadow clones as the deva path uses bansho tenin on him. He then forms a rasenshuriken that he launches toward the Deva path that uses shinra tensei on it as Naruto is thrown at the deva path with a big ball rasengan in hand hitting the deva path defeating it. Naruto pulls out the rods and stabs himself with one tracing it back to Nagato. He follows the signal to Nagato in order to talk to him. He confronts Nagato who goes on to tell his story of the two tragedies in his life. Naruto agrees with what Nagato says but, believes in what Jiraiya believes in so, decides not to kill Nagato and Konan. Naruto begins to explain where his name came from and the book character he is named after the book dedicated to Nagato. He promises to become Hokage and peace for amegakure as well. Wanting to believe in Naruto Nagato performs Rinne tensei that revives all those killed by him including Shizune and Kakashi. With that Nagato passes away and Konan takes Nagato's and yahiko's with her back to ame.

Naruto returns to Konoha to a hero's welcome and is cheered as the miracle child as they celebrate Ino admits she is in love with Naruto. When the fire daimyo arrives he pulls Tsunade from her position of Hokage and places Danzo as acting Sixth hokage. The first action he declares Sasuke a missing-nin.

Naruto is given a tent to rest and recover where he finds Ino there waiting for him.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto asks

"To thank you silly you're the hero of the village after all." Ino states

"Well don't mention it is there anything else." Naruto states

"I would like to thank you in a more personal way Naruto." Ino says lustfully

"How would you go about doing that?"

"By starting with this." Ino kisses Naruto on the lips.

"Well that's one way to thank someone." Naruto says shyly

"We're just getting started remove your pants." She says while, grabbing his shirt

Naruto removes his pants and boxers to Ino's delight he already is erect. She begins to stroke it with her hands and starts to lick the tip with her tongue. The pre-cum to her is delicious and she can't get enough of the taste. She jerks him off until her hand is slick with pre-cum before she decides to swallow the dick down her throat causing her to slightly gage. She takes her time slowly slurping it and swallowing it by inch by inch at a time before she has it all down her throat.

"Damn Ino i'm gonna cum"

She squeals in delight of giving him so much pleasure as he blows his load straight down her throat into her stomach. She begins to cough as he pulls his dick out of her mouth where he sprays her tongue with his spunk filling her mouth like a chipmunk with a nut in its mouth.

"Yum that was delicious but, now it's time for the main course."

Ino removes her pants and panties and curls her finger toward Naruto with a come hither motion. Naruto crawls toward Ino and lines up his cock with Ino's cunt. He pushes in with one great thrust burying his dick into her womb causing her to groan about being stretched out. He pulls part way out and thrusts back in over and over again. Which, causes Ino to orgasm and to coil around his dick that attempts to milk him over and over again until Naruto can't take anymore.

"I'm gonna cum Ino."

"That's it come inside me knock me up with a baby make me your bitch!"

Naruto slams straight into her uterus and lodges his dick there where he unleashes his baby batter into Ino. He quickly forms a knot and a mate plug while, Ino looks like she is only a few months from giving birth. His dick takes half-an hour to settle down while, he cuddles with Ino. He pulls out of Ino and helps clean her up before she goes her separate ways with Naruto staying in his tent to clean up.

Naruto hears word that Danzo has declared Sasuke a missing-nin so, goes looking for the kumo-nin that wanted information from before.


	48. Chapter 47 Vendetta

Chapter 47 Vendetta

He finds the two kumo-nin the one with a fiery temper beings beating the shit out of Naruto but, Thankfully Sakura arrives and puts a stop to it saying if they want information on Sasuke they should just ask her. But, warns them if they ever lay a hand on Naruto then, she would turn them into paste. Naruto tells her not to, but she insists that she will protect him from now on. After Naruto is bandaged up he requests that he goes to see the Raikage about rescinding the missing-nin status on Sasuke.

They meet up with the Raikage who is irritated by Naruto's pleading for Sasuke's life and leaves Naruto behind while he continues his way to the five kage the summit the Mifune convenes the meeting with Danzo infuriating A about Bee being brought up. Danzo states the leader of Akatsuki is probably Madara Uchiha. Mifune proposes that the five countries unite to defeat Akatsuki with Danzo acting as the leader of the alliance. But, Ao sees through Danzo's use of Shisui's eye jutsu kotoamatsukami to manipulate Mifune's mind. When suddenly Zetsu appears announcing that Sasuke was near. With A heading off to deal with Sasuke while, the remaining kage stay to watch Danzo.

They arrive downstairs to find Sasuke battling some Samurai alongside, Shin, Suigetsu, Jugo,and Tamaki. C tries to cast an illusion on the group but, Sasuke sees through it and proceeds to attack the raikage with Chidori barely piercing the raikage's lightning armor. Sasuke is captured in a liger bomb but, cushions his fall with susanoo only to break a part of it's ribcage. Sasuke uses Takemikazuchi to launch black lightning at Raikage but it's blocked by Darui using black lightning Shock release: black panther.

"It seems his right eye uses black lightning known as Shock release while his left uses black flames known as blaze release." Darui states

"Doesn't matter i'm going to squash this little shit here and now!" A states

A charges up his lightning armor and prepares to attack Sasuke who is using Amaterasu; Flame wrapping fire to form a shield around him. A charges in with a karate chop prepared to hit Sasuke through the flames but, a wall of sand stops the attack. Gaara appears with a desire to talk to Sasuke. They converse, but it is no use Sasuke is so far lost in his own darkness that Gaara can't reach him. So, the battle resumes With Temari, Kankuro, and Darui backing up Gaara with attacks against Sasuke who further manifests Susanoo. He brings down the supports of the room as he grabs Tamaki who guides Sasuke to Danzo using her sensing abilities. They arrive in the room with Danzo having fled they confront the Mizukage, who begins filling the room with boil release: skilled mist in order to melt Susanoo. But, Sasuke maintains Susanoo and busts out of the room releasing the acid mist as well. The mizukage tries to level the acidity as the parasite zetsu drains her chakra and gives it to Sasuke. The tsuchikage tries to obliterate Sasuke with dust release but is saved by Tobi who uses Kamui on Sasuke and Tamaki. Tobi begins to explain his plans to the room of kage since, the kazekage and raikage have both arrived. He explains his eye of the moon plan to which, the Kage agree to put a stop to.

Meanwhile, Madara catches up to Danzo, and releases Sasuke to face him. Danzo removes the arm brace on his arm revealing his arm is covered in sharingan's. To which, Sasuke is disgusted and prepares to use wind release: wind cutter but is countered by danzo's fire release: fireball jutsu. Sasuke dodges and uses chidori senbon against Danzo who counters with wind waves. Sasuke uses Susanoo punch to hit Danzo away but, he fades away and reappears unharmed so, Sasuke sends Danzo away with another punch when Danzo attempts to pierce susanoo with a kunai sending him flying again but, he disappears and reappears. Danzo uses Wind release: serial vacuum waves against Sasuke's susanoo but, it does nothing but shreds the layers off of susanoo so, Sasuke launches an arrow at danzo piercing him but, he reappears unharmed. So, Sasuke charges forward sword drawn and uses it slash Danzo, but Danzo simply reappears unharmed. While, Sasuke is paralyzed by self-cursing seal Danzo placed on him. But, Sasuke breaks free and strikes danzo, again only for him to reappear. Sasuke places danzo in a genjutsu that distracts danzo long enough to use Amaterasu on him only to reappear. Sasuke uses Garuda his summons to take off as Danzo uses wind release: vacuum great sphere. Sasuke dives off Garuda as it passes over head to behead Danzo, only for Danzo to reappear. Danzo backs away to use wind release: vacuum sphere but, the attack is blocked by Susanoo that launches another arrow to which, Danzo uses wood release: spontaneous tree summoning to dodge but, Susanoo launches another arrow piercing danzo. Danzo, reappears and summons baku who creates a strong wind that is amplified by Danzo's wind release: vacuum serial waves to expose Sasuke but Sasuke turns and uses fire release: great flame dragon jutsu at Baku who unsummons badly burned. Sasuke uses Takemichazuchi on Danzo electrocuting him with black lightning only to disappear and reappear. Sasuke uses wind release: breakthrough on danzo who counters with fire release: dragon flame causing a fireball to form that Sasuke uses to distract danzo as he uses Susanoo to launch another arrow hitting danzo who reappears. Sasuke uses sword of kusanagi: Chidori katana to stab danzo as he attempts to stab Sasuke with wind release: Vacuum blade but it fails as Danzo has used up all of his Sharingan allowing Sasuke to finally inflict damage on Danzo who attempts to get away. He takes Tamaki hostage but Sasuke stabs through the hostage piercing Danzo. Who attempts to run away, but cannot so, activates reverse four symbols sealing hoping to take Sasuke with him but it fails. Madara takes the body away while, Sasuke catches his breath.

Meanwhile, Naruto is in a hotel in the land of iron and has just spoken with Gaara and is disappointed that Sasuke has turned out this way. When he plans to go after Sasuke he is not so surprised to find Sakura there.

"Hello Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asks

"I came to tell you something Naruto." Sakura says

"What is it." Naruto states

"I came to tell you that i love you Naruto so, you don't have to pursue Sasuke anymore." Sakura says

"Are you sure that's why you're here."

"What-what do you mean."

"Are you not trying to spare my feelings so, i don't have to fight Sasuke while you plan to kill him."

"!"

"I thought so, just believe in me Sakura i will bring Sasuke back to us just you wait and see."

"Do what you wish then, i am leaving Kiba, Sai let's go."

Sakura takes off with Kiba and Sai to find Sasuke while, Naruto prepares to confront Sasuke himself.

Sakura knocks out Kiba and Sai while, she goes forward and confronts Sasuke but, finds an injured girl Tamaki. Sasuke orders Sakura to prove herself by killing Tamaki but she is hesitant too so, Sasuke tries to stab her but, Kakashi intervenes and stops Sasuke's attack.

"Sakura get to treating the girl while, i will deal with Sasuke." kakashi says

"But, Sensei I-"

"Save it Sakura that poisoned Kunai is not likely to affect to Sasuke, Orochimaru made him immune to most poisons."

Kakashi begins to fight Sasuke with his own lightning cutter but, Sasuke activates his Susanoo and uses an arrow against Kakashi that he kamui's away. While, Sakura sneaks behind Sasuke to stab him but, Susanoo stops her so, Sasuke is about to crush her when Naruto in Sage mode moves Sakura out of the way in time. Naruto stared at Sasuke who is practically blind.

"I see you found out the truth about Itachi Sasuke." Naruto states

"You-you knew but, for how long have you've known Dobe!" Sasuke shouts

"Since, it happened i knew the uchiha were planning something involving me that's why Mikoto sent me away so, i wouldn't be used by the elders."

"My mother saved your life Dobe so, this is how you repay her by allowing her sons kill each other."

"I did everything I could to stop you and Itachi from fighting but, Itachi was so dead set on atoning for the sin of killing his clan and you wanted to be nothing more than a killer."

"And look where that led us to have me kill my precious brother well, now the village will pay it's blood debt to the Uchiha in full as the village is cleansed of all traces of the Uchiha just as the village wanted."

"If anyone owes a debt it's me since, the Uchiha your mother took me in, I will repay the debt by dying together with you that's all I can do now Sasuke."

"Fine you will be the first i kill and the rest of the village will follow."

"That's about the size of it Sasuke there's nothing I can do to change you now all that's left is to bare your hatred for you."

Sasuke powers up a Chidori and Naruto a rasengan that both clash creating a dome of light. When the light fades they are thrown backwards only for Sasuke to be caught by Madara and taken away. While, Naruto grabs onto Sakura and holds onto her as he falls asleep exhausted.


	49. Chapter 48 power

Chapter 48 Power

When they return to Konoha Sakura drags Naruto to his newly built house where, she does something completely unexpected she kisses him.

"What-what was that for Sakura." naruto asks

"That's for giving me hope that we will be reunited again." Sakura says

"That isn't necessary i didn't do it for you i did it for Sasuke." Naruto states

"Well this is for me and how I want to express my feelings for the man I love." Sakura states as she unzipped his pants.

"What-what are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"I'm showing how much i love you that is if you have me."

"But, what about Sasuke?"

"I see him as a friend that's all after what he's done I can't love him like I do you."

"But, that promise."

"Doesn't mean a thing to me anymore, I'm in love with you and now I'm going to prove it."

She pulls out Naruto's dick and starts stroking it as she takes the tip into her mouth. To Naruto's joy she doesn't stop there and continues shove it down her throat until the entire foot is down her throat. Spit and pre-cum dripping down her lips onto her shirt drives naruto wild. Naruto shoots his wad down Sakura throat down into her stomach that is filled up with cum. As he pulls out he feels Sakura's throat messaging his dick and causes him to release another wad in Sakura's mouth puffing up her cheeks. She swishes the cum around getting a good taste for it before showing it to naruto as she swallows it.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan"

"Now take off those pants and mount me like a bitch in heat."

He drops his pants and boxers and pulls himself toward Sakura who has removed all her clothes. Naruto suddenly starts playing with her breasts to Sakura's delight he starts sucking on her nipples. He twists and flicks the other nipple until Sakura cums from the experience. So, he lines his dick up with Sakura's snatch.

"Are you sure Sakura after this your gonna be one of my women."

"I'm sure enough to do this." Sakura thrusts back stabbing herself on his dick and groans from how full she feels. She thrusts forward and backward until Naruto takes the hint and starts thrusting all on his own. It isn't long before both of them are reaching climax.

"Sakura-chan i'm gonna cum."

"Me-me too just cum inside me and knock me up with your baby please!"

With that Naruto releases his largest wad ever into Sakura and sends Chakra to his balls that causes him to send a nearly endless supply of cum into sakura who now looks 9 months pregnant and she is shivering and groaning as she is stuffed full of cum. Naruto soon knots Sakura and the mate plug sets in. Causing them to sit in coital bliss as the endorphins come to an end then, that's when they separate and Sakura gets dressed and leaves.

The next day Lady Tsunade awakes to the News of Danzo's stunt at the five kage summit. She plans to meet with the five kage that week while, she sends Team Kakashi on a mission to "The Hole" due to it being attacked by Reincarnated shinobi most likely under Kabuto's control.

The team arrives in Tonika village while, split up into two teams with one Yamato and Sai the other Sakura and Naruto. They are escorted to the town leader Disonasu. Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto encounter Kabuto at the spring where a fight ensures with Naruto accidentally ingesting some of the small snakes of Kabuto's technique. While, kabuto summons Deidara and Hidan to fight Yamato and Sai who recently arrived. Kabuto retreats using Deidara as a diversion. Meanwhile, a man named Dokku takes care of the orphans from the attack. Shiseru escorts Naruto and Sakura to Dokku's house while, Sai and yamato investigate the attack on the village. Sai and yamato go to Disonasu for information who explains the power of the hole known as Ama no Hoko which, is controlled by seven sounds. Naruto not feeling well the next day still decides to teach the orphans ninjutsu including Shiseru. Deidara and Hidan battle the militia guard along with yamato and sai. Disonasu brings the Tonika village head who is acting strange attempts to recover two rods from Dokku. But, it soon is revealed that the Village head is an edo tensei. A fight breaks out with Kabuto arriving and Naruto falls to the ground in agony and coughs out a black substance that becomes a Nine tails naruto clone. The clone attacks indiscriminately including Kabuto who can't control it with a talisman.

The clone attacks Dokku and the orphans but, before they come to harm Lee and Guy appear and beat it back using the eight gates. The konoha 11 plus Kakashi and Asuma arrive to assist fighting the reincarnated puppets. Kakashi chases Kabuto while, the Clone absorbs chakra from Naruto and the nine tails. Growing into a seven tailed fox it goes on a rampage against the village leveling it. Dokku tries to save the unconscious naruto but fails as kabuto summons a snake to swallow both Dokku and Naruto alive as Kabuto retreats. In the underground of Tonika village Disonasu revealed to behind the plot reveals the item he was searching for Saezuri that controls Ama no hoko. Dokku attempts to attack Disonasu but is restrained by a reincarnated puppet. The orphans plan to return the two rods but are intercepted by a kabuto clone who retrieves them. The rest of the konoha 11 plus Kakashi, Yamato, sai arrive in the area. While, Saezuri is activated Naruto enters sage mode. The ama no hoko surfaces above the ground and Naruto breaks free of his bindings. Kabuto arrives on the scene with Deidara and Hidan along with the clone who chases Naruto to the top of ama no hoko where they clash. Meanwhile, Deidara and Hidan fight the konoha 11. Sakura is held up by hayate while Hidan holds up Team Asuma. Deidara covers Kabuto's escape as the tower activates and Disonasu climbs the tower only to be stopped by Naruto. Meanwhile, the clone has absorbed the tower's power become a hydra-fox monster. The monster attacks sending Disonasu to his death while, Naruto enters nine-tailed chakra mode and prepares to fight the clone. While, this is happening Dokku and Shiseru try to stop ama no hoko using Saezuri to shut off the power. Dokku manages to deactivate the tower. While, Naruto uses a tailed beast rasengan against the clone killing it. As Ama no hoko recedes into the ground the orphans celebrate with Naruto. Naruto with konoha 11 plus kakashi, yamato, and sai return to konoha to prepare for the upcoming war as Nartuto is sent off by boat to the island turtle.


	50. Chapter 49 kurama

Chapter 49 Kurama

The trip was an eventful one from dealing with an artificial summons to having a battle for marriage with a woman named Shizuka. But, in the end all of the matters were overcome and they arrived on Turtle island. Where they were introduced to its most famous resident the hachibi jinchuriki Killer Bee. When Killer Bee meets with Fu and Naruto they hit it off rather well.

"I'm killer Bee you see that's me" Killer Bee raps

"I'm Fu pleasure to meet you Too." Fu tries to rap

"I'm Naruto you see but, that's not all to me you see" Naruto raps

They make it to the falls of truth where Naruto enters his conscious but finds nothing there. So, they let Fu go next to face her darkness.

"Well well look who we have here." a dark fu says

"So, your my darkness." Fu asks

"No, I'm the real you who is sick of those fools you hang out with you call friends."

"What do you mean?" Fu asks curious

"Those bitches that get between me and Naruto of course."

"Don't you call them that!" Fu shouts

"Oh please as if you enjoy sharing him with those whores of his or do you think he loves you your a reminder of his old life that he hangs around."

"It's true that I don't like to share him but, they are my friends that feel the same way as I do about him so, who am I to deny them the same thing." Fu states

"But, your still a reminder of his past of his past that he would love nothing more than to be rid of."

"That's also true that he and I share similar pasts but, as long as he reaches out to me with his loving touch i will gladly be there for him." Fu says

"I will not be denied by some fangirl i want to-"

Fu clutches her darkness in a hug and says " You love him despite what you say you just want him to yourself something i understand, but we have to let go of our selfishness and just cherish the bond we have with him that we are so lucky to have."

"But those other girls-"

"Are my family and yours too our sisters who we can share our problems and concerns with just as they share theirs." Fu says calmly

With that the apparition disappears and fades away leaving Fu by herself. When she comes to she stands and gives Naruto a soul-searing kiss and a hug to which, he returns. They both make their way inside guided by Bee to the entrance of a temple. They head inside and shut the door behind them and watch as Naruto takes a seat to prepare for his confrontation with Kurama.

"Bee before I get started, I would like to share some of my chakra with Gyuki."

"You all need to do is ask fool ya fool." Bee says placing his fist in front of Naruto who bumps fists with Bee and exchanges chakra with Gyuki.

With that done Naruto closes his eyes and stands before Kurama's prison. He takes the seal off which triggers Minato's chakra to manifest.

"Dad i know what i have to do so, let's just talk." Naruto says

"Sure son we have some time." Minato says

"Why in the past did you choose to erase your own memories rather than precautions against the future i represent." Naruto asks

"I don't remember but, if i had to guess is because, i have faith in the future you represent even if it cost me and my wife our lives." Minato says

"But, what about mom certainly you could have protected her better if you knew something was going to happen to her." Naruto says

"I did everything I could to protect your mother that night but, even if knew something was coming I can help worrying that I would ruin the future your very existence if I intervened." Minato states

"I guess I can understand that but, I wish you could have been around for the tough times."

"Me too Son me too."

"Dad i want you to know that the future is in jeopardy and I will protect it."

"I know and are time is about up" As he starts to fade

"Goodbye Dad tell mom i love her for me." Naruto says teary eyed

"Of course soon." Minato says smiling as he fades away

With that Naruto turns his attention towards Kurama who is laying next to his cage. Waiting for Naruto to open the gates.

"Well her we are Kurama before i open the gates I must ask if it's necessary for us to fight." Naruto states

"Naruto if you are truly worthy of my respect and power then, you will have to take them by force and if not you will die." Kurama says seriously

"Alright i understand you can't be having a weak jinchuriki i get it but, still doesn't change the fact fighting you sucks." Naruto says

Naruto lifts his shirt and turns the key to the seal and as soon as the gate is unlocked Kurama roars and launches out of the gate. Naruto enters sage mode and uses Wood release: wood dragon jutsu against Kurama binding him and then uses magnet release: cursed iron stake chains to further binding Kurama. Then, uses Ice release: giant ice dome prison to encircle Kurama even further binding him and as soon as that is done he uses Gyuki's Steel release: steel armor to cover himself as he prepares an ultra big ball rasengan against kurama who is breaking free of his restraints.

"Do you think borrowed powers and wood release be enough to hold me for long Naruto!" Kurama shouts

"Of course it's to prepare for this!" Naruto shouts as he launches an ultra big ball rasengan at Kurama's face. Sending Kurama stumbling back as Naruto forms shadow clones that begin to form a variety of Rasenshuriken of 11 different elements and launches them at Kurama who is just getting his bearings when the rasenshuriken rain down on him.

The explosion pins him to the ground as Naruto begins pulling out Kurama's chakra. Kurama gets up slowly as Naruto faces resistance so, has his clones start to slam Sage art: ultra big ball rasengan into Kurama over and over slowly wearing him down as Naruto manages to pull out Kurama's chakra.

"That is enough Naruto don't make me angry!" Kurama shouts as he prepares a gigantic tailed beast ball.

"As always your power is impressive Kurama but, this battle goes to me." Naruto says as he closes the seal to contain Kurama breaking the tailed beast ball apart.

"I won't forget this Naruto." Kurama says

"I know my friend but, it's over for now" Naruto says calmly

Back on the outside the shroud that was begin to form fades away.

"Well mom I did it I defeated Kurama" Naruto says turning around in his mind to see his mother looking so proud of him.

"Yes honey i saw you do it, I'm so proud of you." Kushina says

"Thanks mom that means the world to me." Naruto says

"I know but, first before I fade away i have to ask about your harem" Kushina says seriously

"Gulp! What-what do you want to know?" Naruto asks

"Are you happy with the arrangement." Kushina says suspiciously

"At first I would have said no, but now I can't bear to be apart from any of them." Naruto says

"That's what i wanted to know besides i know you can make them happy, especially with how blessed you are." Kushina says teasingly

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Naruto states

"Oh come on honey i've seen you with your women begging to get pregnant you must be doing something right." Kushina says with a smirk

"Mom! Seriously!" Naruto says

" I know baby i couldn't help myself before i left i wanted to embarrass you like a real mother would." Kushina says

"I know mom i know" Naruto says

"I'm glad I got to meet you one last time all i have to say is I love you son" Kushina says she starts to fade

"I love you too mom and could you tell Mikoto thank you for being there for me as a child like a mom would." Naruto says

"I know son i will but, promise me you will give me plenty of grandbabies." Kushina says a she fades away

"I will i promise mom." Naruto states

Back out in the real world Fu and Bee are waiting for Naruto to awaken. When he does he activates his nine tails chakra mode and senses Kisame hidden in Samehada on Bee's back.

"So, you have gained unique sensing abilities I see." kisame says coming out of hiding

"Yeah i can sense negative emotions." Naruto states

"Well three jinchuriki is too much even for me, so I will be going." Kisame says activating the switch that was the exit out and flees. Meanwhile, at the Falls of Truth Might Guy is waiting for Naruto and Fu when suddenly Kisame comes flying out at him. Might Guy gives chase to the shore of turtle island where Kisame sends a message via a summoning shark. Might Guy battles Kisame using Taijutsu and defeats him and captures him. Kisame to protect his information commits suicide by using his Summoning sharks to devour him.

The three jinchuriki gather again in the temple and begin training in using their tailed beast chakra as an extension of themselves such as chakra , Kabuto plans to make an attempt at capturing at least one of the jinchuriki.


	51. Chapter 50 The War Begins

Chapter 50 The war Begins

Not long after Kisame's death the island turtle is upheaved by a clone of manda. Unknown to Naruto and Fu of what's going on what's really going on outside. That Kabuto is making a move to attain one of them but, gets delayed by the third tsuchikage, Akatsuchi, and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi who arrive just in time to try and capture Kabuto but, he manages to slither away with yamato as his captive. Marking the beginning of the war the Tsuchikage carries the island turtle to kumogakure for the safety of it's jinchuriki. When reports come in of the location of the enemy base the army of shinobi move out to the mountain graveyard. But, meet Tobi's army of zetsu that go on the offensive. The battles are intense especially when the edo tensei shinobi arrive on the battlefield. Meanwhile, White zetsu is on assignment to capture someone in Suna. Black Zetsu is attempting to capture the daimyo and Tobi is waiting for the jinchuriki to make an appearance.

Things seem to be going according to plan until it's sensed 6 people with the chakra of the kyuubi that are heading for the shore of the land of frost. The 6 edo tensei being Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Kushina uzumaki, Mito uzumaki, Sora,and Mecha-Naruto all bearing the rinnegan being controlled by an edo tensei Nagato who is controlled by Kabuto.

"Well Ginkaku let's cut loose after so long." Kinkaku says

"Yes it's about time for use to have some fun Kinkaku" Ginkaku says

"Target no found." Mecha-naruto states

"Stow it you bucket of bolts." Sora says

"I hope not to run into my son on this battlefield." Kushina says

"Please Kushina don't get your hopes up this is war afterall he is bound to show since, we're here" Mito says

Before anything else can be said they are silenced by incoming exploding kunai coming to their location. Soon, a flash appears holding a flying thunder god kunai wielding it is Tenten. Who tries to slash at Sora but, interceded by Mecha-naruto who uses asura path's abilities form a blaster that nearly hits Tenten who flashes away back against the cliff for cover as the blaster fires off a volley of attacks. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Karin appear on the scene to provide back-up to Tenten. Karin tries to bind the edo tensei with adamantine sealing chain but is countered by Kushina's adamantine sealing chain who lock up each other in a tangled mess. Darui appears along with samui and face off against Kinkaku and Ginkaku with Kinkaku starting with Bashosen: coil of wind to launch an attack of wind that sends Samui and Atsui flying back while, their disoriented he uses kokinjo to hit and their souls to spew out their most common spoken word. Which, Ginkaku uses Shichiseiken to sever the word and add it to Benihisago. Atsui opens his mouth and is sucked into the gourd but, Samui soon follows a little later. Darui manages to shove Ginkaku and kinkaku with his black lightning that electrocutes both. He manages to get the Shichiseiken away from Ginkaku along with Benihisago with a record of Ginkaku's most used word and is soon sealed. He manages to sever Kinkaku's left arm that contains Kokinjo and retrieves it. Just as Kinkaku erupts in rage as a 7 tailed version 2 cloak. When word reaches command that Kinkaku is on a rampage tearing up the battlefield they send Kohaku no Johei to seal him when he announces his name. When he does he is sealed into it. Meanwhile, Mecha-Naruto has entered a 5 tailed version 2 cloak and has started to level the area with a massive amount of missiles and using his naruto beam he is blowing up the front lines with no effort. Darui tries to use Kokinjo against mecha-naruto to reveal his most used word is Kyuubi. When a certain amount of time has passed Mecha-naruto is sealed into Benihisago. By now Darui is exhausted from using the sacred treasures due to the exhaustive use of chakra. So, he can no longer use them to fight and seal the edo tensei. Mito appears and uses taijutsu against Darui in order to retrieve the sacred treasures including Kohaku no Johei and reverse summons them somewhere. She then quickly summons a giant crab to launch giant acidic bubbles everywhere which are popped by a volley of kunai courtesy of Tenten including exploding ones that destroy the giant crab. Mito then, summons a dog that charges in and mauls a bunch of shinobi. When the shinobi try to kill it; it divides into multiple dogs that continue to maul the shinobi forces. Shikamaru comes up with a plan to deal with Mito. Karin uses her adamantine sealing chains against Mito and binds her while, Ino takes possession of Mito's body calling the summons to desummon. As Choji uses expansion jutsu to pin Mito under his foot as Ino calls herself back to her body. The sealing team successfully capture Mito and take her off the battlefield. But, Sora intervenes and attempts to free Mito but is intercepted by Shikamaru who uses Shadow Stitching jutsu to hold down Sora but, Sora uses the ghost path to drain the jutsu of chakra as Choji pins him with his palms but, begins to be drained of chakra so the sealing team hurries and captures him. With all that's left is Kushina she begins to channel nine tails chakra and enters a 8 tailed version 2 shroud. She begins to launch attacks against the alliance with a tailed beast ball and levels the shore but Tenten manages to teleport the attack away with her she returns quite exhausted and is unable to teleport anymore. When Kushina is about to form another tailed beast ball she is pinned by Food cart destroyer jutsu courtesy of Gamahiro by Jiraiya. Jiraiya arrives on the battlefield and slaps a tag on the head of kushina causing her to revert back to normal state. Soon, the sealing team manages to arrive and seal her, but not before threatening Jiraiya about her son getting a harem much to Jiraiya's annoyance.

With Tobi he sees that white zetsu has completed his mission to capture a certain shinobi named Hoichi that contains pieces of the Ichibi and Nanabi. He puts Hoichi in a genjutsu and places him in the mouth of the demonic statue. He also recovers the sacred treasures from Kabuto who was the one to unsummon them to Nagato. The war is progressing smoothly with the allied Shinobi forces cut down to half after a day of battle. But, still no signs of the jinchuriki that has been expected to appear after having sent the kyuubi chakra user out to lure out Naruto. So, Tobi decides to move out with his jinchuriki in his wake out to the battlefield. While, Kabuto plans to release his next group of rinnegan users to the battlefield under his control.


	52. Chapter 51 Akatsuki reborn

Chapter 51 Akatsuki reborn

The battles have been going as expected as a Kabuto was concerned but, was still a little annoyed to have lost his edo tensei collection of nine tails chakra users. But, now it gave him an opportunity to release his set of Akatsuki edo tensei with rinnegan users. He reversed summoned back Deidara and Sasori before they could be caught and had Nagato pierce them with his rods and join the rest of his collection composed of Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Konan which, he was prepared to release unto the battlefield but, the question was where.

Kakashi group had just defeated the seven swordsmen of the mist when, he got an ominous report of rinnegan user appearing from behind them. The report claims they are the former members of akatsuki. So, Guy, Kakashi, and Asuma head in that direction with Lee and Sakura following close behind. They arrive on the scene to see Kakuzu taking the heart of some unfortunate shinobi as the rest of Akatsuki fight off would be assailants. Kakashi makes a move toward Kakuzu in order to incapacitate him but, gets sent flying back by Konan using shinra tensei. Guy catches Kakashi mid air and lands them on the ground. Knowing that the six of them have Peins abilities decide to test each of them out. Sakura goes in to attack Sasori who uses Asura path to block her strike using his tail extension from his midriff. Asuma tries using fire release: Fireball jutsu against kisame who simply absorbs it with his ghost path. Guy tries to hit Deidara only to hit a charging rhino filled with explosives. The force of the explosion sends him flying back toward Kakashi who catches him. Now with an idea of who has what Lee and Guy charge Kisame who backs away and allows Sasori to take them on with a blaster from his six arms that start blasting away. Asuma takes on Hidan who is using his scythe to shred alliance members to bits. Kakashi goes against Kakuzu who unleashes the gathered hearts to attack members of the Alliance while, he goes against Kakashi. Next up a recently arrived Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino arrive and proceed to aid Sakura against the remaining Akatsuki. Shino takes on Kisame along with Sakura and Kiba. As Neji and Hinata take on Deidara. Guy uses his taijutsu to break off the arm with a blaster but, another arm simply forms into one and continues without any concern for the missing limb that is regenerating. Hidan tries to impale or catch a drop of blood from Asuma but, he is too cautious to have his blood taken by Hidan having heard the report from Jiraiya of Hidan's abilities. Asuma manages to use his wind release: chakra blades to snap off the end of the scythe leaving Hidan without a weapon. But, Hidan pulls out a retractible spear and attempts to impale Asuma on it. Kakashi manages to hit Kakuzu with his lightning cutter but, only to have the heart destroyed to be replaced by another courtesy of one of Kakuzu's masked creatures. They continue to trade blows in Taijutsu when Kakashi uses Earth release: earth flow spears to catch Kakuzu off guard and destroys another of Kakuzu's hearts. Shino manages to keep Kisame busy despite Kisame filling the area with water to perform his water release: water shark bullet jutsu to hit Shino's bug clone. While, Kiba and Akamaru use Fang passing Fang against him managing to take an arm even though it starts to regenerate. Sakura tries to get in close to hit Kisame but, keeps getting stonewalled by Kisame using water release: water formation wall to block her attacks. Deidara keeps throwing summons filled with explosives towards Hinata and Neji who send the summons blasting away by using eight-trigrams vacuum palm. When Deidara uses his clay creations to attack Hinata manages to disable the creations with tenketsu needle lightning style rendering the explosives as duds. Meanwhile, the rest of the Alliance are keeping Konan at bay trying to damage her between the 5 second interval between attacks. But, so safe all they manage to do is get blown away again and again by Konan.

Omoi and Kankuro arrive on the scene to lend a helping hand to Neji, Lee, Guy, and Hinata. They split up with Omoi going for Deidara and Kankuro going after Sasori. Lee and Guy manage to hit Sasori back with Dynamic entry who is then, imprisoned in the black ant puppet of Kankuro's. When they discuss what is eternal and what is art Sasori comes to terms with puppets and asks Kankuro to pass on the mother and father puppets as well as his own before turning to Ash. With Asuma he manages to bind Hidan in ninja wire from a trap he had set and begins to tighten it around him. As Hidan starts up cursing and promising to sacrifice Asuma to Jashin he is wrapped in bindings by the sealing team sealing him away. Kakashi has managed to destroy two more hearts of Kakuzu leaving him with a wind release heart. Kakashi uses a fire release: Fireball jutsu against Kakuzu who falls back but, is stabbed through the back with Kakashi lightning cutter from a lightning release clone causing him to become paralyzed by the jutsu. With Kakuzu unable to move the sealing team moves in and binds him in wrappings sealing , the akatsuki members becoming Incapacitated Kisame uses a sword he has acqiured from the battlefield to attack away at Kiba who pulls out his own sword and begins parrying Kisame strikes which, hit hard but, kiba after training for 2 years with a sword manages to hold his own and backs away as Sakura appears behind Kisame and hits him with cherry blossom impact. Sending him into the ground putting him into a crater formed from the impact. The sealing team arrives and quickly binds Kisame and takes him out of the fight. Meanwhile, Deidara is getting pissed off by the female hyuga disabling his creations with lightning release. So, he decides to blow himself up but, before he can swallow enough C4 for his ultimate explosion Omoi appears from behind and stabs through Deidara's chest with his blade filled with lightning release negating his explosives. Kankuro arrives to assist and traps Deidara in the black ant where he is trapped by lightning release chakra running through wires on the inside. Meanwhile, Konan refuses to be caught and proceeds to warn everyone in the area to retreat as she is about to unleash Chibaku tensei. She generates a black orb that starts to pull up debris before starts pulling up trees and nearby shinobi until the ground starts to get sucked up. As the massive form of chibaku tensei takes shape Kakashi acts quickly and hits Konan with a lightning cutter while, she is performing the jutsu using the time it takes to form the chibaku tensei's massive form the sealing team manages to bind her but, are too late to stop the formation of the planetary object above their heads. Everyone takes covers as the mass of rock and debris comes crashing down on their heads devastating Kakashi's forces.

When the surviving Shinobi pull themselves out of the rubble they quickly regroup to continue the fight against the remaining edo tensei that had avoided being captured by the gravitational pull of chibaku tensei. The alliance members are now down to 30,000 against the 50,000 remaining zetsu. As dusk soon turns to night on the first day of combat the alliance prepares to rest and recover not aware of the horror able menace that has soon infiltrated into their ranks in the form of Zetsu.


	53. Chapter 52 Zetsu

Chapter 52 Zetsu

When the first reports came in of shinobi turning on each other the first thought was genjutsu. But, the Alliance HQ soon began getting reports that it was the zetsu able to take the form of the shinobi that they absorbed chakra from. With this news they tried turning to the sensors, but even they couldn't tell the difference between shinobi and the fakes. They were at their wits end on how to purge the zetsu's from the rest of the shinobi ranks.

Meanwhile, Naruto has had enough of waiting since, he could sense outside that things were starting to go badly for the shinobi alliance. He proposes to Fu and Killer Bee that it was time to take it to the enemy outside instead of being cooped up the island turtles temple. With Bee's and Fu's support they manage to make a break for it. They manage to break free from the guard team and blasted through the barrier teams barrier and escape the island to come across Tsunade and A.

"Move aside raikage oji-san and Baa-chan." Naruto shouts

"We will not let you three go any further." A shouts

"This war is about us so, you should let us handle it." Naruto says

"You three are weapons of your individual villages not regular shinobi that's why you must remain hidden." A says

"What's the point of a weapon if your never going to use it especially when you need it." Naruto says

"You three aren't needed for this everything is under control." the raikage says

"Baa-chan you know we can help so, why don't you step aside." Naruto says to Tsunade

"I'm sorry Naruto this isn't my decision to make." Tsunade says

"Well we're wasting time here I'm going ahead without you then!" Naruto says

Naruto takes off but is cut off by A who intends to take Naruto out.

"what do you think you're doing!" Tsunade shouts

"If he won't see reason he must be taken out to buy us time until the kyuubi reforms." The raikage responds

"But, why Naruto why not Bee or Fu." Tsunade says

"Because, the others have at least full control of their Biju's and we need only lose one jinchuriki." the raikage replies

A charges at Naruto again but gets blocked by Bee who bumps fists with A telling him about naruto's two suns that guide him.

"What are your two sun's boy." The raikage demands

"My mom and dad who put their faith in me." Naruto says calmly

"I see" A says as he charges up his chakra armor and charges naruto but, Naruto uses his nine tails chakra mode to dodge the attack.

"That was my fastest Attack if you can dodge that then you are fit to go to the battlefield." A says solemnly

"Thanks Raikage oji-san." Naruto says as he takes off creating multiple shadow clones to head to each area of the battlefield.

When reports start coming in of Naruto's clones taking to the enemy of Zetsu's able to sense them out due to negative emotions sensing ability. Meanwhile, the original Naruto heads straight towards Tobi and his reincarnated jinchuuriki.

It doesn't take long for Naruto,Fu,and Bee to get into the thick of it when they come across an edo tensei of Nagato and Itachi. They clash causing Fu and Bee to hold off Nagato who is using his summons to move around. While, Itachi and Naruto fight it out as Naruto tries to have a conversation with Itachi.

"Itachi it happened as I tried to warn you." Naruto says

"What do you mean Naruto?" Itachi says

"Madara managed to get ahold of Sasuke and turn him against the village." Naruto says

"How can that be Madara should of died." Itachi says

"Your plan failed and now Sasuke is so, lost in the darkness he has sworn to kill everyone in the village as revenge for the Uchiha." Naruto says

"There is nothing more I can do for Sasuke now that i am dead i will have to leave it up to you Naruto." Itachi says

"If only you could talk to him I'm sure that you would be able to change his mind." Naruto says

"I've done everything alone for the longest time Naruto now that i am dead i feel i can put my faith in others, so that is why i am trusting Sasuke fate to you." Itachi says

Just then, Nagato intervenes from above and tries to attack Naruto with a giant drill beaked bird that Naruto deals with a big ball rasengan. When Itachi tries to us Amaterasu the crow he had left Naruto pops out of his mouth. The genjutsu kotoamatsukami is activated freeing Itachi from Kabuto's control. Itachi turns on Nagato who uses the ghost path to absorb chakra from a Bee and Fu that are in version 2 states. Nagato regains his youthful appearance and starts to attack with the asura path blasters from his six arms sending the jinchuriki on the defensive as he gets ahold of Naruto and uses the human path to try and extract Naruto's soul while the remaining arms keep the other two jinchuriki back with missiles and blasters. Naruto manages to pull free with his soul and attacks with scorch release: crimson orb against Nagato who uses the ghost path to absorb it. When Nagato performs Chibaku Tensei to try and capture the jinchuriki within a satellite. Itachi tells them to focus on the black orb which, they do with 3 tailed beast balls and yasaka magatama. The explosion destroys the core of the forming satellite and creates an area destroyed terrain that provides cover for Itachi who uses the sword of Totsuka to seal Nagato who is sealed away with some parting words for Naruto.

"Naruto you are the third book of the series that can wipe away the mistakes of the second book me so, please become a hokage that we all can be proud off." Nagato says

"Yes leave it to me i will succeed and make you proud Nagato." Naruto says

With those final words Nagato is sealed and Itachi prepares to take his leave claiming that he will stop the Edo Tensei by himself as he is the natural weakness of the jutsu. Naruto says his farewells to Itachi and wishes him good luck. Naruto, Fu, Bee continue up ahead as the clones of Naruto arrive on the battlefields being confronted by Edo Tensei.

Meanwhile, in the mountain graveyard Sasuke has finally adjusted to having Itachi's eyes implanted into him and prepares to breakout to find Naruto in order to keep his promise of killing Naruto first come true not aware that fate has different plans for him.


	54. Chapter 53 Edo Tensei

Chapter 53 Edo Tensei

Naruto clones are scattered everywhere on the different battlefield but, the ones facing the greatest difficulty are the ones with edo tensei. When Naruto arrives on a particular battlefield with four edo tensei each with a kekkei genkai he goes into action to taking them on one at a time. Starting with the one who uses magnet release is Toroi who is throwing around square shuriken in hopes of hitting his opponent to magnetise them for a more precise strike the second toss. So, Naruto releases his own magnet release: iron stake chains to launch a strike against Toroi who dodges and strikes the chains with shuriken in hopes of magnetising Naruto but, it fails since, Naruto alters his own magnetic field with magnet release. Naruto then, uses wood release: nativity of a world of trees to create a cluttered battlefield to get in the way of Toroi's shuriken throws. Naruto burrows his chains into the ground and guides them toward Toroi who detects them through his magnetic field and dodges again. Naruto uses storm release: Laser volley to launch a volley of laser attacks that bend through the trees and attempt to hit Toroi that creates a magnetic barrier that deflects the oncoming attacks. Naruto creates another clone that launches another volley of lasers as Naruto rushes through the trees toward Toroi and uses a rasengan against him when he lowers the magnetic barrier that protects him. With that Rasengan hits Toroi it shreds him to pieces allowing the nearby sealing unit to seal him.

With Toroi down he moves onto Chukichi that uses ice release and is killing people silently in the frost he has conjured up. Naruto uses his iron stake chains to try and bind Chukichi but, the magnetic powers of the chain are lessened by the cold that Chukichi is generating with Ice Release: Arctic gale that is blowing around sub-freezing winds in the direction of Naruto. Naruto tries to use his own ice release: ice dome prison to form a dome around Chukichi but, he senses it coming and gets out the dome before it fully forms. Naruto then, tries storm release: Laser circus that launches a stream of lasers that bend around the foliage to hit Chukichi but, he senses that coming as well and dodges the oncoming lasers. So, Naruto moves in and uses steel release a combination of earth and lightning release to form a pair of katana's and charges into the fray with Chukichi who manages to dodge the swipes with minor injuries until he is stabbed behind by a naruto clone with a pair of steel release: Katana's that have Shukaku's curse seal on them binding and rooting Chukichi to the spot so, the seal team can capture him.

With Chukichi incapacitated he moves onto Gari who uses explosion release as combination of lightning and fire. Naruto quickly arrives at a crater surrounded by trees that were blown away by Gari's explosion release. Naruto starts of with cursed iron stake chains that are launched toward Gari but, Gari counters with explosion release: explosive field to blow up the surrounding field including Naruto's chains. Naruto creates steel release clones that charge Gari who tries to blast them to pieces but, they are simply blown back due to their bodies being made of steel. Gari focuses his explosion release into his fists and lands several punches that causes the clones to burst into shrapnel from exploding internally from explosion release: Landmine fist. So, Naruto tries to hit Gari with Storm release: laser volley but, Gari explodes the terrain filling the area with dust and dirt so, Naruto has trouble aiming the lasers trajectory. Naruto then uses Ice Release: ice dome prison around Gari and then, uses ice release: ice breaking waves that seal the area with ice covered barricades. Gari tries to blast out of the Ice dome but, has a hard time due to the cold negating the explosive reactions so, it takes more energy to bust out. With Gari's movements temporally sealed Naruto forms spiked chains with steel release and use them on the ice dome along with shukaku's curse seal to imprison Gari until the Seal team arrives.

With Gari sealed he turns toward Pakura who is emaciating her enemies with scorch release. Naruto arrives and starts use Magnet release: cursed iron stake chains to try ensnare Pakura from the start but, she shatters the chains with her scorch release: extremely steaming murder. Naruto backs away and uses Laser circus against Pakura that manages to dodge gracefully and launches scorch release: Extremely steaming murder against Naruto who counters with Scorch release: crimson orbs that come into contact with Pakura's orbs and cancel each other out when they collide and explode into heat. Naruto then, uses Ice Release: ice prison dome against Pakura who proceeds to start to melt the ice but, Naruto keeps up the jutsu until Pakura is up to her knees in water then, Naruto uses ice release: Ice breaking wave freezing the water at pakura's knees and forming more barricades of ice. With Pakura temporarily trapped in place Naruto forms a planetary rasengan that strikes Pakura as she is trying to break out of the ice. The attack destroys her upper torso allowing the Seal team to quickly bind and seal her.

With those four captured the only one left with kekkei genkai is Hiruko who has decimated the alliance forces with turning the surrounding area into a lightning storm. Naruto prepares to fight him by using Nativity of a world of trees to makes sure the terrain is filled with foliage for cover as he moves toward Hiruko who has broken out of the bindings of roots. Naruto prepares to enter sage mode while, sending 3 clones ahead to provide a distraction for him. One Naruto forms magnet release: chain link shuriken that launches magnetically powered shuriken toward Hiruko who uses steel release: impervious armor to block the attacks and counters by using his wrappings as a weapon that strike at the naruto clone. Another clone uses ice release: Ice breaking wave to launch a stream of ice at Hiruko hope to freeze him in place. But, Hiruko uses lava release: lava globs to melt the ice before it can even reach him. Hiruko then, uses Lava Release: Great eruption that causes the ground to start to erupt with magma that quickly starts to burn the foliage. The third clone forms a shroud around himself of thunder release: thunder armor and launches itself like a rocket toward Hiruko who manages to dodge out of the way and starts to use boil release: skillet mist in the area to form a barrier of acid but, the clone flies straight through it and manages to take off an arm of Hiruko that Absorbs some of the blow with dark release: Inhaling Maw. Then, uses dark release: Dark judgement that unleashes all the stored up chakra into a flame that he unleashes into the forest destroying two clones. The third clone uses Wood Release: Wood dragon jutsu that launches itself at Hiruko and forces Hiruko from the position he had been standing on and forces him back but, he counters with storm release: Great Laser cannon that fires a massive Laser that strikes the lower jaw of the dragon and goes clean through the other side. The clone riding the dragon unleashes chains containing shukaku's curse seal and binds Hiruko who is working his way free. But, is suddenly of the receiving end of a sage art: tailed beast Rasengan that blows him to pieces from being unable to absorb nature chakra. The sealing team carrying the four edo tensei get to work and start to seal Hiruko as Naruto moves onto the next Battlefield.

Meanwhile, At another battlefield Naruto has successfully helped deal with the 2nd Tsuchikage and third raikage. But, unknown to everyone the second Tsuchikage used fission to create a clone of himself that is performing a summoning to bring forth a devastating presence to the battlefield.


	55. Chapter 54 Madara

Chapter 54 Madara

Upon a slab of rock in the middle of a battlefield Kabuto unleashes his ace in the hole. When the coffin is summoned its covering is blown clean off to reveal the Edo Tensei of Madara Uchiha.

"So the day has arrived when i am finally revived." Madara says

"Not quite" says Kabuto through Mu

"This is Edo Tensei!" Madara says surprised when looking at himself.

"Indeed I am the one who summoned you Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto says

"I see things aren't going according to plan if was summoned like this." Madara says

"Things aren't going according to plan but, i am on that Madara's side." Kabuto says

"I see so, what have you summoned me for?" Madara asks

"To see in person the strongest Uchiha ever taken to the battlefield." Kabuto says

"So, you wish to see the power of Madara very well i will show you." Madara says

"Just so, you know i've restored you beyond your prime so, you can show me at your peak." Kabuto says

Madara checks underneath his shirt and is pleased by what he finds.

"I see your very well informed so, you want to see a sample of his powers as well." Madara says

"Yes it would greatly be appreciated." Kabuto says as he watches Madara walk to the end of the slab.

"But, first i want to check something." Madara says while, going through the hand signs for summoning which, confirms his suspicions about the whereabouts of kyuubi.

"I see the kyuubi still hasn't been caught." Madara says looking over the field of shinobi.

"That's what this war is for. To capture the nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi." Kabuto says

"Well then shall we get started" Madara says as jumps down to the ground.

Meanwhile, with the clone Naruto that is on the battlefield with Gaara and Onoki they spot Mu and the Edo Tensei Madara.

"There he is Madara Uchiha." Onoki says

"Something's not right he looks like an edo tensei just what is going on?" Gaara says

"We've been tricked the masked guy wasn't Madara at all!" Naruto says

"We have to report this to HQ about this." Onoki says

Onoki issues orders to inform HQ of the development about there being two Madara's.

"We best prepare for the worst looks like he is coming our way." Onoki says

"Everyone get into positions." Gaara says

The shinobi prepare themselves for the confrontation ahead when suddenly Madara makes the first move using Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation that sends an enormous blaze of fire toward the allied forces who counter with water release: water wall managing to negate the flames. Madara launches himself into the fray along with using fire release: great flame flower that blows away and incinerates a dozen shinobi. While, Madara rushes through the fray of shinobi taking them all out effortlessly one by one with hand to hand combat. This continues until he is blown back by Temari using wind release but, it does little to faze him as he dusts himself off.

Madara is launched upward by earth release: Earth moving core courtesy of Onoki and is about to be hit by a big ball rasengan from Naruto. But, Madara activates his susanoo that blocks the big ball rasengan and sends Naruto flying back. As Naruto enters Sage mode Gaara uses the sand underneath Madara's feet to pull him out of the Susanoo as Naruto throws a wind release: Rasenshuriken which, Madara absorbs through his rinnegan using the ghost paths abilities. Madara makes a hand sign with his Susanoo to use Tengai Shinsei to summon a meteorite down onto the battlefield. Onoki manages to lighten it using earth release: ultralight-weighted rock jutsu so, Gaara can catch the meteorite with his sand. But, they are unable to stop the second one from hitting into the first causing both to come crashing down on the division wiping out the majority of its forces.

When the survivors pull themselves from the rubble they catch Madara and Mu reforming. Madara uses wood release: nativity of a world of trees to crush the remaining Shinobi forces but, Naruto counters with the same Jutsu causing branches and roots to ensnare each other in a twisted mess but, it stops the advance of the jutsu.

"That kid is something." Madara says

"Yes he is the Kyuubi jinchuriki and quite the impressive one at that." Kabuto says

"I see" Madara says

When Madara and Mu are about ready to pounce on the remaining forces they are suddenly Kicked back by A and Tsunade that have been teleported to the battlefield as well as Mei who joins the battle shortly after them.

"Naruto we'll hold the line here you go and defeat the other Madara." Onoki says to the clone that is almost out of gas and pop out of existence.

"Before you go we the five kage have a message for the real you." Tsunade says to the clone who is paying attention.

""Win"' the five say as one.

"Thanks you guys for having faith in me but, before i go i want to leave each of you something." Naruto says as he goes Nine-tails chakra mode and transfers a portion of his powers to the five Kage.

"Don't die you guys." Are naruto's final words to them before he poofs out of existence.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto receives the message from his clone and doubles the pace in order to confront the masked man.

They soon encounter him in the forest along with his six jinchuriki edo tensei. Naruto charges ahead and hits the masked man squarely in the head with a headbutt but, it doesn't even leave a crack on the mask. Naruto warns Bee about the Rinnegan's shared vision as he and Fu join naruto in attacking the edo tensei jinchuriki. Naruto starts off with using steel release: impervious armor to protect himself from the explosive bubbles of Ukataka. Fu uses thunder release: armor to launch herself at Ukataka but, is intercepted by Han who uses boil release: steam armor to move at Fu's speed. Killer Bee tries to attack Han's blindspot but, is intercepted by Bunpuku who uses sand to form a defense against Bee's lightning attacks that pierce through the sand shield. Yugito counters Bee's offensive with her own while, using claw creation with lightning release running through the claws. The force of the claws blocks Bee's blades but, leaves her open to Naruto attacking with Ice release: ice prison technique that tries to trap yugito in a block of ice. But, Roshi uses lava release: lava globs to thaw her out while, Fu tries to attack from behind with thunder release: twin sonic orbs that she tries to shove into his back but, Yagura uses water release: water mirror technique to counter the attack. Naruto gives Fu and Bee advise where to attack along the chest area to hit the chakra receivers that are controlling the jinchuriki. Naruto launches himself at Yagura with a rasengan in hand but, is blocked by Han who uses his steam armor as a barrier to prevent the rasengan from getting through but, naruto simply increases the size as well as grabbing onto Han and attacking but, before he can more than chip the receiver he is kicked away by Bunpuku. Bee manages to catch Naruto as he was kicked away along with Fu sent flying his way as well. Bee suggests that they change the scenary by going Tailed Beast to which, Gyuki agrees. Fu and Naruto hang onto Bee as he transforms turns into the Hachibi. Bee wraps his tentacles around himself and proceeds to perform tailed beast eight twists that causes a vortex of spinning debris to appear and levels the surrounding forestry. When the dust clears their is no sign of the Jinchuriki nor the masked man.

But, the masked man phases out of the ground as the Jinchuriki under his control enter Version 2 state and launch an assault on Fu and Naruto who quickly enter version 2 state and nine-tails chakra mode respectively. Fu uses bug bite against the other jinchuriki but, cannot seem to do any damage but, with her speed and flying keeps her from being pinned down while, Naruto uses scorch release against the Jinchuriki in hopes of hitting their weak spot but, can't seem to penetrate the shrouds. Things look bleak that is until Kakashi and Guy appear onto the battlefield. With their arrival the masked man forces Roshi and Ukataka to take on biju forms.

With the odds still against them Naruto and his allies are cornered while, the 5 kage are busy fighting the real Madara Uchiha.


	56. Chapter 55 Jinchuriki

Chapter 55 Jinchuriki

With Yonbi and Rokubi unleashed Fu decides to take on a biju state as well and enters biju mode as well. When Fu enters her biju mode she tackles the Yonbi before she takes to the air and uses her scale powder jutsu to blind it. While, Bee attacks the rokubi with a punch but, pulls back because, of the acidic compound coating the Rokubi. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Guy take on the Version 2 states of the sanbi and nibi. Naruto creates a clone and both face off against Ichibi and Gobi version 2 states. It is quickly realized that they can't use any of the Paths abilities. Just as things start to go there way the masked man turns the Gobi into biju mode. The newly unleashed Gobi tackles and stabs Bee with its horns and stomps on the face of Bee. The clone of Naruto attacks the Gobi but, the Gobi opens his mouth and swallows the clone. The clone enters the consciousness of the Gobi where it's chained by the demonic statue chains.

"**So, another human comes to claim the power of the Gobi**." The gobi says

"Not quite Kokuo i came to help you get free of those chains." Naruto says

"**You know my name you are well informed for being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki.**" Kokuo says

"Yeah thanks but, could you please tell me how to free you and your fellow Biju from the control of the masked man." Naruto asks

"**You have to remove the receivers from our necks that should remove the control he has over us**." Kokuo says

"I know about those already i'm talking about the anchor that connects you to the demonic statue." Naruto says

"**You mean to really free us from the statue huh.**" Kokuo says

"Of course i wish to free all of you fellows." Naruto says

"**Lift your fist to me i have a gift for you.**" Kokuo says

Naruto lifts his fists to the hoof of Kokuo and bump fists transferring some of its chakra to naruto.

"Now about that anchor that connects you to the statue." Naruto says

"**I'm sorry but, i have no knowledge on how to remove that anchor from us.**" Kokuo says

"I see" Naruto says sadly

"**First remove the rods from us so, that we won't be used to fight anymore**." Kokuo says

"I got it but, i promise to find a way to free you guys you have my word." Naruto says determinately.

With that the clone exits the mindscape of Kokuo and makes his way inside to the base of his neck.

On the outside with the real Naruto breaks off the fight with the ichibi and heads toward Kokuo and jumps to the base of his neck and begins pulling on the receiver and use the clone inside to punch it out with Senjutsu. The combined forces causes the receiver to fly out and into the air where naruto uses a rasengan to destroy the rod. Naruto collapses near Kokuo and goes into Kokuo consciousness where he finds the anchor still connected to Kokuo. But, neither of them are surprised by this and Kokuo wishes Naruto Good luck before being pulled into the demonic statue.

When Naruto opens his eyes he finds that the Gobi is being pulled into the statue as the three remaining version 2 state Biju prepare to go into full biju mode.

"**This looks bad no matter how you look at it.**" Kurama says

"Yeah i know but, i don't plan on giving up now while, i can still save you guys." Naruto says

"**Naruto.**" Kurama says

"Yeah Kurama what is it?" Naruto says

"**You don't have to handle everything by yourself.**" Kurama says

"Yeah i know but, we are short handed around here." Naruto says

"**If that's the case how about i lend a hand.**" Kurama says

Naruto turns his head and smiles as he sees a smirking Kurama. He says "Thanks I would appreciate the help." Naruto then bump fists with Kurama through the cage.

"You aren't some monster fox you are my partner from Konoha Kurama." Naruto says

With that said he turns the lock on his stomach and releases Kurama from his cage allowing full access to Kurama's powers.

Naruto outside the seal begins to get covered in golden chakra and uses it to enter into Biju Mode. He charges the Ichibi that has entered Biju mode and tackles it to the ground as the other Biju attempt to attack him but, Bee and Fu intercept the attempts of the Nibi and Sanbi. Naruto then plants a clone on the neck of Ichibi as the Yonbi and Rokubi attempt to attack while, Fu and Bee are busy. But, Naruto is ready for them by giving the yonbi a uppercut and planting his other hand in the mouth of the rokubi that latches on so, he swings the rokubi connected to his arm to slam it into the Sanbi and Nibi that prepare to pounce on him. He leaves a clone on the rokubi and Yonbi in the chaos. He then throughs the rokubi away and pins down the nibi and catches the sanbi that is rolling toward him so, he plants a clone on both the Nibi and Sanbi. The clones start to pull simultaneously on the receivers that are connected to the biju. But they won't budge from there places. Naruto backs away as the remaining the Biju begin to form a collaborative tailed beast ball. Naruto prepares to counter with his own tailed beast ball and fires. The ball is fired slightly lower than the collaborative ball being fired causing the ball to be lifted up and exploding. The blast covers the whole area in light as Naruto launches 5 tails at the biju and latches them onto the clones to provide more pulling power that allows them to pull the receivers away from them as they are connected they enter the collective consciousness of the biju where he remeets the biju.

"**Well well look who it is.**" Shukaku says

"Yeah it's me again i'm sorry i wasn't fast enough to save you guys the first time around but, i promise to save you now." Naruto says

"**You sure make a lot of promises that you can't seem to keep why should we trust you again.**" Isobu says

"Because, Kurama is with me this time and he is gonna help me keep my promise to you all." Naruto says

"**It's not like we have much choice in trusting you all we can do is wish you good luck.**" Saiken says

"**For those that haven't meet you we want to wish you luck as well and giving you a gift.**" Matatabi says

"**That's right some of us want you to prove them wrong about you keeping your word.**" Son Goku says

Matatabi and Son Goku bumpfists with Naruto and share there chakra with him.

Afterwards they disappear from being dragged into the demonic statue. While, Naruto is returns to the real world to fight against the masked man.


	57. Chapter 56 Kabuto Yakushi

Chapter 56 Kabuto Yakushi

As Sasuke makes his way toward the battlefield he crosses paths with Itachi who is heading in the opposite direction. Sasuke recognizing Itachi follows after him trying to catch his attention but, Itachi ignores him and keeps on going. However, Sasuke attempts to catch Itachi with his susanoo but, Itachi blocks the susanoo with his own, he then summons a flock of crows to distract Sasuke as he breaks into the cavern where Kabuto is hiding. He states to Kabuto his intention to end edo tensei but, Kabuto states that it requires him to be alive in order to undo it. Sasuke arrives having followed Itachi who can't help lamenting how things turned out. Kabuto comments on his good fortune and offers Sasuke to join him in destroying the hidden leaf but, Sasuke refuses claiming his ambition is his own. He moves to attack Kabuto but is stopped by Itachi claiming he needs him alive in order to undo edo tensei. Sasuke agrees to help Itachi on the condition that he answers his questions when the battle is over.

Kabuto covers his hood claiming he is an introverted person and doesn't like to be stared at by too many people. Kabuto launches several large snakes at Itachi who catches them with Susanoo as Sasuke beheads them with his susanoo's blade. Sasuke reaches for Kabuto's hood only to reveal several more snakes that retreat further into the cave. Sasuke tosses his sword at one of the snakes splitting it at its tail but Kabuto uses the hydrification technique to heal himself. When Sasuke asks if he has Jugo's abilities Kabuto confirms that he does using his abilities to passively absorb nature energy to maintain sage mode. Kabuto pulls himself out of a snake's mouth claiming to have surpassed Orochimaru. Kabuto stands with horns growing from the sides of his head and uses sage art: white rage technique to generate an attack causes a blinding flash of light and sonic vibrations that cause Sasuke to lose his ability to maintain susanoo. Kabuto makes an attempt to capture Sasuke but, Itachi uses his susanoo to protect Sasuke preventing Kabuto from capturing him.

"How did you know I was aiming for Sasuke?" Kabuto asks

"It wasn't that hard to figure out since he is your target of course you would try to capture him." Itachi says

Sasuke attempts to impale Kabuto with his chidori sharp spear technique but, Kabuto jumps onto the ceiling. Itachi asks Sasuke if he remembers the mission they went on to capture a boar to which Sasuke nods. Itachi uses Yasaka magatama to launch an attack at Kabuto as Sasuke fires an arrow from his susanoo at Kabuto pinning him to the ceiling by the tail. As Kabuto makes for Sasuke's sword and grabs it Itachi appears to attack Kabuto but, is impaled on the sword only for it to be revealed to be a crow clone. Kabuto loses his grip on the sword and Itachi grabs and swings the sword at Kabuto, lopping one of his horns off. Kabuto jumps away as Itachi jumps back toward Sasuke.

"Strange that you two can work so well together." Kabuto says

"Is it strange for two brothers to be able to work together." Itachi says

"It's strange that Sasuke would work with you since he should despise you for what you did Itachi unless something happened after your battle which can only mean that Sasuke has learned the truth about you Itachi." Kabuto surmises

"I learned the truth of how the village used my brother to annihilate the clan." Sasuke says

"That would explain why you never returned to Konoha but, then it would make more sense for you to join with me Sasuke in my goal to crush Konoha just as Orochimaru planned." Kabuto explains

"We aren't alike Kabuto I have plans to crush the leaf village on my own." Sasuke says

"We have more in common then, you might think I was also, an orphan of the village. I can become your new brother Sasuke all you need to do is come to my side." Kabuto says

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke he is a better liar than me." Itachi says

"What of you Itachi the two of us have even more in common as an orphan I was made into a root agent and became a spy for my village but, eventually Danzo had me used to kill my adopted mother who was also, a spy for him in the hopes that we would kill each other for knowing too much." Kabuto says

"We both may have had ties to Danzo doesn't mean that we have anything in common." Itachi says

"Sasuke I plan to use one of our clan's ultimate doujutsu so, stay close to me." Itachi says

"Do you mean Izanagi?" Sasuke says

"So, you know about Izanagi sasuke."

"Yes Danzo used it against me in our battle where I killed him."

"Your lucky then but, I'm not talking about Izanagi, I'm talking about Izanami." Itachi says as he lunges at Kabuto with Sasuke's sword but, Kabuto blocks it with a chakra scalpel and forces Itachi back toward Sasuke. Kabuto attacks the two with sage art: Inorganic reincarnation causing the cave formations to come alive and attack them but, Itachi protects Sasuke with his susanoo as Itachi is impaled by stalactites. As Kabuto heads toward them with a talisman in his hand that he plans to implant in Itachi to rewrite his mind Sasuke uses amaterasu to form a wall of fire around them causing Kabuto to stop.

"An excellent strategy showing that offence is a good defence." Kabuto says

"However, there is no chance of defeating me as I am currently the closest to the sage of six paths compared to that the uchiha are nothing." Kabuto says mockingly

"Don't look down on the Uchiha!" Sasuke shouts but he relents as Itachi begins to comment.

"Kabuto you're a lot like how I used to be. I didn't understand my own limitations, the value of comrades, and who I really was, you'll be doomed to fail as I did in life." Itachi says calmly

"You're the one who doesn't understand you know nothing about me; all my life I have been trying to discover myself and to find out who I was, from the beginning I had nothing as a clan prodigy you couldn't possibly understand my position." Kabuto says coldly

Kabuto uses the DNA he acquired from Orochimaru's pawns to showcase his power by transforming his navel snake into Sakon. He uses the attack of the demon twins to transform into Jirobo and uses him to perform earth release: earth shore return to part the flames surrounding the brothers he then forms Kidomaru who uses spider web unrolling to trap the brothers that use amaterasu. Kabuto continues by forming Kimimaro who uses dance of the seedling fern to generate bones from the ground. Sasuke cuts down the bones with susanoo's sword but, a web has formed in front of them trapping the brothers. Kabuto then forms Tayuya that uses a flute to produce genjutsu that traps the brothers in genjutsu keeping them from moving they look into each other in the eyes and perform genjutsu on each other in order to break out of the one trapping them. Kabuto forms Orochimaru from his navel snake and it takes on his white snake form that lunges at the brothers. Sasuke Susanoo catches it by its hand but, Kabuto appears out of the white snake and bisects Itachi and plans to place a talisman in Itachi's head but Itachi calls out to Sasuke who tosses his sword at Itachi but, it's caught by Kabuto's navel snake. Kabuto grabs the sword and impales Itachi with it who disappears into a flock of crows causing Kabuto to drop the sword and Itachi catches it severing the regrown horn on Kabuto's head.

"You can do better than repeating the same attack pattern Itachi. As I've pointed out, genjutsu doesn't work on me." Kabuto says

"It already has." Itachi says as he jumps back to Sasuke's side. As Kabuto lunges at Itachi again and gets as sense of Deja vu as no matter what he does he ends up repeating the same sequence of events. Realizing he has been put in a genjutsu he charges forward in order to find a way to break out of it. On the outside of Kabuto's mind Itachi stands before him and opens his eyes.

"So, what's Izanami?" Sasuke asks

"While, Izanagi can change fate, Izanami can decide it. You see Izanami was created to counter those who would abuse their eyes by continuing to alter their fate by using Izanagi but, by using Izanami against them they would be forced to accept their fate in order for them to break free of Izanami that traps its victim in a loop that forces them reenact the same events over and over." Itachi says

"Why would you use a genjutsu that Kabuto can escape from?" Sasuke says irritated

"I want him to accept his fate, something I wasn't able to do in my lifetime." Itachi says as he commands Kabuto with his sharingan to show him the hand signs to end edo tensei. Once Kabuto does Itachi has him begin to perform the hand signs.

"If you're going to undo edo tensei doesn't that mean you will disappear as well?" Sasuke asks

"Yes, I no longer have any attachments to the living world. I'm just glad I could protect Konoha one more time." Itachi says

"I can forgive you for what you've done but, I'll never be able to forgive the village." Sasuke says coldly

"I'm done trying to change you Sasuke from now on I entrust that to my comrades." Itachi says as Kabuto finishes the hands signs to cancel edo tensei.

"I will destroy the village for what it did to you, Itachi I swear it goodbye brother." Sasuke says as Itachi begins to start turning into ash but, Itachi turns to Sasuke and walks up to him and performs a genjutsu on Sasuke showing him the truth behind the massacre.

"It doesn't matter if you forgive me Sasuke, no matter what you do from this point on just know this I will always love you." Itachi says as his soul ascends to the pureland leaving the body of the sacrifice behind. Leaving Sasuke by himself to contemplate Itachi's actions and his feelings.


	58. Chapter 57 Obito Uchiha

Chapter 57: Obito Uchiha

With Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Fu, and Bee they're having a showdown with Tobi when suddenly the reincarnated jinchuriki that are being held by the Hachibi in its octopus tentacles begin to glow in a bright light. Guy and Kakashi notice this and wonder what's going on.

"It looks like the edo tensei are being released back to the afterlife." Naruto says as he takes notice of other lights in the distance.

"Who could have done it though?" Kakashi asks

"We're still looking for Kabuto according to HQ." Guy says

"_Good job Itachi you did it._" Naruto thinks as the light fades and the reincarnated jinchuriki ascend to the afterlife.

"So, Kabuto has failed, has he." Tobi says

"Now all that's left is to wrap things up here." Kakashi says

"We now just have to defeat him." Guy says

"Let's start with ripping off that mask of his." Naruto says

"It doesn't matter what you do as you bear witness to the beginning of the end with the revival of the ten tails." Tobi says as he grabs the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Johei and tosses them into the mouth of the statue causing it to slowly begin to transform.

"You shouldn't be able to, we still have the Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi." Kakashi says

"A piece of the hole is still significant." Tobi says

"**Shit! Bee we goofed up bad**." Hachibi says as he remembers the tail they sacrificed to escape Taka.

"We gave him a tail in order to escape didn't we." Bee says

"**This is bad. I sensed my chakra in Benihisago and Kohaku no Johei."** Kurama says

"I know how he got your and Gyuki's chakra but, that doesn't explain how he got a piece of Chomei as well." Naruto says

"Where did you get the Nanabi's chakra from?" Naruto asks

"It was collected from Hoichi during the joint chunin exams where he managed to extract a piece of the Ichibi's and Nanabi's chakra." Tobi says

"Damn it! This is bad Kakashi sensei, he has pieces of Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi in their place inside the statue!" Naruto shouts

"Then it appears we will have to destroy the statue before it can fully transform." Kakashi says as Naruto enters his nine tails chakra mode and heads toward the statue intent on hitting it with a rasengan but it's blocked by Tobi using his gunbai.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on the statue." Tobi says

Naruto jumps back next to Guy and Kakashi as the debris from the battle begins to float in the air from the energy the statue is putting out.

"We've got to think up something quick before the ten tails is revived." Kakashi says

"You speak so, easily Kakashi but, in the end it has led you to live a life of regret." Tobi says

"Who're you really?" Guy asks

"It doesn't matter, you don't remember faces anyway." Tobi says

"**Naruto we need to act quickly you know as well as I do that the ten tails revival will mark the end of the world.**" Kurama says

"I know but, getting around Tobi will be impossible. We need to defeat him first before we can get to the statue." Naruto says as he charges toward Tobi hoping to land a hit on him before the statue transforms. He uses explosion release that he got from Matatabi to try and hit Tobi with explosion release: explosive palm that blows away the debris that gets in his way as he charges to try and hit Tobi but he simply phases through him. Tobi turns to swipe at Naruto with the gunbai but, Naruto uses Kokuo's Boil release to use Boil release: unrivaled strength to catch the gunbai and attempts to hit Tobi in the face with a punch but, it isn't fast enough to hit Tobi as he phases through it. Naruto attempts to bind Tobi with magnet release: iron stake chains yet Tobi phases through them as well. Tobi attempts to grab Naruto however, Guy attacks with his shoshuga nunchucks that pass harmlessly through Tobi. As Tobi clears himself of Naruto and Guy he begins to launch a attack with his gunbai that Guy uses shoshuga against him and goes through him as Tobi turns to swing at Guy with the gunbai but, Kakashi appears channeling his lightning cutter through a kunai and slicing through rock and tosses it at Tobi who manages to deflect the electrified kunai at Naruto however, Kakashi uses kamui to warp away the kunai as Naruto charges at Tobi with a rasengan aimed for his face but, it phases through him.

"We aren't getting anywhere by attacking him." Guy says

"Look at his mask, it has a cut on it." Naruto says as he points out the cut on Tobi's mask

"Where did that come from?" Guy asks

"I have a theory let's test it out." Kakashi says as the three are tossed at Tobi by Gyuki. As Chomei heads toward the statue to attack it Tobi uses uchiha flame formation to generate a barrier of flames around the statue that causes Chomei to be knocked back toward Gyuki. Guy attacks with shoshuga at Tobi who warps away the nunchucks as Naruto appears from behind Guy with a rasengan and attempts to hit Tobi but he simply phases through Naruto as the rasengan disappears. As Naruto passes through Tobi an explosion occurs at Tobi's right shoulder that sends him flying but, he quickly gets back up with the help of his gunbai.

"What happened?" Guy asks

"I warped Naruto's rasengan away as he phased through Tobi, it seems that his intangibility and teleportation is the same jutsu." Kakashi says

"You mean that your kamui and his jutsu share the same dimension?" Guy asks

"Yes he is teleporting parts of himself to a different dimension that my kamui links to, so he simply slips through." Kakashi says

"But, if both jutsu are linked then that means." Guys says as he stares at Tobi.

"Where did you acquire that eye?" Kakashi asks

"If you must know I awakened it during the third shinobi war at the battle of kannabi bridge where you gained your title." Tobi says as Kakashi is stunned by the revelation.

"Don't be so, stunned Kakashi this worthless reality doesn't really matter so don't get shaken up about it; with infinite tsukuyomi we will enter a world of our dreams." Tobi says as Kakashi falls into silence and becomes lost in thought.

"Kakashi sensei I know you have a lot on your mind right now but, we need to focus and defeat him quickly!" Naruto says

"It doesn't matter what you do, the eye of the moon plan will soon be completed." Tobi says

"I refuse to accept it and will stop you and become Hokage!" Naruto shouts

"You can become hokage in your dream world and live it out peacefully." Tobi says

"**Sorry but, this guy doesn't suit your words, he made me his friend and his father sealed me inside of him in order to bring you down.**" Kurama says through Naruto as Naruto charges forward alone to confront Tobi once again.

Naruto attacks with chakra arms as Tobi chastises him for thinking he can defeat him on his own. But, Naruto replies that he isn't alone as he has his comrades with him. Naruto once again tries to use magnet release: iron stake chains to ensnare Tobi but he avoids them as Naruto tries to hit him with scorch release: crimson orb launching a sun at Tobi who phases through it. Naruto tries to use storm release: laser volley to unleash a volley of laser's at Tobi but he simply dodges them and moves into attacking Naruto by sending three giant shuriken at him that pass him and head toward Gyuki that catches them with his tentacles.

Meanwhile, Guy snaps Kakashi out of his shock and encourages him to rejoin the battle. Kakashi realizes that he has to time kamui perfectly. Naruto creates a shadow clone that begins to attack Tobi after Tobi launches black receivers at Chomei and Gyuki that pierce them by wings and tails respectively. Naruto goes to Gyuki for cover, so he can perform a tailed beast ball. The Naruto clone attacks Tobi with rasengan but it disappears as the real Naruto fires his tailed beast ball at Tobi forcing him to slip into kamui's dimension to find the naruto clone there sent by Kakashi using kamui. The shadow clone hits Tobi in the mask with a rasengan shattering it.

As the explosion from the tailed beast ball clears Kakashi and Guy are shocked to see who is behind the mask. With it being revealed to be Obito Uchiha, Kakashi and Guy begin to wonder if it really is him.

"Is that really you Obito?" Guy asks as Kakashi takes a good look at Tobi's mangekyo sharingan.

"It's him without a doubt." Kakashi says

"It doesn't matter what you call me all that matters is the eye of the moon plan." Obito says

"Why didn't you return to Konoha?" Kakashi asks

"If you need a reason then, it's simple you let Rin die." Obito says as he chortles at Kakashi's reaction.

"Aren't you going to blame me for it?" Kakashi asks

"There is no point in placing blame in this worthless reality that will soon disappear." Obito says nonchalantly.

"Kakashi sensei I know you're going through a lot right now but, we need to focus and stop Obito here and now before the ten tails is revived!" Naruto shouts as Obito uses Fire release: Blast wave wild dance to attack Kakashi as Guy tries to snap Kakashi out of it. But, fails as the flames come towards them but, they're protected by Kurama's tails thanks to Naruto. Before anything else can happen Madara appears by Obito and notices the situation.

"Hello Obito I see you're having fun." Madara says

"I wouldn't really call this fun." Obito replies

"Madara!? What happened to the Kages!" Naruto shouts

"They're not doing too well." Madara replies with a shrug

"Damn it!" Naruto says

"I see you started the project midway Obito." Madara says

"Things have been going unexpectedly ever since, Nagato betrayed us." Obito says

"I see that would explain why I was revived in such a matter." Madara says as Obito tosses him his gunbai. As Naruto pulls the black receivers from Chomei and Gyuki and toss them at Madara who effortlessly blocks them with his gunbai as a shield. Naruto tries to attack with a clone carrying a tailed beast rasengan but Madara blocks it with his gunbai and uses the uchiha return to deflect the attack back at him causing a huge explosion. Madara decides to go after the remaining tailed beasts before the ten tails is revived while, he leaves Kakashi and Guy to Obito.

Madara confronts the three jinchuriki stating that he won't hold back as he launches a wood release: wood dragon at Naruto but, Naruto counters with a wood release: wood dragon of his causing the two to become entangled with each other as Madara uses wood release: nativity of a world of trees to ensnare Gyuki while, he launches himself at Chomei forming Susanoo that pins Chomei to the ground with its blades. Naruto launches a tailed beast ball at Madara who blocks it with his susanoo. Naruto lunges in his tailed beast mode at Susanoo that takes on a complete body form and counters Naruto as he channels wind release chakra into his arms and grabs onto the blades of susanoo that Madara drew and breaks them and begins to punch the susanoo with wind chakra encased fists. Madara blocks the attacks by channeling the ghost path through the susanoo to catch Naruto's fists and begin to drain them of chakra. Naruto uses Kurama's tails to take a swipe at the susanoo sending it flying as it lands. Naruto lunges at it pinning Susanoo to the ground and begins to tear into it.

Kakashi is having trouble dealing with Obito who goes on the attack using a pair of giant shuriken.

"Obito why are you following someone like Madara?" Kakashi asks

"I have nothing left to say to you Kakashi." Obito says coldly as he begins to launch a barrage of shuriken that Kakashi blocks with earth release: earth style wall. Obito phases through the wall and begins to assault Kakashi with shuriken.

"Tell me is this about Rin?" Kakashi asks

"Just shut up Kakashi." Obito says angrily as Obito absorbs Kakashi with kamui but, his victory is short-lived as Kakashi uses his own kamui to escape kamui's dimension. Obito begins to attack Kakashi again bringing him to his knees. Before he can finish Kakashi off. Naruto launches a clone at him that stops Obito from killing Kakashi.

"You two and your talk about ending the world sickens me. I will save this world and protect my friends!" Naruto shouts as he breaks the shuriken that Obito is holding while Kakashi uses his lightning cutter to destroy the other.

"Obito I still haven't forgotten what you taught me. I've passed on what I learned from you to Naruto and will do what I've got to in order to protect him." Kakashi says as he steps beside Naruto. Noticing how exhausted Kakashi looks he transfers chakra to Kakashi to restore his strength. Naruto then flings Kakashi at Obito who sends him to kamui's dimension by touching him. Naruto then sends his chakra arms at Obito's stomach who phases through them only to receive damage. Naruto throws a punch to Obito's face with another chakra arm and Obito phases through it to see Kakashi attacking his body in Kamui's dimension.

Meanwhile, Guy is attacking Madara using seven of the inner gates using the afternoon tiger to blow Madara and his Susanoo away as Naruto helps free Gyuki from the wood release and the pinned Chomei. They begin to form a collaborative tailed beast ball that they unleash at the barrier protecting the statue blowing it away. When the dust settles from the explosion it reveals the ten tails has been successfully revived.

"It has begun the end of the world." Obito says

"Now is the time to begin the plan." Madara says as he watches as the ten tails lets out a mighty roar.


	59. Chapter 58 Jubi

Chapter 58: Jubi

As Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Chomei, Gyuki stare in shock at the revived Jubi, Madara and Obito jump onto the top of its head and attach themselves to it with wood release.

"**We're in some serious trouble.**" Chomei says

"**It appears we couldn't destroy the statue in time.**" Gyuki says

"**Remain calm we need to focus if we're going to survive this.**" Kurama says

"I know that we can survive this but, we need to hold out until reinforcements arrive." Naruto says as he grabs Kakashi and Guy and puts them in his tailed beast mode in order for them to recover chakra.

"So, shall we begin the plan." Obito asks

"It can wait a moment while we test out the power of the ten tails." Madara says as he directs the jubi toward the others. Kurama fires continuous tailed beast balls at the jubi but, it fires its own tailed beast ball as a beam destroying the balls and aims for the three remaining tailed beasts. It apparently wipes out Gyuki but, Kurama throws Kakashi above the jubi with a Naruto clone and he releases Gyuki from kamui as it prepares to fire a tailed beast ball point blank at the jubi's eye but, it deflects it back at Gyuki with a flick of its finger with it exploding upon hitting Gyuki. At the same time Chomei attempts to fire a tailed beast ball from the air as well but, its also, flicked back at Chomei and it explodes on impact. The jubi attempts to swat Kakashi out of the air but the Naruto clone pushes Kakashi out of the way and takes the blow causing it to dispel. Naruto, Fu, and Bee revert back to their original forms as their tailed beasts gather some chakra. Naruto prepares to form some shadow clones.

"It's pointless Naruto numbers won't change anything, you like the rest of shinobi are powerless in the end and one day will end up like me." Obito says

"You can say what you want but I will become hokage." Naruto says

"You can be hokage in the infinite tsukuyomi." Obito says as he directs the jubi to fire a tailed beast ball at them. But, the blast flies over their heads leaving them confused except for Naruto. As the allied shinobi arrive on the battlefield having used hiding in mist jutsu and insect jamming technique to cover their arrival while, Ino took possession of Obito's body to redirect the tailed beast ball.

"You see this, this is the Allied shinobi technique which is going to crush infinite tsukuyomi." Naruto says with a smirk

"Your efforts are futile." Madara says

"Even after the war ends history will repeat itself and you will find yourself in the same predicament." Obito says

"I don't believe that along with the majority opinion which wins." Naruto says

"Fine then, we'll simply wipe out the majority." Obito says

Shikaku coordinates the allied shinobi with Inoichi telepathically and informs them of his strategy. The kumo-nin use lightning release: flash of lightning pillar, next Darui and some storm release users use storm release: laser circus, then the suna-nin use wind release: air current wild dance to kick up dust to join with the insect jamming technique and hiding in mist technique to block the opponents sensory skills. Kitsuchi along with Iwa-nin sink the jubi into a large hole as Kurotsuchi and other lava release users use lava release: quicklime technique to cover the jubi while, the kiri-nin use water release on the quicklime as Sarutobi clan members use fire on the mixture of quicklime and water to harden it.

"It takes an impressive mind to combine so many different village's techniques." Madara says as he comments he notices that they're about to be attacked by the alliance with taijutsu users with the jubi temporarily trapped. But, the jubi transforms and bursts out of the hole sending the allied shinobi flying.

"I think it's time to show them true despair." Obito says

"I agree." Madara says as they direct the jubi to fire a tailed beast ball but, Kitsuchi knocks it off course with earth release lifting up the jubi's foot. The jubi fires another that hits a lake exploding, next it fires into the distance hitting a town wiping it out in an instant. The next tailed beast ball heads toward the alliance HQ destroying it.

"That takes care of the head of the alliance." Madara comments from the explosion.

As Choji consoles Ino and Shikamaru for losing their fathers, Shikamaru pulls himself together and begins to put his dad's final strategy into place. The jubi begins to attack but, its assault is repelled by the hyuuga.

"The jubi is becoming harder to control." Madara says

"Yes Hashirama's cells will only be able to control it a little longer." Obito says

"I can't become the jubi jinchuriki as a resurrected corpse. I need you to revive me fully." Madara says

"That's quite the dilemma for you but, for now how about we push the alliance further into despair." Obito says as Madara goes along with the request. Obito channels wood release: wood cutter technique through the jubi's tails and launches thousands of pieces of wood down on the alliance. Naruto counters with a pair of rasenshuriken in sage mode. He then goes through the hand signs for steel release: great iron wall causing a wall of iron to rise from the ground to provide cover for the allied shinobi. Hiashi uses eight trigrams vacuum wall palm to blow the attack away from him but he notices that Neji's rotation is slowing down and is about to be impaled by a piece of wood, so he takes the blow for Neji. Naruto notices this along with Hinata who begins to openly weep as Neji holds onto the dying Hiashi.

"You see this Naruto death is all that awaits you as your comrades fall one by one." Obito says

"This world is worthless as it's only filled with the death of loved one's and those left behind join me and together we can end this hopeless world." Obito says

"I'm sorry but, we're shared by our connected beliefs and I can't give into despair over the deaths of those who will give their lives for me and my comrades or they will have truly died in vain." Naruto says

"Those connections will eventually become a curse." Obito says

"I'm a shinobi and shinobi are ones that endure even if those bonds become a curse." Naruto says with conviction. As the jubi prepares to fire another tailed beast ball Gyuki and Chomei fly towards the jubi's mouth and fire a pair of tailed beast balls down its throat causing its tailed beast ball to go off inside it. The blast sends Bee and Fu flying back down toward the alliance both heavily injured. Naruto is told by Kurama that he has gathered enough chakra for everyone. So, Naruto begins to form shadow clones that distribute the chakra to everyone in the allied forces that remain. Shikamaru and his kinsmen unite to use shadow possession jutsu on the jubi but, Madara helps Obito nearly break free but, their connection to the jubi is severed by Lee using his inner gates and kicking through Madara and the root that bound him while, Obito's root is severed by Naruto using a rasenshuriken that he sends at Obito. The two are sent to the ground as the jubi is no longer under anyone's control and begins to unleash an attack upon the alliance.


	60. Chapter 59 Hokages

Chapter 59: Hokages

On the battlefield things grow tense as Obito and Madara begin to attack with fire release: blast wave wild dance and fire release: great fire annihilation respectively but, Naruto uses the cloaks on the allied shinobi to protect them from the attacks as Obito and Naruto engage each other while, confronting each other about their values. Meanwhile, Madara stands down as he senses something a great distance away.

"Hashirama!" Madara says with delight at the prospect of engaging him in battle again.

As the jubi begins to act erratically Kitscuchi uses the earth release: sandwich technique to restrain it in between two large rocks. However, the jubi sensing the tailed beasts inside of Naruto begins to break free so Kakashi tries to warp it away with kamui but is stopped by Obito who interferes.

"Naruto I leave the battle to you, I'll deal with Obito." Kakashi says as he warps away Obito and himself to kamui's dimension.

"**Naruto you need to get ready. The jubi is preparing to unleash Tenpenchii!**" Kurama says

"I know Kurama I got this!" Naruto says as he begins to focus on the shrouds covering the allied shinobi to protect them from the incoming blast.

The jubi no longer in an emaciated state and having grown a left arm unleashes tenpenchii on the alliance causing multiple natural disasters on the battlefield leveling the area around it as well. As the dust settles the allied shinobi are safe but, have lost their shrouds around them. Naruto is holding his arm with his clothes shredded.

"Damn it! This thing doesn't know how to give it a rest!" Naruto says exhausted

"**Naruto that was reckless of you trying to control so many shrouds at once.**" Kurama says

"I know but, it was the only way to protect them in time." Naruto says as the allied shinobi form a defensive line in front of Naruto as Sakura begins to heal Naruto from behind. As the jubi still rattled by Naruto's presence, begins to change again by distending it's jaw and a flower opens inside its mouth.

"Great, it looks like it's changing again." Bee says

"**No it's not this is it going into attack mode, it still hasn't reached its final form.**" Gyuki says

"You mean it hasn't fully matured?" Fu asks

"**That's right but, once it does it will become unstoppable, we have to take it down now!**" Chomei says

As the allied shinobi prepare for the jubi's next attack they're stunned as an ultra big ball tailed beast ball forms in front of the flower from its mouth.

"Shit it's huge! How do we block that?!" Kitsuchi says

"I've got a plan. Do you know an easy earth release technique that can form a wall." Shikamaru says via Ino's telepathy

"Sure but, as jutsu that anyone can learn will be useless in stopping that." Kitsuchi says

"Not if we all use it to build a wall while, Bee and Fu try to redirect the tailed beast ball off course." Shikamaru says as Ino directs the conversation to Bee and Fu.

As the allied shinobi use earth release: practice brick technique to generate a huge wall to slow the tailed beast ball down as it's launched, Gyuki and Chomei try to redirect it slightly by firing multiple tailed beast balls at it. When it breaks through the last wall it suddenly disappears and reappears over the sea as it explodes.

"I'm glad I made it in time." The voice of Minato the fourth hokage says

"I see your speed is impressive. Did you already plant your hiraishin markers?" The voice of Tobirama the second hokage says

"Yes it was rushed a bit but, I managed to plant them across the area." Minato says

"You still are as fast as ever Minato." The voice of Hiruzen the third hokage says

"It seems that the allied forces are holding themselves together nicely." The voice of Hashirama the first hokage says

"You guys are right on time, especially you dad." Naruto says to the four hokage

"How did you know they were coming Naruto?" Sakura asks

"I sensed them since, from the beginning when they were reincarnated a while, ago it seems they were busy." Naruto says with a shrug

"So, who is this young lady? Is she your girlfriend Naruto?" Minato asks

"It's not that simple but, yes she is one of my girlfriends." Naruto says while, rubbing his head as Sakura blushes up a storm.

"One of them?! Does that mean more than one! I guess I should haven taken Kushina's warnings about Jiraiya more seriously." Minato says first with shock then, a sigh. On the battlefield Jiraiya can't help but feel a sense of annoyance, like being blamed for something he didn't have anything to do with.

"It was a shocker to me to Dad but, surprisingly it wasn't Jiraiya's fault this time." Naruto says

"Then, who's fault is it?" Minato asks

"The shinobi council wanted to pass on my bloodline, so put me in the CRA." Naruto says with a sigh

"You have a bloodline." Minato says surprised

"Yes he has the wood release for some reason it has reappeared in him and I see the council took advantage of my death to enact it." Hiruzen says sighing

"It would be my doing in the end creating the CRA after my brother passed to make sure such bloodlines didn't disappear from the village again." Tobirama says

"You did such a thing brother no wonder you didn't ever get married, your logical mind kept irritating women with such decisions." Hashirama says cheekily with a scolding tone.

"Be silent brother, it's because of you not wanting multiple spouses that we lost the wood release in the first place!" Tobirama shouts

"Ok" Hashirama says depressingly

"Still prone to mood swings as ever I see." Hiruzen says

"Hashirama!" Madara shouts as he jumps nearby with a maniacal smile on his face.

"I will deal with you later! I must help deal with the jubi first." Hashirama says

"I see you haven't changed. Fine." Madara says stunned at the response then, sighs.

As the jubi gets up the four hokage go to a corner around it and perform the four red yang formation barrier to surround it as it performs a tailed beast ball that explodes inside the barrier only for the explosion to be contained and damages the jubi with the blowback. Hashirama enters sage mode and performs sage art: gate of the great god to pin it's tails and head.

Soon after, Sasuke arrives with Jugo as the Konoha 11 plus Sai joins Naruto. Naruto is happy to see Sasuke but is wary of what he is thinking.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shout

"You bastard what're you doing here!" Kiba shouts

"You've got some nerve to appear here Sasuke." Shikamaru says

"It doesn't matter what any of you think. I've decided instead of destroying the leaf village that I'll bring change to it by becoming hokage." Sasuke says to the shock of everyone there except Naruto who sighs.

"That's really funny, a missing nin becoming hokage as if. I'll become hokage!" Kiba shouts

"Sasuke don't think you can get away with doing what you want, not after all the stuff you pulled." Shikamaru says seriously

"Like I said I don't care what any of you think. I'll become hokage." Sasuke says calmly

"No Sasuke, the one who'll be hokage is me." Naruto says with certainty as he stands up after being treated by Sakura.

"As great as it is to have so many candidates for hokage, we have pressing business to attend to!" Hashirama says

Hashirama generates 5 wood clones, four of them open an entrance into the barrier to confront the jubi while the fifth goes to face Madara who easily defeats it and decides to wait for the original.

"It looks like the gang's back together with team 7 reunited let's go everyone and show them our power." Naruto shouts as he jumps ahead with the others following. As he enters his nine tails chakra mode he notices that Sakura pushes ahead and uses the strength of a hundred technique thanks to the yin seal on her forehead to attack the jubi's fission clones it has unleashed on the alliance from its body. As Sakura clears a path for the others to join as the other allied shinobi join the fray. Sai is forced back when it tries to attack the jubi directly but, is rescued by Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, but it appears we're outnumbered by these things, so the only realistic way to deal with the problem is to attack it directly." Sai says

"I've got it." Naruto says as he performs the summoning jutsu along with Sasuke and Sakura that summon Aoda and Katsuyu respectively.

"You ready Gamakichi!" Naruto asks

"Yeah Naruto let's head into the thick of it." Gamakichi says as he jumps into jubi's fissions and hacks away with his tanto as he jumps closer toward the main body. While, Sasuke rides Aoda through the jubi's fissions with his susanoo active wiping them out along the way as Sakura stays behind to distribute Katsuyu among the alliance to help heal the injured shinobi. As Gamackichi gets close enough Naruto tosses an ultra big ball rasenshuriken at the jubi as Sasuke fires an arrow of black flames from his susanoo's bow at the attack. The two attacks combine to form scorch release: Halo Hurricane jet black arrow style zero that hits the jubi and begins to burn the body away. However, the jubi discards the burning flesh using its fission technique.

As Naruto and Sasuke head toward the main body to get on it but Obito appears with a hole in his chest.

"It appears it's time you return the favor for me saving your life all those years ago." Madara says as he forms a hand sign to activate the rods in Obito's arm to control him into activating the outer path: samsara of heavenly life technique to revive him. Noticing what is happening Hashirama comments toward Naruto and Sasuke to stop Obito. Hashirama forms several wood clones and so does Tobirama to send them toward Madara to confront him in case Naruto and Sasuke fail. Sasuke rides Aoda on the jubi to its head and Aoda is caught by it so, Aoda dispels as Sasuke launches several black flame arrows at Obito but, they're knocked out of the air by black chakra receivers from Obito's arm. Sasuke reaches the jubi's head as Minato's clone slashes Obito with his tri pronged kunai having hiraishined to the mark he placed on Obito during their last battle all those years ago.

"Obito!" Minato says shocked at realizing that his student is responsible for the kyuubi attack and the current predicament.

"Sensei." Obito says faintly as he falls onto the top of the jubi's head.

"You did it. Now all that is left is to seal Madara and the war will be over." Sasuke says

"You would think so, my fellow traitor." Obito says shocking Sasuke and Minato as he starts to sink into the jubi.

"Guys get away from him!" Naruto shouts as he and Gamakichi arrive at their location and grabs them then jumps off the jubi's head as it is slowly sucked into itself along with its body. They land far away as the jubi is condensed into a huge white sphere that shatters and a transformed Obito appears as the jubi's jinchuriki.


	61. Chapter 60 Shinju

Chapter 60: Shinju

Naruto grows nervous from witnessing Obito's transformation into a jinchuriki. As Naruto and the others watch Obito slowly levitate to the ground they become concerned at the state of the battlefield that has slowed to nearly a stop to take in the enemies new appearance.

"It seems I've failed. Oh well." Madara says indifferently as the clones of Hashirama and Tobirama begin to head towards the new threat.

"I don't understand. What's happened?" Sasuke asks

"He never was performing the samsara of heavenly life technique, he has been concentrating on using a hand sign to perform the sealing of the jubi." Naruto says as he is focusing on Obito.

"How do you know that?" Minato asks

"Because, I've seen the hand sign for the samsara of heavenly life technique before the hand signs are completely different." Naruto says as Obito extends chakra arms from extensions on his shoulders that rip apart the four red yang formation barrier. Hashirama's clone and Tobirama appear beside Naruto and the others as the real Hashirama uses the sage art: gate of the great god to attempt to pin Obito that breaks them apart with ease and attacks the Hashirama clone and Tobirama slicing them both in half with black orbs that appear in Obito's hands. The Hashirama clone binds Obito in wood as Tobirama pulls out exploding tags from his body as it starts regenerating, warning the others to get away. Gamakichi hops away with the others on top of him as the exploding tags go off with multiple explosions as Tobirama generates more with his exploding body.

"This is bad, he is even stronger than me now." Hashirama says at a distance but, before he can do anything Madara appears with his complete body susanoo.

"I've waited long enough Hashirama!" Madara shouts as Hashirama forms a wood release: wood human to counter susanoo.

"Madara now is not the time for us to fight! Your accomplice has become a jinchuriki and is about to attack." Hashirama shouts at Madara who begins to draw a sword from susanoo and begins to attack.

"It doesn't matter as edo tensei we'll simply recover. Now is time to settle our differences once and for all." Madara says indifferently to Hashirama's plea.

With Naruto he grows nervous as the smoke clears from the explosions of the exploding tags. Obito appears from the smoke protected by a black sphere that has surrounded him. Hiruzen goes onto the offensive attacking Obito with a volley of large shuriken but Obito slices through them with his black orbs shaping into disks. He then impales Hiruzen through the head with the black orbs shaping into a spear that destroys the top half of Hiruzen's body.

"This isn't good! He is taking out the hokages effortlessly." Naruto says

"Stay calm Naruto we're edo tensei we'll simply regenerate after a while." Minato says as he goes into attack Obito but, Naruto grabs onto the others and Minato with chakra arms as Obito goes after them. Minato teleports them away with the hiraishin as Obito's body bloats up and launches a black orb at his other half of his body he sends underground to attack them. The black orb explodes, leveling the area and half of his body.

"It appears that he isn't in control of himself. This is a chance." Minato says as he heads toward Obito with a tri pronged kunai in hand and is about to attack Obito but Obito gains control of himself and transforms again then, rips off a arm off Minato as he teleports back to the others not realizing that he has an black orb attached to him about to go off. Fortunately a clone of Tobirama appears and teleports away with it to Obito's side and it goes off destroying the clone but Obito appears from the smoke protected by a sphere that is surrounding him.

"It appears those black orbs are able to go from offense to defense rather quickly." Tobirama states

"Yes it will be difficult to land a hit on him with a defense like that." Minato says as Sasuke charges ahead and uses amaterasu to attack Obito but, he deflects it by twirling his staff made of the black orbs.

"Sasuke you need to follow my lead on this ok. We need to attack together in order to injure him." Naruto says but Sasuke remains silent as he begins to charge forward as Naruto runs alongside him and forms a rasenshuriken beside him. Sasuke then uses his Takemikazuchi on the rasenshuriken, adding black lightning to it. As they're about to attack Obito, Minato steps in front of them to take the attack but, he switches himself with Tobirama who has a hand on Obito allowing Obito to take the blow without his black orbs circling him that were left behind he is sent flying by the thunder release: Nimbus gale technique as Tobirama teleports to Minato to watch as the black orbs that were left behind fly to Obito and negate the damage of the attack and the black lightning. As Obito recovers and takes to the air through levitation Minato asks him a pressing question.

"Obito, why did you give up on becoming Hokage?" Minato says

"It's simple sensei the hokage are fools incapable of bringing peace that they desire. When I discovered the futility of the endeavour it made it easy to give up on it." Obito says as Gamakichi fires a sage art: water release: starch syrup gun at Obito that blocks it.

"Your arm hasn't regenerated after all this time it's strange." Tobirama says noticing the damage to Minato

"You're right it should've regenerated sometime ago." Minato says

"It appears that those black orbs also consist of yin yang release allowing them to negate the effects of ninjutsu rendering our regeneration and ninjutsu useless against him." Tobirama says

"That means we can't take lethal blows or we'll be sent back to the afterlife." Minato says

"That's right." Tobirama says as he notices that the technique Gamakichi used wasn't negated. He also notices that Naruto has entered sage mode and is forming an ultra big ball rasengan. Tobirama jumps to Naruto's side and teleports him behind Obito and Naruto hits him with sage art: Ultra big ball rasengan sending Obito flying into the ground forming a huge crater.

"It appears that while ninjutsu won't work, Senjutsu does." Tobirama does as he and Naruto teleport back to the side of Minato.

"Don't look down on the title of Hokage Obito!" Naruto shouts as Obito slowly gets up as a black orb tries to heal the damage to his back.

"This has gone on long enough it's time to begin enacting the eye of the moon plan." Obito says as he places his hands on the ground and generates a huge tree with four flowers blooming on it that start to form each a tailed beast ball. He then launches six of his black orbs around the area and forms a barrier with six red yang formation trapping the remains of the alliance in it.

"This isn't good, he intends to set them off with us trapped inside the barrier." Tobirama says

"Even in my best condition I could only teleport away two of the tailed beast balls." Minato says

"While, I can teleport only one." Tobirama says

"The only other option is to teleport the tree away." Minato says

"You think I will allow such a thing sensei face it you're a failure. You couldn't protect anything not your team, not your wife, and certainly not your life." Obito says

"Dad I have a plan but I need you to bump fists with me." Naruto says as he channels chakra to Sasuke and Jugo.

"Naruto you shouldn't depend on that man. He failed to protect your mother. Do you know what tomorrow is? It's the anniversary of your parent's deaths." Obito says as he forms a black sphere around himself.

"Yeah I know tomorrow is my birthday after all and I plan on celebrating it with my comrades." Naruto says as he channels chakra from yin kurama in Minato as they both enter their nine tails chakra modes. The shrouds that once surrounded the allied shinobi return just as strong as before. Just as the tailed beast balls are launched and go off destroying everything within the barrier except for the black sphere containing Obito. As the blast ends and Obito reveals himself he finds nothing inside the barrier. Outside the barrier the allied shinobi are safe as Naruto used his connection to his father and the shroud to Hiraishin outside the barrier with everyone.

"That was clever of you Naruto using my connection with Kyuubi to connect to you and through the shrouds everyone in the alliance." Minato says

"Yes he successfully altered his chakra to match yours in order to pull it off. Quite impressive." Tobirama says

"I figured it would work when Dad mentioned that he was able to teleport anything he or his chakra was connected to." Naruto says

"You're very stubborn one aren't you Naruto." Obito says as he takes down the barrier with it no longer having a purpose.

"That's because I refuse to let the world end and will never give up on it." Naruto shouts as he enters Tailed beast mode along with sage mode as his father enters tailed beast mode as well both of them together form a parent and child rasengan that strikes at Obito that tries to block it with the black orbs shaping into a huge shield but, it shatters sending him flying away. As Obito gets up he decides to end the battle.

"Very well let's proceed with the eye of the moon plan." Obito says as he claps his hands and expels the jubi from his body that takes on the form of a giant tree that reaches the clouds. The tree's roots that ensnare many of the allied shinobi draining them of chakra. Naruto is captured by the roots and is nearly drained of chakra but is saved by Hiruzen and both of them are teleported away by Tobirama to a safe distance.

"What is this?!" Hashirama shouts as the tree begins to form

"This is the jubi true form that of the shinju the original owner of chakra." Madara says

"What!?" Hashirama says

"It's true long ago this tree bore a single fruit during a time of endless wars with the tree indifferent to humanities struggles. One day a princess from a far off land ate the fruit it bore and gained the power of chakra to end all conflicts. She later would give birth to the sage of six paths who was the first born with chakra. He distributed chakra among his followers to link themselves to one another as he intended to use understand each other without conversation but they used it to harness their inner energies to form jutsu and began to fight amongst each other once more. You see the jubi is simply taking back what is rightfully its." Madara says

"How do you know of this?!" Hashirama says

"It was written on the Uchiha stone tablet that carried the history of the sage of six paths. When I read it I fell into despair realizing that humanity chose to make chakra a weapon to only make wars worse in the end that's when I decided to follow the path of missing nin and begin to enact the eye of the moon plan." Madara says

"So, that's why you turned your back on the village we created!" Hashirama says

"That's right, in this reality war is an eventuality while, in the world of dreams we will find peace at long last when the flower on top of the tree blooms and casts its eye on the moon and reflects infinite tsukuyomi." Madara says

"How long until the tree blooms!" Hashirama asks

"Without the nanabi, hachibi, and kyuubi the jubi is incomplete, so it will take a little while, about 18 minutes for it to bloom." Madara says as Hashirama relays the information to its wood clone to spread it to the alliance.

"All your suffering will end once the tree blooms." Obito says to the alliance of remaining shinobi.

"I will spare anyone that stops resisting." Obito says toward the alliance that is spiralling into depression.

"Don't listen to him by giving up is no better than dying." Hashirama shouts but the alliance has no morale as they are informed via Ino's telepathy of the time limit of 18 minutes. While Sakura tries to treat the wounded shinobi remotely via Katsuyu but, she informs her that the slugs on the shinobi died when their chakra was sucked out. As a root of the tree dangles over the shinobi to drain them of chakra Sasuke uses his susanoo to slash it off.

"Is this your limit Naruto?" Sasuke asks disappointed

"No not even close for the sake of those I've lost, I refuse to carry anymore regrets and will not let those who died be in vain." Naruto says as his memories and feelings are conveyed to the alliance through Ino's telepathy. Yin kurama transfers its remaining chakra to Naruto who enters Tailed beast sage mode and charges toward Obito alongside Sasuke who has Jugo join inside his susanoo to channel natural energy into the susanoo. As Naruto and Sasuke enter battle with Obito, Hashirama conveys his memories of the first kage summit as the shared desire for all shinobi to be united to the alliance as the five kage that have recovered arrive to rally the troops to battle. The allied shinobi begin to attack the tree as they are supported by Katsuyu and Tobirama that teleports the shinobi that are in danger. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto are knocked out of tailed beast mode and susanoo.

"Naruto why do you continue to fight for a world that will only hurt you in the end?" Obito asks

"Because it's worth saving and I never go back on my word that's my nindo." Naruto shouts

"It's time we end this." Sasuke says as he begins to reform susanoo

"Yeah Sasuke it's about time we end this, so we can get some sleep. I've a big day tomorrow after all." Naruto says as he enters tailed beast mode that the susanoo covers as armor. Obito forms a shield from the black orbs and the sword of nunoboko to attack them while, Naruto uses Ino's telepathy to call the konoha 11 minus sakura and sai. They enter the tails of the nine tails shroud and form a mantle around them with a rasengan in front of them. Naruto instructs them to shatter Obito's shield with them as the Nine tails attacks and the konoha 11 shatter the shield and with a susanoo sword cut through Obito causes the tailed beasts to appear connected to him. They latch onto each one of Kurama's tails and Naruto begins to pull the tailed beast's out of Obito that struggles as he loses control of the tree as it stops blooming. The allied shinobi are connected by chakra tethers from Minato's nine tailed chakra mode and begin to help pull the tailed beasts out of Obito with their combined might. As the struggle continues Obito finds himself in his subconscious facing the allied shinobi and Naruto.

"Obito despite everything you aren't a nobody, you're Obito uchiha." Naruto says

"That person is long gone Naruto." Obito says

"No he isn't. I sense your inner regrets for the choices you've made." Naruto says

"I have no regrets about my actions." Obito says as he attempts to strangle Naruto but, he is punched away.

"Look at you Rin wouldn't be able to recognize or acknowledge you as you're now." Naruto says

"Take my hand Obito and join us as a member of the alliance, as a fellow shinobi." Naruto says as he takes Obito's hand. On the outside the alliance manages to successfully pull out the tailed beasts freeing them as Obito plummets to the ground his transformation gone. As Obito stares up at the moon lamenting that couldn't fill the hole in his heart from the loss of Rin.


	62. Chapter 61: Resurrection

Chapter 61: Resurrection

At the foot of the shinju the allied shinobi cheer as they have successfully stopped Obito. As Obito lays on the ground defeated, unable to move, Sasuke heads toward him with the intention to kill him but is stopped by the arrival of Kakashi from the kamui dimension.

"Stand down Sasuke. The one who should bear the responsibility of killing Obito is me." Kakashi says as he begins to draw back his kunai in order to kill Obito but Minato stops him.

"That's enough Kakashi, Naruto talked some sense into him but, as you're his friend it should be your responsibility to reach him." Minato says as Naruto creates a clone to head to the top of the Shinju to locate Madara. Naruto's clone launches a rasenshuriken at Madara from the top of the shinju. The allied shinobi follow the direction of the rasenshuriken along with tailed beasts to deal with Madara once and for all.

"Rin was the only light in my life after I lost her, I was lost in darkness that not even my eyes could see through." Obito says

"I understand you loved her dearly and couldn't find a way to move forward without her." Minato says sadly

"She wouldn't have wanted any of this for any of us." Kakashi says

"Tell me Kakashi what keeps Naruto from ending up like me in the end." Obito asks

"He won't end up like you because he has friends that can carry him forward." Kakashi says

"I see." Obito says as he forms a hand sign with his hands

"What're you doing now!" Minato asks

"I finally understand why Nagato betrayed me and intend to follow his example in atoning for my sins. Sadly I'm unworthy of seeing Rin in the afterlife after all I've done." Obito says lamentingly

"You don't have to do this, there are other ways to atone." Kakashi says

"It would be taking the easy way out, no I have to do this for everyone who has died." Obito says

"If that is how you feel, how about I give you a hand." a voice says from underground as black zetsu appears and as he is about to latch onto Obito to take control of him, Naruto in nine tails chakra mode snatches Obito away from black zetsu before he has a chance.

"Damn you brat!" black zetsu says as he stares at Naruto holding Obito in his arms as Obito continues the hand sign for samsara of heavenly life technique to begin reviving the dead allied shinobi.

"Sorry but, I won't let you get in Obito's way of him redeeming himself." Naruto says with seriousness

"How did you know what I was going to do?" black zetsu asks

"I knew you as Madara's flunky was still around and would take advantage of a weakened Obito to revive Madara." Naruto says

"Heh you think that Obito was my only chance at resurrecting Madara then, you're wrong." black zetsu says

"What do you mean?" Naruto says with narrowed eyes

"The rinnegan is a pair of eyes remember." black zetsu says with a smirk

"Fuck!" Naruto shouts as he gives Obito to Kakashi to allow him to finish using the jutsu to revive the fallen shinobi as he takes off in nine tails chakra mode to head in the direction of Madara in order to stop him before he is revived.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield Hashirama has managed to pin Madara with sage art: gate of the great god with the help of Naruto's clone. As Sai arrives with his sealing technique: tiger vision staring bullet about to be used, Madara begins to glow from the samsara of heavenly life technique beginning to revive him. In the distance the original White zetsu who has a rinnegan in place of a right eye is performing the hand sign for the technique as it slowly dies from the effort. Just as the sealing technique is about to seal away Madara he breaks free from being pinned by Hashirama's jutsu and has his body restored to the land of the living. He smiles wickedly as he is attacked from behind by Sasuke using amaterasu who has arrived on the battlefield along with the real Naruto.

"It's fortunate that you've revived Madara, so I can send you back to hell myself." Sasuke says as he lunges at Madara who has no eyes with his sword but Madara catches it in the arm.

"You have the eternal mangekyo sharingan perhaps you should team up with me or I could take your eyes until I retrieve my own." Madara says

"Go to hell! I'm not teaming up with you nor can you have my eyes!" Sasuke says angrily as Naruto rushes toward Madara in a vain attempt to attack him but, both are sent flying by Madara's attack and he performs the fire release: hiding in ash technique to cover his tracks as he heads toward Hashirama who is pinned to the ground by chakra receivers. Madara comes up to Hashirama having shed his armor exposing his bare chest with hashirama's face on it. Madara then absorbs the sage energy from Hashirama and takes off to confront the tailed beasts in order to collect them for the gedo mazo once more. The allied shinobi that arrive along with the tailed beasts quickly get out of the way with the help of Gyuki to move the injured.

"It's about time I tame you beasts." Madara says as he stands before the six tailed beasts. Gaara and Shukaku working together attack Madara with wind release: Sand buckshot that pelts him with bullets of sand into his body. Madara is paralyzed by the sand in his body by Gaara as he is batted away by Matatabi toward, Isobu to Son goku then, Kokuo and finally to Saiken who uses water release: starch syrup capturing field to capture Madara as Shikaku and Gaara attempt to seal him with Desert layered imperial funeral seal but Madara uses Susanoo to break out and is about to attack. However, he is pinned by one of Kurama's tails as the other tailed beasts including Chomei and Gyuki join in with bashing their tails against the susanoo shattering it causing Madara to fly out of it losing his right arm in the process. Madara lands a distance away as a zetsu appears from the ground with a rinnegan in its right arm. Madara takes the right arm of zetsu and the rinnegan then places it in his right eye socket as he attaches the right arm to his body.

"I've gotten a little careless, allowing my body to be damaged because I gained Hashirama's regeneration ability. But now the real fun begins." Madara says as he begins to laugh at the thrill of having a living body in the heat of battle but he soon calms himself. He then performs the summoning technique to summon the gedo mazo.

Meanwhile, with black zetsu, Minato, Kakashi, and Obito, Black zetsu is hiding underground waiting for a chance to get at Obito that is slowly dying from using the samsara of heavenly life technique to revive the fallen shinobi. Kakashi jumps away from Obito when the Gedo Mazo begins to be released from his body and Kakashi tries to teleport it away with kamui but only succeeds in taking an arm before the Gedo Mazo disappears. Seeing a chance Black zetsu latches onto Obito during the distraction with the statue and takes control of Obito's body.

Back with the tailed beasts and Madara the Gedo Mazo arrives beside Madara as he jumps on top of its head and uses the technique Limbo: Border jail to attack the tailed beasts knocking them around.

"I think it's time I put collars on them since they've been disciplined." Madara says as he has the Gedo Mazo unleash demonic statue chains that wrap around the necks of the tailed beasts. He begins to pull Shukaku into the statue despite Gaara's attempts to free him from the chains. Madara launches a susanoo blade at Gaara that blocks it with his sand but is knocked to the ground. As the tailed beasts are pulled in one by one by the chains when it comes to Chomei and Gyuki they sever a tail to save their jinchuriki until only Kurama remains.

"**Listen Gaara when I'm extracted take Naruto to Minato and have him seal my other half into Naruto to save him got it!"**Kurama says as he is extracted from Naruto and pulled into the statue as Naruto falls toward the ground as Gaara catches him with his sand and makes a beeline straight for the allied shinobi where he gathers Sakura to look after Naruto and begins to head back toward Minato. As this is happening Tobirama tries to launch a sneak attack on Madara but Tobirama is stabbed with chakra receivers and pinned to the ground. Tobirama tries to create an opening by using water release: weeping heaven on Madara who blocks it with susanoo and turns to catch Sasuke who had dived from his summon Garuda to surprise attack Madara but Madara catches him with limbo: border jail and grabs Sasuke's sword and pierces him through the chest leaving Sasuke for dead as he makes his way in the direction of black zetsu as he performs the six paths ten tails coffin seal on the jubi to become its jinchuriki and begins to take flight toward black zetsu. On the way he spits out the Kohaku no johei and Benihisago from his body because they were weighing him down.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Minato are battling Black zetsu but can't kill him without hurting Obito. Gaara arrives with Naruto and Sakura at their location.

"What happened to Naruto!" Minato asks

"The kyuubi got extracted from him. It said that you could save him by transferring his other half into Naruto." Gaara says as Minato begins to form seals for the tailed beast transfer technique to seal the kyuubi into Naruto but Black zetsu gets in the way of him sealing it into Naruto and acquires the remaining half of Kyuubi. As Madara arrives on the battlefield.

"What is taking so long Zetsu?" Madara asks

"I've gained the remaining half of the kyuubi along with the rinnegan." black zetsu says

"Good bring them to me." Madara says as black zetsu attempts to detach itself from Obito but Obito regains consciousness and wills black zetsu to stay attached to him.

"Madara we have something to discuss." Obito says as he steps toward Madara as Minato enters sage mode and attempts to attack Madara with a sage art: rasengan only to have his arm ripped off by Madara's staff and is kicked away to Gaara who has put up a sand wall between Obito and Madara. The sand wall crumbles as Obito steps in front of Madara.

"What's there to speak about your Madara, the saviour of this world." Madara says but is suddenly stabbed in the chest by Obito as he extracts some of the six paths chakra to form a black orb in the shape of a staff.

"I'm not you Madara, I realized that trusting someone with your name and goals isn't a true bond among comrades. I'm Obito Uchiha, a hidden leaf shinobi." Obito says as he pulls back from Madara with the staff in his hand and jumps back to Kakashi that uses their combined kamui to warp away Obito, Naruto, and Sakura who is giving emergency life support to Naruto to keep him alive. In the Kamui dimension Obito transfers the yin half of Kurama into Naruto in hopes of reviving him.

Back in the real world Guy arrives in time to save Kakashi from the attack of Madara.

"Thanks Guy for saving me, you're right on time." Kakashi says

"It seems that our only options for facing Madara are senjutsu and taijutsu." Minato says standing next to Guy and Kakashi.

"We can rule out Taijutsu since, it would be difficult to get past his defence with it and your senjutsu sensei is lacking." Kakashi says

"I know I haven't gotten practice in senjutsu in battle before." Minato says

"I wouldn't count out taijutsu just yet." Guy says as he charges at Madara opening the seventh gate and attacks with a series of punches against Madara and finishes off with afternoon tiger but Madara blocks it with his staff and blows Guy back then launches a black orb at Guy but Kakashi throws a tri pronged kunai at the black orb and it's teleported away with hiraishin guiding thunder technique. Lee rescues Guy and they jump back next to Minato.

"It seems that taijutsu isn't good enough." Kakashi says

"No, it can still work if I open the eighth gate." Guy says

"Sensei you'll die if you use it." Lee says

"You don't have to go that far, Guy, think of your father." Minato says

"I am thinking about him and what he would do and he would agree now is the time for it." Guy says as he begins to run towards Madara pressing his thumb into his heart activating the eighth gate as Lee holds back his tears resolved not to shed tears in front of his sensei's commitment. Madara tries to block it by forming a black sphere around himself but Guy moves to his side and hits him with the evening elephant jutsu sending him flying into the earth forming a deep hole. As Guy adjusts to the pain of using the evening elephant, Madara rises from the hole and launches his black orbs at Guy but Lee throws the tri pronged kunai in front of the black orbs causing Minato to appear and teleport them away with him. As Guy continues to charge into the air by kicking it and prepares to attack Madara who forms a black sphere around him that Kakashi warps away with kamui allowing a clear shot at Madara by Guy who uses the five steps of the evening elephant to send Madara flying through the remains of the black sphere into the ground.

"I haven't had this much fun since my fight with Hashirama, let's continue shall we." Madara says to a surprised Guy that charges toward Madara to continue his assault.

At the border between life and death Naruto meets with a familiar face.

"Hello rikudo jiji." Naruto says

"Hello Naruto it appears that you've been brought to the brink of death once again." Hagoromo says

"Yeah things are going as they did before while I can tell I'm stronger than before I still can't defeat Madara alone." Naruto says concerned

"Nor should you face such challenges alone." Hagoromo says

"Your right but even if I succeed the same way as before what does that mean for the future when I have to face Toneri who is probably just as strong as Madara is." Naruto says

"You still have time to prepare for that confrontation. For now focus on succeeding in your current struggles, remember you're never truly alone." Hagoromo says

"**That is right Naruto.**" Shukaku says

"**Yeah we're here.**" Matatabi says

"**You aren't alone.**" Isobu says

"**You've got us.**" Son Goku says

"**Along with our abilities.**" Kokuo says

"**You have our trust.**" Saiken says

"**As well as our support."** Chomei says

"**If you need guidance look toward us.**" Gyuki says

"**After all you helped us to remember our true selves."** Kurama says

"Kurama I see you're here as well does that mean Obito transferred you into me." Naruto asks

"**That's right and it's about time for you to get back out on the battlefield.**" Kurama says

"Your right it's about time for me to go." Naruto says as he turns to place his right palm up to Hagoromo

"Yes it's time Naruto as before I leave stopping mother to you and your team." Hagoromo says as he begins to transfer his chakra into Naruto.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield the battle between Madara and Guy has intensified as Guy has been going at it nonstop against Madara but can't seem to put him down.

"I sense your chakra levels are rapidly decreasing, this will be your final attack." Madara says as Guy makes a stance to perform the Night guy jutsu as he runs towards Madara and distorts space making it impossible for Madara to counterattack as Guy hits him with a kick that sends him flying into the Shinju blowing away the left half of Madara's body and shatters the bones in Guy's leg.

"You're truly unbelievable, you know that you nearly killed me." Madara says as he notices that Guy is beginning to deteriorate, so he sends a black orb at Guy to finish him off but Naruto arrives kicking it away and channels some chakra into Guy stabilizing him. Naruto goes in to throw a punch at Madara that blocks the punch by turning the black orb into a staff. Naruto forms a sage art: lava release: rasenshuriken and throws it at Madara as he tries to attack with limbo: border jail but the attack is dodged by Naruto. Madara is split in half by the attack along with the shinju that begins to fall. Madara absorbs the top half of the falling tree restoring him to full health.

"It seems you've gained new powers but I am now immortal, you can't defeat me." Madara says

"I'm not going to defeat you, we are." Naruto says as he holds a tri pronged kunai in his mouth that allows Sasuke to be teleported to his side and reveals both of his eyes have rinnegan with three tomoe in each of them.

"So, one has the rinnegan and the other six paths senjutsu. Very well this will be our last battle." Madara says as he performs sage art: Yin release: Lightning dispatch that Naruto blocks with a truth seeking ball in the shape of a staff while Sasuke uses Amenotejikara to teleport away from the attack. Naruto attacks with a truth seeking ball staff that Madara blocks using limbo: border jail. Sasuke sees the invisible clone and tosses his sword at it but it fails to hit the clone while the truth seeking ball does damage it. Naruto is punched away by the clone. Madara heads toward Sasuke to steal one of his rinnegan but Sasuke switches with his sword impaling Madara in the chest. Madara pulls out the sword as Naruto uses sage art: Magnet release: rasengan and Sasuke uses shock release: chidori to hit Madara in an attempt to bind him but, he switches out with his limbo clone and heads straight toward Kakashi pulling out his sharingan and placing it in his left eye socket to use Kamui to go to the kamui dimension but he is bisected by Sasuke before he can completely disappear.

Sakura soon appears out of thin air explaining that Madara had arrived to retrieve his rinnegan. Madara soon reappears with both rinnegan in his head and both mangekyo sharingan in Obito's head in control of black zetsu. Naruto heals Kakashi by regenerating his missing eye with his six paths yang power.

"This has gone on long enough it's time to begin the final phase of the eye of the moon plan." Madara says as Sakura charges in with her strength of a hundred technique active and attacks Madara who blocks it with Limbo: border jail and impales her on one of his truth seeking ball rods. Naruto pulls her away as Sasuke notes there are more limbo clones. Naruto creates clones to face them as Madara begins to rise into the sky and uses chibaku tensei to generate satellites that he has rain down on his opponents but Sasuke uses susanoo to cut through them and flies up to confront Madara. Sasuke is too late however as Madara gains the rinne sharingan in his forehead and casts infinite tsukuyomi on the world.


	63. Chapter 62 Kaguya Otsutsuki

Chapter 62: Kaguya Otsutsuki

In the sky the moon begins to glow and the night sky becomes bright as day as the infinite tsukuyomi is cast on the moon. Sasuke, seeing he is too late, flies back toward the ground as Naruto wipes out the remaining satellites falling with tailed beast rasenshuriken's. Sasuke covers Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura in susanoo as the light envelops the world and all living things form rinnegan in their eyes. Madara then begins to perform God: nativity of a world of trees using the roots of shinju to bind and cocoon everyone that is trapped in infinite tsukuyomi. The only ones not affected are the reincarnated hokages that watch in horror as everyone is bound in roots. Madara finally lands on the ground as the light of infinite tsukuyomi fades.

"It's finally over I've accomplished my goal, now all that's left is to deal with all of you." Madara says

"Your idea of peace will fail, we will stop you here now." Naruto says

"Naruto you're getting in everyone's way of happiness, it's over and ends here." Madara says but he is suddenly stabbed through the back by black zetsu.

"You're wrong Madara this isn't over." black zetsu says as he begins to channel himself into Madara causing Madara to swell and bloat up with chakra.

"Sasuke we need to act now and seal him!" Naruto shouts as he rushes toward the transforming Madara and Black zetsu with Sasuke close behind. Naruto tries to attack with truth seeking balls while Sasuke uses shock release: chidori but they're ensnared by Madara's hair as he finishes transforming into Kaguya Otsutsuki. Obito plummets to the ground as Kaguya tosses away Naruto and Sasuke as she senses the seals on their palms.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asks

"This world is my nursery, I don't wish to see it damaged any further." Kaguya says as she teleports Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Obito to another dimension that is filled with lava. Naruto catches Obito, Sakura, and Kakashi while Sasuke summons Garuda to land on. Naruto creates a clone to hold Obito, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto then levitates toward Sasuke as Kaguya launches her attack of rabbit hair needle technique sending her hair as senbon at them. Sasuke blocks it with susanoo but Garuda is hit, so Naruto grabs Sasuke and his summons. Naruto clashes chakra arms with Kaguya but he's blown away as Sasuke attacks with his complete body susanoo. The susanoo is destroyed easily and Sasuke is sent plummeting to the ocean of lava below but he teleports next to Naruto who creates a platform from his truth seeking balls for him. Kaguya opens a rift behind the two of them and appears behind them and uses the paralysis technique to stun them as black zetsu begins to drain their chakra. He explains his role in the history of shinobi and his purpose of reviving his mother. Naruto tears off black zetsu from Sasuke and himself. As Naruto and Sasuke go on the attack, Kaguya changes dimensions with amenominaka to an icy dimension trapping Sasuke and Naruto in ice but Sasuke uses blaze release: kagutsuchi to break them free.

"They're a dangerous combination. It would be best to separate them." Black zetsu says as Kaguya opens a portal behind Sasuke and pulls him into it trapping him in a desert dimension. Facing Kaguya alone Naruto prepares to counter her as she begins to manipulate the dimension to attack him trapping him in ice. With the Naruto clone it transfers some chakra to revive Obito and catches him up to speed on what's going on. Naruto channels boil release: unrivaled strength to break free of the ice and attacks Kaguya knocking her away. Naruto then fills the area with shadow clones that attempt to engage her but she opens a portal to escape not knowing that Obito has linked it to Kamui to teleport Sakura, Naruto's clone, and himself to the other dimension following her. She quickly reappears thinking the clone she destroyed in the other dimension was the real Naruto only surprised to find the area still filled with clones.

Naruto begins to launch magnet release: iron stake chains at Kaguya in hopes of binding her but she uses her chakra arms to swipe them away as Naruto uses steel release: chain shuriken volley launches links of steel chains at Kaguya who uses her hair to surround her and protect her from multiple angles the attacks come from. Naruto disappears in a flash using thunder release: thunder armor to strike at her shredding her hair as the some of the clones launch themselves at Kaguya using explosion release: explosive burst that generates concussive waves of explosions at close range to disorient her and black zetsu. Naruto then uses ice release: great prison glacier launching a gale force freezing wind trapping her in ice as he continues with storm release: great storm cannon that fires a huge laser blast from both of his palms toward Kaguya but she slips through dimensions escaping the ice and attacks. She reappears greatly annoyed as Naruto uses lava release: lava dragon bullet forming a lava dragon from his mouth toward Kaguya that protects herself by forming a chakra shroud around her. The lava dragon hardens around her due to the extreme cold allowing Naruto to press on his attack with wood release: root shards technique that launches small roots at Kaguya that begin to grow and bloom as they absorb her chakra. She shreds the roots and lava dragon remains to pieces with her chakra claws and lunges for Naruto with the truth seeking balls to kill him by impaling him with all killing ash bones jutsu. She ensnares him with her hair and stabs him but he poofs into smoke revealing it to be a clone. She notices that Sasuke has returned with Sakura and Obito, growing frustrated she sends everyone to a gravity dimension sending everyone to their knees due to the heavy gravity. She fires her, all killing ash bones but they miss. When she adjusts for the gravity she fires again this time on target but the attacks are intercepted by Kakashi and Obito. Obito stops Kakashi from getting hit by using Kamui on the all-killing ash bone that was aimed at him.

"Why did you save me Obito you have more use here." Kakashi asks

"Stupid Kakashi you're needed to lead the next generation of shinobi." Obito says as Naruto starts to channel six paths yang chakra into him knowing it won't do any good.

"Save it Naruto I know I'm beyond saving." Obito says as his body starts to turn into ash at the same time Sasuke teleports to Kaguya's side and attempts to hit her with shock release: chidori but she changes to her core dimension to get away from him. Sasuke follows after her in his complete body susanoo calling for Naruto to join him but Naruto stays by Obito says his goodbyes.

"Naruto you will go through a lot of hardships but never change who you are and above all you must become hokage." Obito says as he turns to ash in Naruto's hands.

"In the end he was a complete failure and died as one." Black zetsu says but Naruto suddenly appears by Kaguya and severs her arm containing black zetsu then pins him to the ground with a truth seeking ball rod.

"Shut it! Obito was a brave man that cared greatly for his comrades and would have made a great hokage something you would never understand." Naruto shouts as he goes onto the offensive along with Sasuke as Kaguya fights back with her remaining arm sending her chakra fists at Susanoo as Naruto forms sage art: super tailed beast rasenshuriken with the power of the nine tailed beasts and launch them at Kaguya greatly injuring her. She begins to transform into an unstable mass that takes the form of a huge ten tailed rabbit. The tails begin to absorb anything in reach and nearly gets Sakura but Kakashi saves her with a complete body susanoo generated by the mangekyo sharingan in his eyes from the power given to him by Obito's spirit. He flies his susanoo in the air and uses kamui shuriken at the ten tails limbs warping them away. Kaguya regains control of herself and forms an expansive truth seeking ball in order to erase everything in her core dimension. Kakashi forms a plan with the rest of the team with Naruto distracting Kaguya with clones as Kakashi attacks and renders her right arm useless with the kamui lightning cutter as Sasuke replaces himself with a Naruto clone. Kaguya tries to escape upward but is knocked back down by Sakura from above breaking off one of her horns as Sasuke and Naruto touch her with their six paths yin power and six paths yang power that begin to react to form the ultimate sealing technique six paths-chibaku tensei. Kaguya's rinne sharingan is sealed and she deforms into the gedo mazo statue as the nine tailed beasts are separated from her and Madara is ejected from the statue. As the statue begins to become trapped in a huge satellite Naruto heads towards black zetsu.

"Damn it! We were so close I guess I will have to try again in the future." black zetsu says

"Not on your life you spoiled Mama's boy, you can join your mother." Naruto says as he throws black zetsu in the giant satellite as the tailed beasts, Madara and team 7 are teleported back to their dimension.


	64. Chapter 63 Revolution

Chapter 63: Revolution

As the smoke clears from being reverse summoned back to their dimension team 7 takes a look around at the gathered spirits of the previous kage that have been summoned from the pure land to help them.

"Congratulations on your victory everyone." Hagoromo says

"Thanks rikudo jiji for rescuing us from the other dimension." Naruto says

"It's I who owes you thanks for defeating my mother and rescuing the tailed beasts." Hagoromo says as he notices that Sasuke is heading toward the downed Madara but Hagoromo stops Sasuke as Hashirama comes by Madara's side.

"It appears my dream of peace has died while yours still lives on Hashirama." Madara says weakly

"Yes it seems to be the case but despite everything we're still friends." Hashirama says

"Friends huh...If that's the case... that will be… fine." Madara says as he gives his last breath while Hashirama watches sadly.

"It's time for the kage to return to the pure land." Hagoromo says as the spirits of the kage he summoned fade away. As Naruto jumps toward his father to speak with him before he fades away.

"Happy birthday Naruto, I'm proud of the man you've become." Minato says

"Thanks Dad, I'm happy to be your son and tell mom I said hello." Naruto says as his father begins to crumble away along with the rest of the reincarnated hokages.

"I'll be happy to pass it along and I plan to tell her everything about you." Minato says as his spirit ascends to the pure land.

"Goodbye Dad." Naruto says as he sees his father vanish into thin air.

"All that remains to do is undo infinite tsukuyomi by combining the nine tailed beasts chakra and the rinnegan then perform the rat seal." Hagoromo says

"I intend to release infinite tsukuyomi but first I intend to kill the current kages and take control of the tailed beasts." Sasuke says as he glances at the nine tailed beasts with his rinnegan putting them under his control.

"I see that your answer hasn't changed then Sasuke." Hagoromo says

"No, I plan to bring about my revolution and become hokage." Sasuke says with conviction as he performs chibaku tensei on the tailed beasts who struggle under Sasuke's control. They're sealed each inside a satellite that goes into the air.

"So, you've chosen this path Sasuke." Naruto says as he watches his teammate as the satellites go into the air.

"Yes, once I kill you no one will be able to stop me." Sasuke says

"Sasuke! Don't do this if I meant anything to you then, please don't do this!" Sakura shouts

"So annoying." Sasuke says as he puts Sakura in a genjutsu knocking her out as Kakashi catches her despite his exhaustion from using up the remaining chakra Obito's spirit left him and along with his mangekyo sharingan.

"It appears there is nothing else I can do but wish you luck Naruto and leave everything to you." Hagoromo says

"Yeah leave it to me rikudo jiji I'll handle this." Naruto says as Hagoromo fades away using up his remaining chakra.

"Follow me we'll settle things at that place." Sasuke says as he takes off with Naruto following behind him to the valley of the end.

As they arrive at the valley of the end Sasuke lands on Madara's statue while Naruto lands on Hashirama's statue.

"Care to tell me why you're doing this Sasuke." Naruto asks

"I plan to become the decider who leads the shinobi world as I will take on all the darkness of it, so no else will have to. Just as Itachi did and exemplified as a true hokage should do." Sasuke says calmly

"You don't understand, that is why Itachi failed by taking on everything himself. You can't do everything by yourself or you will only fail, by relying on comrades and friends you will be able to accomplish anything." Naruto says

"Naruto you're my last tie to the Uchiha, my brother, and everything that has mattered to me. By eliminating you I can put the past behind me and begin a new world." Sasuke says with conviction

"Itachi didn't want this for you, he wanted you to be a member of the village to protect the peace, not become a tyrant. I'll defeat you Sasuke and become hokage." Naruto says

"Let this be our final fight." Sasuke says as he jumps to hashirama's statue and attacks Naruto with his fists. They begin a battle with taijutsu before Sasuke uses fire release: great fireball jutsu against Naruto who counters with water release: water dragon bullet negating the attack. Sasuke then appears behind Naruto with a chidori in hand and strikes at Naruto who counters with wind release: gale dragon bullet sending Sasuke jumping back. Sasuke goes through hand signs for earth release: earth and stone bamboo shoots that nearly impale Naruto but he jumps away and goes through hand signs for lightning release: lightning ball sending orbs of lightning toward Sasuke that counters with wind release: gale palm blocking the attack. Sasuke uses water release: water fang bullet launching spiraling waves of water at Naruto who forms a earth release: earth shore return to block the attack and counters with fire release: dragon fire jutsu sending it toward Sasuke who effortlessly blocks it with water release: water formation wall. Naruto uses wood release: beams sending large pieces of wood at Sasuke who uses shinra tensei to blow them away. Naruto then forms magnetic release: iron stake chains launching chains at Sasuke who dodges the chains and uses bansho tenin to pull Naruto toward him as he gets close Naruto uses explosion release: explosive palm to attempt to blow Sasuke back but Sasuke forms susanoo's ribcage to block the attack causing it to be destroyed. Sasuke forms four more arms that launch multiple missiles at Naruto that uses ice release: magnificent dome of nothingness to shield himself. Naruto goes through hand signs for lava release: lava globs spitting out chunks of lava at Sasuke who absorbs them. Sasuke uses fire release: great flower technique to send fireballs at Naruto who uses boil release: great steam barrier creating a barrier of steam in front of him negating the fireballs. Naruto uses storm release: laser barrage sending senbon shaped lasers at Sasuke that blocks it with wind release: wind wall. Sasuke uses blaze release: amaterasu on Naruto who uses thunder release: thunder armor to dodge the attack and flash toward Sasuke to hit him with his thunder armor but Sasuke uses blaze release: flame wrapping fire to surround himself in black flames. Naruto uses steel release: metallic shower spitting shards of metal towards Sasuke who uses shock release: overdrive to shroud himself in black lightning and disappears in a black flash from the circle of black flames. Sasuke appears above Naruto and uses shock release: thunderclap arrow launching a black arrow of lightning at Naruto who uses scorch release: great crimson orb to fire a large sun in his hand to the arrow causing the two attacks to collide in an explosion that send both of them flying away. Naruto lands on the river toward the waterfall's edge and looks around for Sasuke. Naruto jumps away as a black chakra receiver is thrown at him. Naruto enters six paths sage mode to face Sasuke but Sasuke teleports behind Naruto having replaced himself with one of Naruto's truth seeking balls hovering around him. Naruto is sent flying down the waterfall as Sasuke forms susanoo and uses blaze release: Yasaka magatama to sends black flames at Naruto that launches his truth seeking balls at the attack negating them as Sasuke forms a complete body susanoo that flies toward Naruto and swings his susanoo's sword at him. Naruto enters tailed beast mode and blocks the attack with his tails and throws punches at susanoo knocking the blade out of its hand. Susanoo and tailed beast avatar exchange blows with their fists coming into contact with one another. Naruto and Sasuke exchange memories with one another through their fists.

"Come now Naruto you have to do better in order to kill me." Sasuke says

"I'm not going to kill you and I refuse to die and leave you alone." Naruto says as Sasuke forms a shock release: chidori through susanoo and attacks Naruto that counters with a tailed beast ball. When the two attacks collide the susanoo and nine tails avatar are noticeably damaged.

"We're no longer children, Naruto. We should be able to understand each other at this point." Sasuke says

"You don't need to have a revolution, it will solve nothing as the 5 shinobi villages are already united." Naruto says

"It's only a temporary truce, they will start wars again unless there's a common threat. With me being a common enemy they will stay united and with the power of the rinnegan I will find a way to gain immortality to maintain the peace forever." Sasuke says as the explosion sends both Sasuke and Naruto apart.

"This is my beginning step into the shadows." Sasuke says as he summons the satellites containing the tailed beasts and absorbs their chakra to transform susanoo into Indra susanoo.

"**This is bad. Naruto, he now also possesses the power of the tailed beasts.**" Kurama says

"I know Kurama but I will still stop him." Naruto says as he forms shadow clones of the tailed beast avatars and takes to the air where they clash with Indra susanoo. They're destroyed one by one until only Naruto and a clone remains. Naruto faces down Sasuke's indra susanoo that is forming a jutsu. Naruto dispels the clone that has gathered natural energy and transforms his nine tails avatar into an asura nine tails avatar. Naruto in his new avatar forms a sage art: ultra big ball rasenshuriken and sage art: tailed beast rasenshuriken then launches them at Sasuke's attack Indra's arrow. The three jutsu collide creating a massive explosion in the sky and destroying parts of the two statues below in the valley of the end. Both Naruto and Sasuke fall out of the sky and crash into the valley of the end that has mostly been drained of water by the explosion. Naruto and Sasuke both get up slowly with both of their clothes shredded. Naruto forms shadow clones to attack Sasuke as he forms a chidori and attacks the clones destroying them. Naruto and Sasuke then engage in taijutsu for the remainder of the night and last until dawn when Kurama manages to gather some chakra for Naruto. However, before Naruto can use the chakra Sasuke absorbs it with his rinnegan powers and forms a chidori and attacks Naruto who ducks underneath it and gives an uppercut to Sasuke sending him into the valley's wall being dented into it.

"Damn It! Naruto why won't you just die already!?" Sasuke rages as Naruto gets back up and forms a sage art: big ball rasengan.

"Sasuke I'm not going anywhere just accept it." Naruto says as Sasuke forms a shock release: Chidori and combines it with the black flames of blaze release: kagutsuchi.

"It ends here Naruto!" Sasuke shouts as he jumps down toward Naruto as Naruto jumps up to Sasuke as their two jutsu collide destroying the valley of the end further in a huge explosion and destroys the remains of the two statues. As the blast fades away both Sasuke and Naruto are unconscious lying in the center of a crater in the valley on top of the remains of the two statue's hands.

"I see I'm still alive." Sasuke says after finally coming too.

"You're finally awake sleepy head." Naruto says lying next to Sasuke, both too exhausted to move.

"Why haven't you given up on me?" Sasuke asks

"Because, we're friends." Naruto says

"That isn't an answer." Sasuke says

"Like I told you a long time ago when I see you in pain I can't help but feel it too." Naruto says

"After all this time you still feel that way about me." Sasuke says surprised

"Nothing about my feelings for you have changed, I still see you as my brother Sasuke despite you trying to deny it. I know you feel the same way." Naruto says

"I see after everything I'm still your brother huh." Sasuke says as he thinks over what Naruto is saying.

"Yeah and as the younger brother I can't help but chase after and worry about you." Naruto says with a sigh

"I guess even after all this time my feelings haven't changed either." Sasuke says as he realizes his own feelings for Naruto have remained despite everything.

"I'm not surprised when you weren't focused on Itachi, it was on me." Naruto says calmly

"You're right I guess in the end I was jealous of you." Sasuke says coming to the conclusion he's stunned.

"It's not a surprise to me I always felt that way toward you as well for a while myself but I realized it and wanted to keep a bond with you as your brother." Naruto says

"So, we've felt the same way all this time huh. I guess since, we bore the same pain all this time as well we would have such a bond." Sasuke says, recognizing that he desired a friendship with Naruto.

"That's why I say it hurts when I'm without you." Naruto says exhausted

"I see I admit my loss. Naruto, have my rinnegan transplanted into Kakashi and let me die to atone for my sins." Sasuke says with regret at realizing the pain he has brought to everyone in pursuit of his own goals.

"I refuse to let you die Sasuke. If I did that then you would be alone, so you must live!" Naruto says to a shocked Sasuke

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke says weakly as he sheds tears

"Are you crying?" Naruto asks with a grin

"Shut it." Sasuke says as he turns his head away from Naruto, so he won't see the shed tears. They soon both pass out again from exhaustion due to their injuries.

The next day they awaken to see Sakura standing over them tending to their injuries and the loss of their dominant arms.

"Sakura I'm sorry for everything." Sasuke says

"Please be quiet and let me work." Sakura says as she sheds tears of happiness at Sasuke's apology. Kakashi watches over the three in joy at seeing his team reunited. As Naruto and Sasuke recover they head back to the battlefield. When they arrive Naruto and Sasuke use their remaining arms to undo infinite tsukuyomi releasing everyone that's trapped. Sasuke releases the tailed beasts from their satellites. Kurama joins his other half inside Naruto while Chomei and Gyuki seal themselves back into Fu and Bee. The remaining tailed beasts go to find places to live peacefully. Sasuke is taken into custody by the konoha ninja as they return to the leaf village where Sasuke is incarcerated in the T and I department.

Several months later Sasuke is pardoned by the sixth hokage Kakashi, thanks to Naruto's efforts pleading for Sasuke's release. At the gates of Konoha Sasuke is about to set out with the new prosthetic arm made from Hashirama's cells. The rest of team 7 is at the gate to see him off.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Sakura asks

"Yes I must see the world and find a path of atonement for myself." Sasuke says

"When will you come back?" Sakura asks

"I don't know but I will someday I promise." Sasuke says as he turns to leave Naruto hands Sasuke something.

"Naruto thank you for showing me what a shinobi should be." Sasuke says appreciatively

"I was doing what any brother would do by looking out for you and showing you the error of your ways." Naruto says with a smile.

"See you later otou-san." Sasuke says as he takes hold of his old headband that Naruto kept with him.

"See ya nii-san." Naruto says as he gives Sasuke a one armed hug and backs away as Sasuke heads down the path out of the village to find the road of atonement.


	65. Chapter 64 Revelations part 3

Chapter 64: Revelations part 3

A day after Sasuke leaves the village Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya head toward the hokage office to discuss something of great importance with Kakashi. When they arrive they're swiftly let in by the secretary.

"Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya what's up with the visit." Kakashi asks

"Naruto has something important he has to share with you." Jiraiya says

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asks

"I'm from the future Kakashi sensei." Naruto says

"Is this true Naruto." Kakashi asks

"It's true he was able to know things he couldn't have such as information on Nagato before I confronted him." Jiraiya says with seriousness

"He also was able to tell us in advance of the fourth shinobi war including Kabuto using edo tensei beforehand including that Madara was behind Akatsuki even though he withheld it was actually Obito." Tsunade says with seriousness

"I wouldn't make something like this up anyway." Naruto says seriously

"So, how far from the future are you?" Kakashi asks

"Two years give or take a few weeks." Naruto says

"Considering what happened with the war I assume you're not back for that reason." Kakashi says

"That's right I'm here to prevent Armageddon the annihilation of all life." Naruto says

"What happened?" Kakashi asks

"The moon was dropped on the earth by a man named Toneri Otsutsuki that lives within the moon." Naruto says

"How did you survive?" Kakashi asks

"I was sent to another dimension along with the moon's shell by a dimensional cannon." Naruto says

"I thought the moon collided with earth, how could it if it was sent to another dimension?" Kakashi asks confused

"The moon's core is an energy vessel that is like a miniature sun that powers the moon, that's what collided with the earth apparently it wasn't sent away." Naruto says

"I see how did you come back with the earth destroyed?" Kakashi asks

"In the other dimension I was confronted by Hagoromo, his brother Hamura, and Sasuke who used his rinnegan to escape the collision. They used a jutsu with our powers to perform a transcription seal on me called Infinite Izanagi to send me back." Naruto says

"How long have you been back?" Kakashi asks curious

"I was sent back to the day I was born." Naruto says

"So from the very beginning you knew everything that was going to happen including a fourth shinobi war and didn't say anything." Kakashi says stunned

"I tried to change as much as I could by trying to be close to Sasuke in our childhood along with my friends, I tried to help jiji with Orochimaru, and made contact with several tailed beasts before they were captured by Akatsuki. Those attempts amounted to nothing in the end as Sasuke still became a missing nin, jiji died, and the tailed beasts were still captured. All I managed to do was save Fu from Akatsuki, defeat a couple of its members beforehand, and save Jiraiya from death. Even the fourth shinobi war played out mostly the same with the exception of a few new faces to the battlefield via edo tensei by Kabuto." Naruto says sadly

"It must have been hard growing up these past seventeen years reliving your life and seeing things playing out the same, unable to really change much." Kakashi says sympathetically knowing how hard of a life Naruto had growing up.

"It worries me that after all I've done it seems the future is almost set in stone with certain things bound to happen." Naruto says with worry

"But, you managed to change things for me, I'm still alive after all because of what you told me." Jiraiya says thankful

"As for the shinobi war you managed to help prepare the forces to face and counter the edo tensei by informing me beforehand of Kabuto's capabilities." Tsunade says appreciatively

"I've only managed to save a few lives through my actions, it's nothing compared to overcoming Toneri and stopping the moon from colliding with the earth." Naruto says concerned

"Naruto by informing us it gives us time to prepare to stop him." Kakashi says

"How does one prepare for the end of the world?" Naruto asks

"Same as I suspect what you've already been doing by training to face Toneri." Kakashi says

"How do I train to face an opponent that may be stronger than Madara was?" Naruto asks

"By getting help, Naruto you don't have to prepare for this alone we're behind you and we'll help you prepare." Jiraiya says with supportively

"Once we convene a kage summit to discuss this I'm sure the other kages will help you prepare as well." Tsunade says with confidence

"Thanks guys I knew I could count on you guys." Naruto says appreciatively

"Don't mention it. Naruto, it's our job as shinobi to protect the peace and the world." Kakashi says proudly

"When do you think we can convene a kage summit?" Naruto asks

"A couple of weeks in the land of iron once again." Kakashi says

"Will they show up? I know the villages are still busy recovering from the war." Naruto asks

"They will come if the world is at stake." Jiraiya says

"Not to mention that the hero of the war will be making an appearance there as well." Tsunade says

"You really think they will come if I attend?" Naruto says surprised

"Naruto the war has made you gain the standing of a kage in the eyes of your peers not to mention your status as a celebrity the world over for your actions to stop Madara and Kaguya." Kakashi says amused

"I only did what was right by protecting my friends besides in the end I failed to save the world once from Toneri , so I don't deserve that kind of recognition." Naruto says in shame

"You won't fail this time Naruto and we have faith that you will succeed with us behind you." Jiraiya says with certainty

"Don't let your failure against Toneri get to you, we're here now because of your second chance, so make it count." Tsunade says with conviction

"Still it's hard to forgive myself for letting the whole world down when they needed me the most." Naruto says

"Naruto as Jiraiya and Tsunade said you have an opportunity to save the world and undo that failure. I don't know how many people would give to have such an opportunity but second chances like this don't happen often or at all. You have to make the best of this for the world's sake and your own." Kakashi says wisely

"You're right I've been carrying this around, so long the guilt of failure that it became fear but I will endure it and let my regrets go to defy fate by saving the world." Naruto says with determination.

"That's the spirit Naruto." Jiraiya says as he pats Naruto on the back

"Naruto heroes aren't heroes because of the obstacles they face but because of what they endure to bring about great change for the better." Tsunade says placing a hand on his shoulder

"And like all heroes they have others to support them in their rise to greatness." Kakashi says as he leaves his desk to place a hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

"I truly appreciate hearing that." Naruto says with smile

"Good Naruto now how about you head out to see your girlfriends I bet they would like to see you. I'll send a message to the kages for the summit as it's truly an emergency." Kakashi says

"I will see you later then Kakashi sensei." Naruto says as he takes leave of the hokage's office to head to the uzumaki compound leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade with Kakashi.

"What has he told you about the future?" Kakashi asks

"It appears that as the moon approaches pieces of it will impact the earth." Jiraiya says

"We'll have to prepare for such a thing then. What about this Toneri?" Kakashi asks

"It appears his confrontation with him was brief as he appears to drain Naruto of his chakra and unleashes it in an explosion that leaves him near death, considering how strong Naruto is it's impressive to drain him instantly and unleash such power in an instant." Tsunade says

"A chakra absorber huh that would be a difficult opponent for most shinobi, especially a power house like Naruto." Kakashi says not surprised

"He also invaded Konoha with his puppets and seems to be able to control them remotely without chakra strings." Jiraiya says

"So he can fight from either a distance or close range." Kakashi says in thought

"It appears he gains an advanced form of the byakugan from taking Hiashi's younger daughter's eyes when he abducted her and has an interest in Hinata as well." Tsunade says

"Then he will have access to the basic abilities of the byakugan and most likely new powers from it's advanced form." Kakashi says with a sigh

"It's not much to go on to prepare Naruto but with the help of the other villages I think we can train him to counter the chakra absorption abilities." Jiraiya says

"Still Toneri must have other tricks up his sleeve if he is able to face an opponent of Naruto's caliber." Kakashi says concerned

"All we can do is prepare Naruto for what he knows the rest he will have to face on his own." Tsunade says

"Hopefully it will be enough as we will be putting the fate of the world in Naruto's hands again." Kakashi says as he summons a messenger to send his request for a kage summit via hawk to the other villages. As Jiraiya and Tsunade leave the office to see what they could do to prepare Naruto.

With Naruto he arrives at the Uzumaki compound to find Karin there as well as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Yakumo.

"Hello girls." Naruto says

""Hello Naruto."" the girls says as one

"What're you all doing here?" Naruto asks

"We're having a girls day and sleepover as your girlfriends. It's a good idea that we spend some time together." Karin says

"Have you heard anything from Temari or Fu." Naruto asks

"They expect to visit next month for a girls get together." Ino says

"That sounds nice." Naruto says happy

"We look forward to seeing them for some sisterly bonding." Tenten says

"I see." Naruto says with a far away look

"They also can't wait to see you again since they didn't get a chance to spend much time with you after the war." Yakumo says

"I can't wait to see them too." Naruto says then sighs

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asks

"I just got done informing Kakashi sensei with baa-chan and pervy sage about a threat to the entire planet." Naruto says pensive

"What's going to happen Naruto?" Hinata asks

"In two years time the moon will collide with the earth and wipe out all life on it." Naruto says exhausted

""WHAT!?"" the girls shout as one

"A man named Toneri Otsutsuki intends to drop it on earth." Naruto says calmly

"Why would someone want to do such a thing?!" Karin asks

"He apparently holds a grudge against humanity for using chakra as a weapon for a thousand years." Naruto says

"What right does he have to judge humanity!" Tenten asks

"He is the last descendent of the Otsutsuki clan on the side of the sage of six paths brother Hamura Otsutsuki." Naruto says

"Still why would he believe he can judge humanity?" Yakumo asks

"Apparently is misinterpreting Hamura's decree about humanity using chakra instead of helping them as he intended in a thousand years. Toneri believes he has to destroy humanity instead for misusing chakra." Naruto says

"How did you find out about this?" Ino asks curious

"When I failed to stop Toneri I met with Hamura who explained that Toneri had made a mistake." Naruto says

"When did you face Toneri?" Hinata asks

"In the moon two years from now I faced him and was defeated." Naruto says sadly

"Are you saying you're from the future?!" Sakura says shocked

"Yes I am." Naruto says as he looks away in shame of his failure. The girls are stunned into silence by Naruto's statement.

"How did you survive if you lost?" Ino asks

"I was sent to a different dimension before the moon collided with the earth." Naruto says

"How did you go to the past?" Yakumo asks

"Rikudo jiji, his brother, and Sasuke used their powers with mine to send me back." Naruto says

"How long have you been back?" Tenten asks wonderment

"I was sent back to the day I was born." Naruto says as the girls fall into silence.

"So all this time you've known what was going to happen." Karin says

"Yes" Naruto says

"Orochimaru's invasion, Sasuke's defection , Akatsuki, and the fourth shinobi war you knew along would happen!" Sakura says still in shock

"Yes" Naruto says after a moment of silence

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to go through your second life with such knowledge hanging over your head." Hinata says in tears

"It hasn't been easy especially with how rough my early years were having to go through that again but I endured it knowing that I would find friends and comrades to protect." Naruto says giving a small smile

"I can't imagine the temptation to alter history for parts of your life to make them better." Tenten says

"I tried to make my life better by getting to know Sasuke and my other friends earlier to help keep me motivated and avoid the loneliness."Naruto says

"It didn't help Sasuke did it?" Sakura asks

"No he ended up following the same path of a missing nin despite my attempts to help him face his losses." Naruto says bitterly

"It must have been a blow to you to have failed when he defected anyway." Ino says

"Yeah it was but I knew I would reach him in the end as I did once before." Naruto says

"So that's why you never gave up on Sasuke, you knew you could reach him!" Yakumo says

"It wasn't easy in either case but I did succeed." Naruto says with pride

"It must have been hard to lose your girlfriends. You must have been worried we wouldn't fall in love with you a second time around." Karin says imagining the fear he must have had.

"I didn't have any of you the first time around. I was by myself the entire time without a girlfriend and was a virgin." Naruto says a little embarrassed and bitter about his first life.

"You mean that you never were with any of us?!" Hinata says shocked

"Yeah other than Hinata none of you had feelings for me." Naruto says, looking away from them.

"So, let me get this straight, you weren't involved with any of us before you were sent to the past!?" Yakumo says stunned

"I knew most of you before such as Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari while Karin was with Sasuke's team, Fu was killed by Akatsuki, and I never met Yakumo." Naruto says indifferently

"I was with Sasuke?!" Karin says surprised

"Yes I don't know the specifics but you met Sasuke at one point and fell in love, so joined Orochimaru in order to get close to Sasuke where he picked you to join his team." Naruto says with a shrug

"Were we on the same team Naruto?" Sakura asks

"Yeah we were, I was in love with you while you and Ino were in love with Sasuke." Naruto says with a sigh

"Did Sasuke have feelings for either Sakura or me?" Ino asks

"No he found you two to both be annoying and didn't start to acknowledge Sakura's feelings until after the war." Naruto says

"So, Hinata had feelings for you, did you return them?" Tenten asks

"I only realized her feelings for me shortly before Toneri took Hinata when we were rescuing Hanabi from him because he kidnapped her." Naruto says

"Why did he kidnap Hanabi and take me?" Hinata asks

"He took Hanabi for her byakugan that he implanted into himself while you went with him willingly when I last saw you but I don't know why." Naruto says looking at Hinata with a look of sadness.

"For you to go from being a man with no one to having a harem something must have changed." Tenten says

"I don't know at what point you all fell in love with me or what I did for you to do so but I do know that I wasn't in the CRA before in fact I hadn't even heard of it till Jiraiya told me I was in it." Naruto says perplexed

"Well you were put in the CRA because of your wood release certainly they would have done it before for the same reason." Yakumo says

"I didn't have wood release the first time around. I only gained it from having a spirit with a prosthetic arm made of Hashirama's cells when I was sent back." Naruto says

"That would explain the wood release and thus the shinobi council's decision but that doesn't explain why more of us fell in love with you this time around." Karin says

"Like I said I don't know what I did differently with most of you for you to fall in love with me despite me even being required to have multiple spouses." Naruto says in utter confusion

"They say a woman's heart is unpredictable as the seasons I guess, so is love." Ino says with a shrug

"I guess it doesn't really matter how you all fell in love with me." Naruto says exasperated

"All that matters is why we love you." Sakura says with a smile

"I've been wondering about why you all love me in spite of me needing a harem." Naruto says confused

"I know why I love you Naruto. It's because you inspire others to be better people and despite everything you've been through you never give up and continue forward." Hinata says in happiness

"Besides you're simple." Tenten says

"Honest" Yakumo says

"Compassionate" Karin says

"Strong" Ino says

"Understanding" Sakura says

""That's why we love you."" the girls say as one

"And I love all of you." Naruto says shedding tears of happiness as the six of them give him a group hug. As Naruto holds onto them he promises himself he will succeed this time in stopping Toneri and save the world for the sake of the women he loves.


	66. Chapter 65 Preparations

Chapter 65: Preparations

Nearly two weeks after Naruto revealed that the world was in danger to Kakashi from the moon. Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi are traveling in the land of iron to attend the kage summit that Kakashi requested. When they arrive they're greeted by Gaara with his three guards Baki, Temari, and Kankuro that have arrived before them.

"Gaara it's good to see you." Naruto says happily

"It's good to see you as well." Gaara with a small smile

"How have you and the girls been doing?" Temari asks

"They're doing fine and we're looking forward to your visit." Naruto says smiling

"Yo Naruto!" Bee says as he arrives with his brother A, Darui, and C.

"Bee! How're you and Gyuki doing." Naruto asks as he bumps fists with Bee

"Just as well as can be you see." Bee says rapping

"Hello Raikage oji-san." Naruto says calmly

"Hello Naruto" A says

"It appears we arrived on time." Mei says as she appears along with Ao, Chojuro, and Ruka.

"Mei you made it." Naruto says

"I see you made it Naruto." Chojuro says

"Yeah I needed to attend." Naruto replies

"Well it seems we arrived last." Onoki says as his son Kitsuchi, his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi arrive at the meeting.

"Tsuchikage jiji you're finally here." Naruto says

"You really should retire grandpa and let someone else take the hat." Kurotsuchi says

"Hi Kurotsuchi." Naruto says

"Hello Naruto." Kurotsuchi replies

As the guards take their seats the kages settle around the table as Mifune appears to begin and open the meeting.

"Hello everyone I'm glad you all made it safely to the meeting." Mifune says

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get down to the meeting." A says

"Yes that would be for the best. We have to get back to our village's soon to deal with handling the aftermath of the war." Onoki says

"Yes adjusting for the lost resources and the few lives lost is a pressing matter." Gaara says

"So, Kakashi why is it that you have called this meeting?" Mei asks

"I have grave news that a new threat has become apparent to us that threatens the existence of the entire planet." Kakashi says gravely

"What's the threat?" A asks

"A man named Toneri Otsutsuki plans to annihilate all life on earth." Kakashi says

"Who is this Toneri?" Onoki asks

"He is the last descendant of the Otsutsuki clan of the sage of six paths and his brother." Kakashi says

"How does he intend to annihilate all life and how do we stop him?" Gaara asks

"It's not as simple as mobilizing for war this time he plans to hit us with something massive that we can't stop with numbers." Kakashi says

"What does he plan to hit us with?" Mei asks

"He intends to have the moon collide with the earth." Kakashi says with grave seriousness

"What?!" A shouts

"That's a real problem to contend with." Onoki says with seriousness

"That really would make all our manpower useless." Mei says concerned

"How does he intend to dislocate the moon from orbit?" Gaara asks calmly

"By using the power of an energy vessel that powers the insides of the moon where the Otsutsuki clan resided along with Toneri." Kakashi says

"How did you find out about this?" Onoki asks

"We gained this information from a reliable source." Kakashi says

"Who is the source?" Mei asks

"It's Naruto who faces Toneri two years from now and is defeated." Kakashi says

"That would mean you gained information from the future." Gaara says surprised

"Yes Naruto was sent back in time by the power of the sage of six paths, his brother, and Sasuke." Kakashi says

"What!?" A says shocked

"It's true because of his actions we were prepared to better handle Kabuto's edo tensei during the war." Kakashi says

"So, Naruto you're from the future." Onoki says

"Yes I am." Naruto says as he steps up to the table where the kages are sitting.

"I can't believe you were defeated. You and Sasuke were the ones to fight Madara on equal footing and managed to seal Kaguya." Mei says surprised

"I was and the most bothersome thing about it was he didn't use his full power to defeat me. I'm certain that he is stronger than Madara was." Naruto says with worry

"How long have you been back Naruto?" Gaara asks curious

"I was sent back to the day I was born." Naruto says

"You mean you have been back for 17 years!" A says

"Yes I've been training as hard as I could to one day face Toneri but it appears training by myself isn't going to cut it." Naruto says

"Why did you wait so long to tell us about this?" Mei asks

"Before the war would any of you have listened to me, let alone believe me besides before the war Akatsuki was at the forefront of my mind to prepare for since I was sent back I tried to change things to better prepare for them but in the end things played out mostly the same." Naruto says sadly

"He has a point we wouldn't have bothered listening to such a story before that involved legends such as the sage of six paths." Onoki says

"Like I said time travel is hard to believe, so I didn't bother to tell anyone until I warned Jiraiya about Nagato's abilities." Naruto says

"It's still hard to believe that the moon being used as a weapon but we just had a war within someone who used the moon as a way to cast a genjutsu." A says

"That's why we need to prepare." Naruto says

"So what should we do to prepare Naruto?" Gaara asks

"In the end it comes down to a fight with Toneri and it won't be settled with numbers, so my only option is to get trained by the best available." Naruto says

"Who do you have planned to help to train you? As strong as you're it will be difficult to find someone who can help you improve." Onoki says

"The best option is for me to travel to your villages and learn what you can teach me to help face Toneri." Naruto says

"What about Sasuke helping you?" Mei asks

"He shouldn't face Toneri with me because if I fail it will come down to him to protect the world or possibly sending me into the past again." Naruto says

"I say that we just destroy the moon along with this Toneri." A says

"It was tried before with a dimension cannon one of you has but, It only sent me and the moon's shell to another dimension, the core of the moon itself collided with earth considering it impacted that means it couldn't be sent away with the weapon." Naruto says

"I wonder which one of us has it?" Onoki says

"I don't know who but it doesn't matter it failed in the end." Naruto says

"Still it's a good question." Mei says

"I know Kakashi sensei doesn't have it." Naruto says

"My village doesn't have such a weapon at its disposal." Gaara says calmly

"Then that only leaves A." Naruto says as he turns to look at A who twitches

"Fine it's me but that thing takes a ton of chakra and the power of a biju along with numerous people to aim and control the damn thing making it impractical as a weapon against most targets." A says

"I guess the moon would be about the only target you could effectively use it on then." Naruto says

"Still you kept such a dangerous thing from us." Onoki says annoyed

"Yes you should have told us about it." Mei says flustered

"Indeed to make a peaceful world we need to move on from such things." Gaara says irritated

"We can discuss it another time with A, so will you four go along with Naruto's proposal?" Kakashi asks

"I'll help with Naruto's training." Onoki says calmly

"I trust Naruto to face Toneri." Gaara says with confidence

"He's our war hero after all so he's worth betting on." Mei says with a smile

"With our option of destroying the moon appears not to be an option I guess Naruto is the only alternative." A says with a sigh

"Very well we can schedule rotations for Naruto among the villages to help him train for the next two years as well as prepare for meteor strikes from the debris coming off the moon as it approaches." Kakashi says

The meeting concludes shortly thereafter with Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi beginning the trip back to konoha as they plan for what's to come.


	67. Chapter 66 Understanding

Chapter 66: Understanding

Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya arrive back in konoha after taking a few days to get back to take in the results of the meeting. Naruto having revealed he was a time traveler went over better than expected but now he has to prepare for a fight to save the world and he can't help feeling nervousness at the battle to take place in two years. A fact that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi notice when they get back to the village and decide to talk to Naruto about it in the hokage's office.

"Naruto, you need to relax, you can't let your nerves get the better of you." Kakashi says

"I know Kakashi sensei but it can't help feeling nervous knowing that all that's left to do is prepare to fight." Naruto says

"You don't need to let this bother you now we have more than enough time to prepare you." Jiraiya says

"I understand but with the fourth shinobi war over and Sasuke finally back on the right path, I can't help but think about what's to come." Naruto says a little restless

"Naruto getting the other kages to agree to help you was an important step in changing the future. I promise you that you'll be ready to face Toneri when the time comes in the meantime enjoy the peace you've fought for because you'll probably leave in a couple of weeks to begin training in another village." Tsunade says

"Yeah I should go see if the girls are at the Uzumaki compound and inform them of my leaving for a couple of years, I just hope they'll understand my leaving them again to be gone for another couple of years." Naruto says worried

"Go ahead Naruto you've earned it." Kakashi says

"As for them understanding you needing to leave you've done once already and they accepted it." Jiraiya says with confidence

"I just feel that I'm pushing my luck with them and their patience by going on these long trips." Naruto says concerned

"Naruto they're kunoichi they live a life where people they care for can leave for months at a time and not hear from them. They'll recognize the challenge ahead of you and support your decision to be trained away from the village just as they did before to prepare for Akatsuki." Tsunade says supportingly

"I know that but I still feel like this will be the last straw for them." Naruto says a little scared

"Naruto have some faith in them and yourself." Kakashi says

"Yeah don't assume the worst." Jiraiya says

"Don't ever doubt a woman's feelings when it comes to love." Tsunade says

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys but my mind won't be at peace till I hear what they say on the matter." Naruto says neutrally as he leaves for the Uzumaki compound dreading the response he will receive when he tells them. When he arrives he finds Karin sitting in the living room reading a book when she notices Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" Karin says

"Hi Karin have you seen the other girls?" Naruto asks

"They're out doing various things while I had nothing to do so decided to read." Karin says with a shrug

"I see. Can you tell me where some of them are so I can send a clone to them." Naruto asks

"Sure Sakura is at the hospital, Ino is at her parents shop, Hinata is at the Hyuga compound, Tenten is out training with her weapons, and Yakumo is out shopping for some new clothes." Karin says

"Thanks for telling me." Naruto says on edge as he creates some clones to go find the girls and have them meet at the uzumaki compound.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" Karin asks, noticing how tense Naruto is.

"I have some news and depending how you all feel it might not be pleasant to hear." Naruto says with a sigh

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karin asks concerned

"Let's save it until everyone is gathered alright." Naruto says with a fake smile. It takes about another hour for the girls to all arrive at the uzumaki compound after finishing up what they were doing. As they arrive one by one he can't help the doubt that begins to grow within him.

"Hello Naruto we're happy to have you back." Sakura says

"It's good to see all of you again." Naruto says smiling

"So how did the kage summit go?" Yakumo asks

"It went well, they took the threat seriously and are preparing for it." Naruto says

"Did you tell them about you being a time traveler?" Tenten asks

"Yes I did." Naruto says

"How did they take it?" Ino asks

"They were surprised but they believed me when I told them about it." Naruto says

"That's good so why did you ask for us to meet?" Hinata asks

"I have news that may affect our relationship." Naruto says nervous

"Out with it Naruto. What is bothering you?" Karin asks

"To prepare to face Toneri they agreed to have me train in their villages." Naruto says on edge

"So why is that bothering you or affecting our relationship." Yakumo asks

"I'll be gone for two years." Naruto says sadly

"So you'll be gone a while no big deal." Ino says unconcerned

"So, you understand." Naruto says surprised

"Yeah of course why would you think we wouldn't?" Sakura asks

"It's just after being gone about as long as last time I feared that you would have enough of waiting on me and leave." Naruto says worried

"You didn't let it bother you to leave with Jiraiya the first time. Why is this bothering you this time?" Tenten asks

"It's because I kind of expected when I left that our relationship would end by the time I got back and you all would have moved on to each finding someone else. I was actually shocked when I returned that you all still remained interested in me and continued a relationship with me." Naruto says honestly

"You actually thought when you left that we would grow tired of waiting for you and move on!" Hinata says somewhat shocked

"Yes as an orphan for both of my lives I saw you girls pursue others so I felt that what you felt for me would fade with some time apart and we would go back to being just friends." Naruto says calmly

"You really aren't familiar with the concept of love are you?" Karin says feeling sad for him

"I've only known the love of friends most of my lives when you girls grew intimate with me did I realize how strong you felt for me but even now I can't help but feel that I'm being selfish by going off and leaving you all behind again and can't help but understand if you would have enough and desire to end our relationship to find someone else to make you happy." Naruto says scared

"Naruto you shouldn't feel like that, you aren't being selfish by trying to get stronger to protect others." Sakura says sympathetically

"I know it's silly but before it wouldn't have bothered me before if you all went back to being just friends but now I'm terrified that you all will move on and forget about me." Naruto says sadly

"Don't think for a minute that's going to happen. When you left you were never out of my thoughts." Tenten says

"Really?!" Naruto says shocked

"Yeah that's right it was the same for me and I for one was counting the days for you to come back." Ino says with conviction

"You were!" Naruto says

"Same here even though we weren't together yet I couldn't wait to express my feelings toward you." Karin says firmly

"I didn't realize you guys thought about me like that." Naruto says as his eyes grow watery

"You didn't grow up knowing the love of parents so of course you wouldn't realize that others would feel that way about someone they love." Yakumo says understandingly

"I suppose you're right." Naruto says with smile as tears being to fall from his eyes

"You know and don't ever forget that no matter how far apart we are in each other's thoughts and that is what love is." Hinata says as she embraces Naruto who cries into her shoulder.

"Thank you everyone for telling me this and I promise to always think of you while I'm away." Naruto says with a smile as Hinata lets go of him and steps back.

"Good now that's out of the way, when do you leave?" Tenten asks

"I'll leave in a couple of weeks." Naruto says as he clears his face of the remaining tears

"That will give us time to prepare." Yakumo says

"Prepare what?" Naruto asks confused

"We're not telling it's a surprise." Karin says smirking

"Can't you give me a hint?" Naruto asks

"Nope" Sakura says cheekily

"Please" Naruto says begging

"Let's just say it's something every man dreams of." Ino says grinning

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto says perplexed

"You'll see Naruto." Hinata says giggling

"Fine just for that I'm going to bed with giving any of you a kiss good night." Naruto says as he heads to his bedroom as the girl's smile at him as he goes to bed to get some sleep. The next few days he spent extra time with the girls going out with each of them on some dates and sometimes in groups. This lasted till the day before he leaves when the girls send him out on the town to run some errands as they prepare their surprise for him. When he comes back in the evening to the compound he is surprised by what he finds: the girls are all dressed in skimpy lingerie and are in the living room waiting for him.

"So this was the surprise you all decided to dress up in lingerie for a sleepover." Naruto says confused

"No we decided to dress like this to tantalize you but it's not the planned surprise." Ino says giggling

"Then what is the surprise?" Naruto asks perplexed

"Just watch Naruto. I promise you'll enjoy this." Sakura says as she sways her hips and walks toward Ino and does something that stuns Naruto into silence as Sakura gives a deep french kiss to Ino that gladly returns it. Ino then takes her hand and plunges it into Sakura's lingerie and begins to play with Sakura's pussy causing Sakura to start moaning into the kiss. Sakura then starts to fondle Ino's breasts through her negligee as Ino continues to deepen the kiss as she too starts to moan into the kiss.

"Wow" Naruto says faintly as he can't take his eyes off the two.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Tenten asks as she starts to play with her breasts and pussy through her lingerie.

"It's beautiful but they don't have to do such a thing for me if they don't like it." Naruto says honestly while turning his gaze to the other girls that are taking the pair making out in stride.

"That's the thing Naruto we don't mind at all, in fact we enjoy it." Karin says as she grabs onto Yakumo's breasts and begins to fondle them through her negligee as Yakumo returns the favor to Karin.

"Huh?!" Naruto says shocked

"Yes see we've been keeping a secret from you since, you returned from your trip with Jiraiya." Yakumo says as she lightly moans from the stimulation of her nipples.

"What kind of secret?" Naruto asks

"While you were gone we got to know each other as your girlfriends and as we waited for your return eventually we became curious and experimented with each other to discover our desires and fetishes aside from us loving you we came to a revelation about ourselves." Hinata says swaying her hips as she steps toward Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck.

"A revelation?" Naruto says as he looks at Hinata as she leans in and gives him a deep kiss and pulls back.

"That we're bisexual." Ino says stopping the kiss with Sakura and letting out a moan.

"Seriously?!" Naruto says shocked

"Yes, it came as a surprise to us as well." Karin says as she moans as she kisses Tenten who deepens the kiss.

"It was confusing to us at first as we wondered why." Yakumo says as she enters the kiss with Karin as Tenten pulls away.

"We eventually realized we shared something in common that drove us together while you were gone that kept us together as a harem." Tenten says as she puts her hands into each of Karin's and Yakumo's pussies and begins to play with them.

"That something was our admiration of you that we shared our feelings with each other which led us to become close enough to become each other's lovers." Hinata says as she steps into the kiss between Ino and Sakura then takes Sakura's place.

"When I realized my feelings for you the girls shared their secret with me and after the war was over the past few months helped me explore my desires and fetishes with them and I fell in love with the rest of them as I love you." Sakura says giving a peaceful smile as she walks toward Naruto and caresses his face with her hand.

"So you all love each other and me." Naruto says

""Yes"" the girls say as one

"What about Fu and Temari?" Naruto asks

"They feel the same way and plan to explore our desires and fetishes together when they arrive." Hinata says as she escapes the kiss with Ino.

"We also came to a decision when you came to us and had Temari join us without asking us." Ino says

"Not that we are mad we liked Temari already and are happy she joined us." Tenten says as she moans from having her pussy played with by Karin.

"It's just that we realized that other women will fall in love with you as well and may wish to join us." Yakumo says as she plays with Karin's breasts

"We decided that you don't need to consult us anymore with who you want as your girlfriends. We trust your judgement on who can join." Karin says as she moans from her breasts being played with.

"I understand the decision so do Fu and Temari and they agreed with us. It's up to you to decide who joins our family." Sakura says as she gives him a chast kiss and steps away.

"Family?" Naruto says confused

"We've reached the point where we have decided who we want to spend our lives with." Tenten says

"That is with you at your side and of course with each other." Ino says

"Of course we expected it to grow some more." Yakumo says

"With more women joining it will be a chance to explore our desires and fetishes with new people who we hope to share them with." Karin says

"It's just a case of more the merrier." Sakura says

"With you as our husband and my fellow sister wives together forever." Hinata says

"Thank you all for trusting me with such an important decision." Naruto says appreciatively

"Don't mention it." Yakumo says indifferently

"You're a good judge of character." Sakura says with pride

"You found us after all." Tenten says with a smirk

"Besides you have a talent to bring out the best in people." Karin says happily

"A talent that is truly worth sharing with others." Hinata says proudly

"Just don't go picking out fangirls to join us or we'll grow exponentially over night due to your celebrity status." Ino says giggling

"I guess I should be careful around women for now on. As for you girls, thank you for the show. I'll head to bed to not interrupt you have fun." Naruto says as he steps toward his bedroom but is stopped by Hinata.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura says

"To sleep to not bother you." Naruto says

"While we love being with each other we love one thing more." Karin says

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Your dick." Tenten says

"I guess you were just warming each other up then." Naruto says

"That's right we were getting ready for you." Ino says

"I see." Naruto says

"We also thought that it would arouse you as well considering most men dream of a orgy of women." Yakumo says

"You would be right about that." Naruto says

"The only question remains is what're you waiting for, come get us we're ready and waiting." Hinata says

"You asked for it then here I come." Naruto says as he creates five clones each heading toward a girl as the original steps before Hinata. Hinata pulls off her lingerie and helps Naruto out of his clothes. She then attempts to guide his erect cock into her but Naruto has other plans.

"What're you doing Naruto?" Hinata asks as he steps back from her

"I just want to play with you a bit." Naruto says as he latches onto her breast with his mouth and sucks drawing milk from her as his hand plays with her other breast and the remaining one with her pussy.

"Oh Naruto! Keep it up, it feels great!" Hinata shouts out moaning as she nears the edge of cumming having already been aroused from playing with Ino.

"That's it Hinata cum for me." Naruto says as Hinata suddenly wails in excitement as she orgasms soaking his hand. He brings his hand to her face and she licks her juices clean of his hand. Naruto lines his dick up to Hinata's soaked entrance and thrusts in.

"Ahhh!" Hinata says as she is penetrated by Naruto's cock and he begins to relentlessly thrust in for half an hour before he starts to swell inside her.

"Fuck Hinata you're tight I'm going to cum." Naruto says as he groans and shoves his cock inside her uterus one final time.

"Cum inside and give me a baby!" Hinata shouts as he enters her uterus and channels chakra into his nuts and unleashes a torrent of sperm causing her to swell up to look 7 months pregnant. He forms a knot and a mate plug inside her trapping the sperm inside her. He pulls out a few minutes later even though his knot is gripping Hinata's insides.

"Alright who should be next?" Naruto asks himself before deciding on Tenten who is riding his clone's dick. He pulls Tenten up and jams his dick in her pussy as his clone heads toward Hinata to entertain her as she is recovering from swelling full of cum.

"Yes this is great your dick is amazing!" Tenten says as she thrust her hips back into Naruto as he thrusts forward with his cock.

"Thanks sorry that this isn't one of your fetishes." Naruto says grunting as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

"It's fine fetishes usually happen on rare occasions anyways normal sex is just fine." Tenten says as she pants from exertion. As she feels him swelling she grows even more excited.

"Shit I'm about to cum!" Naruto says as he hits Tenten cervix with his dick.

"Good ahead impregnate me!" Tenten shouts as he reaches deep inside and lets it all out causing her to swell to look several months pregnant from all the sperm. He forms a mating plug inside Tenten stopping the flow of semen and after several minutes pulls out and heads towards Ino and switches with his clone that heads back to Tenten.

"Here I am Ino." Naruto says as he goes down on Ino as she begins sucking on his dick to clean it of Tenten's juices. In the sixty nine position they continue to play with each other until Ino cums squealing around his cock. He flips her around and rams his cock into Ino's pussy.

"Fuck you're still as huge as I remember." Ino says as she grips onto him as he pistons in and out of her. It continues for about half an hour until finally Naruto reaches his limit.

"I'm about to cum." Naruto says grunting as Ino's inner muscles tighten around him.

"Go ahead get me pregnant!" Ino shouts as Naruto swells in her as he hits her deepest spot and fills with his cum causing her to swell to look five months pregnant. He forms a mate plug inside her and pulls out with great effort. He switches places with the clone that is humping away at Yakumo's insides.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Yakumo." Naruto says as his thrusts in making Yakumo to suddenly climax from how pent up she is from being pounded away at.

"I just cummed from you entering me!" Yakumo says stunned from the feeling and begins to moan as Naruto begins to have his way with her causing several mini orgasms from being so sensitive. She continues to have orgasms for thirty minutes until Naruto begins to hit her deepest spot with his dick.

"I'm at my limit!" Naruto says as he gives slow deep strokes as Yakumo's muscle spasms in her vagina build.

"You're about to cum do it knock me up!" Yakumo screams as Naruto gives one last thrust and unleashes his baby batter into Yakumo's womb causing her to swell to look 6 months pregnant. Naruto makes a mating plug sealing her insides up and pulls out. He makes his way toward Karin and swaps places with her clone. He thrusts his dick in her ass and begins to thrust into her.

"Holy fuck! I've never felt like this before!" Karin shouts as he continues to thrust into her ass as his hands play with her pussy causing her to tense up and toward an impending orgasm. This continues a while until finally Naruto is about finished.

"I'm about to burst where you want it!" Naruto asks as he quickly pulls back ready to thrust into either of her holes.

"Fill my pussy, give me a child!" Karin shouts as Naruto gives one mighty shove to reach into her uterus and unleashes a torrent baby batter that causes Karin to swell to look six months pregnant. He pulls out after forming a mating plug and heads toward Sakura taking the clones' place.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Naruto says as he jams his cock into Sakura's vagina and begins to go at it as she grips onto him and wraps her limbs around him not letting up until half an hour later when Naruto is about to erupt.

"I'm at my end Sakura!" Naruto says as he begins to increase his momentum into Sakura as she tightens around him.

"Do it! I want a little one please!" Sakura shouts as Naruto lets loose in her, filling her up with sperm causing her to swell to look days away from giving birth. Naruto gives out a deep exhale as he forms a mate plug and pulls out stepping away from her and notices the clones at their limits begin to dispel one by one around the same time causing the girls to sigh in relief from the continuous fucking for over three hours.

"Do you girls want to continue? I can go longer if you want." Naruto says his dick still erect ready for more.

"I think we're good Naruto." Sakura says as she rubs her stomach feeling stuffed.

"Alright then thanks for the surprise." Naruto says

"Sure Naruto we enjoyed it as much as you after all." Karin says patting her belly and enjoying the full feeling.

"Girls there's something I want to ask you." Naruto asks uncertain

"What is it Naruto?" Yakumo asks as she holds her stomach enjoying the gurgling sound it's giving off.

"I just wonder if you're serious about having a baby with me." Naruto says rubbing his head

"Of course we are why else would we let you cum inside us and make us like this." Ino says pointing to her swollen belly enjoying the feeling of being filled with cum.

"I figured you were saying that to get me off by saying such things after all what's more arousing than a woman begging to have a baby." Naruto says with a shrug

"While, true that we do say that partially to get you to cum inside us, the request is still legitimate." Tenten rubbing her stomach enjoying the warmth of the sperm inside.

"You really mean that." Naruto says shyly

"Yes we're serious about having your children. Why would you think it was just pillow talk?" Hinata says holding her belly enjoying the feeling of the cum sloshing around inside.

"It's just that I didn't really think anyone would want to have children with me." Naruto says, looking away from them.

"How could you think of such a thing!?" Hinata says shocked

"Because, I know nothing about families except from my time with the uchiha's." Naruto says honestly

"Just because you didn't have family for most of your existence doesn't make you unqualified to be a father." Tenten says

"I don't even know my parents that well, so how could I know how to act like one." Naruto says feeling down

"No one knows how to be a parent, Naruto they learn that by going through the motions." Ino says

"Still many people have fathers to emulate while, I don't." Naruto says sadly

"Naruto plenty of people grow up without a dad and manage to grow up to be a good parent." Yakumo says

"Still I'm afraid I won't be a good father and ruin a child's life." Naruto says afraid

"Fear of failure is only natural in this situation Naruto but don't let it stop you from becoming a dad." Karin says

"Still there are people out there that would make better parents than me." Naruto says with a sigh

"Naruto most parents have a spouse for support and those that don't turn to friends to guide them down the path of fatherhood don't be afraid we'll be there with you." Sakura says

"Thanks girls I needed to hear that." Naruto says in relief

"So, should we try for children now?" Tenten asks

"As much as the thought of helping you girls become mothers I can't right now." Naruto says

"Why?" Karin asks

"Because I still have to face Toneri and stop him." Naruto says

"You shouldn't let that stop you from trying Naruto if you want. We can perform an ovulation technique to increase our chances of becoming pregnant." Ino says

"The thought of becoming a father will be too distracting for me as I train." Naruto says

"Are you sure about this?" Yakumo asks

"Yes besides I'll be out of the village for two years and I want to be here for everything in the child's life from conception to birth to help you girls through it." Naruto says

"We would be fine you wouldn't miss much except us adjusting to becoming mothers and we have each other's support for that." Sakura says

"I still would want to be there for when the babies are born and grow up even if it would be only more than a year." Naruto says

"We understand your reasons, Naruto we can wait a few more years before worrying about children, so we'll use the contraception jutsu." Hinata says

"Thank you all for understanding." Naruto says

"So what are we going to do now." Karin asks

"Simple, it's late and I should head to bed. I'm leaving tomorrow with pervy sage after all." Naruto says

"Well we'll sleep out here in our sleeping bags." Yakumo says

"You sure you don't want to use the spare beds with two to a bed there'll be plenty of room using the extra beds." Naruto says

"No thanks, we want to cuddle together to enjoy our coitail bliss a little longer." Tenten says

"Ok then do you need me for anything?" Naruto asks

"Nope we girls got it covered." Ino says

"Do you girls want me to stay with you?" Naruto asks

"We'll be fine without you Naruto, we plan to stay up a bit longer and have some girl talk." Sakura says

"Like what?" Naruto asks

"Just some girl stuff a little bit of this and that." Hinata says

"Ok then goodnight girls." Naruto says

""Goodnight Naruto."" the girls say as one as he heads to bed. Later in the night he wakes up to head to the living room to find the girls holding onto one another among the sleeping bags. He decides to sleep on the couch overlooking them and can't help feeling it's a beautiful site to see them together in his home and falls asleep wondering if he beats Toneri what kind of future with them will he have.


	68. Chapter 67 Path to suna

Chapter 67: Path to Suna

In the morning Naruto wakes up in the clan compound to find the girls have already awakened and are currently having breakfast together in the kitchen. Naruto after showering and dressing joins them at the kitchen table.

"So, Naruto how did you sleep?" Yakumo asks

"I slept fine when I joined you girls in the living room. How did you girls sleep?" Naruto asks

"We had a wonderful sleep after having some fun girl talk." Ino says

"I figured that when I saw you all cuddled together." Naruto says

"Some cuddling after a long night of sex does wonders for a woman." Karin says

"I see that you girls seem to be quite content at the moment." Naruto says

"We sleep well together when we have sleepovers, so we're considering having a custom bed made for the house to hold all of us since we plan on moving in with you and Karin." Tenten says

"That's so, I hope you make enough room for me as well." Naruto says

"Don't worry we wouldn't forget our husband after all." Hinata says

"That's a relief, do you girls plan to see me off at the gates?" Naruto asks

"Of course we will Naruto." Sakura says

"Thanks I plan to leave in a couple of hours, so I best get to packing for the trip." Naruto says after finishing his meal and begins to head back to his room to pack. A little more than an hour and a half later he comes out with a backpack on him as he heads out the door with the girls following behind him as he heads to the south gate to meet with Jiraiya and is surprised to find Kakashi and Tsunade there waiting as well.

"Hey Pervy sage, Kakashi sensei, Baa-chan." Naruto says as he steps up to them.

"Hello Naruto how did your talk with the girls go?" Kakashi asks

"We talked things out and helped ease my worries." Naruto says with a peaceful smile

"I bet it led to more than just talking." Jiraiya says with a perverse giggle as he noticed that the girls stomachs were slightly swollen and they appeared to have a glow about them.

"Well we expressed our feelings for each other for quite a while." Naruto says with a pleasant smile as the girls blush heavily and look in different directions from embarrassment at the accusation.

"I'm happy they were able to ease your concerns about them." Tsunade says as she holds onto Jiraiya's ear and pulls on it because of his teasing of the girls and Naruto.

"So, where are we heading to first?" Naruto asks

"We've confirmed your schedule with the other kages." Kakashi says

"You'll be heading to Suna first and stay there for 5 and ½ months before making your way to Iwa." Tsunade says

"After Iwa we head to Kumo then Kiri and finally return here with us going about a week or two in between villages on the road making some pit stops to see some other villages and check up on them." Jiraiya says

"If we maintain that schedule I'll have about a month to get back to the village to prepare for Toneri." Naruto says in thought

"That's the plan." Jiraiya says

"We plan to have a kage summit about a week before the Rinne festival to discuss final preparations." Kakashi says

"By then we should have everything ready to deal with meteor strikes." Tsunade says

"I guess you guys have everything covered then, it means it"s time to get going." Naruto says as he turns to look back at the girls one more time.

"Naruto as your girlfriends we have something to say before you leave." Tenten says

"Stay safe." Yakumo says

"Be sure to take plenty of breaks." Sakura says

"Don't over exert yourself." Karin says

"Be sure to have fun as your girlfriends. We give you free reign to do whatever you want." Ino says

"Most importantly come back to us in one piece." Hinata says

"Thanks girls for the advice, all I ask of you is to watch out for each other. See you later girls." Naruto says as he turns away and begins to walk out the gate with Jiraiya to follow the road and turn west toward Suna.

""See you later Naruto!"" The girls say together and wave to him as he leaves with Jiraiya to begin their journey.

The journey takes about a week to reach Suna as they don't rush it and be sure to visit the towns along the way and deal with a few bandits along the way. When they arrive at the entrance to the village they're recognized by the guards and are quickly let in and head to the Kazekage's mansion where they find Gaara working behind his desk.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto says happily

"Hello Naruto." Gaara replies with a small smile

"How is the village doing?" Naruto asks

"Things have settled down some since we last spoke but there's still some work to do." Gaara says

"I see, so do you have a plan on what I'll be learning." Naruto asks

"Considering the strength of your enemy and what little you know of him, we plan to try to teach you what we have experts in and if you're no good at them then at least help develop ways for you to counter the techniques they'll try to teach you." Gaara says

"Make sense is there anything specific that you have in mind to help train me in." Naruto asks

"You have the advanced natures of the tailed beasts, so you have access to rare abilities that we can help you hone from our history of past magnet release and scorch release users to draw on to help you take those abilities to another level." Gaara says

"So, I'll be working on magnet release and scorch release while I'm here as well huh." Naruto says

"That's correct also, we'll have our best puppet users instruct you in how best to deal with them" Gaara says

"When do we begin?" Naruto asks

"Tomorrow for now you'll be staying with me at the Kazekage mansion along with Lord Jiraiya." Gaara says

"So I'll be staying with you and your siblings huh. Speaking of which, is Temari still here I know she was to head to konoha around this time." Naruto asks

"She left yesterday as our ambassador to konoha, she'll be gone for a couple of months." Gaara says

"I hoped to see her before she left. After all, I haven't seen her since the kage summit a month ago and that was brief and before that it was during the war." Naruto says

"I appreciate that you miss her as her boyfriend considering you have more than half a dozen girlfriends." Gaara says

"Just because I have others doesn't mean I won't miss Temari a great deal we love each other after all." Naruto says

"It puts me at ease to hear you say that as a possible future brother in law." Gaara says

"You're still a brother to me as we shared the same pain of loneliness anyways." Naruto says

"Naruto I've wanted to ask you this from when you admitted you were from the future. DId I also become your friend and Kazekage before?" Gaara asks

"Yes things between us aren't different. The only difference this time was I wanted to reach out to you as a friend when I first saw you as well as Shukaku. Though as I suspected it took a while to get along with Shukaku and also, Kurama but he was always stubborn so I kind of expected it." Naruto says rubbing his head

"Thank you Naruto for caring about our friendship enough to try and reform it as soon as you could." Gaara says appreciatively

"Of course, what are friends for? Besides I should apologize for not being able to stop Akatsuki from killing you by extracting Shukaku. I hoped that I would be fast enough to reach you before the extraction was completed but I failed you and Shukaku." Naruto says apologetically

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it. I'm alive and you freed Shukaku in the end, so you helped save me again with chiyo's help. Thank you for that." Gaara says with a smile

"If you hadn't died from my failure granny Chiyo would still be alive, so she wouldn't have had to have given her life to save you." Naruto says feeling guilty

"Naruto you're not god you can't always stop bad things from happening, so the best anyone should expect of you is to try and you did just that to the best of your abilities." Gaara says comfortingly

"But by knowing the future I should be expected to do more for everyone since, I'm in a position to do so. Like right now I'm expected to defeat Toneri but I don't know if I'll win after all I've failed to alter the past many times even when it was only small events." Naruto says ashamed

"You know the future only changes that you're all but demanded to try. It doesn't matter if you do change the outcome as long as you try your hardest. Even with the world at stake you're only expected to do your best and that's it even if you fail." Gaara says calmly

"If I fail the world will end again." Naruto says worried

"Naruto, you mentioned that you wanted to keep Sasuke out of the fight in case you do fail, so you can be sent to the past again. I know why you insisted on it was because you intend to continue to try again if it doesn't work out and if it doesn't you will come closer to your goal of victory by facing Toneri multiple times to gain knowledge of his abilities. You see I realize that as someone who never gives up guarantees that you will win eventually because you only need to win once while he has to every time." Gaara says simply

"Your saying that as long as I endure through my failures I will eventually succeed in the end." Naruto says

"That's right as long as you're a shinobi that endures and continues on for all of us now you guarantee our future. I have faith in you not to give up on all of us and accept the world's end, so just keep trying as you've always done." Gaara says proudly

"I promise you that I will protect everyone, on my ninja way." Naruto says determined

"I know what your promises mean to you, so remain who you are and everything will turn out ok." Gaara says with certainty

"Thanks for putting me at ease." Naruto says thankful

"As your friend it should be expected of me besides, being a kage means it's part of my job to inspire and motivate people to help others." Gaara says as a matter of fact.

"Something one needs to know when they become hokage I suppose." Naruto says with a smirk

"Indeed" Gaara says

"I guess I better head to the kazekage mansion to unpack and get some rest to prepare for my training then." Naruto says as he turns to leave the kazekage's office.

"See you Naruto" Gaara says

"Bye Gaara," Naruto says as he and Jiraiya leave Gaara's office and head out into Suna's streets to head to Kazekage's mansion. When they arrive they unpack and get some rest. The next day he meets with Kankuro and some of his associates in puppetry. They try to train him in the art of puppetry to better understand it, progress is slow but he picks things up but he focuses more on how to counteract puppetry than anything else and is picking that up more quickly. After a couple of months he begins to focus on Magnet release techniques from the history of past users as well as from several current users. Around that time Temari returns to Suna after being gone from it for a couple of months as an ambassador. When she hears that he is training out in one of the training grounds she goes to find him practicing using different materials with his magnet release. She draws his attention after she notices him become a little winded and calls to him to give him a reason for a break.

"Temari! It's good to see you." Naruto says as he runs up to her

"Same here Naruto." Temari says with a smile

"How long have you been back?" Naruto asks

"I got back this morning and after freshening up from my journey decided to come see you." Temari says

"How were things in the village?" Naruto asks

"Things were peaceful. I hashed out some negotiations with Kakashi mainly for another chunin exam as well as some info on some missing nin and bandits that were relocating across wind country and fire country that's about it." Temari says with a shrug

"Did you spend time with the girls?" Naruto says

"Plenty we went out quite a bit, did some shopping, went to restaurants, some training, experimenting, and some renovating for the Uzumaki compound." Temari says indifferently

"Experimenting huh. What kind of experiments?" Naruto asks curious

"Well...let's just say it was intimate...I heard the girls tell you what kind anyways." Temari says looking away blushing.

"Ohhh! You mean the sexual kind, they told me they did that with each other but didn't give any details." Naruto says in realization

"Yes! Keep it down I don't need anyone to hear you." Temari says looking around for anyone to find them alone at the moment.

"Did you enjoy your experiments with them?" Naruto asks curious

"Yes most of it, a few things weren't as fun as expected but still weren't bad and were worth trying with them." Temari says still a little paranoid about talking about the subject.

"Have any future things planned to try with them?" Naruto asks

"Yeah we read a few things in some books that we might give a try." Temari says a little embarrassed and the thoughts that come to mind.

"Well it's good you and the girls get along, so well and at least try new things, as long as you enjoy them is all that matters." Naruto says happy for Temari

"Yeah it is. I heard they let you in on our secret about us." Temari says still looking around to make sure no one was showing up.

"You mean the fact that all of you were bisexual, Yeah they told me I was surprised to say the least and shocked that it was all of them I only thought it a slight possiblitily of one of them given how many girls are in my harem and with them going along with it." Naruto says looking around as well for Temari's sake.

"I guess that's understandable, not many people play both sides of the fence, to find that many to share a boyfriend that didn't realize it until after the fact is statistically unlikely at best." Temari says in thought of the odds of it all.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious how they found that out about themselves, it's not something you know about yourself of the bat or out of the blue." Naruto says perplexed

"I was curious myself and asked them about it when they told me they were bisexual after I went to konoha after becoming one of your girlfriends and wanted to get to know them better as girls and possible future sister wives." Temari says noticing how perplexed Naruto was about the topic.

"Well from what I was told it happened gradually and started out rather naturally with sexual curiosity about you and what sex would be like with you, having led to thoughts of erotic nature they played with themselves imagining you, eventually they confided in the girls closest to you being your other girlfriends and Karin, It started out with wanting to practice simply kissing wanting to have experience to enjoy their first kiss with you, so started with that and as they enjoyed it more than expected admitted they want to experience more intimate things with you they tried playing with each others breasts to find out what felt good and began to enjoy it with each other how it felt to be played with, enjoying playing with each other's breasts gradually led to them admitted to each other about masturbation and wondered how you would play with their pussies and eventually go all the way with them. Having come to enjoy each other's stimulation and wanting to know what felt good to prepare for the day you returned and wanted to have a memorable first time with you started to mutually play with each others pussies to find out where and what was pleasurable to them, they eventually confessed to each other some fetishes they heard about that sounded good to each of them and tried them out. When you came back and had sex with Karin they realized they no longer had a reason to be with each other sexually but truly enjoyed each other and their explorations of their desires and fetishes. When they realized that they enjoyed those things and doing them with each other came to the realization they were bisexual. They admitted it was awkward for them that they desired each other sexually and after admitting that they enjoyed their bond with one another as a harem came to realize that it wasn't just strictly a physical attachment but an emotional one as well that was when they realized that they loved each other as they loved you. From then on they spent time as lovers between the times they spent with you while you were away on missions." Temari says taking her time to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"It must have been a really slow progression if that all happened over the span of more than two years. But it started from a desire to be able to feel pleasure with me intimately." Naruto says

"That's right their feelings for you led to developing feelings for each other." Temari says

"How did you find it out about yourself after all I had sex with you just after Karin, so they couldn't develop your feelings with curiosity about sex." Naruto says in interest

"Well I should start with admitting my first time with you was pleasurable and memorable but I admit that I didn't have any experience even with just kissing and was just going with the flow the entire time while you admitted to them Karin was your first time in your entire existence. Being your second didn't have much more experience than me and only had sex once with Karin to go on, not knowing what was most pleasurable for you as well. So in essence our first time was good but could have been a whole lot better if we knew what worked for each of us as Karin knew what she liked and could instruct you if need be on how to make it more enjoyable while neither of us had no idea how to so we were stuck going on instinct." Temari says being careful not to hurt his feelings.

"So they claimed some practice would lead to better sex. I get that makes sense but wouldn't that mean you would just try having more sex with me to get better at it and not need to practice with other girls." Naruto asks logically

"I pointed that out to them but explained that while possible would require me to have to try to explain what is pleasurable from the perspective of a woman to a man which not only would be difficult to describe but awkward and embarrassing. While other women would be able to understand a whole lot better as well as being less awkward and embarrassing for me. I still tried to point out since I desired sex with a man which, would need practice with a cock felt just having sex with you would eventually help figure it out. They stated that no couple wants to go through trying to figure out sex as it can be rather rough on a women and for men on occasion, not wanting to have our time together be lack luster in the sex department agreed and it went without saying the girls and me didn't want to practice with other men to get better for you so they explained by being with a woman would allow me to try new things without it risking making sex awkward, difficult, or embarrassing for us and especially for me. I pointed out that I wouldn't be able to figure out how to please a man properly to the best of my abilities by practicing on a woman. They said that for a man such as you having a variety of women would get better at understanding what works for you far quicker while, I would take longer by sticking to just you and by doing so would make sex all about pleasing you while important, wouldn't allow me to fulfill my needs which would lead to a long time of lack luster sex for me as you would have to guess on how to please me which would make me more gradually reluctant to have sex from being unable to be fully satisfied by you leading to eventual bitterness and jealousy at others for being able to know you got off to the fullest while, I had to settle with whatever I felt and not experience sex at its best. So they said if I was with a woman to help me discover myself I would gain experience, confidence, and understanding of what sex at its best could be for me so I wouldn't need to fear develop feelings of negativity toward you and the girls. They would be able to help me understand my limits and what I should expect and want out of an intimate relationship with you." Temari says making sure to explain best she could.

"A good argument I suppose but I still imagine you were reluctant to state your desires and try out different fetishes with them." Naruto says interested in what Temari would say.

"I admit I was hesitant to talk about my desires and to try some of the fetishes I read about but they were understanding explaining that they didn't reach such a point themselves in a day and suggested that I start out like they did with practicing kissing with them saying that even if I didn't develop deeper feelings for them I would at least be able to get some practice in for you to enjoy the simple act even more when I got to see you. I must admit the kisses we chaste at first but I soon got comfortable enough with them that they became deeper over a few days. After I recognized that it was different and similar to the way I enjoyed with you, I tried some light fondling above my cloths but, after a week I was comfortable enough to do so without a shirt and bra coming to enjoy another woman's hands on me while felt similar to my own was exciting and pleasure eventually led to playing with myself around them till finally I allowed them to have their way with me with their hands. Recognizing my excitement at having such a familiar feeling of having played with myself gradually grew to enjoy the exploration of the hands on my insides and it wasn't difficult or awkward to explain to them what they were doing was good or not. I even returned the favor to them one at a time finding a thrill at exploring another woman's pussy trying to find the spots that they liked as they instructed me where I touched felt good. By the time it was time to return home I was reluctant to leave as finding such a thrill with them and admitted the thought of having sex with them wasn't as awkward a thought as before having come to enjoy the closeness we shared and even had erotic thoughts of sex with them when I got home of what they could show and demonstrate with me. When I returned after a month away I expressed my fantasies to them and were welcoming about it. We started off simply with scissoring and using toys of each other as days went on and you weren't around we went out on unofficial dates to get to know each other as a group. After having my first ever orgy with them and hadn't felt as good as when I had sex with you came to realize that I became bisexual and accepted their feelings and returned them as lovers." Temari says with a smile at the memories

"I guess it didn't take as long for you because they knew what to try with you off the bat." Naruto says thinking on what Temari said

"I suppose so it also they were so open with me about what they wanted me to experience and were sincere in helping me find out what I enjoyed and weren't pushy about what they wanted to try on me which they had already knew what to try from their experiences with each other despite women each have different tastes and pleasure spots making the process go more quickly from taking a couple of years down to several months that probably would have even been shorter if I hadn't needed to return home for a while." Temari says in thought

"I'm curious if they did it to Fu around the same time as you since, she came back with me from my trip the same time you would have been in the village during your explorations." Naruto asks as he thinks about Fu and his first time with her.

"It seems they confronted her when she came back with you and asked about her feelings toward you and they apparently convinced her to try with me since she was with me several times while I was going through the gradual process of making out with them. She was more open with them than I was and was willing to try something first before me when I left to go home. I wondered how far she would go with them and even fantasized about it on occasion. When I returned she began to help them try to open me up to try new things and was in the orgy we had when I realized my feelings for them." Temari says recalling her time with Fu.

"I guess she would be more inclined to be bisexual with how open she is and probably became curious about sex when they brought it up to her. They probably brought it up as a way to get closer to knowing each other better and to get to know me better indirectly then eventually intimately." Naruto says as he thought about Fu's personality.

"Having an open mind often leads to new things so I guess her being bisexual would have been her normal inclination to begin with." Temari says analytically

"How was Fu by the way? She should have arrived around the same time you did in konoha." Naruto asks

"She arrived a couple days after I did and stayed at the uzumaki compound like me. She was doing well. She seemed excited to be in the village again along with the girls and me. She was disappointed to hear you would be gone a couple of years but we girls made it up to her by helping her have some fun in and out of the bedroom. She was sad to see me leave expecting that she would return to Taki by the time I go back." Temari says

"I think pervy sage and I can take a detour to Taki for a few days we're supposed to be on the road to Iwa in a few months. It should be a nice surprise for her to see me and probably see if I can get her to be able to visit konoha more often." Naruto says

"That would be a nice surprise for her, I know I would appreciate it if I was her. Now as for you there are few things I have to get off my chest about your conversation you had with the girls about them possibly leaving you and you becoming a father." Temari says with a glare

"What about it? The girls set me straight about those matters." Naruto says nervously

"They had their say now I'm giving mine. First off don't you believe for one second I would leave the man I fell in love with because you're busy I'm a kunoichi I know what it's like to have my responsibilities keep me away from my loved ones so I won't ever hold it against you. Second you have some nerve to think you would be a bad father. I would give anything to have had a father that would care for me like you do now so don't you dare think badly about not knowing anything about being a parent. My father was cold and calculating while you are warm and accepting so I know what a bad father is and I can tell you wouldn't be a bad father. And third about us wanting babies it wasn't from the heat of the moment when I asked for a child I meant what I said a hundred percent, I want you to fuck me everyway you know how and fill me with you baby batter till i'm certain to be pregnant with your baby. I've wanted to be a mother ever since I started taking care of Kankuro after my mother passed away. So get it through your head you're going to be a father after you stop Toneri, the girls and I have made that decision for you, we even discussed baby names for our children and fucked each other imagining the ways you would take us as you fill us with sperm, soaking our ovaries in it till our eggs drop and are fertilized. We look forward to the days as they pass with our babies growing within us as they're nourished by our bodies while they kick and squirm inside us to the day our waters break and push them out our pussies into the world to hold them as they drink from swollen breasts filled with milk. We want to hear them call us mama and to hear them call you and no one else papa. We want to be there to send them off to school together as they enter arm in arm with their siblings and graduate to become shinobi of konoha. Is that clear Naruto!" Temari shouts

"Crystal clear Temari I'm sorry for having doubts about you girls and becoming a dad, I just had a hard time imagining myself with a family after going through two lives without really any family experience of my own." Naruto says guiltily

"Naruto I understand that but you have to let go of that idea and accept you're going to have a family this time around, you'll never be alone again as we girls are around besides we may not be married yet but we're your lovers and have no intention to let you feel unloved." Temari says sympathetically

"The girls made that clear to me a day before I left they expressed their feelings for me rather intimately so I know I'm loved by them." Naruto says happily

"I haven't had a chance to express myself with you so how about we head back to my place for some alone time." Temari says sexily

"I really should be getting back to training, that's what I'm here for after all." Naruto says

"You need to make time for yourself. I imagined you've been at it for these couple of months cutting training early by a couple of hours for one day won't hurt besides you will start to become sloppy in your training if you don't." Temari says firmly

"I suppose you're right let's head to the Kazekage mansion." Naruto says in defeat as he follows Temari home and they enter her room and close the door to her room.

"I know you've been busy these past couple of months but have you had any fun?" Temari asks

"If you don't count training fun then no not really why?" Naruto replies

"The girls mentioned that they gave you a free pass to do whatever you wanted implying sex since your other girlfriends said it." Temari says

"Well you haven't been around to do that with Temari." Naruto says

"There are other women in the village Naruto the girls implied sex with other girls." Temari says

"Well I haven't had time for any new relationships here as I've focused on training." Naruto says

"Naruto they didn't you expect you to form new relationships for sex, they were giving you permission for flings and one night stands." Temari says

"Well I'm just not interested in those kind of things it would feel weird for me to have sex without knowing them well." Naruto says

"I guess you could find some new girls to form relationships with after all your other girlfriends agreed to trust your judgement on who you want for your harem. I agree with them by the way I'm kind of excited at the thought of exploring a new girl that joins us." Temari says

"I don't think I'll have the time to form new relationships over the next couple of years." Naruto says

"Then make time Naruto you're a good man and deserve to enjoy life some even with the threat of the world ending. Promise me that when you go to the other villages you will make time to find some girls to keep you company." Temari says

"I promise Temari I'll try but I don't really know how to look for girls, you girls I met while I was doing my shinobi duties, from the academy, or during the chunin exams." Naruto says

"Then try to spend time with kunoichi in the other villages. With you being a hero you should draw a lot of kunoichi's attention." Temari says

"I'm just worried that I'll attract the wrong kind of girls toward me because of my celebrity status." Naruto says

"Don't worry just trust your judgement the rest of us do so just be yourself and it'll be fine." Temari says

"Alright I will let's just hope I can make good decisions concerning girls." Naruto says

"You'll do alright after all you picked out us after all and we get along great, who knows you might just pick out more girls that turn out to be bisexual as well." Temari says

"It'll be up to you girls to find out." Naruto says

"I'm sure we will." Temari says as she pulls Naruto into a deep kiss.

"Is there anything you want to try?" Naruto asks as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Yes, strip down and create a couple of clones for me." Temari says as she pulls her clothes off.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Naruto asks as his two clones and him sport erections from seeing Temari naked.

"Lie on the bed so I can mount you." Temari says as she watches Naruto lie on the bed.

"Now what?" Naruto asks as Temari gets on the bed and straddles him while lining up her pussy with his cock and slams down on him causing both to moan.

"Yes there! Now I want a clone to fuck my ass while I suck off the other." Temari says as the clones get on the bed with one going up next to her head as she starts sucking it while the other lines up his dick and thrusts into her ass. The three Naruto's start a rhythm with Temari as they piston in and out of her holes causing her to moan around the cock in her mouth. They do this for an hour until Naruto reaches his limit.

"Temari I'm close to cumming!" Naruto grunts out as Temari tightens up at his statement.

"Good I want you to paint my insides in your seed and give me a baby!" Temari shouts out with the dick out of her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto says out loud as he erupts into Temari and she swells up to look 8 months pregnant. He forms a knot with his dick and forms a mate plug to block the semen from leaking. They lay in bed connected to each other for the night as the naruto dispel from climaxing as well causing Naruto to gain their memories to enjoy. Temari falls asleep with his dick inside her and doesn't pull out till morning. When Temari wakes up she performs the contraceptive jutsu and pulls herself off Naruto moaning at the loss of his dick, she makes her way to the shower a little off balance from her cum filled belly and washes herself before drying out and getting some clothes put on in her room as Naruto wakes up.

"Good morning." Naruto says with a yawn

"Great morning." Temari says as she rubs her swollen stomach.

"Well I'm heading to my room to shower." Naruto says

"I'll see you at breakfast then." Temari says as she heads down to the kitchen with a sway in hips. As Naruto watches her leave before heading to his room. About an hour later he heads downstairs to the kitchen to find Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara at the table having breakfast. Gaara is calmly eating while Temari is humming a tune looking a glow as she takes a bite of her breakfast, and Kankuro looks disheveled from not getting sleep while his eye is twitching with a slightly haunted look on his face.

"Hi everyone" Naruto says

"Morning Naruto" Gaara says casually as Naruto grabs some breakfast for himself and sits at the table. Naruto sits with them and begins to eat but Naruto notices that Kankuro is glaring at him with a mild dose of killing intent.

"This is good, who made it?" Naruto asks

"I did" Temari says as she finishes her meal and puts her dishes away

"Well Temari your future husband certainly won't be able to complain about your cooking." Naruto says as he continues to eat

"Thank you Naruto it's nice to hear others compliment my cooking." Temari says as she rubs her belly when it gurgles. The noise causes Kankuro's eye to twitch faster and him to state gnashing his teeth in anger that Temari takes notice of.

"Is something the matter Kankuro?" Temari asks

"I saw something disturbing last night." Kankuro says avoiding looking at Temari and glaring at Naruto.

"Like what?" Temari asks curiously but Kankuro just continues to glare at Naruto.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Naruto says

"I saw you fucking my sister alright!" Kankuro says angrily

"What!?" Temari shouts looking at Kankuro blushing heavily

"Yeah imagine my surprise walking down the hall hearing shouting coming from your room and am about to check up on you through a crack in the door and see you being fucked everywhere by Naruto and his clones as you swell up like a fucking balloon!" Kankuro says enraged as Temari puts her face in her hands to cover her embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to see that Kankuro. I guess Temari was being a little loud." Naruto says chuckling nervously

"I definitely didn't need to see you of all people knocking up my sister and her coming down here with that bloated stomach of hers showing her carry your bastard spawn!" Kankuro shouts outraged

"What do you mean by you of all people?" Naruto asks confused

"You're not good for Temari." Kankuro says angrily

"What!?" Temari says outraged

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks surprised

"You're dangerous Naruto. You draw danger to you like a magnet even when we met you gained Gaara's and Orochimaru's attention. You later drew Sasuke's, Akatsuki's, Madara's, Kaguya's, and Now you'll draw Toneri's! This doesn't even include some of your other missions that I have heard about!" Kankuro says icily

"I overcame those events in the end and helped some of them." Naruto says calmly

"It doesn't change the fact you're nearly in constant dangerous situations more than most shinobi do in their entire lives! The closer you get to others the closer to the danger they get and I for one don't want you to get my sister involved in such dangers and not be capable to protect her!" Kankuro says heatedly

"Kankuro I'm a kunoichi that means I will be in danger anyways. As for protection I can take care of myself! I'm not a weak girl!" Temari says enraged

"Not on the scale of dangers he faces. As for being weak you are compared to the threats he has drawn to himself over the years and you know it!" Kankuro says with conviction

"You can't blame him for the threats he faces; he just finds himself in them with the circumstances being out of his control! As for my strength I don't need to be stronger than them. I have others to support me to get through such situations!" Temari says getting pissed off

"In the end it comes down to whether he is worth the risk to be around and I find while he is a good guy that the risks are too great for you Temari!" Kankuro says firmly

"It's up to me to decide if he is worth the risk, Kankuro and I for one think he is worth every bit of it!" Temari shouts outraged

"But he is right to be concerned, trouble seems to find me it led to the death of my parents for just being born. But you're right in it being up to you to decide and if you ever decide I'm not worth it you're more than free to leave me for someone safer as I want you to be happy and safe above all else even if it means we stop being a couple." Naruto says sadly at the thought of her leaving.

"Naruto I already told you that the others and me have decided on our future with you and that hasn't changed despite the dangers you faced before and even now. You're worth every bit the danger as we realized a long time ago that everything in life carries a risk or price and we're willing to take it or pay it to be with you." Temari says affectionately

"Thank you Temari for sticking with me through the dangers I bring to those around me." Naruto says thankful

"Of course I'm a shinobi after all and we're the ones that endure whatever is thrown our way as you've said." Temari says with a smile.

"That's true it's good to have myself reminded that others can endure as well. I should get going to the training fields to practice my magnet release. I'll see you later guys." Naruto says happily before giving Temari a kiss and makes his way out of the mansion to leave Kankuro at the mercy of Temari's fury as she lashes into Kankuro for trying to meddle in her personal choices. Over the next few months Naruto continues to work on magnet release before moving onto scorch release and a month before he leaves he decides to try and pick up some wind release jutsu. When the time comes for him to leave he is seen off on his next trip by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"This will be goodbye for now Naruto." Gaara says

"Yeah I won't see you again probably before I face Toneri. Thanks for the training, I'm sure it will help." Naruto says

"Naruto please remember what we talked about concerning girls and your down time in other villages." Temari says

"Don't worry Temari I'll be sure to remember what you said." Naruto says

"Naruto me and Temari have talked over the past few months and well you might be worth the risk after all." Kankuro says

"Thanks Kankuro, don't worry despite the dangers I bring I'll protect those I care about I promise." Naruto says

"Have a safe journey my friend." Gaara says

"Good luck with the village." Naruto responds as he begins to head north following Jiraiya as they head in the direction of Iwa, already planning to make a few stops along the way. As they cross the desert they travel along with some caravans taking in some sites as they leave wind country.


	69. Chapter 68 Visiting Taki

Chapter 68: Visiting Taki

Naruto and Jiraiya after exiting wind country take time to take a trip through Ame. While there they find that Ame is still reeling from the loss of Konan and is still trying to find a new leader to take her and Nagato's place. They manage to locate Konan's grave and pay their respects before locating where Nagato and Yahiko were laid to rest to pay their respects there as well. After a couple of days in rain they go north to Kusa to check out how things are there as well and find that the village is doing fine having been unaffected by Akatsuki and the war, they move on quickly up north their last stop on the way to Iwa is in Taki as Naruto asked Jiraiya if they could make a pit stop there to check up on things and see Fu. Jiraiya didn't mind even if it was east of their destination and felt they had the time if they decided to pick up the pace the rest of the way they would still be on time. They arrive a little earlier than expected from not running into any bandits along the way. When they announce themselves to the guards at the waterfall entrance they're let in after the guards inform their leader Shibuki of their sudden visit. As they go through the village they find it doing fine and people are going about their business as they arrive at Shibuki's residence. Both of them are allowed in by his secretary and they see Shibuki sitting at his desk in his home office working on some papers. He gives a smile when he sees Naruto for the first time in little over a year.

"Hello Naruto Lord Jiraiya." Shibuki says politely

"Hey Shibuki long time no see." Naruto says happily

"Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it." Shibuki says remembering that the last time he had seen them was about Fu.

"Yes it has, last time was concerning Akatsuki being after Fu." Naruto says

"So Naruto Lord Jiraiya what's with the sudden visit rumor had it that both of you were traveling again among the great shinobi villages." Shibuki says curious

"Well we were on our way to Iwa from Suna and were making stops at the other shinobi villages to see how they were doing and decided to visit even if it's a little out of the way to check up on you and your village besides I wanted to see Fu. I hadn't seen her since the war ended." Naruto says with a shrug

"That's nice of you to check up on us. We are doing fine. The village is busy and running smoothly as for Fu she will be back from a mission later today. She will be happy to see you being her boyfriend and all since she missed seeing you as you went on your trip before she went to konoha though she said that her other friends kept her company the entire time." Shibuki says happy for Fu.

"I felt bad leaving before I could see her so thought it would be a nice surprise to visit her at her home village for a few days before heading to Iwa." Naruto says feeling a little guilty.

"Well you can stay here for her return in the meantime is there anything else you wish to talk about?" Shibuki asks

"Actually I would like to ask if Fu can be transferred to Konoha at some point with her becoming potentially one of my wives I would like her to live with me." Naruto says

"It's a difficult request with Fu being our jinchuriki but I know she would be happy in konoha and I do want her to find happiness. My village elders will have a tough time going along with it without something in return." Shibuki says with a sigh

"Well is there anything I can give them to change their minds? I'll do it to be with Fu." Naruto says with conviction

"There is something if you would swear to protect the village in Fu's stead I think they'll go along with it since your strength has become legendary enough that some people are considering you to be the next god of shinobi." Shibuki says in thought

"I guess that wouldn't be a problem for me as I intended to protect the peace of the shinobi world including the other villages outside the five great shinobi villages. Though I don't know how much you could expect of me. With me living in konoha and intending to become hokage." Naruto says thinking it over.

"It wouldn't be a problem I would only call on you if the village was in serious danger and as for you becoming the hokage. WIth you giving an oath to protect taki means that we could count on Konoha's support in a time of crisis as well but we already have that with konoha anyway so it doesn't really matter. Besides, Fu's new talents as a kunoichi are going to waste handling matters of such a small village as ours, so the loss of her presence wouldn't really hurt us as we only ever intended to have a jinchuriki as a protective measure in times of great crisis." Shibuki says shrugging

"I don't see a problem with me doing it then, what do you think pervy sage?" Naruto asks

"You should be fine with just swearing an oath as the fact is made known that you're protecting Taki should act as a deterrent for most threats facing them and with Taki and konoha being allies shouldn't put you in a compromising position even if you become hokage as they're responsible for their allies just as much as konoha's own citizens." Jiraiya says having thought about it.

"I guess I'll do it then, so when would you have Fu transferred to konoha?" Naruto asks

"It will take some time to negotiate with konoha for transferring Fu but it should be done by the time you're done with your trip around the great villages. In the meantime she could be assigned as a guard for our ambassador to konoha so she will be there more often and can begin to move her stuff and settle in. As we're allies the job is only necessary for when our ambassador comes home to be replaced or for personal matters, so she'll have a boring job with little to no action and a lot of downtime to spend with her friends in konoha." Shibuki says

"That'll be fine as I know the other girls love spending time with Fu." Naruto says

"I guess that settles it then I'll convene a meeting with the elders for later tomorrow and you can tell them of your offer to protect Taki in Fu's stead." Shibuki says

"I'll be there." Naruto says as they hear the sound of someone entering the house and Naruto turns to see Fu having arrived to report to Shibuki.

"Naruto?!" Fu says surprised

"Surprise!" Naruto says as Fu lunges at him and wraps her arms around him.

"It's good to see you ssu!" Fu says excitedly

"Same here Fu." Naruto says with a smile

"I hate to interrupt but don't you have a report to give Fu." Shibuki says after giving a cough

"Sorry! Well the mission was a success. I wiped out the bandits and the small time missing nin leading them. They weren't a challenge. I also took out a couple of bandit groups on the way back to save the trouble of sending someone else to deal with them later." Fu says shrugging

"Good thanks for doing that and saving me the trouble, you can leave with Naruto now go and have some fun with him." Shibuki says waving her off

"Thanks Shibuki! Come on Naruto!" Fu says as she grabs his hand and drags him out as Jiraiya shouts out they'll leave in three days. Fu guides Naruto to her house that's at the edge of the village near Taki's great tree. When they arrive she pushes Naruto toward her couch and gives him a quick kiss and sits next to him.

"Well Fu how have you been doing?" Naruto asks

"I've been great. I've been out more on missions since the war ended but they've been boring for the most part dealing with bandits and some missing nin mostly. How about you?" Fu asks curious

"Well I've been training for an upcoming battle and hanging out with the girls for the most part." Naruto says rubbing his head.

"Yeah they told me about your upcoming fight with Toneri, your time traveling, and you finding out our secret." Fu says ecstatic

"Yeah I was nervous about telling them about my time traveling, I was worried they wouldn't believe me. As for finding out that all of you were bisexual was a shocker to be honest." Naruto says

"About your time travelling I wanted to know in your previous life were we friends?" Fu asks curiously

"I only met you as a edo tensei as you had been captured and chomei had been extracted. So Obito used you as one of his six paths and we met each other briefly." Naruto says a little sad

"I guess I know how things would have turned out if I hadn't met you then." Fu says surprised

"Yeah so Fu I'm curious how did the girls convince you to try and see if you were bisexual? Temari only knew a little about it since you two went through your discovery together but we only had a guess how they convinced you to try and find out." Naruto asks curious

"Well it started when I was introduced to them and we were getting to know each other as we talked about how we knew you. When I mentioned how you saved me and eventually became your girlfriend. The girls asked me if I had any fantasies about you and I said that I did. They asked me what kind I told them about my dreams of being with you as we went out to pull pranks and other fun things together. They then asked if any were romantic and I said I thought my dreams were. They clarified that they meant if they were sexual things and I asked what kind of things they were talking about. When they went into details about some of the ones they had as they played with themselves or had a steamy dream about. I admit I was confused as I didn't know what they were talking about as I admit I never played with myself before while thinking about guys that way. They asked if I ever had thoughts about a woman before and said no to that as well. They asked who my first kiss was with and replied that it was with you. They asked if I would try to practice with them to see if I would enjoy it and if I didn't would at least get better for my time with you. I naturally agreed thinking about how much better kissing could get. They eventually started to tease my breasts explaining that you would eventually and it would help me find out what did and didn't feel good so having enjoyed kissing with them went along with it when Temari joined and things gradually progressed from there as they eventually began to tease and play with my pussy to my surprise at how good it felt. While Temari was gone things naturally progressed to them explaining some of the fetishes they heard and read about and suggested some that I might like to try. I naturally went along with it enjoying how things were going and had a lot of fun with them. When I admitted as much and how I felt about them and they asked if I wanted to continue to do things with them to which I joyfully said yes. They claimed that my feelings for them and desires for more meant I was bisexual, truthfully I wasn't surprised by it probably because I never even thought about sex before so wasn't hesitant to try new things especially with friends." Fu says smiling at the memories

"Temari and I kind of figured it was something like that." Naruto says not too surprised

"The girls also told me they gave you permission to find other girls for the harem without our input, so did you find any new girls on your trip?" Fu asks a little excited

"No, I discussed this with Temari who suggested that I use my free time from training for flings and one night stands. I told her that such things would be uncomfortable for me since I like to know the person I'm in bed with. She made me promise to try and find time to get to know girls on my off time for new relationships and I promised I'd try but I'm nervous that I'll pick up some unpleasant women if I try." Naruto says worried

"Naruto you have good judgement when it comes to people so don't worry you'll do fine." Fu says comfortingly

"Temari says the same thing about me since I found you girls but I can't help feeling I'd be pushing my luck." Naruto says concerned

"It's not luck you have a naturally good intuition so trust in it and let it guide you." Fu says affectionately

"Thanks Fu." Naruto says smiling

"I also heard about your concerns about us and you becoming a father. So let me say this I won't let you go and I too desire a baby with you. As for you being a good dad, don't worry you'll have us girls to ensure you don't become a bad one I promise." Fu says touching his cheek with her hand as she leans in to give him a deep kiss to which he responds in kind.

"I appreciate hearing that Fu, it's a relief to hear that from you girls. Besides they made it clear I don't have a choice in becoming a father do I?" Naruto asks

"Nope we've already decided for you on that matter." Fu says chipperly

"I guess I'll have to accept your girl's decision then." Naruto says in defeat as Fu takes off her clothes and begins to help him out of his causing him to sport an erection.

"Would you create a couple of clones please?" Fu asks as she rubs her pussy against his cock.

"I know where this is going so sure." Naruto says as he creates two clones one that lines up with her back entrance and thrusts into it as the other clone brings its erection toward Fu's head as she starts to suck on it.

"Now I need you to fill my pussy with your cock." Fu says stopping from sucking for a moment. As Naruto thrusts his cock into her pussy causing her to break out in a moan.

"Fuck Fu you're incredibly tight!" Naruto shouts out as Fu begins riding his cocks with all they're worth.

"It's because it's been so long!" Fu moans out with the dick out of her mouth before she goes back to sucking it and bouncing on the cocks pummeling her insides. This lasts for a couple of hours as Fu feels his insides swell up.

"Damn Fu I'm about to blow!" Naruto shouts out as her internal muscles tighten around him.

"Cum inside and impregnate me!" Fu shouts as she reaches toward a powerful climax.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto grunts out and cums inside Fu as she orgasms around his cock. Fu moans as she swells up from the cum looking six months pregnant. Naruto forms a knot with his dick and creates a mate plug inside her. Naruto holds onto Fu as they ride out their orgasms and cuddle onto the couch and fall asleep together. They don't awaken until morning of the next day and go take a shower together having a quickie before the water goes cold. When they get out they dress and head out into town. They split up with Naruto going to meet the Taki elders and Fu going for a walk.

The meeting with the elders goes smoothly and they accept his offer of protection in exchange for Fu. It's quick and the meeting is adjourned allowing Naruto time to go look for Fu and find her spending time with some children that want to play with her. She plays tag with them as Naruto joins in to have some fun. They spend most of the day with the kids and when it turns late head back to Fu's home to get some sleep. When they get up the next day they decide to go on a date together going out to eat, to the movies, some training, and finally returning back to Fu's place for a night of passion. The next day is time for Naruto to leave with Jiraiya as they're seen off by Shibuki and Fu.

"Well it's been good seeing you Naruto." Shibuki says

"Same here Shibuki." Naruto says

"I'm going to miss you ssu." Fu says pouting

"Don't worry Fu, me and Shibuki talked about a way for you to spend more time with your friends so you'll not be lonely." Naruto says smiling

"Really!" Fu says

"Yeah I bet he'll tell you later." Naruto says

"Thank you Naruto." Fu says

"Don't mention it Fu. I'll see you later eventually I promise." Naruto says as he starts walking away with Jiraiya both of them heading west.

"Bye Naruto" Shibuki shouts

"See ya Shibuki." Naruto shouts back as he disappears down the road with Jiraiya as they continue their travels. They take about a day to cross into the land of earth and begin their trek through it taking time to help out dealing with some bandits and on occasion a low ranking missing nin. After traveling a few days the village of Iwa comes into their site and begins to head in its direction preparing to begin the next leg of Naruto's journey.


	70. Chapter 69 Road to iwa

Chapter 69: Road to Iwa

When Naruto and Jiraiya arrive at the gates of Iwa they're let in after the guards inform the Tsuchikage of their arrival. They make their way across the village taking in the sites as they head to the Tsuchikage's office and are let in by his secretary to find the Tsuchikage at his desk putting some papers away.

"Hello Tsuchikage jiji." Naruto says

"Naruto I see you made it on time how was the trip here?" Onoki asks

"Well we made a stop in Ame, Kusa, and Taki to see how things were going after three days in Taki we started our journey into the land of earth taking our time getting rid of some bandits and a missing nin." Naruto says

"I see I hope you at least enjoyed the trip here." Onoki says

"We did as I got to see Fu in Taki before we left." Naruto says

"Well now that you're here are you ready to do some training?" Onoki asks

"Of course I'm always up for some training, so what will you help teach me?" Naruto asks

"Well Naruto we plan to start off by training you in the use of the terrain to your advantage as you'll face Toneri on the moon knowledge of earth release will be essential. Then due your access to advanced chakra natures we plan to help train you in lava release and explosion release." Onoki says thinking it over

"Great! When do I start?" Naruto asks enthusiastic

"Tomorrow, for now you'll get settled in at the Tsuchikage's mansion where you'll be staying." Onoki says as he points out the mansion from the window.

"Ok then I'll go there now I'll see you later." Naruto says as he heads out of the Tsuchikage's office and heads in the direction of the mansion with Jiraiya following behind. They find it without much trouble and go inside finding vacant rooms for both of them and they unpack their things. Naruto after unpacking his things decides to take a look around the mansion and finds the kitchen that is occupied by Kurotsuchi.

"Hey Kurotsuchi" Naruto says

"Naruto! I see you've finally arrived. I forgot that you would be arriving today." Kurotsuchi says putting her utensils down.

"How have you been doing Kurotsuchi?" Naruto asks curious

"I've been doing fine. I've been helping gramps with some of the paperwork to handle the restocking of supplies used up in the war. Besides that on some missions and doing training with my lava release." Kurotsuchi says indifferently

"That's good helping your grandpa with paperwork. He really should think of retiring and have someone take the hat." Naruto says with a smile

"Tell me about it, I've been saying that to him for years yet he is as stubborn as ever." Kurotsuchi says exasperated

"You also said that you're training in lava release. Have you come up with any new cool jutsu?" Naruto asks curious

"No I've reached a point where I'm drawing a blank and just am honing what I know." Kurotsuchi says with a sigh

"I wouldn't worry about it, something will come along to inspire you to create a new jutsu. I would know most of my advanced chakra nature techniques were things I came up with on the spot." Naruto says supportively

"Really I figured you learned those techniques from your sensei's with Jiraiya having seen many could give you an idea of what to make and Kakashi using his sharingan to have copied a thousand jutsu would know at least a few kekkei genkai he had seen that he could teach you about despite not being able to use them himself." Kurotsuchi says surprised

"No they left me to figure most of my techniques out on my own or from a scroll. Some of the advanced chakra nature techniques are alterations of techniques from the five basic elements I mastered." Naruto says with a shrug

"That makes some sense I guess." Kurotsuchi says in thought

"I often took it as laziness on their part but I figure they wanted me to develop some creativity in order to be able to come up with jutsu without them." Naruto says guessing

"Has gramps said what he'll be having you learn?" Kurotsuchi asks curious

"He said we'd start off with earth release then move onto lava release and then explosion release." Naruto says

"Rather predictable for him to start off with earth release with this being Iwa and all as for lava release it's our most common advanced chakra nature while we don't have many explosion release users they're quite talented." Kurotsuchi says

"Yeah you're right but I plan on fighting on the moon so, knowing jutsu for the terrain is a wise decision I guess as for lava release and explosion release my access to them is probably too good of an opportunity to not have them trained in." Naruto says

"I suppose so, I don't think anyone in history has access to as many advanced chakra natures as you do so it would indeed be a waste." Kurotsuchi says

"So Kurotsuchi do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Naruto asks

"No why?" Kurotsuchi asks

"I thought maybe you could tag along with me and we could train together in earth release." Naruto says

"Why would I? I know plenty of earth release techniques already." Kurotsuchi says

"Well I figured practicing in earth release might inspire you to create a new lava release jutsu as earth release makes up lava release." Naruto says

"You think by going back to earth release will help me with lava release jutsu." Kurotsuchi says

"It's possible inspiration can strike anywhere even in something familiar to you." Naruto says with a shrug

"I suppose it's worth a try. It wouldn't hurt for me to go back to basic elements for a while." Kurotsuchi says thinking about it.

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast and we can head to the training fields together. I'm going to head to my room for some shut eye since I have a big day tomorrow." Naruto says as he takes his leave of the kitchen and heads back to his room for the day. The next day he is up and finds Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, and Onoki at the table eating and joins them. When they finish Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi, and Naruto head to a nearby training field and begin to train with Kitsuchi as their trainer. They train together for a couple of months until Kitsuchi feels it's time for Naruto to move onto lava release with Kurotsuchi deciding to stick around to learn along with Naruto from his new instructor. They train together for another month and to Kurotsuchi's surprise came up with a couple of new jutsu from Naruto's suggestions. Something that Naruto can't help but comment on.

"I see that you've found some inspiration for new jutsu." Naruto says as he watches Kurotsuchi go through hand signs for lava release: lava bullet and then lava release: lava wave.

"Yeah you were right about going back to basic natures for some inspiration and I have a couple of other jutsu that come to mind to try." Kurotsuchi says happily

"Glad my advice helped. I knew that you would come up with something eventually." Naruto says rubbing his head.

"Thanks I feel like I'm getting somewhere now." Kurotsuchi says with a smile.

"Like I said I'm glad I could help you, so do you want to continue training?" Naruto asks smiling

"No I'm good for today I think I'll get something to eat." Kurotsuchi says after some thought

"How about I come with you I could use a break." Naruto says casually

"Come with me as on a date?" Kurotsuchi asks curious

"If you want to call it that." Naruto says feeling awkward

"Fine. let's get going but you're buying." Kurotsuchi says with a light blush

"I'm ok with that." Naruto says in relief as they head to a nearby restaurant to have dinner and have some sake. They leave having drunk too much sake and head back to the Tsuchikage's mansion. When they get inside they walk up to Kurotsuchi's room where they go in and begin to chat.

"Thanks for the meal Naruto." Kurotsuchi says a little slurred

"No problem. I enjoyed spending time with you." Naruto says honestly

"Me too." Kurotsuchi says flushed

"That's good to hear you like spending time with me makes my day." Naruto says happy

"Naruto do you think I'm pretty?" Kurotsuchi asks embarrassed

"Yeah you're gorgeous Kurotsuchi. Why do you ask?" Naruto asks curious

"Because most guys think of me as a femine boy." Kurotsuchi says bitterly

"Why would they think that?" Naruto asks surprised

"Because they also see me as a tom boy from the way I act." Kurotsuchi says in frustration

"I don't see anything wrong with the way you act, you're you and I don't see a reason for that to change, you're fine as you are." Naruto says kindly

"Naruto" Kurotsuchi says with tears of happiness

"I'm sorry was it something I said I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto says worried

"No you said something I've wanted to hear for a long time." Kurotsuchi says with a smile as she gives him a deep kiss which surprises him but after a moment returns it. After a minute they pull back for a breath of air.

"Kurotsuchi do you really want me?" Naruto asks gently

"Yes I want you." Kurotsuchi says shyly as she grabs one of his hands and places it on her breasts.

"If this is what you want then I'll gladly give it to you." Naruto says softly as he begins to use both hands to fondle her breasts through her shirt.

"Yes give it to me Naruto." Kurotsuchi says as she moans and begins to remove her clothes while Naruto plays with her body. When it comes down to panties she removes them hesitantly. With her pussy exposed Naruto uses his hand to play with it and inserts his hands and begins to thrust in and out till she has an orgasm covering his hand in her juices.

"How far do you want to go?" Naruto asks as he sucks his hand clean of his juices.

"All the way please." Kurotsuchi says blushing as Naruto begins to remove his clothes until he is naked. He climbs up the bed towards her and lines his erect dick at her moist entrance.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks calmly

"Do it fill me." Kurotsuchi says embarrassed as she stares at his body and his dick as it enters her slowly and finally gives a small thrust causing her to grunt and then moan as he pulls out and goes back in even deeper.

"You're tight Kurotsuchi, you need to relax or neither of us will enjoy this." Naruto says wincing at the grip on his cock. After Kurotsuchi takes a minute to relax he resumes his movements inside her and picks up the pace as she groans at her penetration. They go at it for more than an hour until she tightens up for an impending climax.

"Fuck Kurotsuchi I'm going to cum where do you want it?" Naruto grunts out as he slows to do deeper strokes.

"Inside please make me a baby!" Kurotsuchi shouts as she reaches her climax first.

"Here it comes!" Naruto roars as he gives one final thrust into her and enters her uterus and unleashes a tidal wave of jizz that causes her to swell to look five months pregnant. He forms a knot inside her and makes a mate plug trapping the jizz inside. They both fall asleep in each other's arms. When morning comes Naruto wakes up first followed by Kurotsuchi a few minutes later.

"Fuck my head." Kurotsuchi says wincing from the sun in her eyes.

"Morning Kurotsuchi" Naruto says softly aware of her potential hangover.

"Naruto! Why're you in bed naked with me!" Kurotsuchi says as she begins to blush from seeing his nudity.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Naruto asks confused

"Oh not really it's a blur. Fuck why do I feel so stuffed?" Kurotsuchi asks as she looks underneath the blankets to find her stomach swollen and his cock erect buried inside her and is stunned.

"Kurotsuchi are you ok?" Naruto asks, seeing her stunned expression.

"Why the fuck am I so bloated and your cock is inside me!" Kurotsuchi shouts, causing her to groan in pain from her pounding headache.

"You don't remember having sex with me?" Naruto asks with a sigh

"We had sex! But why is my stomach swollen?" Kurotsuchi asks blushing

"Well I can cum a huge amount that is very abnormal that's why you're swollen up." Naruto says blushing

"You came inside me! Why would you do that?" Kurotsuchi asks flustered

"You don't remember asking me to cum inside and give you a baby?" Naruto asks

"I said that!" Kurotsuchi says blushing up a storm

"Yes you did please try to remember." Naruto says calmly

"Oh I did, didn't I." Kurotsuchi says embarrassed as she starts to remember last night and puts her head in her hands.

"You remember now." Naruto asks concerned

"Yeah I do I can't believe I got so drunk as to have sex." Kurotsuchi says ashamed

"It happens to people on occasion no need to feel bad about it even if it was your first time." Naruto says sympathetically

"How did you know it was my first time?" Kurotsuchi asked surprised

"You don't seem the type to sleep around and considering you're the same age as me means you haven't had too many relationships that would have turned sexual. You also were hesitant with undressing and didn't seem to know how to have me please you as you let me do whatever came to my mind without giving me any advice on how to make the sex better which means you haven't had a partner to practice with before to know they need instruction at least for a first time together to make sex as pleasant as possible instead of going on instinct." Naruto explains thinking it out.

"It was that obvious. Well was it good for you?" Kurotsuchi asks curious

"It was good but it would have been great if I knew how to please you. I had to go on experience with others to try and make it enjoyable for you but without directions from you about what and where felt good I was only guessing if I was doing a good job. So let me ask you now, did you enjoy it?" Naruto asks bluntly

"I never had sex before to compare it to anything but I enjoyed what you did with me at least." Kurotsuchi says looking away blushing.

"That's a relief. I would feel bad if I was the only one to enjoy it and ruin your first time with lousy sex." Naruto says relieved

"Naruto I need to know does this mean we're a couple now as you've said I don't do flings or one night stands." Kurotsuchi asks worried

"I don't do flings or one night stands either so if you wish to be one of my girlfriends it would be fine by me." Naruto says casually

"Girlfriends!? You have more than one!" Kurotsuchi says shocked

"Yeah I have a harem because I'm in a thing called the CRA in my village requiring me to have multiple spouses. Didn't you know that? I figured that would be spread about me after I became famous." Naruto says surprised

"I heard rumors of you having a harem but I thought of them as merely ways of other shinobi trying to ruin your reputation." Kurotsuchi says honestly

"Well it's true I have currently eight girlfriends if you want you can join them." Naruto says shrugging

"Shouldn't you at least consult them before adding more." Kurotsuchi asks in thought

"I did but they decided to leave it up to me before I left on my trip." Naruto says indifferently

"I can't understand why they would let you choose more without asking them." Kurotsuchi says surprised.

"They said I'm a good judge of character since I found them. Honestly I'm not sure that I'm that good at judging people but they trust me so I'll have faith in their decisions." Naruto says honestly

"I see but why would they want more competition for you is beyond me." Kurotsuchi says shaking her head.

"They don't see other girls as competition for me but as possible future sisters. That I can understand the desire for a sibling relationship. Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Naruto asks curious

"Well I've thought it would be nice to have one from time to time when I was growing up and got lonely." Kurotsuchi says honestly

"Well for them it's an opportunity to develop such relationships with each other." Naruto says thoughtfully

"I guess it makes sense if you look at it that way." Kurotsuchi says in thought

"So Kurotsuchi, do you want to be one of my girlfriends?" Naruto asks nicely

"I'm not sure about the thought of sharing someone I love." Kurotsuchi says unsure

"Well how about you become my girlfriend and take a trip to konoha to meet them. Most of them live there and you can judge for yourself if you feel comfortable sharing me after getting to know them. If it's not for you then we can go back to being just friends. How's that sound?" Naruto asks calmly

"Well it would allow me a chance to see another village and meet new people. I guess I will try being your girlfriend." Kurotsuchi says thinking it over

"I'm sure that you'll like them and they'll definitely like you." Naruto says smiling

"Rather optimistic aren't you." Kurotsuchi says amused

"Well I want things to work out so I can't help it." Naruto says happy

"Well Naruto how about we get up and get breakfast? I'm starving." Kurotsuchi says hearing her stomach groan and rubs it.

"I'll head to my room to shower and get a fresh set of clothes." Naruto says as he gets up and heads to his room. When he reaches his room and tidies himself up and heads down to the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of the residents. He then heads out to the training fields to resume training in lava release and continues in this for another week before he gains a new instructor in explosion release and begins to train in it for the remaining two months. He manages to pick up several techniques outside of his training regiment during that time. When the time comes he is seen off at the gates of Iwa by Kurotsuchi and Onoki.

"Well this will be the last time we see each other for a while." Onoki says

"Yeah I had a great time in your village." Naruto says

"Naruto I'll be heading to Konoha in a week as a guard for the Iwa ambassador." Kurotsuchi says

"Well do me a favor and say hi to the girls for me." Naruto says

"Take care on your trip Naruto." Onoki says

"No problem Tsuchikage jiji." Naruto says as he begins to head down the road east in the direction of Kumo with Jiraiya following at his side.

"Bye Naruto!" Kurotsuchi shouts and waves toward him.

"Bye!" Naruto shouts back as he disappears down the road to continue his travels with Jiraiya as they cross the continent to head to Kumo.


	71. Chapter 70 Journey to kumo

Chapter 70: Journey to Kumo

After leaving the land of earth they passed through several territories and made a pit stop in the land of hot springs where they took a couple days off from their journey to enjoy the hot springs which Jiraiya took advantage of to do his research by peeking in on the women's baths and leading him to be caught peeping and to being beaten by a bunch of pissed off women. After getting his injuries treated they hit the road and passed through the land of frost handling some bandits stupid enough to try and cross them. They enter the land of lightning within a day and head straight for Kumo taking their time getting there arriving within a few days of entering the land of lightning. When they reach the gates of Kumo they're allowed to enter after the guards allow them to pass after informing the raikage. As Naruto and Jiraiya take a stroll through the streets to head to the raikage's building. When they reach it they go inside and are let into the raikage's office by his secretary. As they walk into the raikage's office they find the raikage standing next to his desk reading something on it as he lifts weights in both of his hands.

"Hey Oji-san!" Naruto says with a smile

"Hello Naruto Jiraiya I see you made it here on schedule." A says

"Well we made it despite taking a break in the land of hot springs." Naruto says shrugging

"Has your training been productive for you so far?" A asks

"Yeah it has. I've picked up some neat jutsu and learned some tactics to deal with puppets and using the terrain to my advantage." Naruto says happily

"That's good I'd hate to think we kages were wasting our time by training you all these months and not getting any results." A says

"So what will I be learning while I'm here?" Naruto asks curious

"Tomorrow we intend to start training you in Taijutsu and chakra flow in hopes of teaching you methods to counter someone with skills such as the byakugan. After a couple of months we'll have you work on your storm release and steel release advanced chakra natures with our users in their techniques." A says

"That sounds good, where will I be staying?" Naruto asks

"You'll be staying at the raikage's mansion with Bee and me." A says

"I guess I'll head there then and unpack as well as get some rest." Naruto says

"Go ahead then I'll see you later at the mansion. I still have work to do here." A says

"Good luck with the paperwork Oji-san." Naruto says as he heads out of the raikage's office and goes looking for the raikage's mansion. Naruto manages to find it after asking some shinobi he crosses where to find it. He enters the mansion and enters it to find Bee in the living room working on his raps and writing them down. Naruto leaves him alone so as not to disturb him. Naruto finds a vacant room and unpacks then lies down on the bed to get some rest. He sleeps soundly through the night and wakes up in the morning to head to the kitchen to find A eating breakfast as Bee tries some rhymns out. Naruto joins them, fixing himself some breakfast and starts to eat as he listens to Bee's rapping that annoys A. When Naruto finishes he follows A and Bee out of the mansion toward a training field where A introduces him to some shinobi that are experts in Taijutsu and chakra flow. Bee stays to monitor Naruto's progress over the next few weeks. After a month Bee has company as some of his pupils come to find him staying to watch Naruto train. Half way into his second month Karui stops by finding Bee to see if he wants to train with her. Bee suggests she train with Naruto to freshen up her taijutsu skills. Karui agrees with the idea and becomes Naruto's training partner. One day after a long day of training Naruto decides to call it a day early for a break.

"So, Karui do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Naruto asks

"No I don't why?" Karui responds

"Would you like to get something to eat with me?" Naruto asks

"Ok where do you want to go?" Karui asks

"There was a restaurant not far from here I heard good things about and thought about giving it a try." Naruto says

"I think I know where you're talking about and it's a fine place to eat for couples." Karui says

"Really then I guess it's a good thing I asked you for company." Naruto says

"It would be if we were dating or something like that." Karui says

"Well we can call it a date between two shinobi if you like." Naruto says

"Are you asking me out?" Karui says surprised

"Well if you want to think of it that way I'd have no objections." Naruto says awkwardly

"I guess a date would be nice." Kurai says with a small blush

"Let's go then." Naruto says as he takes the lead heading to the restaurant with Karui following close behind. When they arrive they're escorted to a table and place their orders. As they wait Naruto decides to strike up a conversation with Karui.

"So, Karui what have you been doing since the war ended?" Naruto asks curiously

"Well I've been busy training with Bee sensei and going on missions with my team for the most part other than that it's been boring for the most part." Karui says thinking over the year that has passed.

"You must have gotten pretty strong with a sensei like Bee." Naruto says with a smile

"Well I've in a slump the past few months as I don't know where to develop my skills that's why I decided to become your training partner to hopefully help develop my taijutsu as it's been a while, since I worked on it because I usually focus on my kenjutsu in a fight." Karui says with a sigh

"It's good to go back to basics when in a slump. I know it helps as I trained with Kurotsuchi in Iwa in earth release for a while to inspire her to make new lava release jutsu." Naruto says positively

"I don't know how taijutsu will help me develop my other skills." Karui says worried

"Well it should help you realize some weaknesses in yourself that you can work on fixing later with developing new skills or freshening up on other jutsu you already know." Naruto says confidently

"You think that will work?" Karui asks doubtful

"Positive it helped me when I ran out of ideas on what to do." Naruto says upbeat

"So, I hear you've been to other villages to train, how has that been for you?" Karui asks curious

"Yeah I've traveled to Suna and Iwa for training, they helped me train my advanced chakra natures and instructed me in their specialties for five and a half months each." Naruto says smiling at the memories.

"It must be difficult to be away from your village for so long." Karui says in thought

"Not really I've been away from my village for long periods before and have gotten used to it but I still miss my friends and family." Naruto says thinking about konoha

"I imagine so tell me, did you meet some interesting people in your travels?" Karui asks curious

"Yes my instructors were really cool and were masters in their fields of jutsu and regret not being to pick up everything they could teach me but using shadow clones to help speed up the process made it worth the effort to learn as much as I could." naruto says sighing

"You're rather creative to use shadow clones to speed up training, how did you figure it out?" Karui asks in interest

"I didn't come up with it Kakashi sensei did and I've been using it in training ever since." Naruto says shrugging

"It must have been some intense training having Kakashi and lord Jiraiya as sensei's." Karui says impressed at the thought

"Not really they had me learn by myself and gave me tips to move my training along so it was mostly me doing my own thing." Naruto says with a shrug

"I never imagined someone could get as strong as you without more direct instruction from your teachers." Karui says surprised

"Well I was motivated from the get go knowing the threats I would face in my future such as Orochimaru, Akatsuchi, Madara, and Kaguya." Naruto says nonchalantly

"How could you know you would face such opponents in your life?" Karui asks confused

"I'm from the future." Naruto says casually

"Seriously?!" Karui says shocked

"Yep I was sent back to the day of my birth and have been living my life over again ever since." Naruto says upbeat

"How far into the future are you from?" Karui asks in wonder

"A little more than a year from now." Naruto says casually

"Why did you come back? You must have a reason." Karui asks in curiosity

"The world was destroyed by a man named Toneri and was sent back to train to stop him." Naruto says in seriousness

"How did he destroy the world?" Karui asks in suspense

"He dropped the moon on it." Naruto says seriously

"What?!" Karui says shocked

"You heard it right." Naruto says calmly

"How could someone manage that!" Karui asks stunned

"He uses a power stored in the moon to move it." Naruto says indifferently

"Have you told the kages about this." Karui asks

"Yes they've been informed and trust me to handle it that's why I'm being trained by the other villages." Naruto says

"You plan to face Toneri don't you." Karui asks in thought

"Yeah I'm the one intended to face him and stop him from colliding the moon with the earth." Naruto says calmly

"You faced him before haven't you." Karui says in realization

"Yes and I was defeated without much effort." Naruto says weakly

"For him to beat you would mean he is stronger than Madara!" Karui says scared at the thought

"Yeah but I'm getting stronger and will confront him a year from now alone and stop him." Naruto says with a sigh

"What if you fail what will happen to the world?" Karui says nervous

"I'll go back into the past to the day of my birth and continue to try training from scratch to face him." Naruto says with seriousness

"You plan on reliving your entire life including facing Akatsuki and the fourth shinobi war all over again!" Karui says stunned at such a prospect

"If I have to as a shinobi I will endure it and continue forward until I defeat Toneri." Naruto says seriously

"But you could end up living countless lifetimes repeatedly going through all the pain and suffering you've had in life! How could you bear that?!" Karui says terrified at such a thing.

"I will bear whatever I need to for the sake of my comrades and friends so they have a future no matter how many times I fail I just have to defeat him once while Toneri will need to win forever." Naruto says in acceptance

"But what if it's impossible to defeat him you would be condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering while the rest of us live our lives blissfully ignorant of our fates till the end!" Karui says afraid of what's to come.

"I'll continue on defying fate as no one is invincible. I'll find a way to defeat him and save the world even if I have to do so for an eternity for the world's sake and for those I love." Naruto says with conviction

"How can you go on living having such a fate hanging over your head it's an existence no one deserves." Karui says as she shakes in horror at such a thing.

"Even through the pain and suffering I will still have my loved ones to support me even if I have to remake my bonds with them from the beginning. I know that it will keep me going as I cherish every moment I have with them being constantly reminded of the future I'm fighting for." Naruto says as he takes her hands in his and caresses them comfortingly as Karui's eyes water at the thought of what he is willing to go through for everyone's sake.

"Naruto, thank you for willing to face such an existence for all our sakes." Karui says as she sheds tears of gratitude.

"It's alright everyone is with me and will help me through this. So I know I will succeed. Besides, I'm a shinobi and we're the ones who endure after all." Naruto says giving a loving warm smile to Karui as the food arrives and she wipes her tears away as she begins to eat while also ordering some sake. Naruto and Karui eat in relative silence and drink some sake until they're full. Karui becomes drunk and Naruto carries her by piggy back as she directs him to her house. When he arrives he enters the house and is directed to her bedroom and sets her down on it.

"Well Karui I had a nice time with you but it's late so I should head to the raikage's mansion." Naruto says as he begins to back away from her. But she snags part of his pants stopping him.

"Naruto will you sleep with me?" Karui says blushing heavily while looking away.

"I guess I could stay the night with you." Naruto says as he begins to get in bed and prepares to fall asleep in his clothes but Karui unzips his shirt and brings his hands to her shirt on top of her breasts.

"I meant will you be intimate with me?" Karui says flushed at asking more directly.

"If that is what you want I will." Naruto says softly as he fondles her breasts through her shirt as she slowly takes it off along with her bra. As he plays with her breasts and starts to kiss her she slips out of her pants and panties. Naruto, noticing that she is nude begins to play with her pussy with one of his hands as he starts to suck on her breasts and play with them with his other hand. He continues until she climaxes and she begins to moan. He pulls his hand away from her pussy and sucks on his fingers cleaning them of her essence.

"That was great." Karui says moaning

"Do you want me to continue?" Naruto asks softly

"Yes I want you to fuck me." Karui says boldly

"Alright then." Naruto says as he undresses and lines his erect cock at her entrance and rubs against it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks nicely

"Do it!" Kurai shouts

"If that's what you want." Naruto says as he thrusts in causing her to wince. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in causing her to moan. Naruto picks up the pace of his thrusting and goes at it. They continue to have sex for the next hour until they near their end.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" Karui moans out

"I'm about to cum too." Naruto grunts as he slows his strokes and deepens them.

"Do it inside! Get me pregnant!" Karui shouts out as she wraps her legs around his back.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto shouts as he unleashes his load into Karui causing her to swell up to look seven months pregnant. He forms a knot in her and creates a mate plug trapping his load inside. He remains connected to her as they fall asleep together. They wake up about the same time as the sun rises.

"My head!" Karui says cringing from her splitting headache.

"Morning Karui" Naruto says pleasantly

"Keep it down!" Karui growls out

"Sorry. How'd you sleep?" Naruto asks softly

"I slept alright but right now I feel bloated and stuffed." Karui says wincing from the light of the sun.

"That's my fault I cum a lot and am still inside you with my morning wood." Naruto says embarrassed

"Could you pull it out I'd appreciate it." Karui says calmly as Naruto takes his dick out causing her to moan at the loss.

"I'm glad you seem to remember last night as I'd feel bad for taking your virginity and you not remembering it." Naruto says

"How did you know that?' Karui says surprised

"Your skittishness about asking for sex as well as how you acted when I entered you as women tend to know how to brace themselves for being penetrated." Naruto says simply

"I guess that would be suspicious." Karui says looking away

"Did you decide to have sex with me before or after you drank sake like a fish." Naruto asks curious

"Before I ordered the sake, I felt you being such a responsible and caring person would be a good pick for my first time." Karui says feeling awkward

"Thank you for choosing me, did you like it?" Naruto asks calmly

"I liked it, it felt good having you pounding my insides." Karui says blushing

"Good but not great sounds about right for a first time when one goes on instincts rather than experience. " Naruto says casually

"What do you mean?" Karui says confused

"If you had some experience with knowing what worked for you, you could have instructed me on what felt best so I could please you better instead of relying on guessing by trying different things on you that have worked on other girls hoping they were enjoyable for you." Naruto says softly

"You aren't a virgin are you?" Karui asks in realization

"No I have a decent amount of experience with different girls to go on." Naruto says indifferently

"I shouldn't be surprised someone like you a celebrity probably gets a ton of sex." Karui says with a sigh.

"Not as much as you might think I don't do flings or one night stands so I stick to girls that I've gotten to know." Naruto says casually

"That suits your character as I didn't think you were the type for easy girls." Karui says calmly

"I also apparently have a thing for kunoichi as the only girls I've been with are ones." Naruto says in thought

"You shouldn't be surprised shinobi tend to prefer girls that can take care of themselves so it makes sense." Karui says with a shrug

"I guess you're right I also have a thing for wanna be mothers as you proved when you said to get you pregnant." Naruto says stunned in sudden realization

"I can't believe I said that it came out of nowhere for some reason." Karui says holding her face in hands in embarrassment.

"Do you really want to be a mother?" Naruto asks curious

"I don't know I've thought about it but I never figured it would happen as I tend to act as one of the guys most of the time." Karui says awkwardly

"Well it's common among girls to think about such things at some point but being vocal about it to the point of asking for it is something I'm surprised at especially with the number of girls that have asked me to when I'm about to cum." Naruto says in thought

"You mean this has happened with you before!" Karui says surprised she wasn't the only one to say such things during sex.

"Everyone of them as a matter of fact to the point it's kind of scary that they're thinking the same thing. What were you thinking at the moment you said it?" Naruto asks curiously

"I'm not sure it was almost an impulse but I kind of thought about a life with you and what that would lead to." Karui says in embarrassment

"So you thought about a future with me that would mean possibly children with me. I guess that makes sense that you would think about such a thing in such an intimate moment. Tell me did you like the thought of being with me?" Naruto asks with some curiosity

"I kind of liked the thought of us being together." Karui says awkwardly

"Do you want to be one of my girlfriends?" Naruto asks with seriousness

"Wait! You have girlfriends! As in more than one girl!" Karui says stunned

"Yeah I have nine in my harem." Naruto says calmly

"That rumor is true?!" Karui says shocked

"Yeah it is. I see that news has spread along with my celebrity status across the continent. Did you think it was false?" Naruto asks curious

"Well yeah! I thought it was made up by some jealous shinobi to drag your name through the mud." Karui states still in shock

"So my question still stands: do you want to be one of my girlfriends?" Naruto asks seriously

"I don't know. I just can't imagine sharing someone and having to constantly compete with other girls." Karui says in doubt

"The girls have explained to me they think instead of gaining another rival gain a sister to share their feelings and troubles with." Naruto says neutrally

"Really!? You're serious!" Karui says surprised

"Yeah they've grown rather close too. Spending time with each other when I'm gone out training or away on missions. They even allowed me to decide for myself who becomes my girlfriend because they've come to enjoy each other's company that much and expect more to join them." Naruto says casually

"They let you decide such a thing without consulting them why!?" Karui says stunned

"They think I'm a good judge of character because I found them out of all the girls I encountered in my life." Naruto says with a shrug

"Why would you think they would even like me?" Karui asks curious

"Because I noticed you have some admiration for me, something all the girls have in common and use to get to know each other and bond together over it. Besides, you're a strong and independent woman, something you also have in common with them." Naruto says gently

"I'm still not sure I could share my boyfriend." Karui says unsure

"Kurotsuchi has the same doubts as you and I suggested she take a mission to Konoha to get to know the girls and see if they like each other. If she doesn't think she can share me with them we'll go back to being just friends. Do you want to try as well?" Naruto asks nicely

"I don't know I'll think about it as getting out of the village for a while to see the other villages is appealing." Karui says thinking about it.

"Well we have time you can give me an answer before I leave for Kiri in a few months just think it over and ask yourself if I'm worth trying." Naruto says pleasantly

"I can do that and give you an answer before you leave." Karui says calmly

"Good now if you excuse me I have to get back to the raikage's mansion for a change of clothes and then get to training." Naruto says as he gets out of bed to put his clothes on and begins to walk out of her bedroom.

"See you at training!" Kauri shouts as he leaves her house to head to the raikage's mansion. When he arrives he takes a shower, gets dressed, and has breakfast before heading out to do some training. At the training field he joins Karui for training and they resume it for the next couple of weeks. After that Naruto moves onto new instructors who train him in storm release and does it for nearly two months before moving onto training in steel release for his remaining time in Kumo. After more than a month and a half it was time to go. At the gates of Kumo he is seen off by A, Bee, and Karui.

"It's time you get going, Naruto." A says

"Yeah thanks for the training oji-san." Naruto says appreciatively

"Good luck Naruto." Bee says with a smile

"You too Bee, keep up those raps of yours." Naruto says supportively

"Naruto, that offer of yours I decided to take it and am going to konoha as Kumo's ambassador's assistant." Karui says firmly

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Karui. You won't regret it and don't worry you and the girls will get along great I just know it." Naruto says confidently with a smile.

"Bye Naruto!" Karui shouts as Naruto and Jiraiya go down the road heading south to the shore of the land of lightning to catch a boat ride to the land of water and then to Kiri.


	72. Chapter 71 Traveling to kiri

Chapter 71: traveling to Kiri

The trip to Kiri was slow and boring for the most part as Jiraiya and Naruto traveled by boat most the way only changing boats along the coast of the land of fire on their way to the land of water with it taking about ten days till they reached it. When they entered the land of water they spent three days traveling from one island to another in order to reach the one that contained Kiri. When they arrived on that island it took them half a day to reach the gates of Kiri. It takes them a while to get in sight of it due to the mist filling the island. They didn't get a good view of it till they were right at the gate. They are stopped by the guards and wait for them to send word to the mizukage of their arrival before they're allowed to pass. The mist clears up as they make their way to the mizukage's building. They enter it rather quickly and head to the mizukage's office where they find her sitting there looking out the window at the village.

"Hello Mei" Naruto says

"Oh Naruto Jiraiya I see you arrived rather quickly I figured you would take a little longer to reach my office." Mei says

"Well everything is mostly covered in mist so there weren't a lot of sites to take in on the way to your office." Naruto says shrugging

"That's true I guess you wouldn't see much as the mist is blocking the view of the city even from here and usually doesn't lift very often unless it's a very clear day." Mei says in thought

"Anyway it's good to see you again, so what do you plan to have me train in?" Naruto says excited

"It's good to see you too, as for training tomorrow we plan to train you in chakra absorption techniques and how to counter them for a couple of months before training you in advanced chakra natures of ice release and boil release." Mei says with a smile

"So where will I be staying? It wouldn't happen to be the mizukage's mansion would it?" Naruto asks

"Why yes you will be staying with me at the mizukage's mansion." Mei says

"I'm not surprised I stayed at the other kages mansions as well." Naruto says shrugging

"Well you're a honored guest after all we couldn't have you stay in a hotel for five and a half months no matter how nice." Mei says sweetly

"I guess I should go look for the place." Naruto says as he turns to leave

"Actually let me escort you. I'm calling it an early day due to it being slow and can catch up on any new paperwork tomorrow." Mei says as she gets up from her desk and begins to guide Naruto and Jiraiya out of her office and leads them across the village to the mizukage's mansion. When they arrive Mei takes Naruto to a vacant wing of the mansion and shows him a guest room to unpack his things. While he does, Mei heads to the kitchen to get a snack for the day as Naruto decides to get some sleep. He wakes up the next day and meets Mei in the kitchen where they have breakfast before she guides him to the training fields to meet his trainer in chakra absorption techniques. Mei leaves them to get back to work at her office leaving Naruto and his trainer to begin his training. Over the next couple of months Naruto and his trainers realize he's better at transferring chakra than taking it so help him develop ways to counter chakra absorption techniques. After two months is up he moves on to working on ice release with some new trainers and makes some decent progress until two more months pass as he switches to training in boil release. During this time Mei would come by on her breaks to watch him and see how he is doing. After a little over a month practicing boil release Naruto calls an early day when he notices Mei.

"Mei did you finish your work early again?" Naruto asks

"Yes and decided to see how you're coming along using boil release." Mei says

"We'll I came up with a few new jutsu with it but I wouldn't call it a major breakthrough." Naruto says rubbing his head

"I see, but that's to be expected as boil release isn't as versatile as most elements so I'm not disappointed." Mei says with a shrug

"I'm calling it an early day. Do you want to get dinner with me?" Naruto asks innocently

"Are you asking me on a date with you Naruto?" Mei asks sweetly

"Well I wasn't thinking along those lines but it would give me a chance to know you better." Naruto says shyly

"It's fine Naruto we can go out together for dinner." Mei says pleasantly

"Alright let's go." Naruto says as he leads his way to a restaurant as Mei follows by his side. When they enter they take a seat near a window and order. As they wait they start up a conversation.

"So Mei, how has work been?" Naruto asks nicely

"Well it's been pretty boring ever since the war ended almost two years ago it's been nothing but paperwork though about eight months ago it slowed down to normal levels again." Mei says with a sigh

"I guess that means everyone has recovered from the war." Naruto says relieved

"For the most part yes we're back to normal sending shinobi on missions at a normal level. We also have a drop in rogue nin so we don't have hunter nin out much now." Mei says with a smile

"That's good, how are relations between you and the other kages been?" Naruto asks curious

"For the most part good though Onoki is still cautious with relations, A is still hiding things apparently, Gaara is being rather reasonable, and Kakashi is trying to be supportive." Mei says thinking over her words.

"I think that's rather good compared to the way things were before the war." Naruto says happily

"Your right about that before we all kept our distance from each other and didn't keep much contact now we communicate at least once a month and have future kage summits planned." Mei says upbeat

"Let's hope they continue to get better." Naruto says optimistically

"I think they will and things will pick up when you defeat Toneri." Mei says confidently

"How are preparations for that going anyway?" Naruto says curious

"Things are progressing smoothly and we're still trying to come up with contingency plans." Mei says calmly

"Have you come up with any alternatives to stopping the moon that don't involve me." Naruto asks with curiosity

"We haven't come up with anything realistic after all we're talking about stopping the moon from colliding though we expect A to try and use his dimensional cannon to send the moon away if you don't succeed." Mei says with a shrug

"It didn't work before so I guess I'm still our best shot huh." Naruto says nervous

"Naruto just relax. We have faith you'll succeed, your training has progressed smoothly and you've picked up what we taught you well all that's left to do is for you to defeat Toneri." Mei says comfortingly

"It's still a lot of pressure for anyone to deal with. During the war I had the support of the entire alliance at my back and when I faced Kaguya but this time I'm going to be fighting one on one with no possible support to come to my aid." Naruto says worried

"I understand that shinobi are used to using teamwork to see them through in most situations but you still have our indirect support as the world will be rooting for you." Mei says supportively

"If I fail the world dies and I either die as well or am sent to the past again and will have to relive my life again." Naruto says with a sigh

"Naruto I can't imagine the burden you feel and having to live the life of a jinchuriki all over again but just remember no matter how many times it takes there must be a future waiting for all of us." Mei says sympathetically

"I realize that I will win eventually against Toneri but I won't know the state the world will be in if I do after all I could mess up the past and bring calamity to the alliance instead of the peace we have now after all we went through." Naruto says exasperated

"Don't think like that you helped bring us together with your spirit and am sure you can do it as many times as it requires till you win." Mei says with confidence

"It requires a lot of faith that I don't screw things up with time travel considering the hazards of doing such things. I'm lucky things have turned out the same way for the most part or else I wouldn't be nearly as useful." Naruto says doubtful

"It's not your strength that has carried you through, it's been your convictions to the world that have gotten you this far despite overwhelming odds." Mei says gently

"I could unknowingly change and stop being able to keep my convictions." Naruto says with worry

"I'm certain that you won't change for the worse as you have so many comrades to support you and will continue to gather them to you multiple times if need be." Mei says confidently

"So my spirit draws them and their support motivates my spirit to draw them again and they will once again motivate me to continue." Naruto says in thought

"That's right it's an endless cycle and won't be broken that easily I'm confident of that fact." Mei says with conviction

"Still the thought of losing my bonds with my comrades is scary to me." Naruto says with worry

"Naruto you're capable of remaking bonds as you showed with your history with Sasuke who everyone believed was a lost cause." Mei says with pride

"Still starting over is tough. I had to go through it once and it was a rough road to get here." Naruto says sighing

"I imagine it is so what you need to do is win and that problem ends for good." Mei says firmly

"You make it sound more simple than it actually is." Naruto says exasperated

"It may be that way but it's true just win." Mei says confidently

"It all comes down to me winning huh." Naruto says calmly

"Yes" Mei says happily

"Thanks Mei for talking with me." Naruto says thankful

"It's not a problem, we need to keep up your morale after all." Mei says chipperly as dinner arrives and they have sake together. They leave a little while later and head to the mizukage's mansion with Naruto helping Mei inside due to her having drank too much. Naruto helps her to her room and guides her to her bed.

"Here we are Mei, it's time for bed." Naruto says as he helps tuck her in and is about to leave when she grabs his sleeve.

"Will you stay and cuddle with me Naruto?" Mei asks innocently

"If you want I don't mind." Naruto says as he joins her in bed underneath the sheets.

"Thanks Naruto." Mei says flushed

"No problem good night Mei." Naruto says gently

"Good night Naruto." Mei says as she gives him a deep kiss and snuggles into him and falls asleep in his arms. Naruto falls asleep stroking her hair affectionately. In the morning Naruto awakens to find Mei still snuggling into him and decides to wake her for the day.

"Mei it's time to wake up." Naruto says softly

"Hmm Naruto?" Mei says confused as she opens her eyes

"Yeah it's me." Naruto replied calmly

"So you decided to stay and cuddle with me last night." Mei says nicely

"Well you asked and you looked a little lonely in bed." Naruto says shrugging

"Thanks for staying, it was nice to fall asleep in the arms of a man." Mei says with a smile

"I'm surprised it was only cuddling you were asking for." Naruto says honestly

"Why did you think it meant something else?" Mei asks curious

"I kind of thought you meant sex when you said cuddling." Naruto says rubbing his head

"You thought I was thinking of having sex with you." Mei says calmly

"Yeah sometimes girls say cuddling instead when they mean sex. I even think you were tempted to after kissing me good night." Naruto says casually

"Well I did consider having sex with you but settled on a kiss because of a rumor I heard." Mei says embarrassed

"What kind of rumor?" Naruto asks curiously if it was what he was thinking.

"That you have a harem." Mei says bluntly

"It's true I have multiple girlfriends due to being in my village's CRA program." Naruto says with a sigh

"What's the CRA?" Mei asks curious

"It's the clan restoration act which requires people that belong to a clan with a bloodline to have multiple spouses." Naruto says clearly

"I guess they did it for your wood release then." Mei says indifferently

"Yes they didn't want it to die out again so the shinobi council put me in the program." Naruto says calmly

"So how many girlfriends do you have?" Mei asks with some curiosity

"I have ten with two of them seeing if they're comfortable with sharing me." Naruto says casually

"That's a lot, Naruto how did you convince them to be in a harem?" Mei says curious

"Well they admitted to having feelings for me so I told them about the CRA and asked if they were interested in being my girlfriend and they said yes for some reason." Naruto says shrugging

"So, you really don't know why they agreed do you?" Mei says pointedly

"Nope I just accepted their feelings." Naruto says scratching his head.

"I imagine you have a very active sex life." Mei says neutrally

"Not as much as you might think I've only been with each of them a hand full of times." Naruto says in thought

"Is that why you thought I wanted sex." Mei says curious

"Kind of the last couple of times I went out drinking with a girl led to me having sex with them." Naruto says with a shrug

"I was tempted to but the thought of you having a bunch of girlfriends turned me off." Mei says calmly

"Well if you were interested I would offer you the option of being one of my girlfriends." Naruto says casually

"Don't you consult with them first before adding a new girl?" Mei asks

"I used to leave it up to them but they decided to leave the decision up to me from now on." Naruto says

"Why would they do that?" Mei asks surprised

"They trust me and my judge of character." Naruto says indifferently

"Why would you offer me a place as your girlfriend?" Mei asks curious

"You seem lonely and desire companionship. I figured the girls and I could cure that for you." Naruto says shrugging

"You think being in a harem would solve that!" Mei says irritated

"The girls are really supportive of each other as eight of them I know are bisexual." Naruto says neutrally

"Really!?" Mei says shocked

"Yeah came as a shock to me too when I was told and probably was a surprise to them when they found out while I was away on a training trip with Jiraiya." Naruto says understandingly

"Did you find out before or after you started dating them?" Mei asks stunned

"All of them were before except for one of them that I started to date after she found out." Naruto says calmly

"I can't even imagine the odds of that happening." Mei says still stunned

"That's been pointed out to me and knowing my luck the other two I started dating on my journey will turn out to be as well." Naruto says casually

"You might be unknowingly drawing bisexual women to you." Mei says in thought

"It's possible so do you want to try and be my girlfriend and see how it goes as others have?" Naruto asks nicely

"You're a good man Naruto but I have no interest in joining a harem no matter how well the girls get along." Mei says nicely

"I understand I guess you have your standards after all and I'm sure you don't have an interest in finding out if your bisexual." Naruto says with a shrug

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to at least be a little pushy on the subject." Mei says surprised

"I kind of expected that eventually a girl would turn me down after all my luck can only hold out for so long, my streak with girls seems to be at an end." Naruto says in acceptance

"I wouldn't call it luck, you're a handsome, strong, and charming young man. It's just that I don't envision my future with someone who has other girls." Mei says supportingly

"Thanks Mei I guess since you're older than me you have more firm expectations than girls my age would have and wouldn't likely change them after reaching your prime." Naruto says in understanding

"That's about right I've lived longer than you so have developed harsher expectations and standards about my life. Even if I desire to find a good man like you to one day marry." Mei says firmly

"Do you think we can stay friends Mei?" Naruto asks nicely

"Of course I would love to have you as a friend." Mei says pleasantly

"I appreciate your friendship Mei." Naruto says kindly

"I know you do now if you don't mind I have to take a shower and get dressed for work." Mei says sweetly

"I guess that's my cue to leave, then I'll head to my room to get ready for the day. I see you in the kitchen for breakfast." Naruto says as he gets out of Mei's bed.

"See you Naruto." Mei says nicely

"See you Mei." Naruto says give her a nice kiss on the lips and heads out of her room to his. As Mei goes into her shower thinking about the kiss Naruto gave her. They both later arrive in the kitchen and have breakfast together before both leave. Mei heads to the mizukage's office and Naruto goes to the training fields to resume his training in boil release. Naruto continues for the remaining weeks before it's time for him to leave. Naruto and Jiraiya both at the gates are seen off by Mei as they plan to return to konoha.

"Well this will be the last time I see you for a while." Mei says

"Yes but we had some good times together to remember." Naruto says

"Have a safe trip home." Mei says

"Thanks take care of the village." Naruto says as he begins to walk down the road with Jiraiya following him.

"Bye Naruto!" Mei shouts

"See ya Mei!" Naruto shouts back as he disappears along with Jiraiya into the mist of the island as they head for the shore to charter a boat to head out of the land of water and head in the direction of Konoha.


	73. Chapter 72 Countdown

Chapter 72: Countdown

The trip out of the land of water took a while due to the weather being rough on the trip across the sea but they reach the continent and disembark in the land of tea and take a day to enter the southern border of the land of fire. They make up some lost time by rushing it and take only a day to reach the outskirts of konoha. When they arrive at the gates they pass through after saying hello to the guards and make their way to the hokage tower and arrive at the hokage's office. They let themselves in and find Kakashi reading his porn at his desk. When Kakashi spots them he closes the book and puts it away.

"Hello Kakashi sensei!" Naruto says happily

"Hello Naruto Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi says calmly

"It looks like you're on break." Naruto says with a smile

"Actually I finished early and decided to enjoy some literature. So how was your trip from kiri?" Kakashi asks with a eye smile

"We hit some rough weather that slowed down the ship that took us to the land of tea. We picked up the pace when we landed and entered the land of fire quickly to make up for lost time." Naruto says rubbing his head

"That would explain why you're a few days early in getting here. So how was your trip across the five great nations?" Kakashi asks curious

"Well it went pretty well overall we ran into some bandits and missing nin along the way but we dealt with them. As for the traveling we stopped at several smaller shinobi villages to check things out while Ame was still chaotic but the other shinobi villages are doing fine." Naruto says with a shrug

"How was your training among the other great shinobi villages?" Kakashi asks curiously

"It went great. I picked up many new jutsu and some new tactics to prepare to face Toneri." Naruto says enthusiastically

"That's excellent news as you remain our only option at this point though it seems A still will probably try the dimensional cannon on the moon if it looks like you'll fail." Kakashi says happily

"I was hoping after two years you guys would have come up with another back up plan but I guess it's not like you guys have a lot of ways to stop the moon from falling." Naruto says with a sigh

"We have you and that's all we really need since you will win." Kakashi says confidently

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I would feel a lot better if you had a plan B." Naruto says exasperated

"Like you said we don't have a lot of options besides even if we found one, you still would remain plan A." Kakashi says with confidence

"Still sending in one shinobi against a stronger opponent without any possible support isn't much of a plan." Naruto says annoyed

"It may be simple but with it being our strongest shinobi makes it still a good plan." Kakashi says pleasantly

"I suppose you're right so how has the village been doing while I was gone?" Naruto asks with some curiosity

"It's been peaceful and calm. The repairs to the village from Pein's attack were officially completed a little more than eighteen months ago and for recovering from the war over a year ago. The shinobi are doing missions at a steady rate and haven't had many losses in the line of duty. No new major threats have appeared and only a few minor shinobi have become missing nin. Overall it's been better than I've ever known it to be around here and relations with the other villages are going smoothly." Kakashi says chipperly

"Has anything interesting happened while I was away?" Naruto asks in interest

"Not really we had several chunin exams but no one noteworthy has become chunin in them. Some shinobi decided to retire due to how peaceful things are. Felt it was a good time to start families or to spend more time with them. No noteworthy marriages either except for mine to Hanare. In fact I would say the village is in a state of boredom with nothing really to do except such things as training and paperwork." Kakashi says shrugging

"Wait! You got married!" Naruto says surprised

"Yeah happened about a year ago it was nice and quiet with friends in attendance of course." Kakashi says, showing the ring on his hand.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't settle down and just stay a boyfriend due to you having trouble moving on with life." Naruto says a little stunned

"Well after the war and getting into the role of hokage Hanare felt it was time to take that step in our relationship explaining that my teammates would want it for me. I was hesitant but she decided to not accept a no and made arrangements for a wedding anyway with your girlfriends help and had my friends force me to find an outfit and make me show up on time even though I was supposed to be several hours late to it but I was lied to and turned out to arrive on time. They pushed me to the altar and made me stay their until it was my turn to say yes to marriage. Of course being put on the spot by everyone and having Hanare staring at me with a just do it look with kunai against my dick just sucked it up and said yes she even shoved a ring on my finger and kissed me in front of everyone after tearing off my mask for everyone to see." Kakashi says, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

'You mean everyone saw your face and I missed it!?" Naruto says astounded

"Yeah it was so embarrassing and she wouldn't let me cover my face with my hands either." Kakashi says blushing

"It's not fair! I've gone through life twice without ever seeing behind your mask." Naruto pouts

"Well looks aren't everything so you're not missing anything important." Kakashi says with a shrug

"So how have the girls been doing?" Naruto asks in interest

"Well Fu was transferred here about ten months ago, the girls all moved in and expanded the Uzumaki compound. Your new girlfriends have been spending a lot of free time there and a few of the girls have been promoted to jonin." Kakashi says in thought

"Are they all in the village right now?" Naruto asks

"I know Temari is and I believe that Kurotsuchi and Karui are as well." Kaskashi says

"Good I'd like to see them about how they're doing." Naruto says

"So do you plan to go see them?" Kakashi asks

"Yeah after we're done I plan to go to the compound and call them all over to talk." Naruto says

"Is there anything of note that happened during your trip?" Kakashi asks

"Nope things went smoothly and went as planned all that is left for me to do is to prepare here for Toneri." Naruto says after thinking about his trip.

"Well that's everything I needed to know, you can get going to see your girlfriends, I know they're looking forward to seeing you." Kakashi says waving Naruto off

"Thanks Kakashi sensei I'll get going, I'll stop by and see you later." Naruto says as he heads for the door and leaves.

"Bye Naruto" Kakashi says as Naruto leaves his office and closes the door behind him.

"So Jiraiya how was his progress?" Kakashi asks in interest

"He made great progress by using shadow clones to train past anyone's reasonable expectations. He didn't pick up everything that they tried to teach him but he focused on countering techniques knowing it was a more important thing to learn. He managed to hone most of his advanced chakra natures by their experts and took a few weeks to focus on the basic elements that each village specializes in and picked up a few jutsu known to previous kages. All in all I think he learned more than he did on his last trip with me by quite a bit." Jiraiya says honestly

"Do you think he is ready for the battle ahead?" Kakashi asks curiously

"It's difficult to say as we don't know Toneri's full power and neither does Naruto. Naruto was already stronger than in his previous lifetime. I know that because of Naruto's work ethic and maturity would drive him to surpass his previous strength and that was before his trip to the other villages but he still didn't believe he was strong enough. Even now he is doubtful about his chances and that is worrying as I can barely comprehend someone stronger than Madara as his strength was beyond even what the kages could imagine." Jiraiya says concerned

"Do you think there is anything we can do to improve his chances?" Kakashi asks hopeful

"No you and I both know that even if we sent back up such as the kages they would only amount to being a distraction at best and at worst a hindrance to Naruto who would try to protect anyone we send with him. It appears he will be doing this on his own all he can do now is continue to train with what little time is left to hopefully tip the odds in his favor." Jiraiya says with seriousness

"We still have a little over a month. Do you think we should try and get a message to Sasuke, he would be able to at least support Naruto without being a hindrance?" Kakashi asks in thought

"It would be a huge gamble as if something were to happen to Sasuke then Naruto won't be able to go to the past to try again." Jiraiya seriously

"It's a gamble in itself that Naruto will be able to survive until we use the dimensional cannon again to send him to another dimension as it appears last time Toneri didn't bother with Naruto enough to finish him off and left expecting him to die in the collision." Kakashi says concerned

"I have faith that Naruto is capable of surviving to the end at least even if he faces Toneri at full power this time." Jiraiya with some confidence

"That's something at the very least but, I'm worried how Naruto takes it if he fails again after training so hard, he has literally spent his entire life preparing for this fight." Kakashi says with worry

"While I'm more confident in his chances than he thinks he has, You're right that if the worst happens the blow will be massive to Naruto as it would mean starting over even if it means being more knowledgeable about Toneri's abilities it still would be a great loss that'd crush the spirits of even the most seasoned shinobi." Jiraiya says in thought

"Is there anything we can do to prepare him for the worst case scenario?" Kakashi says thinking about his options

"No amount of training can prepare for such a thing, our only option is to show our support by giving him our advice and make suggestions to him on how to act in the past so if the worst happens he will have our guidance this time instead of using only his instincts to get him through it." Jiraiya says thinking it over

"I think he should accompany us to the next kage summit and have the kages give their input as they may know some things about their villages for him to use to get them to ally with him earlier in the past or some instructions to help deal with the crises he faces go smoother." Kakashi says optimistically

"Yeah it will also do him some good to know that even if he fails he has their support indirectly to carry on and not to give into despair over it." Jiraiya says positively

"Do you think we should tell him that he'll be attending what could be the final kage summit." Kakashi asks

"We should tell him the day before we leave and let him focus on training for now. He'll have time to focus on what the kages tell him on the way back. If we go at a good pace we'll be back a few days before the rinne festival and Toneri's arrival." Jiraiya says

"I guess that thing's will soon come to ahead as at this point there is little further we can do." Kakashi says with a sigh

"We just have to have faith in Naruto." Jiraiya says confidently

"You're right he'll succeed no matter how many times it takes." Kakashi says with pride as the sun begins to set on the village.

With Naruto he is making his way to the Uzumaki compound taking in some of the new sites the village has. He arrives rather quickly where the compound is to find it has tripled in size from when he was last in it. He heads in to look around to see if anyone is in and finds Hinata in the living room reading.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto says with a smile

"Naruto you're back!" Hinata says joyfully as she puts the book down.

"Yeah I got back earlier today and just finished talking to Kakashi sensei." Naruto says rubbing his head.

"It's good that you're finally home." Hinata says warmly

"Yeah it's great to be back and I see that you girls had some remodeling done." Naruto says looking around

"Yes we felt that it was getting a little cramped for nine people so had the building enlarged and took into account that we would gain new people to our growing family." Hinata says with a smile

"So where are the others?" Naruto asks curious

"They're out and about right now out eating, shopping, visiting relatives, or at work." Hinata says

"When will they be back?" Naruto asks

"They'll all be here by sunset we always gather at that time in the living room to talk about our day and how things are going." Hinata says

"Are Kurotsuchi and Karui staying here?" Naruto asks

"Both of them are Kurotsuchi has been staying here for more than six months and Karui a little more than two months." Hinata says

"Will they be showing up tonight?" Naruto asks

"Yep" Hinata says

"Well I plan to have a talk with all you girls so can you tell them when they arrive." Naruto asks

"Sure they'll be happy to see you." Hinata says

"So will I in the meantime I have some unpacking to do." Naruto says as he looks around to locate his new room with his stuff and begins to unpack. As the sun begins to set the girls start to arrive at the compound and gather in the living room. Hinata informs them of Naruto's return and they're excited that he's back. When the last of the girls arrive in the living room, Naruto makes his appearance when the last one arrives.

""Hello Naruto."" the girls say at the same time.

"Hi girls it's great to see you all." Naruto says with a smile

""Same here Naruto."" the girls simultaneously giggle at saying it at the same time again.

"How have things been while I was gone?" Naruto asks curious

"They've been great with us training, going on missions, doing work, upgrading the compound, and going on dates together." Hinata says smiling

"Anything I should know about happening in the village?" Naruto asks in interest

"No things have been peaceful and everyone is going about their daily lives as normal with some retirements, weddings on occasion, graduations from the academy, and several chunin exams." Tenten says neutrally

"Has anything of interest happened with you girls?" Naruto asks with curiosity

"Well nothing of real interest besides us meeting Kurotsuchi and Karui. Them moving in was about the only other change around here other than renovating the compound." Ino says indifferently

"I'm surprised that you didn't mention Kakashi's marriage. I hear you all were involved quite a bit." Naruto says surprised

"Well Hanare called us up along with Kakashi's classmates and said she proposed to him and he was being hesitant and asked for our help in arranging the marriage with his male classmates making arrangements on the grooms end and the ladies of his class helped pick out the location, wedding dress, the guest list, and bridesmaids while we handled some of the remaining matters. It was nice to help out the wedding as it gave us practice for ours in the future." Yakumo says with a smile

"From the way I heard it he was taken against his will to dress up and shoved in front of the altar. The only thing keeping it from being a crossbow wedding was the threat of violence other than a kunai to his dick." Naruto states bluntly with a deadpan

"Well we did have all the exits blocked, we had rope handy to tie him up, he was surrounded on all sides, had a chakra restraining seal placed on him along with a tracking seal, both of his legs had gravity seals put on, his anbu friends had the building surrounded, we had tracker nin on stand by in case he escaped the building, and the priest was payed to ignore anything he said other than yes, and no civilians were allowed to attend so it was packed with shinobi." Karin says chipperly

"So, he was kidnapped, held against his will, and was threatened with violence." Naruto says sweat dropping

"If you say it like that it loses all the romance besides we know Hanare made it up to him on their honeymoon." Temari says with a grin

"How would you know that?" Naruto asks almost afraid of the answer

"Hanare had some fantasies she wanted to play out on her honeymoon so we loaned her some toys for the special occasion." Fu says amused

"Great to top it all off for his first night as a husband he most likely was raped by his wife on the honeymoon. It's almost like something pervy sage would write." Naruto says groaning with his face in his hand.

"It loses all romanticism when you say it that way. Besides we know Lord Jiraiya's books are better than that." Sakura says shrugging

"Ok aside from Kakashi being turned into his wife's plaything and you girls reading pervy sage's books. How did things go when Kurotsuchi and Karui arrived and met all of you?" Naruto asks in interest

"I was nervous at first when I arrived the first day and took me a few more days before I decided to look your other girlfriends up. When I arrived and introduced myself the girls they were excited when I said I was your new girlfriend and they asked about how I met you. We chatted and shared stories about you and decided to go out with them doing various things such as eating out, training, and shopping. Eventually it stopped feeling awkward after a couple of weeks and after a couple months I left for home when I returned they asked if I wanted to stay with them and I said yes having come to enjoy their company. We've been doing this together ever since." Kurotsuchi says happily

"What about you Karui?" Naruto asks curious

"It was the same for me too pretty much. I eventually grew to like their company and decided to stay here with them and go out on dates." Karui says with a smile

"So how close have you gotten with them?" Naruto asks in curiosity

"We've gotten really close over the past few months." Karui says with a grin

"Close as in?" Naruto asks in suspense

"We've become rather intimate." Kurotsuchi says with smirk

"Intimate as in sex right." Naruto says bluntly

"That's right Naruto." Sakura says

"I guess that means they're bisexual as well." Naruto says intrigued

"Yep you found two more bisexual girls." Fu says giggling

"Really what're the odds of this happening ten times in a row." Naruto says astounded

"Statistically really improbable add to the fact they didn't know before dating you it becomes almost statistically impossible." Temari says amused at his luck

"I have really strange luck don't I?" Naruto says with a sigh

"I would say that most men would consider it good luck." Karin says chuckling

"So how did they find out?" Naruto asks in interest

"It was about the same with Temari we started with kissing, then fondling, mutual masturbation, and eventual experimentation. By then it became apparent to them they had interest in women so we continued on from there seeing what we liked and didn't." Yakumo says with a shrug

"I kind of figured you girls would try having sex with them, I should have expected they would turn out to be bisexual with my track record." Naruto says with a sigh

"We're curious why didn't anyone show up from kiri you must have found a girl there as well to form a relationship with?" Ino asks in interest

"Well I went on a date with Mei the fifth mizukage but she wasn't interested in joining a harem even though she admitted she likes me." Naruto says with shrug

"Did you have sex with her?" Tenten asks curious

"No but we cuddled together in her bed after going out on a date." Naruto says indifferently

"It's a surprise with your luck with women you didn't find one in kiri to have joined you as a girlfriend." Hinata says surprised

"Luck can only get one so far. There comes a point where it runs out and it appears I reached my limit when I took Mei on a date so I wasn't really that surprised since she is older by more than a decade as such she would be more firm in her standards and expectations than people our age are." Naruto says casually

"So, are you done dating then?" Hinata asks

"I think after gaining ten girlfriends I've more than enough women in my life." Naruto says neutrally

"It's a shame really we liked having new people to join us and to try things out with." Tenten says with a sigh

"Don't feel bad we all have each other after all." Naruto says nicely

"Still it was exciting wondering if we would gain sisters out of the blue and who you were seeing." Ino says lamentingly

"Nothing lasts forever, it had to end at some point." Naruto says with a shrug

"I guess it means we can start planning things around here for ten girls and not needing to worry about expanding to accommodate new people." Yakumo says in thought

"Yeah I imagine you girls can now focus on making this place the home of your dreams." Naruto says happily

"Well we already are almost done doing that with the renovations. How about we show you a few rooms that we had made?" Karin asks excited

"Sure lead the way." Naruto says as he gets up and follows the girls out of the living room to show him a hall that has one door leading to a huge bedroom with a gigantic bed made from multiple ones connected together. Next leading him to a giant kitchen with several tables to sit more than a dozen people. Then they lead him to the bathroom that has a huge tub and stand in showers enough for all the girls and Naruto. They escort him to a huge room that is a spa, with a sauna and huge hot tubs with enough room for everyone. Eventually they reach an isolated wing of the compound with a single door that is locked.

"Strange why is this room locked?" Naruto asks curious

"Because, we don't want just anyone to walk in here as it's the playroom." Temari says with a grin

"What kind of playroom?" Naruto asks nervous from seeing Temari's grin

"Open it up and see here's a key." Fu says happily as she hands Naruto a key and he uses it to unlock the door and opens it to find something that shocks him the room is a dungeon with chairs, a large bed, bondage equipment, a wooden horse, multiple bdsm toys hanging on the walls, multiple cabinets with books and drawers with various sex toys and a gigantic closet filled with costumes for cosplay.

"Wow! I know you girls were experimenting but I didn't think you would go as far as to buy this kind of stuff!" Naruto says, astonished at what he is seeing.

"We have had a lot of free time on our hands to try things out and decided to make this room to store our stuff instead of trying to hide it in a single closet or dresser in the bedroom." Sakura says giggling at his reaction.

"Do you girls use this room a lot?" Naruto asks dying from curiosity

"Plenty enough to warrant having this room built. It gets pretty lonely without you around so we needed to find a way to entertain we're starting to run out of ideas that sound good to try out and have gone back to stuff we've tried before to see if it was still enjoyable." Kurotsuchi says chipperly

"Please tell me none of this would involve my butt." Naruto says chuckling nervously

"Is Naruto afraid of the receiving end of sex and getting his anal cherry popped." Karui says with a snicker

"Terrified would be a more accurate description." Naruto says paling at the thought of some of the stuff he is seeing being used on him. At his statement the girls burst out laughing and some fell to the floor laughing.

"Girls it's not funny." Naruto says pouting

"Sorry Naruto but we tried to imagine how you would react to being used in such a way. The look on your face would be priceless." Hinata says giggling

"I'm serious I'm not capable of enjoying such things being done to me. It's downright disturbing." Naruto says shivering

"Don't worry about it while amusing the thought of you in such a situation is it's not a fantasy of ours as we don't see you as being submissive in our relationship." Tenten says chuckling

"That's a relief denying you girls something would make me feel bad even if I'm so opposed to it." Naruto says relieved

"We have another room to show you that we spent a lot of thought on." Ino says merrily

"Well lead the way then." Naruto says as he backs away from the room and shuts the door and relocks it. He follows the girls to find him opposite the bedroom.

"Why're we back here?" Naruto asks curious

"This is the last room we have to show you and saved it for last." Yakumo says enthusiastically

"Well open it and show me." Naruto says excitedly as they open the door and Naruto is stunned by what he sees. It's a huge room with 10 cribs and more than 10 chairs along with various dressers and a huge closet.

"This is the nursery Naruto it's where the babies will be staying." Karin says joyfully as Naruto walks around the room and notices the nameplates on each crib have the name of one of his girlfriends on it.

"You made a nursery!" Naruto says faintly in shock

"Yes we did. We felt it was time to prepare for our future together and decided to have a nursery made for our future children." Temari says happily

"I'm really going to become a father." Naruto says amazed

"Yes Naruto you're going to be a dad." Fu says energetically

"I really don't have a say in the matter do I?" Naruto says softly

"No you don't we've decided on this years ago and now we're getting ready for the day after you defeat Toneri when you come home and give us our babies. We already have a list of baby names finished and are just waiting to see them to decide which one to pick." Sakura says ecstatic

"After so long I've lived for the moment of facing Toneri but haven't really given much thought to after. To see this is something I never imagined I would live to see." Naruto says as he forms tears

"You're a great man Naruto and deserve a family and we promise to give you one all we ask you to do is come home to us." Kurotsuchi says comfortingly

"This will all disappear if I fail." Naruto says trembling at the thought

"You won't and will be waiting here in this compound for you to come back. We already are planning ways to celebrate it and look forward to showing you some of the things we like to do together." Karui says encouragingly

"Thanks girls for showing me this. It gives me a glimpse of the future that I'm fighting for. Will girls sleep with me tonight in that hug bedroom of ours." Naruto asks appreciatively

""Of course Naruto"" the girls say as one as they follow Naruto to the opposing room and join Naruto in the bed as he lies down on it and they all snuggle together under the sheets with Naruto in the center as they fall to sleep in a huddle. When morning comes Naruto is the first to awaken and heads to the shower and then his room for clothes before going to the kitchen for breakfast. After he eats he heads out of the compound to training ground three to begin training in thunder release and wood release using his shadow clones. He trains like this for a little more than three weeks. A couple of weeks before the Rinne festival Naruto finishes his training up for the day and heads back to the Uzumaki compound. With the sun setting he goes in to find all the girls in lingerie and they're hanging out in the living room waiting for him.

"Hello girls what's with the outfits?" Naruto asks curious

"Well the rinne festival is going to happen soon so know that your fight is coming so we decided to make tonight special for you." Hinata says with a smile

"How so?" Naruto asks in interest

"With your harem no longer growing we decided for all of us to give you a night to remember." Tenten says smirking

"So you girls decided to have a orgy with me." Naruto says with a smile

"That's right we haven't been together in two years and felt it was time to make up for lost time." Ino says excited

"It does sound nice for us to spend some quality time together." Naruto says happily

"Well what're you waiting for, come get us." Yakumo says sexily

"As you wish." Naruto says as he begins to undress and is soon naked with his dick erect. Naruto then does something that surprises them as he suddenly splits himself into ten Narutos.

"This is new, what kind of clone jutsu is this?" Karin asks in interest

"It's not cloning but fission I split myself apart using the fission jutsu I picked up in iwa it allows me to multiply without hand seals and the separate mes are equally divided among strength and stamina. They can do everything the whole me can do including ejaculate so you girls won't have to wait with a clone as I go from one of you to another." Naruto says rubbing his head

"You mean you can cum inside us at the same time!" Temari says aroused

"Yep though being divided into ten means each of me won't last as long during sex but you know I can go a long time so it should still be a while with enough time to get you girls to orgasm." Naruto says confidently

"Hurry up then and get inside us with those cocks of yours." Fu says ecstatic at having sex with Naruto again.

"Well here I come." Naruto says as one Naruto goes to each girl and gives them a deep kiss and starts to fondle their breasts through their lingerie. The girls take off the lingerie as they deepen their kisses and each Naruto cups their pussies and begins to play with them. They're played with to the verge of orgasming and are about to be penetrated by Naruto's thick cocks when the doorbell goes off stopping the Naruto's that are about to enter the girls.

"Ignore it, Naruto it can wait till later." Sakura says panting from being on the verge of a climax

"Sorry it can't, I sense it's pervy sage so it must be important." Naruto says as he fuses himself together and goes to the door to find Jiraiya at the door.

"Hey Naruto" Jiraiya says

"What is it, pervy sage, I'm kind of busy." Naruto says annoyed

"Sorry Naruto but we need you at the hokage's office to go over something." Jiraiya says apologetically

"Naruto what is it? It better be important." Kurotsuchi says as she and the other girls walk up to Naruto in bathrobes.

"Kakashi sensei and pervy sage need me." Naruto says with a sigh

"It could wait twenty minutes if it helps." Jiraiya says as he starts to sweat from the killing intent the girls are giving off along with the glares they're giving him.

"No it wouldn't be enough time I'm afraid." Naruto says sadly

"What about us Naruto?" Karui asked irritated and horny

"Sorry girls it looks like you'll have to entertain each other tonight." Naruto says apologetically as he walks out of the compound following Jiraiya as the girls pout, whine, groan, and curse as he leaves and heads to the hokage tower. He arrives quickly and enters with Jiraiya behind him.

"What's going on Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks worried

"I decided to inform you that you'll be joining Tsunade, Jiraiya, and me at the kage summit." Kakashi says calmly

"Why do you want me to go? I've told the kages everything I know." Naruto asks curious

"They want to have some final words with you." Kakashi says neutrally

"We would have to rush back to make it time before the rinne festival." Naruto says concerned

"It's fine we won't be making any pit stops or detours so we should make it back with a day or two to spare." Kakashi says relaxed

"Alright then is there anything else?" Naruto asks a little irritated

"Nope that was it." Kakashi says chipperly

"Why didn't you call for me earlier today?" Naruto asks sighing

"I've been busy planning the evacuation and shinobi placements for most of the day so had to push back our meeting. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asks curious

"Because, pervy sage interrupted me with the girls and they had planned to make the night special for me so they are not only now sad but most likely pissed off as well." Naruto says exasperated

"I see well the night is still young so if you rush back I imagine you could find some time to be with them." Kakashi says apologetically

"No it wouldn't be much time as I now need to get up early to leave with you guys in the morning." Naruto says depressed

"I'm sorry Naruto I'll tell you what after you defeat Toneri I'll make sure you don't have anything to do for a few months to catch up with them on any lost time." Kakashi says trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Thanks I think the girls would appreciate that." Naruto says thankful as he leaves Kakashi's office and heads to the Uzumaki compound and heads to bed not finding the girls in the living room figuring the girls are in the playroom. While wanting to check up on them, he knows he would only be tempting himself by seeing them play with each other. So as he sleeps he is haunted by dreams of the girls playing with each other leaving him restless for most of the night. The next morning he finds the girls in the kitchen eating and tells them what Kakashi wanted and tells them he is leaving for the kage summit and would be back soon. He leaves the compound to find Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade at the west gate and joins them as they head to the land of iron.

The trip goes quickly with them arriving in the land of iron a few days ahead of schedule. They aren't the only ones as the other kages and their guards arrive a day earlier than expected so the meeting is held a day before it's scheduled so they can all head back early. When Mifune arrives in the meeting room the meeting begins.

"Thank you all for attending and early for that matter so let's start the meeting." Mifune says

"So have you all had meteor strikes in your lands as well?" Kakashi asks

"Yes I've had reports of a large amount of meteor strikes reported in my land." Gaara says

"I have as well." Mei says

"The same with me." Onoki says

"I also have so things are starting the same way as before. Any news on the moon?" A asks

"Yes my astronomer sent a messenger bird to me yesterday with news that they're seeing the moon begin to move out of its orbit toward earth." Kakashi says with seriousness

"I guess the time is approaching." Mei says nervous

"Well we were warned this would happen." Onoki says firmly

"It's good we have prepared for this event." Gaara says calmly

"I was really hoping that it was a lie and the meteor strikes were a coincidence." A says with a sigh

"You weren't the only one. So how have evacuations in your lands been doing?" Kakashi asks in interest

"I've sent out shinobi to help relocate civilians in towns to shelters across the land." Gaara says neutrally

"We also have been working on stopping travelers and having them move to shelters." Onoki says casually

"With most civilians in shelters we have begun recalling shinobi to prepare our village for evacuation as well." Mei say calmly

"It seems that everything is falling into place. I've sent word to everyone to expect meteor strikes for the next two weeks. The question is now whether to tell them the moon is falling from the sky?" A says in thought

"We should inform them the day after the rinne festival it's when Naruto will be facing Toneri and we will know if the danger is going to pass. It will give them time to make peace with their loved ones if the worst should happen." Kakashi says thinking it over

"Why would you tell them aren't you worried it will cause a panic?" Naruto asks in interest

"By the time we tell them the matter will be settled either way with you defeating Toneri ending the threat or failing and the moon continues to fall making the risk of panic no longer matter." Onoki says indifferently

"Though I doubt they will panic even knowing the moon is falling with us telling them you're dealing with it." Mei says confidently

"Besides it will allow them to express their support for you as I know the shinobi the world over do." Gaara says with confidence

"I guess they deserve to know of their fate one way or another." A says with a shrug

"I get this is important guys but why am I here instead of training as you all seem to have this under control?" Naruto asks curious

"Because, Naruto, for the past two years you've been training for the best outcome with our support. It's time for us to prepare you for the worst case scenario." Kakashi says calmly

"This will be the last time we will be able to give you advice before facing Toneri." Mei says seriously

"With you planning to time travel again if you fail its best to discuss with you what to do if it happens." Gaara says neutrally

"After all time traveling contains serious risks. We know things worked out for all of us this time but there is no guarantee when you try to do something different it will work out next time." Onoki says firmly

"So we want to plan with you this time to hopefully continue having a positive outcome." A says with seriousness.

"I guess you're right when I came back without any advice and was nervous about what I was doing all the time and when I tried to change things ended up playing out mostly the same way because I didn't tell anyone about my time traveling so had no one to help change things." Naruto says with a sigh

"That's why we're here to give you some advice to hopefully help you prepare to change things." Kakashi says supportively

"To start off it would be best not to try and tell us about Toneri till after the war by then we will be allied and respect you enough to listen and above all believe you." Onoki says with certainty

"The sound invasion should proceed as normal as you can't prepare in enough time to save the sandaime hokage from Orochimaru besides it would interfere with Tsunade becoming the fifth hokage." Gaara says analytically

"Don't tell anyone that the masked man is actually Obito or we won't take him seriously enough to mobilize our forces together from our fear of him being Madara besides in the end it was actually Madara's plan anyway so the threat is real enough." Mei says firmly

"Keep focused on training for akatsuki instead of Toneri until the war is over." A says thoughtfully

"If you're to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade, do it before your first training trip with Jiraiya so he knows what you already have knowledge about in order to spend the next couple of years learning new things instead of things you already know and can quickly relearn when you get back to konoha." Kakashi says in thought

"Be sure to stick close to Sasuke as he'll be needed again for the war and as a contingency plan against losing to Toneri again." Mei says calmly

"Keep befriending me and help guide me to become kazekage." Gaara says with a smile

"Don't inform Sarutobi of anything. At best he won't believe you. At worst he takes action by himself and we react poorly to him trying to unite us against a threat we will refuse to believe or try to exploit the situation." Onoki says worried

"Don't tell any friends or comrades at best they don't believe you or at worst they open their mouths to others and cause news to leak out that might reach the wrong ears leading to chaos that we can't even begin to predict." A says sternly

"As for me, don't tell me anything till just after the war it will allow me to prepare to become hokage and get you some experts to train in konoha's specialties before having you go to the other villages. It might not be much but those extra few months between the war ending and me becoming hokage might be the extra time you need. I think that's about it." Kakashi says thinking over everything.

"It's a lot to remember but to sum it up I'm on my own until my training trip with pervy sage and then I have to focus on training for Akatsuki, keep close to Sasuke, and let the sound invasion play out as before. Then don't tell anyone other than Tsunade and pervy sage until the war is over to inform you guys and then worry about Toneri." Naruto says with a sigh

"That's right." Gaara says

"It doesn't leave a lot of room to change things radically but things should mostly play out the same way and keep things repetitive so you know what to expect." Mei says

"After all if you change things radically all you know about the future will become worthless and will end up walking blindly ahead till the time Toneri makes his move." Onoki says

"Hopefully this time you will see his full abilities and power to know what to prepare for allowing us to help you better next time around." A says

"I guess that there is only so much I can do on my own even with time travel at my disposal." Naruto says worried

"You're your father's son so you'll pull this off eventually." A says calmly

"You also are the sage of six paths successor so we have faith you will do this." Onoki says intently

"We give you our trust to handle the past with the advice we gave you." Mei says with a smile

"Naruto don't let yourself become concerned as we will be waiting for news of your victory." Gaara says faithfully

"This is the greatest mission in the history of shinobi and could last an eternity for you but here it is Naruto your mission is to defeat Toneri no matter how many times it takes and we trust you to succeed where no one else can." Kakashi says with confidence

"Thanks everyone I guess all that you guys can do now is to prepare the dimensional cannon to blow me and the shell of the moon away if it looks like I failed. Who knows it might hit Toneri too and possibly slow or stop the moon's core from colliding with the earth but I doubt it." Naruto says rubbing his head

"I think that's it, does anyone have anything else to say?" Kakashi asks

"I can't think of anything else." Mei says

"I don't have anything else to say." Onoki says

"Same here." Gaara says

"Then it's time to return to our villages as the die is now cast." A says as he gets up along with the others as the kages and their guards make their way out of the building and scatter in the direction of their villages to arrive the day before the rinne festival to prepare for the end either of the threat or the world.


End file.
